


Whatever It Takes

by SPNWinchester1982 (DeansWinterRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned baby, Adopted Children, Adoption, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baby Daddy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Car Sex, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in Heat, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Daddy Gabriel, Daddy Sam, Dean and Castiel inherit babies, Dean's Still in love with Castiel, Drunk Sex, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Fluff and Smut, Formerly Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gay Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Huge Family Secret Revealed, Hurt Castiel, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Loving Marriage, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, New Omega Laws Passed, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Omega Laws, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Protective Sam Winchester, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rutting, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Sam and Gabriel adopted abandoned babies, Same-Sex Marriage, School Reunion, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in the Impala, Sex on the Impala, Shower Sex, Smut, So Married, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, heat - Freeform, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 95,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansWinterRose/pseuds/SPNWinchester1982
Summary: The world was changing and new laws were getting passed….10 years ago, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak thought they had everything—bright futures, a shared life plan and a plan for their mating. However, his dad, John had other ideas. 10 years ago, Castiel left Lawrence with a broken heart. Now was back to open another bookstore in his hometown. Dean was determined to win back his Omega.For Sam, 2008 was the most humiliating year of his life—declaring himself Gabriel Novak’s Alpha in front of his older brothers…. Now, 10 years later, and Sam seems to have moved on….but that was until Gabriel came back into town to open up a bakery of sinfully sweet desserts.Evangeline Novak is the youngest of the 8 Novak children and she’s secretly in love with her best friend since childhood and Winchester Cousin, Griffin Smith. Will Griffin ever return her feelings?When a new law is passed, they find themselves in need of mates. Will they all do whatever it takes to be each other’s forever or will it be a marriage of convenience like their mother warned them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first attempt at Destiel and Sabriel, so please be gentle with your reviews. Thank you. (hugs)
> 
> IT WILL BE AWHILE BEFORE THERE'S ANOTHER UPDATE!!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/31131373867/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

**-September 29, 2018......**

**-New York City.....**

“Hey, Castiel, there's a customer here that wants the new _Vanish_ installment, but I can't seem to find it.”

Castiel almost cringed when he smelled the bitter smell. The man was an Alpha who had been coming in repeatedly to flirt with him since he had caught his smell. He had discovered that he was an Omega when he hurried in before they closed. Unfortunately at that point his Omega Blocker lotion that his sister, Evangeline made had worn off. Usually it lasted for a full 12-hour workday, but he had worked 15 hours that night and by that point it had worn off.

He looked up from the spreadsheet he was looking at and smiled at the pretty blond that was standing in his office door. “I'll be right there, Kristen.”

She smiled and left the office, shutting the door as she told the Alpha on the other side of the counter that he'd be right out. In a few days Kristen would be taking over the store while he got the one in his hometown of Lawrence off the ground and made it the headquarters for the company while this store stayed the flagship store. He wasn't sure if he'd expand after opening the one in Kansas, but he was considering it. He just didn't know where.

It wasn't part of his overall plan though.

The overall plan had started 15 years ago. Of course, then the New York City location wasn't even apart of the plan. He remembered his initial life plan like it was yesterday, partly because he remembered whom he had made the plans with. Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester was the love of his life. He was 28 years old, he could admit that. He could admit that he had put all of his life's dreams into his relationship with Dean. He loved that man more than life itself and he wanted to be his forever mate—as Dean had called him.

But that's not how things happened and because things never seemed to happen for Cas the way that he had planned, he learned to adapt and revise his plan. Which the revision included a move to New York City where he went to Columbia University business school with his older brother and best friend, Gabriel. Gabriel had left with him after he graduated because of what had happened with Sam.

Of course, the change of scenery helped with the heartache, but not getting over the handsome green-eyed Alpha. If Dean had walked into the store today and pledged his undying love and devotion to him, he knew that he'd go back home with him and hopefully they'd fulfill their plans. But he knew that wasn't possible because he was either married to Lisa and living happily or he was enjoying the single life. He believed his brother, Michael who had visited him and Gabriel about 8 months ago, Dean never married Lisa and really hasn't been with anyone since. However, he wasn't sure if he believed that because he knew how much Dean secretly loved being in a relationship—even if he didn't act like.

About 2 years after he had moved to New York, he had met Arthur Ketch. He was a British financier who'd been living in New York for about 6 years before Cas moved there. The Alpha wasn't like Dean at all, but he thought that was a part of the attraction. Why would he want a guy that was just like the guy he'd been trying to get over? However, he hadn't expected the man to become a barbaric, archaic Alpha who fought with him tooth and nail about what he was 'expected' to do as his Omega.

Castiel would remind him that he wasn't _his_ Omega, because he hadn't mated with him. They hadn't even talked about their future as a couple. At least not in great detail like he had with Dean. The knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts and he sighed. “I'm coming,” he called through the door.

He tossed down the pen and stood from his desk. Today was the last day that he would be in the store, because he was leaving in the morning with Gabriel to go back to Lawrence. He walked out of the office and placed a smile on his face, trying to hide the fact that the man's scent was going to make him gag. “Good morning, Mr. Whitfield, how may I help you?”

“Hello, my Omega,” he said softly.

Castiel almost grimaced. “Um....sir, I feel uncomfortable with you calling me that. I wouldn't even let my ex-boyfriend call me that when we were together.”

“My apologies, Castiel.”

“Novak.”

“Excuse me?” the man in the designer suit asked.

“As opposed to my name, Sir. It's Mr. Novak.” He leveled his eyes with the man. “I believe I've shown you the proper respect, I'd appreciate the same, Sir.”

“My apologies,” he muttered. “My daughter has informed me that the new Vanish installment is out today, is that true?”

He nodded and walked around the counter just as a couple walked up with a bunch of books. Teresa, one of the other workers, took over the counter. He walked about 3 book shelves down to a small table stand, where the newest book was out in the series. He picked it up. The series was written by a New York native named Maddox Stevens. This installment was called _Vanish in Secret_. Like the others it was a murder mystery, but this one was a case from the protagonist's past. One he had personally gotten involved in....romantically. “Here you go, Sir.”

“Thank you, Mr. Novak.”

“So, um...may I take you out to dinner?”

He smiled politely. “Um...no,” he said just as stoically firm as he was talking to him now. “Honestly, I'm not interested.” He smiled. “If you'll excuse me.” He turned and walked back behind the counter and headed into his office. He had a lot to do before he walked out for the last time tonight at 6pm.

* * *

A scary cold shiver went up Gabriel's shoulders as he sprinkle nuts on the apple pie cupcakes. He'd been getting that feeling all day today, and he couldn't seem to shake it. He had no ideal what the feeling was for either. The reason for his anxiety had skipped town before he could be prosecuted for abusing him, so it couldn't be him. Not even Asmodeus was that dumb.

“Hey, Gabe, um....the caramel's all finished.”

“Thanks, Justin. I'll get it.” The oven buzzed and he sighed. Today had been hella crazy. Definitely crazier than usual. They'd been extremely busy since they opened that morning it didn't look like it was going to slow any time soon. He'd opened _Sinful Temptations_ about the same time as his younger brother, Castiel had opened _Books Galore_. This place had been his baby for 6 years. It was going to be hard to leave it tomorrow when they flew back to Kansas.

He couldn't believe it. He was going back home. He was going back to the place that he had promised himself that he'd never go back to. Not for the same reasons as Cas had made the promise. Cas was doing it because his thought to be future mate had broken up with him, he was doing it because of Dean's little brother, Sam. Sam had approached him 10 years ago and vowed that he was going to be his Alpha. 2 of his 4 brothers who were standing with him when 13-year-old Sam had approached them thought it was adorable.

And Gabe hadn't really known what to say or how to act. He thought of giving him a cheeky response about waiting 8 years and come find him, but he didn't. He just stood there while Michael and Lucifer, his oldest two brothers laughed at him. He knew that Sam was horrified, but he still hadn't said anything. He had done the one thing that his older brothers had pointed out was a bullshit move, but he really didn't care.

He picked up an oven mitt and walked to the oven that had buzzed. He pulled open the doors and pulled out the large cupcake trays. He looked up at Justin. “Remember, these are the pumpkin spice ones, so make the appropriate frosting.”

The Beta smiled. “I promise. I won't pull a Mindy move.”

He smiled. “Thank you.”

“Hey, Gabe!”

“Yeah, Dominic?”

“The bride's here,” he called back.

He smiled at Justin before he started making the frosting. Justin would be taking over this store when he went back to Kansas to open a _Sinful Temptations_ there. “Justin, you ready to try a wedding cake order on your own?”

He nodded. “Yeah,” he said happily.

He waved him to the front of the store. He smiled at the beautiful Omega. “Hi, Courtney. How are you?”

“I'm good. I've had one helluva day though. My mother and my soon-to-be mother-in-law have been bitching at each other and then calling me since seven this morning. You'd think since they've known each other since preschool that they'd be able to get along, but nope.”

Gabe laughed. He'd give anything to have even a little bit of her issues. However, his last attempt at the 'white-picket fence' lifestyle ended with him in the hospital with a broken jaw and severely blackened eye that they thought he'd lose the sight in it. Of course, his eyesight in his right eye hadn't been the same, but it was better than losing it, right? “All right. Um...you remember, Justin, right?”

She nodded. “Yes, hi.” She gasped. “Oh! That's right. You're opening a store in your hometown and leaving soon, right?”

He nodded. “Yes, ma'am. We leave tomorrow morning. We would have left sometime next week, but um, my sister's also getting married next weekend and she asked me to make her cake since her original baker bailed on her.”

“Oh,” she said pressing a hand to her chest. “That's too bad. Has she had that kind of luck since planning it?”

He shook his head. “No. I think it has something to do with my mother. She can be a little....” which was the best way to describe Naomi Novak? “....domineering? I guess is the right way to put it.”

She nodded. “My mom's the same way. Which is why I'm here alone. I don't need her making you nervous.”

He smiled. “Thank you.” He cleared his throat. “Shall we get started?”

She nodded. She looked Justin, taking the binder he held out. “I do think that it should be a vanilla cake,” she said. “It's my fiancé's favorite flavor cake.” She smiled, her eyes dancing with love. “I want to include him in the cake too, so....”

Gabriel smiled, holding back his omega whimper. There was no use in wishing and hoping for himself to have a look like that. Not when he was 30 years old. Everyone knew once an Omega hit 30 the chances of them finding a mate were pretty slim because most Alphas wanted young mates who could have lots of babies. Not that his reproductive organs were old. They could still function for at least 10 more years, and he's never wanted a lot of babies anyway. He'd always knew he wanted at least 2. A boy and a girl. But Alphas usually liked their omegas to be younger than them for breeding purposes that is.

In Lawrence, at least in their small community of people anyway, he'd be the only 30 year old Omega around. Most of the Alphas were either mated or married, depending on their preferences. And watching his sister get married Next Saturday was going to be hard because his mother wouldn't have anyone besides Evangeline and Cas to pester about the 'embarrassment of unmated omegas' still being in the family.

Fuck, the woman still called to pester him about the fact that he was 30 and unmated and how much he was embarrassing his father. He had never thought Charles 'Chuck' Novak would be embarrassed by that, because the kind Alpha father knew Gabriel's history. But to his mother, it didn't seem to matter. She didn't seem to care that her son had almost died almost 3 years ago because he took a beating so severely by his ex-boyfriend, Asmodeus Jones that he was in the hospital for 2 weeks. Using his father was just an easy way to make her children feel guilty and cave to what she wanted.

For 38 years—since Michael was born—all of the Novak children was trying to figure out how their kind sweet Alpha father could have chosen an Omega who thought she was so privileged enough that she could control her children and even her husband the way that she did.

Coming back to his current reality, he tuned back into Justin expertly making out the order form for the wedding cake. He smiled. Knowing he had made the right decision for the manager of the store was a good feeling.

Now if only he could shake the ominous feeling he's had since he got up that morning......


	2. Chapter 2

**-Lawrence, Kansas....**

Dean Winchester hated paperwork.

And he was seriously beginning to regret buying his father's half of his 'uncle' Bobby's garage and salvage yard, especially since the old coot seemed to have retired from the endless paperwork with the statement of 'Boy,you have to learn'. Now he sat in the office that used to be his father's and scanned one of the invoices.

He sat back in his seat and looked at it again. That wasn't right. Who worked on this vehicle? he wondered. He scanned the invoice and saw that it was Floyd and then glanced at the customer. He rolled his eyes. No wonder. Bela Talbot. Bela was the biggest flirt and expert con artist. She knew how to get what she wanted out of people, especially men. And she'd been trying to charm him since high school.

Of course back than he'd been madly in love with Castiel Novak. They'd been together through most of their high school careers. 10 years ago he was going to propose mating and getting married, but then his father had sprang on him that Lisa Braeden was pregnant and she was claiming it was his. At first it didn't seem to matter that both he and his mother, Mary had told him that it wasn't possibly his because he'd been with Cas for over 3 years.

However, his father had gotten what he wanted, he broke it off with Cas—breaking the Omega's heart and his own in the process. It took him about 6 months to convince his father that the baby that Lisa was carrying wasn't his. That wasn't possible, because he wasn't attracted to her whatsoever.

By the time he had convinced his father it was too late—Cas had left Lawrence with his older brother, Gabriel and headed to New York City. That's where he'd been for the last 10 years, while Dean seemed to have tortured himself with memories and goals from their shared life plan.

About 4 years ago, after buying his father's half of the garage and forcing John to retire a year before that, Dean had discovered that the house that Cas had been in love with for years was going up for sale, and instead of just ignoring that fact, he found himself buying the house. And over the next 4 years he renovated it and made it a home he'd be proud of.

And of course, after he had gotten the beautiful adult black husky and golden retriever puppy from the shelter, he'd realized—thanks to Sammy pointing it out—it was all what Cas wanted. And that had pissed him off because it would seem even 10 years later, the omega was still on his mind, at least subconsciously. He had subconsciously prepared a life for someone who obviously didn't want a life with him. Feeling the anger over the past bubbling up inside of him, he slapped the invoice into the pile next to him and looked at the rest of the invoices for the week.

He knew that it was dumb to get pissed over something his inner Alpha considered normal and he knew that, but when the Omega that the Alpha in him had committed his life to didn't seem to want anything to do with him—if the letters he'd written to Cas going unanswered was any indication—then it just made him feel ridiculously stupid and he hated that feeling.

The ringing of the office phone pulled him out of his thoughts and he swept up the phone on the third ring. “Singer Garage.”

From his office over at Novak and Novak, Sam Winchester looked down at the photos of the Omega he was defending and growled himself. Who would do this to someone?

“Hello?” Dean rumbled.

“Hey, uh...sorry,” Sam said. “I need a distraction.”

“What's wrong?” Dean asked as he finished the last of the invoices. He filed the ones that were fine and left the others on his desk.

“I've got my first major case.”

“Awesome!” Dean exclaimed with pride. “That's amazing, Little Brother.”

“N-N-N-Not really,” Sam said.

“What's wrong? Some snag with the case.”

“Uh....no,” Sam said, looking down at the black, blue and purple bruise on the male omega. “It's a clean cut case of Omega domestic abuse.”

“But....?”

He sighed. “Do you think this is what Gabe went through?” He knew he shouldn't care. He'd moved on twice now from the adorable omega, but when he had heard from Eva that he had been in an abusive relationship and before completely ending things with the Alpha, had spent 2 weeks in the hospital, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the guy.

Dean's stomach churned. He absolutely adored Gabe. Of course if you heard their banter you'd never know that, but he liked the guy. And at one time he had thought they'd be family someday. Like Sam, he hated knowing that the lovable Omega had ended up with an Alpha that almost killed him. “I....I don't know. I don't know the case, Counselor.”

Sam laughed softly. “Point taken, Big Brother.”

He scratched his forehead. “Is it bad?”

He exhaled. “I've never seen anything like this before. Two of their children were products of him being raped by the guy.”

“Holy shit,” Dean muttered. “When are these Jackasses going to realize that omegas can't handle abuse like that. They're not built to be treated the way most Alphas treat them. When I started dating Cas, Michael pretty much interrogated me, telling me what I would not make his brother do and if I even tried he and Lucifer knew how to get rid of a body.”

Sam laughed. “No way! Really?”

He nodded. “Absolutely,” he said. “To say I was a little freaked is an understatement. It took me a few months to even touch Cas without Michael's voice in my head, trust me.”

He chuckled. “Well, at least you had the opportunity to prove it, I got laughed at.”

He exhaled softly. “Sammy, you were thirteen years old and had approached Gabe's oldest brother with your intentions. At that point you had just presented, there was no way that Michael, Lucifer or even Balthazar would have taken you seriously.”

“They did you!” Sam argued. He knew it was ridiculous to be hurt still 10 years later, but besides the Halloween party that made him hate Halloween, that was the single most humiliating moment of his life. “I mean, you told me how you were what, 14 when you walked up to Michael, and Mr. and Mrs. Novak and told them flat out that you were going to be Cas' mate whether they liked it or not?”

He smiled as the memory played in his mind. “Yeah, but Sammy, I grew up with Cas. Gabe was.... _is_ much older than you, Man.”

He hated it when people pointed that out to him. He knew that he was a few years younger than Gabe, but it was like their mother had told him growing up, 'Even an Alpha can't help who he falls in love.' He had been destroyed when their father and Gabe's mother had pointed that out to him after Gabe had left for New York. “Whatever,” he huffed. “I don't wanna talk about it anymore.” There was a pause and then Sam asked, “You coming to the Roadhouse tonight?”

“Yeah. I'll be leaving as soon as I talk to some idiots about allowing hot, beautiful women off without charging them the way they are supposed to.”

Sam smiled. It was nice to hear Dean talking like a boss. And he couldn't be prouder with fact that by this time next year his big brother was going to own the entire garage and soon their 'uncle' and Godfather would soon be able to retire and enjoy being married to Ellen. “Is it bad?”

“Um...close to three-thousand dollars,” he muttered, disgruntled.

“Holy shit!” Sam cursed. “You're joking, right?”

“I wish. $2,894 is the exact number.”

“Holy crap! Who's the girl, Jessica Rabbit?”

He laughed. “Dude, if Jessica Rabbit was in the shop....”

“Yeah, I get it. Me too,” he said, sighing. “I gotta go. I've gotta get some of this out to my boss before I leave tonight. He wants to see some of strategy for it.”

“How is Michael by the way?”

“He's fine,” he said. “He said that Eva's going to be there tonight at the Roadhouse. Something about Griffin's going to be with her.”

“Of course he is,” Dean told him. “The two of them are inseparable. I'm seriously beginning to wonder if the boy can actually function without her.”

He laughed. “It's apparently the Novak Curse as Gad says.”

“What?”

“Dude, you and Cas were the same way. Gad and I suspect it's because neither Eva or Griff know that they are absolutely and totally in love with each other yet.”

He scoffed. “Yeah, probably. And for the record, I could function without Cas, I just chose not to.”

He laughed. “Right. Keep telling yourself that, Big Brother.”

“Bitch,” he muttered.

“Jerk,” Sam said before Dean hung up the phone.

He stood from his desk and walked out into the garage. “ALL OF YOU PUT YOUR TOOLS DOWN...NOW!” He yelled in his rumbling intimidating voice.

And as he suspected they would he heard metal hitting the concrete. Bobby looked at his oldest godson. “What's wrong?”

“How do you Jackasses expect me and Bobby to recoup almost three-thousand dollars?”

Bobby's jaw fell open. “What?!” He snatched the papers from him.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Huh? How are we supposed to recoup that much money?”

Neither of them said anything, but most of the men looked away and Dean sighed. “Trust me, I get it. It's hard out there for you as guys, but giving Bela Talbot, Ruby Brimstone, and whomever the others are on-the-house treatment is a bit much. Bela, Ruby or anyone else in this damn pile doesn't get special treatment. Fuck not even Pamela gets special treatment and she works here!” He glared at every one of them and said, “Y'all better figure out how in the hell we're going to get that money back or your asses are fired!”

Dean turned to walk back into the office, and all eyes fell on Bobby. Bobby glared at them. “You heard him. Figure it out or I'll fire you myself.”

Bobby walked into the office and shut the door behind him. “That was very bossy of you.”

Dean laughed. “Well, according to the ownership papers I am one of two bosses.” He smiled up at him.

“You okay?” Bobby asked noticing that Dean seemed a little agitated or something.

He shrugged. He opened one eye and seen his godfather staring at him, waiting for an answer. “God, I hate it when you do that.”

Bobby flashed one of his rare smiles. “It works though.”

He scoffed. “No. I'm not okay. The other night Sam and I were hanging out and he pointed out to me that everything I did to the house and getting Roscoe and Daisy that it was exactly what Cas wanted.”

“And....?”

“And we haven't been together in ten years, but yet subconsciously I'm building us a home with dogs and everything?” He looked up at him. “Am I a masochist or something? Why do I do this to myself? Why do I even subconsciously have hope that he'll change his mind? He's had nine and half years and he's never responded to my letters...not even to tell me to go to hell!”

“So, change it. Don't get rid of Roz and Daisy, but change the house. You have a nice nest egg, do something with it.”

“Aren't you going to point out to me what my mom did?”

“Which is...?”

“That I hurt him. That I can't expect him to forget that I hurt him when I dumped him to do what dad expected...even if the old man wouldn't listen to a damn thing I said.”

“He didn't exact listen to your mother when she told him the same thing you had. Besides, you know Cas better than any of us, do you really think he'd hold onto his grudge about your break up for ten years?”

“No, but maybe I don't know him as well as I thought. I thought he would write me back and he hadn't done that.”

“Hey, Sweetheart.”

Dean looked up and smiled at the pretty brunette that had been working the front desk of the shop since he was like twelve. “Yeah, Pam?”

“You got mail,” she said and handed him a maroon colored envelope.

He looked at the envelope and flipped it over and read the return addressee's name. “Huh. Talk about a blast from the past,” he muttered and flipped it over to open it. He pulled out the glossy picture card and flipped it around.

**River City High School Alumni Committee Presents**

**Class of 2008's 10-year Reunion**

**Date: Saturday, October 13, 2018**

**Time: 6pm**

**Location: River City High School**

“Holy shit,” he muttered staring down at the card.

“What is it?” Pamela asked.

“An invitation to my high school reunion,” he said and stared down at one of the many photos in the collage. It was of him and Cas. God, he missed that smile....and those eyes. And how those eyes would shift in color when they made love......

_He was screwed....._

* * *

The Roadhouse from the outside looked just like every other dive bar in the country. Back before he could remember, but according to his parents' stories the bar used to be a biker bar and was always filled to the brim with Hell's Angels wannabes. However, nowadays it was way different.

Now, it was just a place to hang out, drink beer, eat the best burgers in town and play pool with your friends. He headed inside and walked through the screen door entrance. He smiled when he seen Ellen in her usual spot, behind the bar. She smiled. “Hey, Honey.”

“Hey, Ellen. Is everyone here?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Charlie's over there arguing with Kevin and Sam about the importance of something or another. Beer?”

He stopped before he left the bar completely and headed their usual meeting spot in the bar. “Um....no, actually could I get some whiskey, please?”

“Sure thing, Handsome.”

He smiled and winked at her. He walked over to the table and before he could say anything he suddenly found his arms filled with an adorable redhead. He hugged her tightly as he kissed her hair. “Hey, Char.”

“Hey, D.”

He smiled. Charlie Bradbury was Cas' friend before she was his, but now about 12 years later he wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. He saw Ruby and halted. He arm hugged his brother and then looked at Sam's girlfriend. “You owe me money,” he told her as a way of a greeting.

“What?” Sam asked and the realized what he'd said. “She's one of the girls that didn't pay her bill?”

He nodded. He thanked Ellen as she handed him a small glass of whiskey. He sipped. “Yep. And if my memory's correct then,” he glared at Ruby, “you owe me four-hundred and eighty-nine dollars.”

Her jaw fell open. “You're kidding?!” She exclaimed. “You're gonna charge me to bring my car to you to fix?”

He gave the Beta a look that said, 'duh, what did you expect?'. Ruby huffed. “But you don't charge Sam when he has you fix his car!” she argued.

“Because Sam doesn't bring it to the shop. He brings it to me.” He waved the glass around as he said, “Way different scenario,” he said. “And besides you flirted with one of my guys to get that treatment, which then proceeded to get them the threat of being fired. And I like Pete, so get me my money.”

She started to turn to Sam and he stopped her. “Nope.” He pointed at her deliberately. “Nope. You owe me the money. You get it for me, don't con my brother into giving it to you because you're too damn lazy to get yourself a job.”

“Yeah, Brother,” Benny, his former teammate and one of his best friends said. “Even omegas have jobs now. So, you can't use that excuse.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She picked up her beer and drank. “You'll get your damn money.”

“Thank you,” he said and then smiled at Sam. “Let me hustle you out of your money tonight?”

He laughed. “Right. You tried that last week.”

“You could always try me again.”

They all turned to see Evangeline Novak standing behind them. Or Eva as most everyone called her. She was Cas' baby sister and honestly the man's pride and joy. And he'd be lying if he said he hadn't felt the same way about the girl. He walked to her and hugged her. “Mmmm.” He lifted her and then sat her back down. “Good to see you, Kiddo.”

She hugged him just as tight. “Thanks.” She pulled back and smiled up at him. “So, you gonna play me, Alpha.”

He tried to hide the grimace and rolled his eyes. “You _never_ get to call me that... _ **ever**_ again.”

She laughed and kissed his cheek. “Why not? You were practically married to one of two of my favorite brothers.”

“Is that we're saying you guys were?”

He smirked when he heard Meg. Like Dean she was an Alpha and extremely protective of Cas since preschool. Ever since Cas accepted his offer of a date when they were 14, Meg's been shooting snide remarks at him and threatening statements. “Aw...Meg, don't be mad because I got him and you didn't.”

“You may have had him,” she shot back, “But you weren't smart enough to keep him.”

He felt the shot in his heart at her words. It hurt. He'd kick himself everyday for the rest of his life for letting the best thing in his life go. He wished him the best and knew he deserved a much better Alpha than he ever could do. He sat down in the booth and moved toward Alicia Barnes, Max's twin sister. “Hey.”

“Hi. So, how was your day?”

He shrugged. “Okay, I guess.”

Eva smiled up at Jo as she approached the table to replace the pretzels. “Could I get a coke, please?”

“Order a beer,” Griffin told her.

She shook her head. “No. That could cause Ellen to get fined.” She looked over her shoulder at the Alpha that was on his knees behind her. “You know omegas aren't allowed to drink alcoholic drinks without the permission of our Alphas.” She slid him a look and said, “And since you're not my father, that's not going to happen.”

Dean chuckled. “I almost forgot how sassy the Novaks could be.”

“Not all of them are like Cas, Gabe and Eva,” Sam said, he rolled his eyes and sighed. “I don't think I've ever seen the man crack a smile in my whole life.”

Eva smirked. “That's because he doesn't usually,” she informed. “Unless Anna's in the room.”

Jo came back to the table, picked up Dean's whiskey and poured a little inside the cup. Eva gasped. “Wha—what are you doing!? Your mom could lose her license for that!”

She put a finger to her mouth. “Not unless someone brings it to the government's attention. Besides, I was doing it on the orders of mom anyway.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” She shifted her eyes to Griffin. “Make sure she gets home safe, Smith. For the night, you're her Alpha.”

Eva turned to her best friend. “Don't get any ideas, Smith.”

He scoffed. “Trust me, making a move on you is the last thing I'd do.” He looked at Sam and smirked. “She's got an evil left hook.”

Dean thought he seen something shift in her expressive blue eyes, before she frowned into her whiskey spiked Coke. They were the same eyes Cas had. He leaned forward. “You okay, Midget?”

She nodded. “I'm fine.” She sipped. “Oh! Guess what?” She said and turned to Dean on the leather bench.

“What?” he said smiling.

“Gabe and Cas are coming home.”


	3. Chapter 3

The entire table fell silent except the sound of Sam trying to catch his breath between choking. Griffin looked at his cousin. “Sammy, you okay?”

He nodded as he picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth. He cleared his throat. “Yes.”

Dean slowly sat his whiskey on the table. “What?”

“Cas and Gabe are coming home,” she repeated. “They texted me before I left the store.” She pulled her phone out and found the text. “It's Gabe who did it, but....”

He took the phone and looked at the message: **[To Eva]: Hey, Angel Face. Wanted to let you know that Cassie and I will be coming in at 8:15 tomorrow morning. Can you pick us up?**

“I just gotta figure out how I'm going to get there. My car needs a tune-up and _dad_ ,” she thumbed behind her, “won't let me drive mine.”

“I can take you,” Dean found himself volunteering, never lifting his eyes from the phone screen.

“Really?” Charlie asked, smirking into her glass.

“What?” he asked looking up from the screen finally and looking at everyone. He looked at Eva. “I'll take you, Evie.”

She smiled and hugged him. “You're the best.”

He laughed softly. “Thanks.”

* * *

The radio DJ's introduction music jerked Eva from her sleep and she groaned. She looked at the clock display and groaned. Then the sleep fog lifted enough for her to remember that Gabriel and Castiel were coming home today. She let out an excited squeal and hopped out of bed. She walked out of her bedroom and walked to the kitchen. She flipped the coffeepot on and walked to the counter and picked up the TV remote. She clicked the TV on and turned it to the news.

There were a few bills that were going to passed some time between now and the end of the year. Changes that could change her life forever if they were to happen. She walked back toward her room, but instead headed for the bathroom. She fired up the shower and got in. She let the water splash down on her back and sighed.

About 20 minutes later, she walked out of her room, putting a ponytail holder at the end of her lose side braid and heading for the kitchen. She glanced at the clock that hung above the sink and smiled. She walked to the cupboard that had her coffee cups inside and pulled 2 down. She poured them both and then began to sip as she listened to the newscaster bitch about omegas not being satisfied by being househusbands and housewives.

“ _Omega employment at an all time high! Why aren't they fulfilled staying at home_ anymore?” Idiot 1 had asked the panel that was at the news desk with him.

“With _these new facts, are we becoming too docile to omegas by letting them work and live independently without a mate?”_ Another idiot had asked and Eva seriously felt like throwing her coffee at her television.

She almost immediately calmed when she smelled sandalwood and cardamom. She smiled as she sipped her beige colored coffee. “Good morning, Griff.”

He smiled. “Hey, Ang--” he wrinkled his nose. “Who the hell pissed you off so early?”

“The Dumbasses on the _World Today_.”

He sighed, picking up the remote, flipping the TV off. “Angie, I've told you to not watch the news alone.” He put the remote back on the counter.

She exhaled, subtlety taking in the Alpha's smell. Hey, he didn't need to know that his smell was one of a few alphas that could calm her when she was upset. Actually, it was the only one really. Griffin looked at her, watching.

He knew what she was doing. “You know, you may have better luck if you come closer.”

Her head whipped down and her jaw fell open before she stammered, “Wha—wha—what?”

He chuckled. “Angie, you've been subtlety trying to scent me since we started being able to smell each other.”

She quickly picked up her coffee, shaking her head slowly as she sipped, trying desperately to deny it. Her heart thundered hard in her chest. She swallowed the big gulp she took. “No,” she said softly.

A soft smile stretched across the dark-haired Alpha's lips. He flicked the curly tendril that caressed her forehead from her hairstyle and whispered, “Liar.”

She cleared her throat. “How's um, Scarlet?”

He shrugged. “She's alright.” He took a sip of his coffee. He groaned in appreciation. “How do you do it?”

“What?”

“Make the perfect cup of coffee.”

“Um....it's a Colombian roast that my dad got back from Colombia when he went on his annual brother-sister trip with Aunt Amara.”

He smiled. “I don't think it has anything to do with the roast of the beans, but I'll play along.” His smile widened. “It's good either way. How's your Aunt Amara?”

“Enjoying Europe. Apparently they're a lot more open toward Omegas than they are here.”

He laughed. “They're a lot more open toward a lot of things there.”

She smirked and put her elbows on the counter, and smirked over the rim of her cup. “You're talking like you know there, Smith.”

“Family vacation. We went to Paris. Justin and I snuck off to a beach and I.....the girls were naked...topless mostly.”

She laughed and bowed her head as her shoulders shook. “How old were you?”

“Um....twelve, I think. Justin was eighteen. And trust me there is no way in hell that Alpha bastard hadn't seen a naked girl before.”

She snorted as she laughed harder. She could actually picture a 12 year old Griff as he gawked at the girls while his older brother was trying to figure out who to hit on first. “Oh, I wish there was a photo.”

He laughed. “Thank God there isn't!” he laughed. “You'd never let me live it down.”

She shook her head. “Nope. And you still love me despite the fact that I don't let you live down your most embarrassing moments.”

He chuckled. “Yep.” He couldn't remember a time he didn't love her, but that was for another time.”So, when is Dean supposed to come pick you up?”

“Um.....in about forty-five minutes.” She smiled. “Speaking of which. I better make sure he's up.” She walked over to another counter in the kitchen and picked up the cordless phone. She quickly dialed the house number.

* * *

_Castiel walked into the hotel room and put the key on the dresser. He pulled his tux jacket off and draped it over a chair. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his tuxedo shirt. He looked over his shoulder at the man that had given him the most incredible prom night of his life. “That was an incredible night. Thank you.”_

_Dean walked up behind him and wrapped one arm around his waist. He kissed his neck. “It’s not over yet.”_

_He felt the fire in his thighs go to his center and his slick immediately drenched his inner thighs. He moaned into him, then turned in his arms and kissed him hot and hard. Dean stumbled back and gripped his hips to help steady himself. Once he was steadied, he cupped the back of his head and deepened the kiss. Moments later he pulled back and gasped. “Cas….what….?”_

_He wrapped his fingers at the buttons of Dean's untucked tuxedo shirt and pulled him to the bed. He turned Dean into the bed and pushed him firmly to the mattress. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down too, along with his underwear. He stepped out of the pants and then walked nakedly to the nightstand and pulled out the box of condoms. He plopped the box onto the table top. He pulled one out and crawled up onto the bed._

_He crawled over to Dean and kissed him passionately, taking his breath away. Dean gasped when Cas pulled back. “Fuck, Cas....”_

“ _Planned on it,” he said, smiling. He moved to the end of the bed and unbuttoned Dean's pants, pulling them down his waist. “Lift,” he commanded gently._

_Dean did as he asked and Cas pulled hard, dropping them to the floor. He pulled his boxer briefs next and dropped them on the floor. Dean gasped as Cas enjoyed himself caressing him everywhere. “Ride me,” he told his forever mate._

_Cas smiled and Dean's heart thudded in his chest. He crawled up on the bed. He kissed the spot that always made him moan—just below his belly button. And as if on cue the man groaned this time. Cas straddled him at his calves and took him in his hand._

_Dean looked down his body and watched as he licked him from his balls to the tip. He started licking the head of his cock like he was licking an ice cream cone. He groaned loudly. Holy Fuck was the man good at that. He gasped when he took his balls into his mouth and sucked. “Fuck, Cas….”_

_He licked him one more time and then looked up his body at him. “Slide further on the bed.”_

_He crawled up on him, straddling his thighs. He took him in his mouth again and he thought his mind blew. “Fuck, baby….”_

_He moaned against his cock and then deep throated him, taking him halfway down. He came up, topping him off and then did it again, this time going all the way down. He moaned when he felt his fingers thread through his hair and gripped tightly as his mouth rode him. Knowing when he had a enough before he released, he stopped and moved up his body, he sheathed him and he straddled him._

_Dean positioned his cock at Cas' hole, letting the guy's slick soak the head of his cock. He rubbed his lover's slick down his cock and then looked up at Cas as he said, “Ride me.”_

_Cas smiled and impaled himself on the man he loved. He let out a very un-omega like groan and put his hands on Dean's pecks. He started moving at first. He gripped his hips and he began slamming into him. “Oh, God…..” he whimpered as he felt him moving in and out of him very fast. “….yes, Dean!”_

_Hearing him call his name propelled him into going faster--_

  
  


**RING!-RING!-RING!-RING!**

Dean jerked awake and cursed, “Sonofabitch....” he groaned and rubbed his face as his cell house phone continued ringing. He groaned when he felt his erection and stretched for the phone. He answered, “Hello?”

On her end, Eva heard the gruffness of his voice and sighed softly. “Did you forget?”

“Forget what?” he muttered trying to wake himself up.

“Dean!” Eva exclaimed.

He jerked. “Evie?”

“Yeah, Stupid, it's me. Don't you dare bail on me.”

He groaned as the image of Cas seated on his thighs and twisting, moving up and down flashed in his brain. He closed his eyes and immediately knew that wasn't a good idea. He swiped up his cell phone and shot Sam a text. “Can you get Sam to do it?”

She sighed and scratched her forehead, frustrated. “Probably, but why?”

“Because I was thinking about this. It might be difficult and awkward for Cas to be in close proximity of me with how we ended and everything. I don't want to make him feel bad or whatever.”

She rolled her eyes. “You know y'all are supposed to be fucking adults about this, right? You're older than me for Christ's sakes.”

He sighed. “I know, Sweetheart. But I don't want to make him uncomfortable.”

“He's going to be uncomfortable either way, Winchester,” she reminded him. “You're both invited to Rachel's wedding and you're both going to your high school reunion, there really is no way to avoid each other. Especially since Cas will be at the center of things at the reunion because of him being the Class President.”

“I know, but I'm trying to help him out here,” he explained.

She sighed just as his phone buzzed in his hand. He looked at the text.

**[To Dean]: I'll take her, Dean. You need to figure out how to act somewhat normal around him, Dean. Too much is going on in the next two weeks for you to avoid him completely. Go ahead and tell her I'll be there in about 10 minutes. Jerk.**

**[From Dean]: Bitch.**

“Hey, Evie, Sam said he'd take you. He'll be at your place in ten minutes.”

“Fine. Thank you. You better nut up there buddy, as you like to say. Because it's going to make the next two weeks very awkward.”

“I know. I promise I'll be better.” He sighed silent. “Evie.”

“Yeah?” she said.

“I love you, Sweetheart.”

She sighed and said, “I love you too, Big Brother.”

He hung up his house phone just as a text came through from Sam,

**[To Dean]:** **Hey, when you do meet up with Cas maybe have it be somewhere private where a bunch of eyes won't be on you. It might be easier for you and him to get on some common ground. Remember, Cas might not know the aftermath just what had happened after your graduation parties. So, don't get too stubborn and ignore his apology--you know he will when he finds out.**

He sighed. He hadn't figured that he wouldn't have known, but that would make sense if he hadn't responded to his letter explaining everything. He texted back:  **[To Sam]: You're right. I promise. We'll figure something out. One thing Cas and I are good at is talking—even if you don't believe me. :-)**

One simple text from Sam later stating that he did believe him and then it went silent for now.

* * *

“ _DAMN IT, GABRIEL! THEY'RE DIRTY! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!”_

_Gabriel's heart pounded and his knees began shaking. He dropped the laundry he was folding and bolted for his hiding spot when Asmodeus got like this. He rounded the corner to head in the direction of his hiding spot when he heard, booming, “GABRIEL! YOU OMEGA SLUT! STOP!”_

“ _No, Asmodeus!” he tried to run but he wasn't fast enough and the Alpha caught up to him. He turned and flattened him against the wall. He saw the dark haired man in the designer suit raise his hand to backhand him and he knew was going to hurt...it always hurt. “Please....Alpha.”_

_But just like the other times his pleas fell on deaf ears and the man backhanded him straight across the cheekbone. Gabriel lost his balance and his hit slammed into the floor. The larger man hovered over him and this time began punching him....._

  
  


“Gabe.”

Gabriel jerked awake and looked around, his heart thundering hard in his chest. “Wh--wh--wha...what?”

“You were having a nightmare,” Cas told him softly. He leaned into him. “Asmodeus?”

He didn't answer and really Cas didn't need him to have what the man had been through with the man he expected the nightmares. However, he'd been coming up on 2 years since they broke up and he had been put into prison. He was beginning to worry that he wouldn't get over what had happened to him. “We're about to land at the airport.”

He nodded, sleepily. “Thank you, Cassie.”

“You're welcome,” he said softly.

* * *

Eva looked at the text message from Castiel and smiled. “He says to meet them at the luggage carousel near the gate they'll be getting off at.”

Sam nodded and gently guided her through the large crowded airport. They got to the carousel that was near the gate where her brothers were going to get off.

Gabriel was the first one to step out of the gate and scanned the area for his sister and....a spike of heat caught him low in his gut just before the smell of sandalwood and bonfires infused into his nostrils. His dark eyes fell onto the extremely tall man whose mouth was stretching into a welcoming smile. Seeing the smile, desire clawed at him, hot and sharp and he actually whimpered softly. Clearing his throat, he turned his head to wait for Castiel.

He caught Eva in mid air as she ran and threw herself into his arms. He hugged her tightly as he took in her smell. “Hey, Baby Girl.”

She hugged him tightly. “Mmm! You're here!” She held on until Castiel got closer and then she went into his arms. “I've missed you both so much.”

Castiel hugged her tightly and kissed her hair. “We missed you too, Evie.”

Sam casually approached the reunited siblings. Cas looked up and smiled. “Hello, Sam.”

Sam smiled and hugged the man that at one time would have been his brother-in-law. “Hey, Cas. How have you been?”

“I've been well,” he said. “A little nervous about the new store.”

He smiled. “We went past the stores on our way here and they looked like they were progressing well.” After Eva hugged Gabriel again, Sam looked at the omega. “Is it cool if we hug or....”

He smiled and wrapped his arms around Sam's middle. “Good to see you, Kiddo.”

He didn't say anything for a moment as he not so secretly savored the smell of white chocolate and coconut. Ruby definitely didn't smell like this. Then again, Ruby didn't really smell like anything. Remembering where they were, he backed away. “Sorry. Forgot you smelled like that,” he mumbled.

“Don't worry about it, Samsquatch.”

He laughed. “What?”

“You're a helluva lot taller than you were at fourteen. Reminds me of a yeti.”

He laughed. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Gabriel's heart dropped in dread. “Oh! I didn't mean--”

He shook his head. “It's okay. Dad wondered where I got it too,” he smiled. “Let's get your luggage,” he said to the brothers. “So, Gabe, Evie, tells me you've betrayed the rest of us.”

“Uh, how did I do that?” Gabe asked, picking up his speed to walk ahead of his friend.

“By allowing others in on your sinful desserts.”

He smiled up at him as he walked backwards, trusting that Sam wouldn't let him get hurt. His heart thudded hard in his chest. He liked it when they complimented his desserts. “Well, I figured since it's the only omega thing I'm good at mind as well let others enjoy i-i-i-t-t-t-t.”

The last word stuttered out because Sam pulled him into his body before he bumped into a group of rowdy college kids. Sam looked into his eyes and heat curled inside of him, threatening his control. He cleared his throat before he spoke, trying to get his inner Alpha under control. “You've got to be more careful,” he said softly.

His heart literally skipped a beat at the tenderness in the younger Alpha's eyes and in his voice. That definitely wasn't his usual reaction hearing that. Usually when Asmodeus told him that it was right before he either backhanded him or punched him. “Um...” he suddenly lost the ability to speak. “Um....” he cleared his throat to try and get his mind back. “Thank...you.”

He smiled down at the adorably handsome omega. “You're welcome.”

Eva's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket. She looked at the message: **[From Dean]: Did you find everyone?** She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She looked at Sam. “It's your brother. Checking in on us.”

“Dean?” Cas said softly.

She nodded. “He was originally going to come with me to pick you up but for some reason he bailed last minute.”

Castiel's heart twisted in his chest. “Well, um....I'd understand if he didn't want to make things uncomfortable for Lisa.”

“Lisa?” Sam and Eva said in unison. Sam stared at him blankly. “Why would Lisa feel uncomfortable? Dean and Lisa have never been together.” He looked into Cas' blue eyes. “Come on, Cas. Even if it's not the case now, you were it for him then. He was putting his entire future into those plans you were making. He would have never cheated on you and definitely not with someone like Lisa.”

Gabriel looked at his younger brother and then looked at Sam. “What's wrong with Lisa?”

He shrugged. “Nothing's wrong with her, per se.” He exhaled. “Let's get your luggage and get to car. Too many people here to have this type of conversation out in the open.”

They went to the baggage claim center and Cas and Gabe pointed out their suitcases to the young Alpha. He pulled the large suitcases off the belt and Gabriel tried to keep everything inside of him, even his smell from shifting as he watched the Alpha's arm muscles bulge a little bit. Eva moved toward her older brother and whispered, “Did you put on your Omega blocker today?”

He nodded. She narrowed her eyes skeptically. “Really?”

He nodded again. “Why?”

“Because I can smell you. It's faint, but it's there. And you know if I can he can.”

Gabriel sighed. “This is dumb!” he exclaimed quietly.

She sighed. “Gabe, I just--”

Sam looked at Gabriel. “You okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I think my Blocker lotion's wearing off,” he lied.

Sam nodded. “Okay. Come on. Let's go home.”

A jolt happened in Gabriel's body at the word, 'home', especially when Sam said it. What in the hell was going on? According to the town and family gossip he got from Eva Sam was with a Beta named Ruby and everything seemed good. They got to a beautiful black SUV and Gabriel's jaw dropped slightly when he realized it was a Mercedes-Benz. “Wow...guess you are doing well, Sammy.”

Sam smiled. “I know it's not new or a classic--”

“Do you like it?” Castiel asked.

He nodded. “I loved it. This is the only one that I found that I liked and that had enough head room for me.”

“Then that's all that matters. Ignore what our brothers have told you,” Gabriel told him. “Besides, Michael doesn't own his vehicles. He leases them and then they just sit in his garage until Anna tells him to get rid of one of them.”

Sam smiled, his stomach flip-flopping. “Thanks, guys.” He loaded the large suitcases into the back, along with the guys' carry-ons. Gabriel smiled, his stomach twisting in knots. “So, how do you like working for Michael?”

He laughed softly. “I always thought you and Cas were lying or exaggerating at how stuffy the man was, but you definitely were not.”

He nodded. “If you think being his employee was fun try being his brothers,” he teased.

He laughed. “I think I'll keep mine, thank you.”

Gabriel laughed. “Yeah, I would too.”

Sam helped Eva and Cas into the SUV and then looked at Gabriel. He held out his hand and helped Gabriel inside. Gabriel sat next to Cas, while Eva occupied the passenger seat while Sam was in the driver's seat. “So, Sammy, do you own the car or lease it like Michael does his?”

“I own it,” he answered confidently. He shook his head. “I couldn't do what Michael does. I bought this a couple of years ago and my house was my recent purchase.”

“You have a house?” Cas asked. Man, things had changed. He thought he'd hear that Sam and Dean were roommates or something.

“Yeah. Um...it's out on Walnut Lane. I've been thinking about getting a dog recently.” He smiled and glanced at Eva. “Since Dean's got Roscoe and Daisy now.”

“Roscoe and Daisy?” Cas asked, his stomach twisting.

He nodded. “A pure black husky who has the most amazing blue eyes, who's like three years old I think. He was um....badly abused by his previous owners and Dean found him in the shelter. Along with Daisy. She's adorable. She's a golden retriever, eight months old I think.” He took a drink of his water. “She was part of a puppy mill and apparently was the runt of the litter and the owners were going to kill her because of that fact.”

Shock fused with pain, becoming hurt and then rage. Cas' stomach churned for the brutality that some people could inflict on helpless animals whose only ever wanted to be loved. His fluttered and his heart actually thudded. It was kind of refreshing know even after 10 years, the man still had the biggest heart of anyone he'd ever seen before.

“How....how....bad were they?” Gabe asked.

“Um....bad. Daisy was emaciated and dehydrated beyond what should even be allowed for anyone to treat anyone or any animal. Her beautiful golden fur was coated in blood from something that had happened to her. No one can tell what had happened to her before because it had apparently healed before anyone called to have her and siblings taken out.”

“She has siblings?”

He nodded. “Yep. Four, I think. Another sister and 2 brothers.” He sighed. “I would have taken one of them, but my girlfriend--”

“Is a monstrous bitch who would have probably continued their abuse,” Eva said simply.

“Evangeline!” Cas and Gabe said in horror.

“What?” she said and looked behind her. “I'm being honest.”

“It's true, she probably would have.”

“Then why stay with her?” Cas asked as his stomach somersaulted. God, he couldn't even imagine the horrors that the puppy had gone through and the worry and heart ache Dean had gone through nursing her back to health.

He shrugged. He looked through the rearview mirror at the man sitting to Cas' left. “Because I can't have the one I wanted,” he said so softly that Cas barely heard him. He moved his eyes back to the road. He cleared his throat and sat up straighter. “Roscoe was another story. Um...Dean's had trouble with him as to date because he considers certain types of men to be a threat to him and to Dean.”

“He's attached to Dean already?” Gabe asked.

He nodded. “Yeah. He's had them both at the same time, so....six months I think. He's been surprised by how protective Roscoe is to Dean too, but...”

“Most abused dogs—even though they may be scared of you at first--will figure out pretty quickly who they can and can't trust,” Cas informed. “And Dean's never...”

Sam smiled. “I know. Even if he doesn't show it, he has a huge heart. And he still does. The only beings I've ever seen him as gentle with like he is with Roz and Daisy is you,” he glanced at Cas through the rearview mirror, “and children.”

Gabe sighed. “What happened to Roscoe?”

“Um...major abuse. The shelter wasn't completely one-hundred percent on what could have happened to him. When he was brought into the shelter he had a broken hind leg, the right one—in fact, he still walks with a limp because of it—and his left eye was swollen shut. They ran x-rays and um...” Sam paused and took a breath, as Eva reach over to him and squeezed his arm comfortingly. “Um....he had a fractured skull.”

Cas felt sick. Like literally nauseous at what Sam had describe. Who would treat animals like that. “Oh, God...”

“Who would do that?!” Gabe raged. “Animals are meant to be cherished and protected. Not abused for someone's sick amusement.” He sat back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sam tried to stifle the smirk that was coming out as he looked through the rearview mirror and saw the smaller man pouting in the backseat. “Gabe, he's doing better now. He's not one-hundred percent at where the vet wants him to be but he is about ninety percent better. Dean's been incredible. He was about forty percent better when Dean got him, so...”

Eva smirked up from her phone and looked at Sam. “Having the dogs has helped him with his impatience issue.”

Sam laughed. “Oh yeah.”

His heart flipped-flopped in his chest. He sounded like he was still amazing. But he had to know was Eva right when she said that the stupidest move he could have done with Dean was go to New York. “So, Sam, what happened between Dean and Lisa?”

Sam sighed. “Look, it's Dean's story to tell and he will, but there was some major stuff that went down between Dean, Lisa and mom and dad.”

“So the baby wasn't his?” Gabe asked.

He shook his head. “Nope. However, it took Dean six months to convince anyone that he wouldn't have done anything to hurt Cas like that.” He looked through the rearview mirror at his friend. “He was hoping that he could convince you of it too and then when he went over to your place to try and explain, but you and...Gabe were both gone and he never got to prove it. Michael wanted to kick his ass after you had left because apparently he had told him if he had done anything to hurt you he'd bury the body.”

Guilt and humiliation warred with each other as Cas buried his face in his hands. “I couldn't...” he swallowed the lump in his throat. “I couldn't stay around and watch him be with her.”

“He wasn't, Cas,” Sam told him. “He would have never done that to you. He loved you. He wanted to marry you and....everything.”

“All he's ever wanted was you,” Eva said softly.

Guilt rolled through him like hot lava and he felt his face flame. God, how could he have been so stupid to just up and run like he had? Sam was right, he hadn't given Dean the benefit of the doubt and let him explain. He had just went by what Lisa taunted to him that night and what John Winchester had demanded that his son do.

Gabe looked over at his brother. His face seemed to be taking on a strange pallor that resembled a ghost. “Um....Sammy, bud, you might want to pull over.”

“What's wrong?” Sam asked looking through the rearview mirror.

“I think Cas is gonna be sick,” Gabe told him, rubbing his brother's back. “You okay?”

He shook his head. “Sam, pull over!” he groaned.

Sam looked into the side mirrors and then gently pulled over to the side of the road. He jumped out of his seat, and helped Cas, so that he wouldn't get hit. Cas went to the back of the vehicle and wretched all over the muddy ground. Sam rubbed his back. “What the hell brought that on?”

Eva sighed. “We're omegas,” she said softly. “If Cas still considers Dean his Alpha, then his emotions can manifest into physical reactions,” she explained. She looked at her brother. “And obviously Dean Winchester is still your Alpha, Big Brother.”

Cas moved further away from the road, stepping around his expelled vomit and crouching down. He rubbed his forehead and then put his head in his hand.

What the hell was he going to do now?

* * *

THIS IS SAM'S SUV: 2015 Mercedes Benz GL Class


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi's domineering starts.....Chuck and Lucifer shuts it down. Gabriel texts Sam.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support. I appreciate beyond belief. Comments and Kudos are always welcome.

Castiel saw the stately stone mansion coming into view as Sam drove up the narrow asphalt driveway. He pulled around the fountain and then threw the Mercedes into park. Sam looked up at the beautiful home. He'd give Mr. and Mrs. Novak one compliment—they had good taste. He heard the deep exhales from the backseat and looked at them. “You guys gonna be okay?”

Gabriel gave him a sarcastic look and said, “Oh, yeah. It's gonna be barrels of fun, Sammy.”

He chuckled. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the vehicle just as Eva had. Cas and Gabe looked at each other and then took a deep breath before easing out of the car. Sam looked at his friend. “What's wrong?” he asked softly.

Gabe exhaled and looked up into Sam's hazel eyes. His sandalwood and smoky bonfire scent bringing his nerves to normal. “Nothing really. Um....except I feel like I'm going into the lion's den.”

He laughed softly and then looked down into Gabe's eyes affectionately. “Is she really that bad?”

He scoffed. “Just ask your brother if you want to know how critical and judgmental Naomi Novak is.” He exhaled slowly. “Okay. Going in. If you don't see me by tomorrow call the cops.”

He laughed, keeping the smile. “I'll do that.” He watched the petite man walk away and then called out to him as the trunk opened.

“Yeah?”

Sam pulled him in a hug that comforted them both. He took in the white chocolate and coconut smell and then ended the hug after a couple of minutes just as Chuck Novak walked out.

“MY BOYS!” he hollered happily.

Castiel laughed and hugged his father happily. “Hey, dad.”

Chuck hugged his youngest son hard. “God, I missed you, Cassie.”

He didn't care if he was almost 30, he hugged him back just as tightly. “I missed you too, Dad.”

Chuck looked at his son. “You're not going anywhere ever again,” he told him firmly and then smiled, hugging him again.

Cas laughed and returned the hug just as tightly. “I don't plan on it. I'm changing the headquarters of my company to here, so....”

“Good.” He looked around. “Where's Gabey?”

“The Jolly Green Giant's got him, daddy.”

Chuck laughed softly at his baby girl's teasing nickname. He hugged her. “It's always good to see you, My Angel.”

She smiled into his shoulder as she hugged him. He'd been calling her that since the doctor's placed her in his arms. “You too, daddy.”

He smiled and yelled, “Sammy, let my boy go and go home!”

Sam laughed and without really thinking until it was over, he kissed the top of Gabe's head. He blinked for a moment and then looked into Gabe's shocked expression. He smiled and then walked around to the back of the SUV. He pulled out the suitcases and the carry-ons and helped get them inside, dropping them into the foyer.

The foyer was absolutely beautiful. With its white marble and white carved awnings. The floor was also marble but in a tan and white color. The stair case was wooden and marble with it going up from the left and right of the foyer, with a balcony at the top of the stairs. It wasn't what he liked, but it was beautiful.

He said his goodbyes to the Novaks and then looked at Gabe and then at Cas. “May I see your phones, please?”

“Um....sure,” Gabe said a little perplexed. “Why?”

He smiled. “To update your numbers.” He took Cas' first and quickly typed in 2 numbers. “Mine and Dean's.”

“Dean?”

Both younger Novak boys froze. Sam hid the stinky smell that wafted into his nostrils coming off of Gabe and Cas. Cas took his phone back from Sam and said, “Thank you, Sam.”

“You're welcome. Um....tomorrow night we're all getting together for bowling night--”

“You still do that?” Cas asked a little surprised that 14 years later and they still did what they always did.

He nodded. “Yeah. We do it two to three times a week now. We meet at 6, so if you wanna come just call one of us and we'll come get you.” He smiled. “Mrs. Novak.”

“Samuel.”

Sam almost visibly shuddered at the ice that came off of his full name. “Right, um...” he took Gabe's phone and punched in the same 2 numbers. “I'll be going now. Enjoy your family dinner.” He looked at Gabe and closed the gap between them long enough before he said, “If it gets too bad call me, okay? And I'll come pick you up. No questions asked and you can stay at my place.”

He looked up at him and nodded slowly, a wave of surprise flowed through him. Was he serious? “Promise.”

He smiled, nodded, said his goodbyes again and walked out. He pulled his cell phone out and punched his brother's contact. He picked up as Sam slipped into the SUV. “Hey, Dean. You busy?” He smiled. “Good. We gotta talk.” There was another pause. “Trust me you'll want to hear about this. Be there in ten.”

Inside the Novak home, Naomi was thundering on and on about how the Winchesters were disgusting and whatever degrading thing she could say about them. The more she talked, the more Gabriel and Castiel got upset. Even Evangeline was getting upset because of how close she had gotten to the brothers and even to Griffin. “Mother, stop it!” Gadreel said as he came into the room. “As you well know the brothers aren't 'sponging off' anyone as you so eloquently put it. They never have and they definitely aren't now.”

She scoffed. “Please, Sam is at the company, Gadreel.”

“And trust me he's more than qualified to be there.”

Gabriel and Castiel turned to see Michael coming into the foyer. He gave them one of his rare smiles and hugged both of them. “Good to see you both.”

“You too,” they said a little surprised.

Michael glared at his mother. “And if you don't think so then you should come to the courthouse next Wednesday and watch him in action. It's pre-trial motions. You may learn things.”

Gabriel smiled, he couldn't help the pride he felt flow through him. “You gave him a case?”

He nodded. “I did. I talked to dad and Lucifer about it and he was the first name that came up for the topic.”

“What's the generalizations of the case?” Gabe asked.

“Um....Omega Domestic Violence,” he said feeling extremely uncomfortable.”

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably. Michael gave him a sympathetic smile. “Sorry. I wasn't going to say anything, but you asked....”

He shook his head. “Don't worry about it, Big Brother. I'm okay.” He nodded. “I'm doing a lot better.”

“It wouldn't have happened to you if you would have just done what he wanted.”

“MOTHER!” 4 Novak Children exclaimed in mortification.

Gabriel immediately deflated. He glanced at his phone and wondered if Sam was serious about coming back to get him.

* * *

Sam walked through the screen door of his brother's large Victorian home. “Dean?” He smiled when he heard his brother call from the kitchen and heard the scratches of Roscoe and Daisy. He bent down and let both dogs smell him before he gently greeted them with a gentle pet on their heads.

“Hey, Sammy. I thought you would have headed to the office after dropping them all off.”

He shook his head. “Nope. I brought work home and I'll put some hours into it before bed tonight.” He picked up an apple from a basket on the marble topped island. He bit into the apple and chewed for a few seconds before he said, “So, um....interesting thing happened on the way home.”

“What?” he asked, rinsing the last plate and putting it in the dish rack.

“Cas threw up on the way home.”

Dean's heart thudded in his chest at the mention of his name. He grimaced as he turned, drying his hands. “In your car?”

He shook his head. “No. I pulled over before that.”

“Is he pregnant?” His heart dipping to his toes as his stomach churned violently.

“Nope,” he said around the apple. “He didn't smell anything like pregnant at all. Um....me and Eva were catching them up on everything and I told him as much as I felt comfortable about you and Lisa and what had happened.”

Dean's sandy haired brow furrowed in concern. “And he threw up?” That didn't sound like Cas and then his stomach dipped. Unless.... “Tell me, Sam.”

“You wanna know all of it?”

He nodded. “Tell me.”

Sam began telling him everything that they had talked about.

* * *

Cas looked around the house, as Eva gladly showed him and Gabriel what dad had changed in the house. They always thought it was weird that their mother was never concerned with homemaking things, especially since she kept telling them she was an Omega. Even if she didn't smell like one all the time. “Where are all the kids?”

“Yeah, I was wondering that too. It's Sunday. They should be here.”

“Well, um...Anna took their four to the mall with her. Um...Trisha took their three to her parents' house for lunch. Apparently there's some kind of big development with Ruby and Sam.”

Gabriel's stomach dipped violently. Shit, that was right. Ruby was Trisha's younger sister. Trisha had been the bane of Gabriel's existence when they were in school together. But he had no idea that Sam was dating the bitch. “S-S-S-Sa-Sa-Sam's dating Ruby?”

She nodded. “Um...they started dating about a year and half ago, I think.” She walked up to her brother and tapped his chest. “Which is about the time that he found out about what happened to you.”

Gabriel gently pulled her back to him. “What do you mean?”

“Um...I had convinced the family to not tell the Winchesters anything until we knew you'd be okay. Um....from what I know, from what Anna's told me anyway, um...after Sam found out he got plastered drunk and...it just happened.”

A little piece of Gabriel's heart cracked in that moment. Sam Winchester had truly moved on.

* * *

Sam looked at his brother after he had finished telling everything that had happened on the way back. Dean's face was emotionless and he just seemed to stare off into nothing. “You mad?”

He shook his head. “No,” he said, his voice cracking a little. “No, I'm definitely not mad.” He sighed. “I thought with him moving on with that British guy that he would have...”

He shook his head. “Not if what Eva said was true anyway.”

“It is,” Dean said without thinking.

Sam's head started reeling. He had heard about Alphas and Omegas actually having physical reactions to each other like that, but he just thought it was something that his dad and grandparents had told them. “Has...has it happened before?”

He nodded. “Eight times before,” he said. “Um....two times a year he seemed to react that way. Not throwing up exactly, but other emotions.” He shrugged. “I just thought it was because we were together and we had synced up with everything else in relationship...”

He smiled. “Well, I invited them to bowling night tomorrow, so maybe you guys talk.”

“You invited them to bowling night?”

He nodded. His eyes immediately went to his brother's. “You don't think that anyone would mind do you?”

He shook his head and then shrugged. “It wouldn't matter if they did anyway. Cas and Gabe have been apart of our group of friends than some of friends.”

Sam smiled. “That's what I thought too.” He smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. “So, you gonna go for it?”

“Go for what?” Dean asked.

Sam swallowed his beer. “Take another shot at you and Cas.”

Dean sighed. He opened his mouth to tell his brother no, but instead found himself saying, “Yes. Probably.”

* * *

“All I'm saying, Castiel, is if you were about twenty pounds lighter and little more submissive then you might actually catch yourself a decent Alpha.”

Cas rolled his eyes as he finished cutting the vegetables for the salads. “I had a decent Alpha, mother. One that treated me like every Omega should be treated.”

“And how's that, Castiel?”

He sighed. He really hated remembering everything Dean did for him, especially knowing what he did about what had happened 10 years ago. “He loved me. I could feel that in every way he looked at me...touched me...”

“Eww, Cas!” Gabe joked.

Cas laughed softly and tossed a carrot in his brother's direction. “....he cherished me. He had never called me an idiot. Or a miserable Omega. Or downgraded me in all the ways that Arthur had done. To Dean Winchester I was his entire world and I knew it.”

Eva sighed as she checked on the roast. It was so sad to hear Cas talk about the differences between Dean and Arthur because Arthur didn't treat him well at all. He wasn't physically abusive, but he was controlling and he was verbally abusive.

Cas continued, “But I was the stupid one. _**I**_ was the one that believed Lisa and what she had told me. I'm the one that didn't give the man that I so desperately love...” his voice died when he realized what he was going to say. “I was the one that didn't give him a chance to explain himself. To tell me what he planned on doing about Lisa, because I just figured he'd do what John wanted, because that's what he had always done. I could have been married and mated for nine years now and I wouldn't have to worry about those stupid fucking laws that were going to be passed for my 'safety'. And I would be deliriously happy and maybe have a couple of kids.” He glared at his mother. “So, you see, mother, I had the 'decent Alpha' and I fucked it up all by myself.”

Eva quickly shot a text to Griffin and Sam that said: **We are SO getting Cas and Dean back together. Call you later. XOXO** She looked at her mother and brothers and announced, “New topic!”

Gabriel smiled. “Thank God! What's up, Sis?”

“So, when's your meeting with Rachel for her cake?”

“Um....tomorrow morning at ten,” Gabriel told her and stirred the gravy. He pointed the whisk at her. “And no, Angel Face, you can't come.”

“Damn it,” she cursed. Chuck walked in just then and she pointed the baster at him. “Why did you have to give me so many brothers?”

Chuck smirked. “I had to have enough boys to protect the three of you when I couldn't,” he said and snatched a carrot from the large salad bowl.

Naomi slapped his hand, “Charles!”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh, leave it alone, Woman,” he growled. He glared at his wife of almost 40 years. “And stop harping on the children. It's not Castiel and Gabriel's faults that they've had bad luck with men.” He smiled at his boys and said, “Maybe with the Winchesters they won't have that.”

Naomi growled. “Those damn Winchesters!” she yelled. “I thought I had their asses out of our damn lives for good, but no Evangeline wouldn't get rid of Griffin.”

She scoffed. “You kidding?” she said. “The only time that would happen is if he mated with Scarlet and he has assured me that's not going to happen.”

“Why haven't you guys ever gotten together?” Gabe asked looking at his sister wiping his fingers after testing the gravy. “I mean the two of you are like perfect together—”

“No they're not.”

“Naomi Elizabeth Bliss, shut the hell up.”

“Excuse me?” she said glaring at her husband.

His eyes narrowed and his Alpha growl came out at full force. “I said _shut up_. Now do the Omega thing and shut the hell up, Woman or so help me I will go full-Alpha on your ass and you will not like it. Now leave our children alone. If either of them ends up with a Winchester then I'm going to be one very proud father. And if they all do then I'll be even more proud, because the Griffin, Sam and Dean are fine young men. And they will treat our children the way they should be treated. If I hear you tell them one more damn time that they're a disgrace as unmated and unmarried omegas I'll start treating you the way that you keep telling our children that they should allow their Alphas to treat them.” He snatched another carrot and turned to his children. “New topic.”

* * *

By the time the salad's for dinner were done, Gabriel had the entire Novak family table in an uproar with laughter. Balthazar slapped his napkin on the table and continued to laugh as he picked up his wine. “Oh, Gabriel, I am so glad you didn't lose your sense of humor with that jackass.”

Gabriel smiled, his heart swelling a little at the insult about Asmodeus. He'd spent the entire afternoon trying desperately to ignore what his mother had been trying to drill in his head by telling him he was being a disgraceful omega.

“Asmodeus wasn't a jackass,” Naomi said primly. “He was a perfectly fine Alpha.”

“Oh, that's it,” Lucifer snapped and slapped his napkin on the table. He looked at his Alpha father and said, “Dad, I'm sorry, my apologies.” He looked at his mother. “But you have always been a shitty ass mom. _**You**_ are the one that has put a disgrace on this family and on omegas in general for the way you act.”

“Lucifer Benjamin Novak--”

“I'm not done,” he snapped. “Any mother, doesn't matter if she's an Alpha, Beta, Omega or a fucking gamma would have never....and I mean _NEVER_ been so calm with the fact that your omega son was beaten to a fucking bloody pulp, mother. That Alpha blemish almost killed my brother!” he exclaimed, his voice echoing against the hollowed walls. “Don't you dare ever tell my brothers and my baby sister that they're a disgrace on this family, because in my opinion that's you.”

Gabriel sighed. He really wasn't in the mood of this drama. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit Sam's contact and shot him a text: **Your offer still open???**

**[From Sam]: She started in already? I thought she'd give you a little more time.**

**[To Sam]: Right. This is Naomi Novak, Sammy. She's already had dad threatening to go full-Alpha on her and now she's got Lucifer riled.**

**[From Sam]: If you want me to I can be there in 10 minutes.**

**[To Sam]: What about Ruby? I don't want to ruin anything with you guys.**

**[From Sam]: You're not. She's not even here. Would you like me to pick you up, Gabe?**

Gabe thought about it for a moment as his mother started in on Anna allowing his 2 year old niece to eat with her hands and knew he wouldn't get sleep at all.

“Whatcha doin'?” Balthazar asked him as he looked over at the screen.

“Texting a friend.”

Balthazar smiled. “Friend, huh? He wouldn't be a big tall guy with hazel eyes would he?”

Gabriel sighed. And quickly shot a text to Sam: **Pick me up in 15.**

**[From Sam]: Leaving now.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know the actors who played Naomi and Chuck aren't old enough to have children almost 40 years old, but please, age them in your minds a little bit. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam picks up Gabriel and takes him to his house. After a nightmare, Sam comforts him and Gabe discovers that the 'laws' that Asmodeus scared him with were all lies.

(Inspiration for this chapter)

* * *

“You're really leaving?” Castiel almost pleaded.

Gabriel looked at his brother and his heart shattered at the sadness. He put the things that were in his carry on into the large suitcase and zipped it up before he said anything. “Cassie, I can't...stay here with mother here. She actually supports the fact that Asmodeus beat me 'into submission'. That's not right and before I say something to her that I'll regret or even do something I'll regret, I'm going. Sorry.”

He sighed heavily. “But...”

“You can come home with me,” Eva said softly. “I have an extra bedroom in my apartment and it's set up for house guests if you want to that is.”

Cas looked at her. “Really?”

She nodded. “You're my big brother there isn't I anything I wouldn't do for you, Cassie. You know that.”

He smiled and hugged her. “Evie, you're amazing you know that?”

She laughed. “That's what Griff tells me.”

“Well, he'd be right, Little Sister.” Cas kissed her forehead. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” The doorbell sounded and she hugged Gabriel. “Have fun and good luck.”

“Good luck?” Gabriel asked as he looked at his sister totally confused.

She shrugged. “Whatever happens.”

He nodded, “Right.” He walked downstairs and smiled when he seen Sam stepping into the foyer.

Balthazar looked a little surprised. “Sam? What are you doing here?”

“Coming to get me,” Gabriel announced. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at his father. “I'm sorry, dad, but I can't be in the same house as her anymore. I can't be in the same home as someone who actually thinks what Asmodeus did to me was okay. I just...” he pressed his hand into Sam's hand when he felt the Alpha tense and the sandalwood smell burnt with anger. “....can't do it.”

He nodded. “I understand, Gabe. Really, I do.” He hugged his son and then turned to Sam. “Hi, Sam.”

“Hi, Mr. Novak.”

He smiled. “Call me, Chuck.” He put a hand on Gabe's arm. “I want you to take care of him as long as you have him, okay?”

He nodded. “I promise Gabriel will be completely safe with me.”

“I know he will,” Chuck said, confidently. “You are Dean's brother after all.”

“Evie's taking Cas home with her,” he announced to the family. “See you later.” He took Sam by the wrist and left the house before Naomi could catch up to them.

Sam slowed him down. “Hey, hey, hey...Gabe,” he said softly.

“Sammy, I have to get out of here--”

“I know, but let me take your suitcase, okay?”

He let go of it and Sam took the suitcase and put it into the back. Gabe got into the passenger seat and waited for him. Sam got into the driver's seat and quickly started the vehicle. He quickly drove out of the driveway. They were both silent as they drove. After about 5 minutes of silence Sam finally spoke. “Did you get to eat before your mom started in?”

He shrugged. “A little.”

“Do you want--”

“Do you think I should have been more submissive?”

Sam looked at him for a long few seconds and then looked at the road. “No,” he said. “If Asmodeus loved you at all he'd love everything about you.” _Like I do._ What the fuck was that? He hadn't thought like that in about 8 years, so why now? _Because he'll always have your inner Alpha Heart._ Stop it! “Gabe, don't listen to your mom. You have other qualities besides your secondary gender for someone to fall in love with you.”

He scoffed. “Right. I'm thirty years old. I'm pretty much an old maid—or old man, in my case—no Alpha's going to want someone this old. They always go for someone younger, like you.”

Sam quickly pulled over to the side of the residential street and threw the SUV into park. “Gabriel.”

The petite man stared out the windshield. Sam reached over the seat and touched his arm gently. “Gabriel, look at me, please.”

He turned his head. Sam smiled as his heart thudded in his chest. He seriously had no idea how adorable and handsome he was. “Any Alpha—no matter their age—would be extremely proud of the fact that they have you.” On a whim, he reached across the car and gently caressed his cheek. “I know I would be,” he whispered.

God, it felt nice to have a gentle touch against his skin. He looked up into his eyes. “Really?”

He nodded. “I wasn't lying Gabriel when I told you and Michael that I wanted to be your Alpha.”

He winced when the memory of that night popped into his mind. “Sammy, I'm so--”

He shook his head. “Don't worry about it, Gabe.” He dropped his hand and Gabe almost whimpered. “I should have figured that no one would have taken me seriously.” He shrugged and pulled the vehicle back on the road, “But my mom told me to tell someone how I felt....I just....never thought that Michael and Lucifer would have laughed.”

He felt the sadness and smelt it to rolling right off of the Alpha. “I'm sorry, Sam.” He smiled into the night. “I should have said what my filter had stopped that day.”

“What?” Sam asked a little intrigued. “'Kid, get out of here'?” 

He smiled softly and looked up at the Alpha. “I was going to tell you to come back in about six years and tell me that.”

Sam swerved in shock and Gabe laughed. “What?” Sam asked.

He nodded. “You were newly presented. Besides my brother, I was the first non-sibling omega you knew. I just wanted you to be sure.”

“What about Eva?”

He scoffed. “Please! You've been considering her like a sister since the day you met her in preschool. There was no way you'd go after her. Besides, by the time she was four she was obsessed with your cousin.”

He laughed. “True. I keep trying to get him to realize how he feels and how she feels, but he ignores it by saying that he doesn't want to ruin the friendship.”

“Yeah, Evie says the same thing,” Gabe told him and relaxed in the seat. “I keep trying to remind her that it didn't ruin anything with Dean and Cas, but then she reminds me of the ten year radio silence between the two.”

“Why is that?” Sam asked pulling onto Walnut Lane. “I mean, Dean got Cas' address from Lucifer and wrote him for like two years--”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Gabe said, surprise running through him. “He wrote to him?”

He nodded. “Yeah. He was trying to get him to come back. Why?”

“Because Cassie never got any letters,” Gabe told him.

“Really? Are you sure?”

He nodded. “Yeah, Cas and I lived together for about two years before we met Asmodeus and Arthur.” He thought hard on why he wouldn't have gotten the letter and then he remembered. “Fuck!”

“What?” He looked at his friend. “Do you want me to turn around?”

“What?” he asked and then shook his head. “Fuck no. Um....I think I know why he never got the letters.”

“Why?”

“Because Mrs. Robertson didn't agree with the fact that we had male Alphas coming to see us or writing to us,” he said. “Mrs. Robertson was a Beta who was married to another Beta—a guy—and neither of them agreed with the fact that we weren't into female Alphas or female Betas. And omegas can't be together, so....”

“It's because nowadays a purebred omega is very rare so they want them to breed to make more purebreds.”

He nodded. “You've been paying attention in class, Sammy,” he teased.

He laughed. “Yeah, well, I took an Omega Advocacy class in college and with this case I got I've been catching up.”

He nodded. “Lucifer told me.”

Sam sighed as they pulled into the driveway of his home. Gabe felt the butterflies in stomach immediately and his inner omega screaming,  _**home!** _ , even before he got out of the SUV. He took a moment to look at the beautiful sky blue home with white trim and pillars on the small porch with maroon colored shutters on the windows. “Oh, Sam....” he gasped. “It's beautiful.”

He smiled, pride bubbling over. “Thank you. I fell in love with it when I seen it. I added the railing and other touches but the rest of the house is original.” He gave Gabe a huge smile that made the butterflies flutter again. “I'll show you around. Since you'll be staying for as long as whenever.”

He slid out of the car and stared at his friend in surprise. “Seriously?”

He nodded. “Yeah, Gabe, I'm not going to kick you out.” He walked around to the back to grab his suitcase. He shut the trunk as he said, “And don't worry about Ruby. We don't live together and quite honestly if and when we do have sex she never stays over.”

_ If and when?  _ “What's that mean?” he asked walking up the three steps to the small covered porch that led to the door. 

“It means....” he punched in a code into the house and then, continued, “....that you don't need to worry about Ruby at all. She doesn't have any of the codes to the house and not even a key. And since I got this case I've been busy. Last night and tomorrow night are the only times I'll have off without being exhausted.” He let the other man inside. “So....please, make yourself at home for as long as you want or whatever.”

His heart swelled. He had always heard that Sam was so kind-hearted, but he hadn't really been on the receiving end of it. They walked into the house and the lights immediately went on. Sam laughed softly at his frightened jump. “Oh, Gabe, it's okay. The foyer lights automatically come on when it senses body movement.”

“Is it a smart house?” He looked around the quite large foyer. It looked like the entire house had hardwood floors and recessed lighting. The staircase in front of him was wooden with a wrought iron railing. 

He shrugged. “Parts of it, yeah.” He put the suitcase by the stairs and said, “Right back there....” he was pointing under the staircase. “...is my office. Then it's the kitchen through that door. And there,” he was pointing on the other side from the kitchen door, “...is the dining room.” He pointed to the left, to a beautiful room. “There's the living room.” 

They walked down a small hallway and said, “Here's the family room. I spend most of my time in here.” He tapped a button on the wall and the room was bathed in light. It had large television that sat inside a very large built in entertainment center. The seating looked very comfortable for hours of television watching. He smiled. “It looks great.”

He smiled. “Thanks. Mom, Eva and Aunt Emily decorated.”

He laughed, remembering. “Right. You have two things working against you, Samsquatch.”

“Hey!” he laughed. “What's that mean?”

He smirked and walked into the room, the lights going on immediately. “Well...you're a guy, for one and you're an Alpha. Those two things don't exactly work together well for decorating.” He walked up to the white candle and sniffed. “White chocolate?”

His heart thudded against his ribs before it fell to his stomach. “It's a long story.”

He smiled. “One I hope to hear.”

He lifted a brow slightly, smiling. The omega was flirting with him. Okay. “Maybe someday,” he said teasingly. “How do you know? I mean, Dean renovated--”

“Renovating and decorating are two different animals,” he said and then gasped when he realized he'd cut him off. “Sorry. I shouldn't have interrupted--”

“It's okay,” he said smiling. He looked into Gabe's eyes and vowed, “I won't ever hurt you the way that Asmodeus had, I promise you. So, talk to me, interrupt me, do anything you want. You're not going to be punished by me or anyone for speaking your mind.”

Gabe smiled, feeling a weight being lifted off of him. “Thank you.”

He nodded. “You're welcome. Let's show you the rest of the house, okay?”

He nodded. About 20 minutes later, Sam had shown Gabriel the entire house, even the garage, pulled the car into the garage and showed him how to lock the house up and turn the alarm on. Then they sat in front of the television and started one of the Back to the Future movies and just settled in for the night.

Sam had to admit being with someone and just watching a movie felt nice, especially without expectations of what would be expected. They softly chatted through the movie and commented about what time they would travel to. By the time they got through the second one, they both decided it was time to call it a night since it was 12:30. However, Sam didn't go to bed until about 2:30 because he wanted to get a couple more hours in on the case before going to bed.

He ascended the stairs and flipped the lights off and stopped between his room and Gabe's. Everything inside of him was saying to go in there, but he sided against it, even though his Alpha was screaming for it's mate. He walked into his room and left it open a crack. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and then got into bed. He set his alarm on his phone and then curled into the pillow, falling asleep fairly quickly.

* * *

The screams pierced through the house and jerked Sam out of his sleep. He sat up right and looked around the room. “What the hell?”

“No! Don't, please!”

The muffled scream that pierced the quiet then had him bolting out of bed. He didn't even bother to put pants on or anything. He just bolted out of the room in his boxers and headed to the room across the hall. He walked in and went to the man thrashing, fighting an invisible force on the bed. “Gabriel.”

He continued to thrash. Sam sat down on the bed and called his name again. “Gabriel.”

Instead of stopping, he heard, “It hurts! Please stop. Please!”

Sam dodged a weak punch and looked down at the man in turmoil and this time used a little more force as he said, “Gabriel, wake up.”

This time Gabriel gasped and instantly smelled sandalwood and bonfires. Sam. Sam was in his room. “Nightmare again,” he said softly.

“Yeah, I figured,” he said softly. “Wanna talk about it?”

He shook his head. “Not really.”

“Gabe, Sweetheart, it might actually help,” he insisted.

Gabe decided to ignore the endearment, figuring the Alpha probably didn't even realize he'd used it. “Sammy, it doesn't help. I've been talking to a shrink for a year and half and they still happen.”

His heart twisted. He hated feeling helpless, especially with him. “Can I do something to help?”

“Just talk to me,” he said in the moonlight.

“Okay. Let me go get my phone and charger and I'll be right back, okay?”

He nodded. Sam walked out and came back in a few minutes later. He plugged the charger in and checked his alarm. He smiled down at the fidgety omega. “Scoot over and let me lay next to you.”

Gabriel slid across the bed and let the large man lay down. Staying on his side, Gabriel asked, “Comfy?”

“Not yet,” he said and lifted his arm and stopped when Gabriel ducked when he went to put it around him. “I'm not going to hurt you, Gabe. I just want to hold you. Can I hold you?”

As the moonlight dipped into the window, Sam saw him nodding. He lifted his arm again and tucked it around him. He moved him closer. “Get comfy, Sweetheart.”

Gabe adjusted and curled into Sam's side. He laid his head on his chest and sighed as he felt the Alpha's scent wafting around him. “You smell really good,” he mumbled.

He smiled and slid down into the bed a little. “Really? What do I smell like?”

“Sandalwood and...bonfires.”

“Bonfires?” Sam asked.

He nodded into his chest. “It reminds me of summer.”

He smiled and absently began running his fingers through the omega's hair. “I could see that. It's better than not smelling like anything at all.”

“What?”

He sighed. “Ruby. She's never commented on it. So, I asked her and she told me all she could smell was my soap from my shower.”

He shrugged. “My dad says if two people smell something different on each other than others smell it's because you're True Mates.”

He tilted his head down to the other man. “What do you mean?”

“Well, just an example. Um...the bride that I worked with before we relocated, um...she's always said that her fiance smells like pine and burnt sugar. While according to him she smells of chocolate and cherries or something like that. Now, when I smelt them or one of my other employees did, they smelled like shower soap or something.” He shrugged. “Not sure if you should take that as fact, but that's what I mean.”

He nodded. “That'd be interesting,” he said his, heart racing. He cleared his throat, trying to calm his inner Alpha, and make sure his scent didn't make him nervous. “So, can I ask you some questions about your bakery?”

“Sure,” he said and looking out the window to the sky. “Ask away, Sammy.

“What all do you make?”

“Um....breads, muffins, cookies, cakes, cheesecake bites--”

“What are those?”

“Mini cheesecakes,” he answered. “Um...cheesecakes...which are Cas' favorite. Cupcakes—any kind of cupcake you can think of pretty much. That's actually how I started the business, cupcakes.”

“That's cool. Do you make a peanut butter cup one?”

He smirked into Sam's chest and then started laughing. He'd almost forgot that the guy's favorite candy was peanut butter cups. “Yeah, I can make a peanut butter cup one. Do you want a dozen or your own personal?”

“Both?” he asked a little hopeful.

Smiling and feeling really happy, he had no idea why he did it but he pressed his lips softly into one of Sam's pecs. “Okay,” he said, immediately beating himself up for what had just happened.

His heart slammed into his ribs. His fingers ached to reach over and touch him. The press of Gabe's lips against his skin sent hot shivers through him.

“Sam,” Gabe said softly.

“Yeah?” he said brushing his fingers through the shaggy sandy strands.

“Do you have anything real major tomorrow between eleven-thirty to one-thirty?”

He thought about his schedule for a moment and then said, “No. Why?”

“Because, um, the appliance people are coming tomorrow to install the ovens and the other appliances I need in the kitchen.” He lifted his head, resting his chin on his hand, which was over Sam's heart. “If you've got something to do like lunch with Ruby, I'd understand. Or if you don't feel comfortable, I can just ask my bro--”

He could not only smell the anxiety coming off the guy, but actually feel it too. “Gabriel, stop. Hey, hey, hey....” he instantly went into soothing mode. He remembered when Jessica would get like this and what usually helped her, so he pulled Gabriel up and closer to his neck. “It's okay, Sweetheart, really.”

He could smell the scent of musky sandalwood and bonfires and besides his heart thundering in his chest at being this close to him, it started to calm him. “I just don't want to cause any trouble and if Ruby's jealousy is as bad as Trisha said it was tonight at dinner, I don't know if I can deal--”

“You won't have to, Sweetheart, I promise. I'll deal with Ruby. If you want me there, then I'll have Becky carve out the time in my schedule and I'll be there.”

Gabriel sighed. For some reason he was thinking he'd flip out on him like Asmodeus had done a few times when one of the ovens broke and he needed him there. “Really?”

He nodded, smiling. “Of course.” He exhaled. “We're friends, right?”

He nodded into Sam's shoulder. “Yeah.”

“Then, don't worry about it, okay? I'll be there.”

He nodded, sighing silently. “Sorry about freaking out. I just had a bad few experiences with Asmodeus when I had to ask him to come to the shop because the oven broke down or something.”

“It's okay,” he Sam soothed. “It's just fine. Everything is fine. I know with that rule about omegas not being alone with repairmen it's gotta be hard to run a business.”

“That's putting it mildly. I know it's for our protection, but it's infuriating, you know?” He sighed. “No, of course you don't.”

He laughed softly. “I can imagine though. I'm sorry you have to go through that.”

“I know this sounds horrible, but you get used to it. We shouldn't have to and we've made progress, but now with these omega protection laws being passed I'm with Eva when she says it feels like twenty steps back.”

“I understand how you feel. Whatcha gonna do about the omega business owners law that's about to pass?”

“I don't know.” He sighed. There was a stupid law getting ready to pass that will prevent unmated omegas to be the sole proprietors of their companies. Some of the lawmakers had a notion that had to do with unmated omegas not being fit to make their own decisions. “I mean, I would love NOTHING more than to be mated to someone, but I always thought I'd be mated to someone I was in love with.”

“So you and Asmodeus never....?”

He shook his head. “No. He tried to force it once, during one of my heats, but I refused...I still don't know how I was coherent enough to do it, but I did. And I locked myself in one of the extra guest rooms.”

“And went through it alone?” he asked. He knew from his Omega Rights class he took in college that omegas going through heats alone without an alpha could very possibly kill them.

Gabe nodded. “Yeah. I couldn't be bonded to that monster for the rest of my life. It'd give him the right to kill me that way, because all he'd have to do is tell the cops that I was cheating on him--”

“That's not how that law works, Baby.”

He tried to not show his surprise at the endearment. It actually sounded nice coming from his lips. “Um...” He licked his lips. “Wha...what do you mean?”

“That law doesn't give the Alpha the right to kill an Omega. It makes it justifiable for your Alpha to kill the person that you had cheated on him with. It's not actually any better, but that's actually how it goes.”

Gabriel scrambled to his knees and looked down at Sam. “So there is no law at all that says that an Alpha has the right to kill an Omega?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “There is no law anywhere that says that an Alpha has the right to do anything like that at all.”

He looked at him questionably. “Are you sure?”

He laughed softly. God he was adorable. He leaned up and put a hand on his hip. The sparks immediately coming to life the moment he touched him so intimately. He smiled up at him and said, “Yes, really. Now, come here.”

Gabriel pulled his arm free. “No, wait. I need to know this.” He flipped the light on.

He tried to hide the wrinkle of his nose at the frightened smell. “What do you need to know, Sweetheart?”

“There's seriously no laws at all that says that an Alpha can hurt me...?”

He shook his head. “No, Gabriel, there isn't.” He tucked his legs up, shifted the blanket and turned to face the enlightened omega. “No. Omegas aren't supposed to be, meant to be abused in anyway. You're meant to be allowed to be your own person. You're meant to be cherished and spoiled. It's like that old saying that my dad used to say, 'A happy wife, is a happy life'. Well, a happy omega is a happy life too, because my secondary gender may be the protectors of the family, but yours is the backbone to it. You're what keeps the family running, despite what your mother thinks and what anyone thinks, that's the way it's supposed to be.”

“Where'd you learn that?”

“I took an omega advocacy class in college,” he said. “My Alpha classes in eighth grade to freshman year of high school pissed me off. My teacher was biased. He didn't believe that omegas should have rights at all. That it all should have gone back to the way it was. Omegas for breeding, while an Alpha married a Beta for image.” He shook his head. “I've never seen omegas that way. My mother's an omega and she's the sweetest woman—if not a little sassy—that I know. There is no way in hell I'd let anyone treat her that way, besides, my father loves her too much for that. And if I ever get lucky enough to be mated to an omega there is no way that he or she would ever be treated that way either.”

His heart sang with delight as the rest of that weight lifted off of him. Gabe's mouth went into a smile so big it lit up his face and Sam's heart stopped beating when he seen tears swim to his eyes. He sat up and looked into the man's dark ones. “Baby, what's wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said. “Everything's perfect.” A tear slipped from his eyes.

“Then why are you crying?”

“Because it just hit me how wrong Asmodeus was.” With those words, Gabriel burst into tears.

Without even thinking and caring about whether it was appropriate, Sam picked him up, laid him on the bed and held him with Gabe's face in his neck as Sam soothed him.

That's how they both fell asleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally fully scents the scent that's been haunting him for 10 years. And Cas and Dean make a breakfast date to talk things through. Also, Eva's still plotting to get Cas and Dean back together. (You didn't really think she'd stop did you?)

Sam jerked slightly when he heard the blare of his alarm, but was immediately soothed by the smell of white chocolate and coconut and not the subtle smells he'd been smelling for the last few hours, but a full-fledged whiff of it. He felt Gabriel stir in his arms and smiled as he pulled him closer. “You smell _really_ good,” Sam almost growled.

To say Gabriel was in euphoria was an understatement. One, he hadn't slept so well in his life and definitely not in last 3 years. Two, Sam's scent was amazing even in the morning. “You too,” he whispered into Sam's neck. “Turn it off.”

He laughed softly and rolled, hitting the off button for the alarm. “You know that's the smell that has haunted me for ten years.”

“What smell?” Gabe asked groggily. “I don't have a smell, not a good one.”

Sam pulled him closer, take a big inhale. “Yes you do. White chocolate...coconut.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something, but the ringing of Sam's phone made him close his mouth. Sam leaned forward, Gabe rolled with him, and grabbed his phone. He answered, “Hey, Dean. What's up?”

“You still in bed?” he asked. 

Sam laughed. “I'm sorry if I enjoy to be in bed--”

“I enjoyed being in bed...just not so much anymore.”

He knew what that meant and whom he was referring to. “Right. What's up?”

“Um...got a question for ya. Lunch?”

“Sure, but uh, I'll be at Gabe's bakery.”

Gabriel lifted Sam's arm and looked at his friend, whispering, “You don't have to--” the shake of Sam's head stopped him.

“Why?” Dean asked.

“He asked me to be there while the appliance installers are installing the ovens and stuff.”

“Oh, cool,” he said, smiling. He had almost forgot about that omega safety rule. “We could always do it just the three of us if you want.”

“Let me ask Gabriel,” he said. He pulled his phone away from his mouth. “How do you feel about letting Dean have lunch with us?”

“Are we doing lunch?” Gabriel teased. 

Sam's mouth spread into a playful smile and he tossed a pillow at Gabe and the omega laughed. To Sam it was wonderful. “Dean, join us. You're paying for it.”

“Will do, Little Brother. Enjoy your morning.”

Sam hung up just in time to block Gabe's retaliatory shot. Sam picked up the pillow he slept on last night and slapped him with it. The next thing they both knew the war was on. After about 15 minutes, the pillow fight war ended with them both breathlessly laughing. Panting, Sam walked up to Gabriel and kissed his forehead. “That was fun.”

“Yeah. I haven't done that in awhile.”

“Me neither,” he said, smiling. “Oh, um....shower.”

“What?” he asked a little surprised, his heart thundering and his cock twitched a little at the thought of seeing him naked, but would he....

“I gotta teach you how to use the shower controls,” Sam said. He waved him into the bathroom. He walked over to the shower, where inside the wall was a screen. He started instructing him on the shower panel. “And then when you're finished you just hit stop. I can program you in there tonight with all your preferred settings tonight when I get home from work, okay?”

He nodded. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” he said. “I'm gonna go get ready for work. See you in a few minutes.”

Gabriel nodded. “I'll make breakfast.”

Sam stopped and turned. “You don't have to.”

He smiled. “I want to,” he said. “Please?”

He smiled, walked to the petite man and kissed his cheek. “Okay. As long as you know you don't have to.”

Where he had kissed his cheek was warm and tingly and made the butterflies flutter in his belly. 

* * *

… _....Dean pulled out of him and rolled off , laying back on the hood of the impala. He pulled Castiel close to him and flipped the blanket over both of them. Cas sighed and hugged into Dean's body. “God....” Cas gasped, “That was amazing.”_

“ _It was.” He turned his head and looked down at his beautiful lover. “I love you.”_

“ _I love you,” Cas said and kissed his lips._

“ _I was thinking,” Dean said contently, as he stared up at the starry sky. “Um...after graduation, do you want to get an apartment together?”_

_Cas' heart almost literally exploded. “Yes!”_

_He laughed as Cas kissed him passionately. “And I was thinking when your next heat hits we could, um...” his green eyes dropped to his boyfriend. “If you still want to.”_

_He nodded. “Absolutely! I'd love nothing more than to be mated to you. And then maybe next summer or fall we could get married?” Castiel suggested._

_He smiled and kissed his lips again. “I think that sounds like an amazing idea.” He rolled him back onto his back and smiled down at him. “Go again?”_

_Cas laughed and wrapped his legs around his waist. “Yes,” he said against Dean's lips._

  
  


Cas jerked almost violently out of the dream at the shrill sound of his cell phone ringing. He groaned when he had realized the dream had caused him to slick. He exhaled and swiped up his cell phone, sitting up to get himself out of the slick. He answered, “Hello?”

“Mr. Novak?”

Cas' heart thundered hard in his chest at the sound of the official sounding way that the man had said his name. “Yes?”

“This is Brad at National Book Supplies,” he said.

“Oh! Yes, I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, sir, um....I'm calling you to let you know that, um...the guys will be there with your displays and bookshelves today. Also with your check out counter.”

“Oh, great!” he said excitedly. “Thank you. What time?”

“Um...nine.”

Cas looked at the beside clock and realized it was 7 in the morning. That wouldn't give him much time to find someone. “That's fine. Um....I'll be there.”

“Good. Good luck with your grand opening, Sir.”

“Thank you.” He sighed and released a very deep breath. He then quickly began dialing his Alpha brothers and father. Neither of them could do anything because of staff meetings and such. He hung up with Balthazar and swore bitterly.

He walked to the bedroom door, but stopped when he realized he was still wearing his slick drenched boxers. He groaned and pulled the boxers off. He walked to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of boxer-briefs and a pair of sweats. He quickly dressed and then walked out. “Evie!”

Eva was in the kitchen throwing green grapes at Griffin at whatever he had said to her. “Yeah, Cassie?”

“I have a problem.”

“What's up?” she asked.

He looked at Griffin. “You busy at nine?”

“Um....” he thought about his schedule. “Yes, sorry.”

“Fuck,” he muttered.

She popped a grape into her mouth and looked at her brother as Griffin picked up the expelled grapes. “What's up?”

“Um...I hate that damn omega safety law. I mean I know why they enforce it and everything, but it sucks.”

“What's wrong?”

“The suppliers are coming in today to install my bookshelves and the checkout counter.”

“Oh that's cool!” Then she realized the problem. “Oh....and everyone's busy?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Do you think Sam could?”

She shook her head. “Nope. He's helping Gabe today. His ovens and stuff is coming in. When's your movers supposed to be here with your stuff from New York.”

“Crap!” Cas exclaimed. “Tomorrow. And the brothers can't do it. They got stuff going on. And I remember Griff said he couldn't.”

Griffin looked at the guy he considered family and held up his hands in a 'hold on' gesture and said, “Let's go with one problem at a time. We'll deal with tomorrow after we deal with today's problem. Um...” he exhaled. “The only other one I can think of that would probably do it without reservation is Dean.”

Cas' heart crashed into his rib cage and he felt his slick slid down his leg again. Eva looked at her brother and then shook her head. “I don't think that's a good--”

“No, Eva, Griff's right. He's the only other one I trust to help me.” He exhaled and brought his phone to life. He went to his contacts and hovered on Dean's name. He took a deep breath and punched it with his thumb. He brought the smartphone to his ear and waited.

  
  


“Hey, Dean!”

“Yeah?” he called back from under a 2008 Buick. “What's up?”

“Hank's on the phone,” Pamela told him, just as his cell phone rang.

Dean pulled his phone out of the pocket of his coveralls and his heart almost literally stopped when he seen the name that popped up on the screen. He'd gotten the number from Sammy when he had told him that he had given Cas his number. He pushed himself out from under the car. “Holy shit...”

“What's wrong?” Benny asked, wiping his hands off.

“It's Cas,” he said nervously. His hands starting to shake.

“Well answer it before it goes to voicemail and he thinks you're avoiding his calls!” Pamela said walking over to them.

He clicked the green button and put the phone to his ear. “Hey, Cas.”

Cas' stomach somersaulted when he heard the gravelly deep voice. His heart thudded in his chest and his cock twitched. And his inner omega almost whimpered as his mind screamed, _Mate!_ “Hi, Dean. How are you?”

“I'm doing okay,” he said. “My day's starting to look better.” He held out a hand to Benny and the man pulled him to his feet. “How are you?” he asked.

“I've been better,” Cas said, his voice wavering.

He knew that sound. That was the sound of Castiel beginning to cry. “Everything okay?”

“No,” he said his voice breaking with tears.

He looked at the guys in the garage and deciding he didn't want to have this conversation out here, he walked into his office, shutting the door behind him. “Cas, please, don't cry. Whatever it is--”

“I'm just frustrated.”

Remembering all too easily how to calm him when he got upset like this, but without thinking he said, “Okay, Angel, take a couple of deep breaths.”

A ball of need burst to life at the pit of his stomach at the sound of the nickname he only used. He did as Dean said and then exhaled deeply. Dean smiled. “Good job. Now start from the beginning.”

“Well, um, the suppliers for the store are coming in today.”

“What time?” he asked without hesitation.

His heart stopped and he sighed. “Really?”

He smiled, he still liked surprising the blue eyed man. “What time?”

“Um...nine.”

He knew that a car was coming in at nine, but he'd stay late if he had to finish it. “I can be there.”

“Really? You're not busy?”

His smile softened. “Castiel, in the twenty-eight years we've known each other--”

“Well it's not twenty-eight--”

“Shut up,” he said laughing. “Either way have I ever been too busy to help you?”

“No,” he said softly. “But Dean we're no longer seventeen.”

“No, now, we're grown ass adults, but that still doesn't mean that I don't care about you and that I don't still consider you a friend.”

He stopped in his room when he realized that knowing that he was just a 'friend' actually hurt. “Right,” he said. “Um...you doing anything tomorrow?”

“Um....depends...whatcha got going on, Angel?” _Damn it! Stop doing that!_

“The movers are coming from New York with mine and Gabe's stuff.”

“What time?” he asked.

“Um...” he opened his portfolio binder. “Eleven-thirty.”

“I'll be there. Where are they dropping it off? Mom and dad's?”

“Yes, but that's not where it's staying. I'm staying with Eva for now and Gabe's at Sam's.”

“I know. I talked to Sam this morning and heard your brother laughing in the background.”

He smiled. “He's been doing that more since we moved back.”

“I always told you that your place is here, Cas.”

“No, my place was with you,” he muttered.

“It was,” Dean said, catching on to what he said, “But I think we should talk before either of us thinks about that.”

“Too late,” he sighed.

Dean laughed. “I meant before we talk about a second chance, Beautiful.”

He sighed. “I know. Can you ever forgive me?”

Dean looked at the clock on his desk and sighed. “Cas, I don't think we should talk about this over the phone. How do you feel about getting breakfast at the Sunflower?”

Cas smiled. “Now?”

“Yeah. I got about an hour before I have to start cracking on this Buick. Do you want to have breakfast with me?”

He smiled and looked at his sister and Griffin. He smiled. “I'd love to.”

“Meet me at the Sunflower in about twenty minutes.”

“I'll be there,” he said. They said their goodbyes and then looked at Eva and Griffin. “He asked me to breakfast.”

“Well go!” Eva said.

“Yeah,” Griffin said smiling. “Hurry up.”

Cas took off for his room. Griffin and Eva waited until they heard the shower running and Griffin smirked at his friend. “So, that went better than I thought.”

She smirked, “Oh, honey, did you really think that getting Cas and Dean together would be that easy?”

“Well, yeah, he asked him to breakfast.”

She laughed. “This is your hard-headed cousin and my stubborn as fuck brother, we're talking about.”

She had a point. They'd need more of a nudge than their own personal feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: I'm thinking a kiss will happen at the bowling alley....who do you think should? Any preferences?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have breakfast and talk about what had happened 10 years ago....could it be the start of bringing them back together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slight homophobia is discussed, but never seen. (And it's not from the leads...obviously.)

* * *

Dean nervously pulled into the Sunflower Diner and was actually relieved that this morning it wasn't really busy. He threw the impala into park and waited for Cas. As he waited, his mind flashbacked to when they were teenagers and he had brought him here for their first real date. His face broke into a wide smile when he thought of what had happened in the backseat after the date too.

Griffin's Acura TLX sedan pulled into the parking lot and Dean got out of the car. He smiled when he seen Cas sitting in the passenger seat. When Griffin came to a stop, Dean opened Cas' door and the man stepped out.

Dean felt the familiar tingle run through him and his cock almost instantly hardened. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, a collared shirt, with a sweater over it and a tan colored trenchcoat. He snorted in appreciation. “Nice coat.”

He smiled and Dean's heart literally fluttered. “Thank you. It was a gift.”

He winced. “Not from the British Douche you dated?”

He laughed and shook his head, smelling the jealousy coming off of Dean. “No, but it's nice to know that after ten years apart knowing someone else was giving me attention still makes you jealous.” He leaned into the door of Griffin's car and said, “Thank you for the ride.”

“You're welcome, Cas.” He looked at cousin. “Be good. I remember the last time the two of you were in here together.”

Dean laughed. “Asshole.”

He laughed and pulled out of the parking lot. Cas sighed. “I really need to get a car.”

“First, we do breakfast and then we'll talk about your car,” Dean said and ushered him inside.

They walked into the diner and just like Dean had been moments before, Cas was relieved to find that with them in the diner, there was only 4 people there, besides the 1 waitress and probably a cook in the back. Dean looked around the boxcar shaped establishment and smiled when he noticed their booth was open. “Oh, look, our table.”

Cas laughed and let the Alpha usher him to the booth. “I'm surprised that nothing has changed. You'd think they'd get bored with the sunflower look.” He took his jacket off and slung it over the booth chair he sat in. “It was a gift from Gabe.”

“What?” Dean asked, pulling off his hand-me-down leather jacket. He blinked in confusion at the man. “What was?”

“My coat,” he said, smiling. “It was a birthday gift this year from Gabe,” he said.

Dean smiled. “Cool. You didn't have to tell me that.”

“I know. I wanted to,” he admitted. “If we're going to be at least friends by the end of this breakfast, then I thought I should tell you.”

The waitress came over and smiled down at them. “Hey, Dean.”

“Hey, Eve. How's Jacob?”

“Pretty good. Growing like a weed. Drinks?”

“Coffee,” they both said in unison. Cas picked up his menu and began scanning the breakfast foods. A twinge of jealousy and possessiveness twisted in his gut. “So, are the pancakes still good here?”

Dean wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, but if you keep sending off that smell I won't be able to eat, Babe.”

He sighed. “Sorry.”

Dean smiled over his menu at the handsome blue eyed man. “Still got sex hair, huh?”

Cas laughed and picked up a sugar packet and flung it at him. “I told you it wasn't my fault!”

He laughed. “I know. I'm just teasing.” He thanked Eve for dropping the coffees off. He looked at Cas and said, “We didn't sleep together. Believe or not, I haven't had that many sexual partners since you.”

He stared at him, baffled. “Huh?”

He chuckled and Cas fidgeted in his seat as he felt the slick at the sound of Dean's laugh. Dean sipped his coffee. “Eve and I have never slept together. I haven't had that many since you.”

He nodded. “Okay.” He knew what he was trying to do. Calm him. He exhaled. “Really? My brother said that you hadn't really dated anyone since us, but I wasn't sure if I believed it.”

“Why not?”

“Because you're....hot,” he said the last word softly as a blush crept up his neck to the top of his head.

Dean smiled. “Thank you...I think.”

“It's supposed to be a compliment,” he reassured him. “It's just that I thought someone would have snatched you up already.”

He shrugged and looked into his eyes. “Not when I didn't want to be grabbed up.” He exhaled and looked at him. He'd start it off. “Cas, it hurt to know you didn't trust me enough to make the right decision for myself and for us. I would have never hurt you like that.”

“But you did break up with--” he tried to defend.

“No, I didn't,” he said softly. “What I had said was if I couldn't convince my father that I would have never cheated on you then it would have to appear to at least him that we had broken up for the time being.”

Cas sighed and closed his menu. “I have a confession. I had reasons as to why I jumped to conclusions that night.”

“What?”

“Lisa came to me in the bathroom right before we were to take the stage at graduation and proceeded to inform me that we were through because I...she and I both knew what you would do if John had _told_ you what to do about her and the baby.”

He sighed. “And knowing you you didn't want to be the reason why my father and I fought.”

He nodded. “Dean, I'm so desperately sorry for jumping to conclusions like that. I'm sorry I hurt you and made you think that I didn't trust you. When **nothing** could have or still is further from the truth. I think besides family, you're the only Alpha that I actually trust fully anymore.”

Dean leaned forward and took his hand. “Not all of us are like your douchebag ex, Angel.”

He smiled. “I know. I've missed that.”

“What?”

“You calling me angel. I missed it.” He sighed. “Can you ever forgive me?”

“I can forgive you being seventeen and jumping to conclusions the way you did, however, I can't forgive the fact that you didn't write me back.”

“Write you?” he said, his head snapping up. “What are you talking about?”

“I sent you letters, Cas. Asking you to come back so that we could be together.”

Cas sat back in his seat and exhaled in surprise. “What? I...I never got any letters. Except the ones from dad, my brothers and Eva. When....when....when did you send me letters?”

“Everyday for four years,” Dean said, his heart shattering a little more. “I wanted you to come home so that you could see that everything worked out, like I said it would. But you never wrote me back.”

He shook his head and slid over in the booth until he was sitting next to Dean. “Dean, I never got your letters. Ever.”

He looked into Cas' eyes. He knew even to this day that if Cas was lying he'd be able to tell it from his eyes. And he knew that he wasn't lying now. “But that doesn't make any sense. I sent them to this address.” He pulled out his wallet and showed him the address.

“You carry it with you?”

He nodded. “It was my only connection to you,” he said softly. “Was that your address?”

He nodded. “It was.” Then he realized why he never got them. “Sonofabitch.”

“Cas!” he laughed. “Well, your mom always said I was a bad influence on you.”

Cas laughed. “Mrs. Robertson.”

“Who?”

“My building manager of the apartment that Gabe and I shared. She was a very traditional Beta that didn't agree with me and Gabe being gay.” He nodded. “Secondary genders aside, she thought that us liking or loving who we loved was wrong. Um....one day about 3 years ago I caught her going through our mail and actually throwing away something that didn't have the last name of Novak. It was a letter from my college roommate to tell me he was getting married to his mate he had met at school.”

He sighed. “You don't have to believe me, Dean. I'd understand if you didn't, but please know if I had actually read any of them and read the line of 'please come home' I would have jumped the first flight to be with you.”

He nodded. “I know that...now.”

Cas exhaled. “Good. Do you think we could be friends again?”

“Always,” he said and hugged him tight. Baked cherries and powdered sugar swirling around him. He hugged him tighter. “God, I missed you, Cas.”

“I missed you too, Dean.” He closed his eyes as the smell of pine trees and chestnuts swirled around him. He smiled. And Gabe wondered why he loved Christmas so much. “Thank you for forgiving me.”

He smiled. “You're welcome, now forget about it.” He exhaled. “Starting over.”

Cas smiled and kissed his cheek, then moved back to sit across from him. He picked up his menu and looked at the Alpha. “Pancakes?”

Dean smiled. “Pancakes sound amazing.”

About 15 minutes later, they both had a stack of pancakes and lots of bacon in front of them. Dean took a bite of the pancakes and sighed. “Not like yours, but they're okay.”

He laughed. He took a bite of the fluffy stack and sighed once the goodness hit his tongue. He smiled when Dean's perfect mouth stretched into a wide smile. He cover his mouth with 3 fingers as he chewed. “Sorry, it's been awhile since I had pancakes.”

“Really?” Dean asked. “How long?”

“Um....two years.”

The answer caught him off guard and he started to choke. Cas gasped. “Oh, God...Dean!”

He took a big gulp of his coffee and gasp. “Two years?!”

He nodded. “I had a controlling boyfriend, Dean. He only allowed me to eat fruit and shit for breakfast.”

He gave Cas a sad expression. “Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry.”

He laughed softly. He shrugged. “Arthur had an 'image' of the perfect omega and apparently I was about twenty-five pounds over that. Which is about what my mother thinks too.”

“Bullshit,” he said before wiping his mouth. He looked Cas up and down and said, “You're perfectly fine to me.”

A deep blush formed on his cheeks. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Angel, I keep telling you that your mother's an idiot. To this day I still don't see what your father sees in her.”

Castiel smiled. “Wanna know a family secret?”

He shrugged. “Sure.”

“This only explains Michael, I don't know how the rest of us came along with the way mother acts, but mom was dad's one-nightstand when they were twenty-one. “

He laughed. “Well, that explains Michael, but anyway....so, what made you wanna move back home?”

“Um....what had happened with Gabe and me, I missed my siblings.” He sipped his coffee. “I missed you. And Sam, Charlie...” he rushed on, letting his voice trail off.

Dean's heart leaped out of his chest. “I bought the house,” he said.

“I know, that's what Sammy was saying.”

He smiled. “No, Cas, your house. I bought your house.”

“My house....?” His mind raced and stopped on an image of an old Victorian. “Oh! You bought it?”

He nodded. “I'm not exactly sure why either.” He shrugged. “I thought you were out of my head and everything, but I guess subconsciously you had never left.”

He smiled and gave a satisfied sigh. “Is it wrong of me to be happy that you bought it?”

He shook his head. “No. I was mostly until Sam pointed out to me a few nights ago that everything I had done to it—including Roscoe and Daisy—was all a part of the plan we had....”

“You did it all?”

He nodded. “Like I said, subconsciously you never left.” He tapped his temple.

Cas smiled. “You never left me either. Which is why Arthur could never mate me.”

He gaped at him. “You two never....?”

He shook his head. “No. There was only ever one Alpha I wanted to mate and marry and a controlling dick wasn't it.”

He laughed. He had no idea how Cas could make an insult sound adorable, but he did. “Am I wrong in assuming....” letting his voice trail off with hope.

“No, you're not wrong,” he admitted.

“Cas, honey, I can be a controlling dick too.”

“You're protective. You never told me what I could and couldn't do or anything.” He leaned forward and looked at Dean as he said, “I wasn't even allowed to hang out with Gabe, not that Asmodeus ever let him hang out with anyone, but still....”

“Never?”

He shook his head. “Nope. I also ate all healthy foods, like ALL the time.” He sighed. “If I see another salad I might throw up.”

Dean laughed. “Then you might want to have lunch somewhere else. I'm having lunch with Sam and Gabe today—you can join us—and healthy is all Sammy eats.”

He smiled. “Thank you for the invitation. Let me rephrase that. If I don't eat another salad I'll be okay.”

He laughed. “So....bacon and cheese burger from the Roadhouse for lunch?” The sound that came from Cas' beautiful pink lips made him instantly hard. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes! Absolutely. Does she still make those onion rings?”

He nodded. “Yep. I'll bring you some of new flavored onion rings. They're awesome!” he exclaimed before taking another forkful of his pancakes. Around the pancake he asked, “What did Lisa say to you at graduation?”

He chewed, then swallowed, then said, “That as she promised she was going to get you and if I ended up with the broken heart in the end then it was the best thing yet.” He sighed. “She had made pretty vivid descriptions of positions, your...penis (he whispered it) and where you took her to conceive the baby.”

Dean waved him around the bench of the seat and then said, “What kind of descriptions of my penis?”

Cas exhaled slowly as his cheeks over the bridge of his nose turned pink. “Well, like how you like pumped in the moment, um...how you like a tiny twist at the tip right before the oral part starts.” He rubbed his forehead. That you make a tiny whimpering growl before you come.”

He thought for a second and then remembered one moment, on the side of the storage building of the athletic field... “Cas, honey, that was you and me.”

“What?”

He sighed. “Do you remember junior year, toward the end of the year? It was one of the many anniversaries you liked to celebrate and as part of the celebration you gave me head against the storage building on the athletic field?”

He thought back to junior year and remembered that that day was the day of one of his most intense orgasms of his life. Mortified, Cas groaned. “Oh, God...I knew the implications of us doing it so publicly, but to actually know that she was watching...” he looked into the Alpha's green eyes released a soft whimper.

He sighed and pulled him into a hug. “Our public displays has to be how she figured out what I liked and didn't like sexually to be able to tell you that. I mean, if you think back we weren't exactly discreet about some of it.”

He smiled shyly. “True. But then what about the dam?”

“What about it?” he asked.

“She said you took her up there and...how did she put it? Fucked her until she was practically crying.”

He shook his head, grimacing. “She could have been there, but not with me. I hate that place, you know that. Kids were and still are always going up there to have sex.” He shrugged. “Call me a romantic, but I didn't want to spend any time with you up there because the grass is always wet and Jo swears the last time she and Charlie went up there she saw some kind of bug that she is for sure would have freaked you out.”

Anguish stabbed him like a knife and his blue eyes welled with tears. “Oh, God...I feel...like an...idiot,” he cried.

Dean wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. “Don't. You were seventeen and it's not like Lisa ever hid her intentions and she always taunted you about being able to steal me away because she had--”

“Breasts and an actual real hole to put your cock into,” he remembered.

He nodded. He glanced at his watch. “Right, let's um, get out of here. We gotta meet the installers in about ten minutes and I gotta get back to work before lunch today.” He looked at Cas as he slipped out of the booth. “You're coming tonight, right?”

He nodded. He thought about telling him about the card that Lucifer, Benny, Garth and Max sent him, telling him about Dean and Lisa's happiness. But he sided against it. They dug through the past enough. “I wouldn't miss it for the world,” he said walked toward the door as Dean paid for breakfast. “What time?”

“Um...between seven-thirty, eight o'clock. We don't usually start playing until after eight o'clock.”

He nodded. “Okay. Are Eva and Griffin coming?”

He nodded as they walked out of the restaurant together. “Yeah. They've been coming for about six, seven years now. You riding in with them?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

They got into the impala and drove into town to meet the installers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember the incident that is recounted I tried to make it as close to a possible teenage couple misunderstanding as I could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Chuck have a talk. Sam keeps his promise to Gabe, but is a little late.  
> Dean comes back from his breakfast with Cas and after some comments from the guys, he wonders if he's doing the right thing when it comes to him and Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: A Little Angsty..... ;-)

Sam smiled at his secretary and said, “Good morning, Becky,” he flipped through the mail he had snatched from the cart.

Becky Rosen was a cute blond who may be a little too protective of him, but she was a hard worker that's why she was still there. “Good morning, Sam.”

“Oh, um...could you clear my schedule from eleven to two?”

“Um, sure,” Becky said cautiously. “But why?”

“Because, um...a...” _what the hell was Gabe? Friend? That didn't sound right._ “Um...a friend asked me to uh, help him with something.”

She nodded. “Okay.” She looked at his appoints and noticed he didn't have anything. She highlighted the time he said and then looked up at him. “Blocked out. Um...Mr. Novak's here to see you.”

“Which one?”

“Me, Sam.”

Sam turned and smiled at the older man. “Hey, Chuck.” He hugged him. He walked him into his office and shut the door behind him. “Everything okay?”

He nodded. “Um...I just remembered I forgot to give something to you. It's for everyone to know that Gabriel's Alpha—myself--trust the man he's living or staying with.”

“What is it?”

He sighed. He hated doing this. “I guess you could say it's a hall pass.”

“A hall pass?”

He nodded. “It lets anyone who would have a problem and attempt to turn you in for harboring an omega from their Alpha, that I am fully aware of the situation and give you 'decision power' over my omega son.”

He growled out a sigh. He hated these damn laws. He took the card from him and shoved it into his pocket. “Thank you.”

He nodded. “Well, um....just so you know, um...your brother's got one for Castiel--”

“Dean's got one?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I gave it to him while they were in high school and I figured everything was getting intense and all that so he may need it before they got married, but it just never...”

Sam nodded. “Right. Okay.”

“And your cousin's got one too.”

“Griff has one?”

He nodded. “I helped him get that apartment so that he could keep an eye on Evie for me. And I figured since they were so close he may need it, so....”

He nodded. “Right. So, um....not trying to piss you off or anything, sir, but what does the thing give me the 'right' to do?”

“Um...like with you being there for Gabe today at the bakery while the appliance installers are there...you'll have to sign the invoice that they'll give to you and flash the card.”

“Chuck, I don't know....” he sighed. “I don't want to freak him out.” He sighed. “I...”

“I know, Sam.” He smiled. “I know you love him and not just as a friend or because he's Cas' older brother, but because you've loved him since you were thirteen and approached Michael and Lucifer to announce your intentions.”

He almost slumped into the chair in front of his desk. “Oh, God...do we have to remember that?”

He laughed softly and knelt down in front of his son's chosen mate. “Sam, don't be embarrassed by it. Gabe wasn't.”

He whipped his head up and hazel eyes stared into blue eyes. “What?”

He nodded. “It's true. He told me.” He exhaled slowly.

“If that was true, then why did he leave?”

“Because he knew it was the only way for you to get experience,” Chuck replied. “Sam, I know you don't like to be reminded of this, but Gabriel's six and half years older than you.”

“I know--”

“I wasn't finished,” Chuck told him. “Which meant that when you came to him he had at least six years of adjusting to all his hormones and whatnot. He wanted you to have experience. Not sexually, but with your ruts and how to control them.”

Sam sighed. “He wanted me to be able to control my Alpha?”

The older man nodded. “Yes.”

“So, why did he end up with that jackass?”

“Um...” he knew the answer to that, but wasn't sure if he should say anything. “Because he had heard about Jessica. So, he started dating around.” He scratched his forehead, awkwardly. “Look, Sam, I don't know why he started dating Asmodeus, his reasons for it. You'll have to ask him, but I do know this in the time that he was with him I never heard him laugh or even seen him smile not as much as with you.”

Sam opened his mouth to correct him, but Chuck shook his head. “No. I know you're not, but you are.”

There was a knock on Sam's office door and Becky walked in. “Sorry, Sir, but Sam Michelle Richardson is here.”

He nodded. “Thank you, Becky.” He looked at Chuck. “I'm sorry, Sir.”

He shook his head. “Don't be. It's fine.” He smiled. “Have fun today.”

* * *

Sam said goodbye to his skittish client and his head fell back against the door. This case was going to be the death of him. The pain and torture that poor woman went through. It finally broke her when the Alpha attempted to killed one of the children because he swears the child's not his.

He glanced at his watch and realized it was 11:15. He groaned. “Becky!”

“Sorry, Sam!” she exclaimed, rushing into his office. “I'm so sorry!”

He sighed. “It's fine,” he mumbled. “I'm going to go now. I'm already going to be late.” _And Gabe'll probably think I don't care_.

  
  


In town, Gabriel glanced at his watch and sighed. Sam promised him he'd be on time, but he wasn't. He turned his head and looked out the big display window to see Sam parking his Mercedes. He exhaled deeply. “Oh!” He rushed out to him and threw himself into Sam's arms even before he could close the door to the SUV. “You came!”

He smiled and held him as he stumbled into his seat. “Of course, I did. I said I would.”

“But you were late and I thought you changed you mind because I wasn't your--”

He shook his head. “This has nothing to do with the fact that you're not my omega, Gabe. I had my secretary block it out for me, but she 'forgot' while I was in a meeting with that client I told you about.” He kissed his forehead. “I promised, Sweetheart. I keep my promises.” Sam looked around to see empty display shelves for the goodies going in a U, but stopping at a wooden counter where a cash register sat. It looked really good and very upscale.

Gabe smiled and took his hand and led him into the store. “I know, but they won't listen to me because and I quote, 'Just an omega bitch'.”

Like an awakening giant, Sam felt the anger rumble through him like rocks falling from a jagged mountain. He laced their fingers together and ushered him into the kitchen first. “What do you want to do with them?”

Gabe began telling him what he wanted done and Sam was nodding, commenting here and there and then he yelled, “STOP!”

The men stopped and turned to leg at the gigantic man standing in the kitchen. One of them glared at him. “What?”

“I do believe he told you what he wanted, right?”

They rolled their eyes and then a tall blond man with a slight beard. “Is he yours?”

Sam's eyes narrowed. “He's his own person. Not that it's any of your business, but yes.”

Happiness filled Gabe at Sam's words. He knew it was ridiculous but he couldn't help it. The corners of his mouth turned up and he tightened his hold on his hand. One of the men looked at Gabe and then at Sam, “Well, your omega smells horrible.”

Gabe hung his head and sighed. If he did smell horrible, why would Sam lie and tell him he smelled like white chocolate?

Sam had no idea where it came from, but he actually growled at the man. Gabriel held tightly to his hand and then put a hand on his arm. Feeling his hand on his arm he took a breath and then said, “Look, you're here to do a job not insult my Omega. Now, do your job and get the hell out.”

He gently turned Gabe around and walked out of the kitchen. Once out of the eyesight of the movers and without thinking, Gabe took Sam's face in his hands and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Once he realized what he had done, he let him go and stared deeply into Sam's eyes. “Oh, sorry.”

Instead of responding, Sam wrapped his fingers around Gabe's wrist and gently pulled him against him. He looked into the omega's dark eyes and lowered his head, his eyes never leaving his. The kiss was so soft, so tender that Gabe actually whimpered. Fire ignited in him very quickly and while Sam controlled the kiss, Gabe poured himself into the kiss.

Lust burned in Sam's brain and he could think of nothing else. He felt the older man fist his suit, as Sam savored the sweet taste of him. When Gabe moaned this time, his tongue slid inside of his mouth on a groan. The moment they felt their tongues beginning to tangle, their mouths mated, teeth and tongues lustfully take from each other.

“Sir--” the foreman of the job stopped, staring at the Alpha and Omega.

Hearing a loud clearing cough, Gabe jumped back, backing up, wiping off his bottom lip. Sam just stared at him, panting and Gabe stared back.

“Sir?”

Sam turned around and looked at the guy in charge. “Yes?”

“Um...we're finished would you and Mr...” he glanced at the invoice, “...Novak like to take a look.”

“Yes,” they both said in unison, shaken by the intensities of the kiss.

* * *

“So, Brutha, how'd the breakfast go?”

Dean looked up at Benny Lafitte, laying sideways on the concrete. “Well. We talked it out and everything's good.”

“Everything's good?” Gordon Walker said. “Man, this is the guy who's the ex, right? The guy that ran for New York City when things got too heavy? He's the one that thought you were sleeping with that Beta chick that went to your dad?”

He pushed himself out from under the Buick, sat up and wiped his hands off as his eyes lifted to his friend and employee. “Yeah. What about it?”

“I think you're giving in too quickly,” Gordon told him.

Garth Fitzgerald knelt down in front of him. Garth was a couple of years behind him and Cas in high school and he was a good friend. “Look, Dean, I know what an amazing couple you were and I know you miss him probably more than you'll ever admit because for you he was more to you than just your boyfriend. You wanted a life with him. But he was the one who left, who took off because he was too cowardly to stand beside you as the united front you wanted to be.”

Dean's heart thudded. Garth was right.

The new hire, Cole Trenton knelt down in front of Dean and said, “Look, I don't know this guy and I don't know what you were like as a couple, but if it was me I wouldn't have given in that quickly because of how much had happened. If he did run instead of face the music with you then he wasn't in it the same way as you. If he loved you as much as you loved him he would have stuck around and saw through whatever happened.”

Dean exhaled deeply and got up. He threw down the rag and walked into the office he shared with Bobby. He sighed as he sank into the couch. “Damn it,” he muttered.

“What up with you?”

Dean looked up at Bobby. He sighed. “Cas and I had breakfast today and we talked through what had happened. He explained his end of things. I told him about me writing the letters, but he says he never got them.”

“Do you believe him or do you think he just said it?”

He shook his head. “It wasn't a lie. Cas can't lie to me.” _Or he couldn't have anyway._ “I forgave him, but then the guys....they think I gave in too quickly.

“Bobby sighed. “Dean, they may be right,” he said honestly. “If you're wondering if they're right then take the day at least to wrap your brain around what Cas said to you. And if you still feel that you should forgive him and move on with whatever you and Cas will be to each other then just tell them to go to hell.”

“Bobby, he's coming to bowling night. A lot of his friends and mine are our friends.”

“So what?”

“Well, I don't want our friends have to choose.”

“Oh, you idijit. Just think about it.” He stood and walked out, leaving Dean to think. He exhaled. Maybe he just needed to think about this. He sighed heavily. He sighed heavily again. He pulled out his phone and shot his brother a text:

** [To Sam]: Unable to make it to lunch. Swamped BIG time. Sorry. :-( **

The message sent and he stood from his seat and walked back out to the garage. Wondering if he made the right decision....


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Griffin talk and Cas tells him what he really wants if he can't have Dean.
> 
> Bowling night...Dean learns the reason that Cas stayed away....and it's all got to do with Dean's interfering from friends trying to do what was 'best' for him to move on.

Garth, Max Banes and Benny were hovered in a corner, whispering. Garth looked up at Benny and said, “No, Benny! We shouldn't have done that!” he exclaimed quietly. “It wasn't any of our business!”

“He's right!” Max said. “It wasn't our business. It wasn't our relationship!”

“Seriously you guys, this isn't our fault--”

“We sent that damn card!” Garth told him. “Just for a minute think of it this way, what if Cas was actually going to come home but then got that fricking card and figured what was the point?”

Benny sighed. Well when he put it that way, “That may be but it's not just our fault.”

“Right, but no one seems to be taking into account the fact that Cas wasn't treated well either. Being treated the way he was by his mother had to do a number with your head. And then being treated horrible because for a week every three months he had to be home-schooled. No one was very nice to him. No ONE,” he said keeping his voice down. “I told you I didn't want anything to do with what you were planning but you blackmailed me.”

He rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Luc was in on it too. Hell, he put his name on it to insure he'd get it! As long as Dean doesn't find out we're golden. Now if someone blabs then we may lose our friend.”

Max shook his head. “No. I'm out. Whatever fricking plot you got to keep them apart count me out. If the two of them want to figure out a way to find what they had then I'm going to support it.”

“Me too,” Garth said. “Max is right. We shouldn't have done it, Benny. It wasn't right. We should have stayed out of it.”

* * *

Dean had taken Bobby's suggestion and took the day to think about what Cas had said and truthfully he was a little angry that the guy didn't believe in them enough, didn't believe in him enough to stick around and be his major support system. There was one question in his mind, would he do it now?

By the sounds of it, he ran from New York just like he had run from Lawrence all those years ago. So, could he trust that he'd stick around this time too? He exhaled slowly as he finished the work up on the Honda that had came in at 2 that afternoon.

“Hey, Brutha, I'm heading out.”

Dean looked up. “Okay, Benny. See you tomorrow.”

Benny turned to head out the door, but stopped. He walked back to his friend and leaned down to his friend. Maybe he should say that part of what had happened with Cas, why he had stayed away was his fault too. “You okay?”

He smiled. “Yeah, I'm good. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine.”

“Look, Man, what we said earlier may not have been right, but I just don't want to see you get hurt by the guy again.”

“I know you don't, Benny, but I think you may have been right.” He sighed. “If I'm going by what had happened when the shit hit the fan here and then when things got rough in New York City, it sounds like he may be a runner. And I'm not entirely sure I want to put up with that again.”

Benny swore at himself. Maybe the omega never told him about everything that had happened with Lisa. Should he say something? Should he say what they had done out of anger themselves. “Dean, Lisa was pretty manipulative and she was really mean to Cas. I'm not trying to tick you off or confuse you in any way, but what I am saying is in a way I could see why he ran because Lisa was easily used to getting what she wanted and she wanted you.”

He nodded. “I know.”

“Actually you don't. Besides what you had told me at lunch about her being the 'right hole' for you and your...” he let his words trail off for a reason and continued, “She went all Mean Girls on the guy. Um...I remember a time our sophomore year when they played some really bad pranks on him too. I'm sure he didn't tell you because he didn't want to worry you or piss you off.” He sighed slowly. “But they were pretty bad. And I overheard her calling him some downgrading and derogatory names.”

He looked at his friend. “What I'm trying to say is maybe you're right. He was seventeen and he never had it easy being an omega in our high school—Gabriel didn't either—maybe that was the only thing he could do.”

“No, what he could have done was be honest and stand by me when I needed him, not run the other way.”

He nodded. “You gonna tell him that?”

He shrugged. Benny lowered his head. Yeah, he probably should tell his friend that their card probably didn't help the situation, but he knew what would happen if that happened. “Brutha, you have to talk to him. I know talking isn't your strong suit, especially when it's your feelings, but you guys had something and he needs to know all of this.”

Dean exhaled. He nodded and closed the hood on the Honda. “Go ahead and head out. I'll be heading out in a few.”

“Okay. Coming bowling?”

He nodded. “I'll be there,” he told him.

He turned to walk out and greeted Eva as she walked in. “Hey,” she said to Dean.

“Hi, Munchkin. What's up?”

“Nothing really,” she said. “So, um...”

“Evie, honey, what's wrong?”

She sighed. “Can we talk?”

* * *

Cas walked over to another box of books and started putting them on the shelves he was working on. It felt nice to have things coming together finally. Although, he was wondering if what had happened with Dean. He had shown up to Gabe's bakery and was a little disappointed to find out that Dean wasn't going to show up.

He turned to get more books when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and smiled when he seen Griffin standing at the door, waving at him. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. He let him in and then locked it back up. “Hey, Griff.” He hugged him. “What can I do for you?”

“Um...I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

“Sure.” He walked back to the boxes of books. “What's up?”

“Um...how did you know you wanted forever with your best friend?”

Cas raised his head up slowly and stared at the guy for a second. He knew who he was referring to and took a breath. “I don't know. Just a feeling, I guess. I knew that when things got hard or whatever that Dean would stand right there with me through it.”

He nodded. He had to ask, he had to know if what they were doing was a good idea. “So, if you knew he'd stand with you, why couldn't you stand with him?”

Cas' entire world stopped as he slowly raised his head. “Wha...what?”

“I love ya, man, I do, but I'm just curious about you two. I mean, from what I remember growing up you and Dean were each other's entire world. You were planning a life together and then when things got rough because of the lies Lisa was telling everyone you took off to the other side of the country.”

He had a point. A very good point. “You're right,” he affirmed to Griffin. “You're absolutely right.” So, while Dean may have believed that he wanted a second chance, he didn't know if he could trust him to not run. Is that why Griffin was here to make sure he wouldn't run? “And I'll be the first one to admit that I made a LOT of mistakes with your cousin. A LOT of mistakes. And he has every right to not believe that I wouldn't do it again.”

“Is that what happened in New York City? Things got rough and you--”

“No. The two things are not mutually exclusive. I may have ran from the hardship that was heading Dean's way, but I came back home for a fresh start and to right some wrongs that I had done. Your cousin being one of them.” He exhaled deeply. “Griff, the guy I dated in New York wasn't a very nice man at all. He verbally and mentally abused me for years, to the point that I began to believe what he was telling me. And because I believed what he was saying I believed that no one would help me. But when he finally snapped I got the courage—maybe it was the whole thing with Gabe that pushed me—to fight back and let the court system do it for me.

Arthur Ketch is now serving eighteen years in prison for what he did to me and other crimes that I turned him in for. I came home because I wanted to make things right with everyone.” He leaned on the stack of boxes. “I'm done running. And if your cousin is willing, I'd like to show him that this time I won't run.” He let out a heavy sigh. “But I have a question for you now.”

“Shoot.”

“If no one will give me a chance to prove it, how will you ever know?”

Direct hit. “You're right,” Griffin replied. “I'm sorry. I just don't want to see him hurt the way you had hurt him before.”

He smiled sympathetically at him. “And I completely understand your need to protect your cousin. It's the same way I feel about Gabe and Evie. And maybe the others too.”

Griffin laughed. Cas sighed. “At the very least, I want to be his friend again. I was hoping that we could be that, but maybe because too much has happened and maybe you're right, maybe I've hurt him too much to ever think we could get our friendship back, but I'd at least like the chance to try.” He rubbed the ache in his head and looked at the young man standing in front of him. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you think the shop was busy or do you think he bailed on lunch with Sam, Gabe and I?”

Knowing his cousin all too well he said, “Both. I know from last night that they were starting to fill up work wise and Dean had wondered if they'd be able to get everything done. But I also think, because of how protective Benny and the guys are that they planted a seed that festered and now he's wondering if he's gone too soft on you.”

Frustrated, Cas threw his hands up. He shook his head back and forth, and rolled his eyes. “Like I said, I know I screwed up. I've spent ten years beating myself up over it. Ten years, Griff.”

“Then why didn't you come back?”

He knew what he wanted to say...which was the part about the card and how their words spurred him to realizing his entire life was Dean Winchester, but he didn't. “Because I'm a coward,” he said simply.

“Or could it be that damn card with that fucking photoshopped picture of Dean and Lisa on it telling you how happy they are with 'their' baby?”

Cas froze. “You knew?”

“Not until recently. Dean doesn't know his friends went to those lengths to make sure you didn't hurt him.”

He looked at him a little surprised. “Really?”

“He thinks they've just been supportive. He has no idea that Benny, Garth and Max decided to make sure you stay away because of how torn up he was.”

Castiel sighed. “Like I said, if no one gives me a chance then how am I going to prove to anyone that I'm that stupid seventeen year old kid anymore?”

“Hey, I'll help you anyway I can.”

He nodded. “Thank you. You know I wanted to prove to him and everyone that I could be successful without him.”

“What?”

He sighed. “It'll probably sound stupid, but from the moment that I landed in New York City I knew it was a mistake, but then I went to this lecture at a local college—it was omega topical—about how to show even the strongest Alpha that you could be something other than a breeder. That it made me realize something, I had put every bit of myself into Dean and our relationship that I not only lost myself, but I lost my own convictions and all that. I needed to prove to myself, him and to everyone that I could function and make something of myself without him.” Cas seen the look in his eyes and knew that he didn't believe him. “Told you it sounded stupid.”

“No, no, no. Anything but.” Griffin sighed. “When you put it that way it makes sense why you stayed. But how did you get with Arthur and how did you let him beat you back down then?”

“Because I may have been strong on the outside, but Arthur knew how to chip away at the self-confidence. Um...he brought up Dean a few times and with my guilt with what had happened I think it's what made it easy for him to get in there. Like you said with Dean, once the seed is planted, it festers.”

He nodded. “Well, you ready or...are you not going?”

“No, I'm going, but uh..I wanted to finish these boxes. So, you go ahead. The bowling alley's not far from here so I'll just walk.”

“Cas, I don't know if that's a good idea. Eva will kill me if I let anything happen to one of her favorite brothers.”

He laughed. “Well, you tell my baby sister not to worry. I can take care of myself.”

He exhaled and seriously thought it for a moment. Then he said, “Okay, but you lock the door after I leave, okay?”

He nodded. “I promise.” He walked him out and locked the door after him. He waited for Griffin to be gone and then he slumped down the door, putting his head in his hands. How was he going to prove to everyone that he wasn't the seventeen year old coward that he was? How was he going to prove anything to Dean? How was he going to regain Dean's trust?

* * *

Griffin got out of his car and started walking into the building when he heard a very familiar voice ask where her brother was. He sighed. “Eva, please--”

“Where's Cas, Griff?”

“Still at the bookstore--”

“What?! I told you to go get him not leave him there!”

After the conversation with Cas he really wasn't in the mood to argue with her right now. “He had things to finish at the store. He'll be here when he gets here.”

She wrinkled her nose when she realized the scent coming off of him. She caught up to him, cursing his long legs. She pulled on his arm and stood in front of him. “Griff, honey, what's wrong?”

He sighed. “Nothing. I talked to Cas on why he left.”

“Okay, and...?”

“And the guy knows he made a mistake, Evie. He knows it,” he said quietly. “He knows he shouldn't have run and he knows he should have come back.”

“So why didn't he?”

“Because he wanted to prove to himself, to Dean and to everyone that he could be successful without 'his Alpha'.”

“Oh, God...”

“It probably didn't help that the stupid postcard or card or whatever it was that you saw Benny writing to him basically told him that he had moved on with Lisa.” He sighed. “I mean, put yourself in his shoes. Your best friend, the love of your life, the man you wanted to be mated and married to is said to have fathered a child. Now, your first instinct is to stick by him through it, but when said baby mama basically taunts you the way Lisa had and makes you think that there was no other choice that he would have made, what would you have done? Then when you decided to start a new life, to show yourself and others that you could do it all on your own, you get a stupid fucking card in the mail saying, “Hey, guess what? The love of your life married her and they're raising their baby together. So, you might not want to come back.”

“I didn't say it like that,” Eva said defensively.

“So, I paraphrased,” he said. “Sue me.”

She stopped him again. “Hey, don't get pissy with me, Griffin.”

“You didn't see him, Eva. You didn't smell him. That man is a bundle of smells I don't even know where to begin. He told me that if he couldn't have a second chance with him, he'd at least want to be friends.”

“Okay.”

“But how is he supposed to do that when everyone keeps living in the past with this damn thing, huh? How is he supposed to show anyone he's changed, that he won't run if no one will give him the chance?”

He walked away and walked to the counter to pay for some shoes. He then walked to the floor where everyone sat and began putting the required shoes on. As he started putting his foot into the first shoe he overheard a conversation between Dean's football buddies.

“....do you think he'd give him a second chance?” Gordon asked the group.

“He'd be dumb to do so,” Mark Campbell, one of their cousins said. “I mean, what makes him think that the guy won't run the moment that the going gets tough again.”

“Instead of talking behind their backs how about you actually ask them, Mark?”

“Whatever, Griffin.”

Griffin glared at him and pushed his slacks down. “Don't fucking dismiss me, Mark. I'm serious. All either of us have done is speculate about what in the hell happened in their relationship when in actuality it's actually none of our business. So, if you really want to know...ask.”

He rolled his eyes. Griffin looked up when Sam, Ruby and Gabriel walking up to the group. Gabe got hugged by Jo, Charlie and a few other girls that hung out with them in school. Gabe looked around. “Where's Cas?”

“He was unloading some books when I talked to him,” Griffin explained. “Said he'd be here after he finished.”

Gabe nodded and then looked at the young Alpha. “You okay, man?”

He nodded. “I'm fine.”

“You sure? You smell...different than usual.”

He smiled. “Yeah, I'm okay. I talked to Cas and he made me rethink stuff.”

He nodded. “He has a tendency to do that.”

Griff looked at Eva. “Eves.”

She turned and smiled. He smiled back and tossed her his keys. “I'm drinking tonight. You drive us home.”

“Okay,” she said and walked over to him. She lifted herself up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Don't be mad.”

“I'm not mad at you, Angie,” he said softly into her hair.

“Good. I don't know if I could handle if you were.” She felt him relax and smiled into his shoulder as his smell went back to normal too. She turned her head and kissed his cheek.

That's how Cas found them when he showed up to the bowling alley.

* * *

Garth sighed as he dropped out of his truck. He closed the door behind him and heard Max and Alicia call out to him. He smiled and waited for them. They started to head in together when they heard the familiar roar of Dean's Impala. Garth turned to them. “Go ahead and head inside. I'm gonna talk to Dean for a minute.”

They nodded. “Okay. You gonna tell him?” Alicia asked.

He nodded. “Yeah. I can't keep it in anymore. He has to know that the real reason why Cas never came home could have been because of us.”

She nodded agreeing wholeheartedly. “Absolutely.” The twins waved to Dean as they called out to him and then headed inside.

“What's up with them?”

“Um...nothing. Um....there's something I wanted to talk to you about. Something may or may not have changed everything with you and Cas.”

He groaned. “I'm really beginning to hate the topic of me and Cas.”

“Yeah, but you may want to know about this.”

“What?” he asked.

He sighed. “Now, when I tell you why we did what we did it's not to justify it, it's to show you where our brains were when we were seventeen, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“When you were going through your heartbreak with Cas and was practically non-functional because of it Me, Benny, Andrea and Max did something that two-thirds of regret doing, especially now. It didn't fix anything and it definitely didn't make you feel better knowing he wasn't coming back.”

He froze, panic swallowing him. He knew by Garth's fidgeting that they did something that they knew he'd be pissed about. “Oh, God...do I even want to hear this?”

“Probably not,” Garth told him, but you need to know.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

Garth handed him a copy of the card that they had sent to Cas. “I am so sorry. We made that to make sure that Cas stayed away.”

He looked at the photo on the front. It actually looked like a real photo, but he knew he never took the photo with her. In the caption below the picture and it said: **Happily Married!**

He then opened it and literally felt like his knees were being knocked out from under him when seen the photo-shopped photo of Dean, Lisa and Baby Ben. The writing in the inside basically told him to stay away because Dean had moved on. He lifted his head, shooting him a venomous look. He threw the card on the ground and stormed into the bowling alley.

Charlie looked over her shoulder at the snorting growl that she heard and lowered her beer when she seen the anger in her friend. “Oh, hell.”

Cas turned his head when he smelt the smell of rotting chestnuts and knew who it was. He sat his soda down on the table and saw Dean storm in and walk up to Benny, pull back his fist and plant it squarely in his jaw. Immediately, Griffin and Sam were on him holding him back. Cas walked to them. He looked at Dean and lifted a brow to him.

Dean panted, exhaling hard. He jerked his arms free and looked at Benny. “Why did you do it?”

“Do what?” he asked. “Brutha--”

“Don't fucking act innocent, Benny. Garth showed me that damn card!”

Benny shot him a furious glance. Dean stepped within his eye shot of Garth and glared back at Benny. Benny groaned. “I was looking out for you, Brutha.”

“Looking out for me?” he asked. “How? By making me feel stupid by writing those damn letters to someone you knew wasn't going to come back to me because you made him think that everything I was trying to tell everyone wasn't true was actually more true than ever?”

“I thought if you stayed apart then you could move on--”

“Move on?” Sam asked. “How was he ever going to truly find someone else if the relationship with Cas hadn't come to any kind of closure, Benny?”

Jo walked over to the two men and then looked at Cas, who was close but standing far enough back. “Castiel, come here, please.”

He stepped forward. She looked at all 3 guys. “We're gonna settle this once and for all.” She looked at Benny and shoved at his shoulder. “You didn't fucking listen to me at all did you?”

“You knew about this?” Dean thundered.

“No. I knew he was _thinking_ of doing something stupid but I told him to stay out of it. That it wasn't any of our business. That it wasn't our relationship. And whatever you and Cas decided to do that we should support because we were _both_ their friends.”

“I even told you to stay out of it,” Sam said. “You kept trying to say 'we have to fix it'. That for some reason you thought Dean was an absolute saint in the whole thing...”

“He was!” Benny thundered.

“No, I wasn't,” Dean told him. “I could have been more firm and pigheaded with my father. I could have told him to go to hell right then and there, Sam and Cas are right with that score.”

“But he was the one that left!”

“Do you blame him?!” Griffin almost screamed. “Put yourself for one second in a Novak Omega's shoes, Benny. From the time you've presented you've basically been told you were a disappointment because all Novaks are 'supposed' to be Alphas. And you've been berated, downgraded and degraded by your own damn mother.”

“And then you got the fact that she hated me,” Dean said, defending his former lover. “She would much rather have Eva, Cas or Gabe with piece of shit Alphas like they had than ever have a Winchester—even if one of us has half-Winchester blood in them—in the family. I know first hand that that woman should have never become a mother...ever. She wasn't built for it.”

Sam nodded. “No mother would have agreed with the Alphas that abused her children the way they had.”

“Then you have the fact that a select few—Lisa leading the charge—didn't exactly treat him or any omega really very well either. Hell, if Garth hadn't stopped her there would have been a Carrie moment at your senior prom because she wanted to ruin everything for them.” Griffin shook his head. “All you did, Benny was let that bitch win the fight. She got exactly, well, partially, what she wanted. They broke up and stayed apart. And that's on the three of you,” he said. “No one else.”

Jo looked at Cas. “Let me ask you something and answer as honestly as possible, okay?”

He nodded.

“If you hadn't gotten that card from Benny, Max and Garth, would you have come home?”

“Yes,” Cas said with more conviction than he had ever said anything before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas decide to start over and get to know each other now.
> 
> Sam and Ruby break up? And Gabe and Sam have a steamy moment outside after a confrontation with Ruby.
> 
> And when Eva's apartment needs repairs after a massive leak is discovered, Dean volunteers his place for Cas to stay.

Dean couldn't believe what he had just heard.

He would have come back?

He spun and looked at Cas, but he continued, “I was planning on finishing out the summer there, because even if it is ungodly hot, the City's beautiful and I'd never been to New York so, I figured it could be a good summer trip before I came home to beg for forgiveness.”

“I can vouch for that,” Gabe added. “He bought the ticket and everything. He was packing and knew even then he'd have to work hard to regain what he had, but he was willing to do it.” He glanced at Sam and then looked at everyone. “I was still thinking about it. Cas was giving me the rest of the summer and then he was coming back with or without me. And then....”

“The card came in the mail and,” Cas looked at all of them, “there was really no reason to come back...or so I thought.” He looked at Dean and then added, “So, I made a life for myself in New York City...or tried to.”

“Which you ran from that life too,” Benny shot at him. “Seems to me you run from things--”

“I didn't run!” Cas yelled. “I came home.” He sighed. “My ex was an asshole on several levels, but he was an even bigger douchebag in business. He had done some nasty things to people. Destroyed people's lives. I used that information to my advantage so that I could come home without bringing my 'problem' home with me. I learned a long time ago running from problems never solved them, just created bigger ones.” He sighed. “I was seventeen years old. I didn't even know who I was then besides what people told me I was or who others wanted me to be.”

Dean could give him that one. He sighed. He was still pissed, but it wasn't totally directly at Cas anymore. He did know one thing..he was so tired of fighting over something that was 10 years old. “I'm done fighting about this,” he announced to the group that was in the room. “I can't fight about it anymore. I'm too damn old to care about bullshit that happened in high school.” He turned to Cas. “Look, Man, let's call a truce. This fight or whatever it is that has hindered us since you got back stops now. I don't want to miss out on the opportunity to get to know the guy you are now.”

Cas gave him a big toothy smile. “Agreed. I don't either.”

Dean held out his hand, smiling at his childhood best friend. Cas happily took his hand and shook on their agreement. Then Dean looked at everyone. “Now, I don't want you guys giving him shit for it or me for deciding to not live in the past. I'm done with this whole thing. From here on out we start over. The only two people allowed to talk about it are the ones involved.”

Eva sighed. “Does that mean we can bowl now?”

Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing her temple. “Yeah, Sis. Tell Tommy to turn lanes three and four.” He playfully smacked her ass as she walked away.

Sam smiled. “I'm proud of you, Big Brother.”

“For what?”

“Not pummeling him to death,” Cas added. “If it was the teenage version of you you would have pounded him into the floor.”

He laughed. “Well, like you, I've changed too, Cas.”

Sam smiled. “Having your dogs has been a good thing for you. Has taught you patience.”

He shrugged. He turned to Cas and said, “I was being serious. I want to get to know the guy you are now. Not who you were then.” He sighed. “And I meant what I said in the restaurant this morning. I'll always be your friend.”

Cas smiled and hugged him around the torso. “Thank you, Dean,” he said into his chest. “That means a lot.” More than he'd ever know.

Gabe smiled. “Great, lets bowl!”

* * *

Gabe sat in one of the chairs, holding a soda in his hand. Overhead, through the stereo system, Journey's _Don't Stop Believin'_ was finishing up. Generally, despite the drama in the beginning and the fact that Sam had brought Ruby with him, Gabe was having a good time. Mostly.

It was just a kiss, it wasn't like it was a pledge for forever...so why did it hurt so much to see him with Ruby? He watched the dark haired woman kiss Sam's neck and his heart stuttered. He looked away when he saw her caressing him under his t-shirt. A pang of longing shot through him as he looked back at them.

  


“Ruby, seriously, stop it,” he said and tilted his neck away from her lips.

He felt her fingertips caress over his muscled abs and he jerked. He pushed her hands away and looked into her dark eyes. “I said stop it.”

She smiled and pushed her hands back up his shirt as she moved on him. He exhaled. He was seriously going to have to get physical with her to get her away. “Come on, Sammy, you know you wanna.”

“Don't call me Sammy.” He was attempting to convince her again to stop when he felt her teeth graze across his neck, getting dangerously close to his mating gland. It didn't take much more motivation after that to push her off him and quickly stand.

“SAM!” she exclaimed.

He stepped around and back from the chairs they were sitting in. “I told you no.”

  


At another part of the chairs, Dean and Cas were taking the time to catch up, when they heard the commotion and Dean's words died on his lips as he watched Ruby fall to the floor. Both men watched the scene play out as Cas read Sam's lips saying, _I told you no_. He looked at Dean and watched as the man's sandy brow furrowed. “He told her no. Whatever that means.”

“Sam?” Dean said looking at his little brother.

Sam held a hand out to his brother as he said, “I can handle this, Dean.” He looked at Ruby. “When I tell you no I mean no.”

“So you threw me on the floor?!”

“I didn't throw you on the floor,” he said. “I pushed you off of me.” He held up his hands in a blocking kind of way. He picked up his beer and walked over to Gabriel. As soon as he walked to the man, he smelled it. The dulled scent. He slid down next to him. “You okay?”

“I'm fine,” he said bitterly. “Just waiting for my turn.”

“Okay,” he said. “But I should probably tell you your scent--”

“I know is bitter and horr--”

“Is dulled,” Sam interjected. “And I've told you before that your scent isn't disgusting.” He looked into his dark eyes, desire flaring in his own. “Not to me,” he said softly.

Gabriel felt his heart flutter and covered up the soft sigh with an eye-roll. “Finally decided to come up for air, huh?”

He smirked and leaned into him. “Jealous?”

He shook his head. “No,” he said firmly. He looked at his brother. “Your turn, Cassie.”

“I think you are,” he whispered, only inches from Gabriel's ear.

Heat curled inside his belly and his slick started. He kept his face straight ahead as he said softly, “Not jealous, Samuel.”

Sam blinked. His nostrils flared when smelled the burnt coconut. “You're mad.”

He kept his voice down and turned to him. “Damn straight I'm mad!” he said in a whispered hiss. “How can you kiss me the way you did earlier and then let _her_ all over you?” He pushed himself to his feet and walked away.

Sam never saw Ruby follow Gabriel outside.

Sam exhaled and turned his eyes to his brother, and Gabriel's siblings. Eva didn't look pleased. “I'm fixing it,” he mumbled and went after him. As he walked past a set of chairs that had a bunch of jackets on them, he picked his up and walked out. He walked outside and shivered slightly. “Gabriel?”

“Do you really think he'd want _you_?” he heard a familiar voice spat. “You're just a damn omega. Apparently, not a very good one.”

Venomously, he came around the corner and stalked toward her and pinned her against the wall with his furious eyes. “Back off, Ruby.”

“You're dumping me for that omega reject?”

He had no idea where this vicious urge to protect him came from, but darkness crossed his eyes. He lowered his head slightly as he said in a growl, “Go now, before I fucking kill you.”

Something in his eyes must have told her to go, because she started running. Gabriel kept his back to the wall as Sam turned to him. He sounded more angry than he had ever thought Sam could get. However, when Sam turned to him, his gaze and his face had softened. “Sam?”

“Yeah, Baby?” he said softly.

Gabriel froze, eyes wide. He remembered something similar as this happening with Asmodeus before he took his rage out on him. He ducked slightly when Sam lifted his hand. He tensed a little as the giant of a man cupped the hand behind his neck. Instead of forcefully pulling his head down or doing something where it would hurt him, Sam closed the gap between them and gently pressed their foreheads together.

“I won't hurt you, Sweetheart.”

Shock and surprise rendered him speechless. How could an Alpha who exuded so much masculinity and strength be so gentle? He attempted to open his mouth to say something, but couldn't.

Sam smiled at the dark eyed omega before lifting his head. He kissed his forehead and said, “I promise you I will never hurt you.”

“But you did,” he spoke the words in a barely audible voice.

“What?” he said gently, coaxingly.

Gabriel opened his mouth and tried to speak louder but it came out hoarsely. He cleared his throat and tried again, “But you did,” he said just above a whisper.

Sam's stomach dropped. “Wha..what?”

“You did hurt me. I know we just reconnected over thirty-six hours ago, but Sam, I do have feelings for you, but I won't be your toy to play with when your girlfriend's not around and I definitely won't help you make her jealous.”

“I'm so sorry,” he said softly. “You have to believe me that the last thing I wanted was to hurt you.”

His heart thudded hard in his chest. “I know.”

Sam closed the gap between them, putting his jacket over Gabe's shoulders and brushed a strand of light brown hair from Gabe's face. His breath hitched. “May I kiss you?”

Gabriel stared at him in absolute shock. He wasn't used to an Alpha actually asking. “Yes,” he said softly.

He gripped the sides of his shirt and turned his gaze up to his. A lust filled heat was in his eyes as he stared into his. He felt the pads of his thumbs brush across his cheekbones and pleasure pulsed through his veins.

His gaze dropped to his lips and he lowered his mouth to his. The kiss was soft and teasing as if he was testing the waters to see his reaction. His soft lips quivered beneath his and he nipped at his bottom lip.

His gasp came out in a tremble as he lifted his head. They stared into each other’s eyes, both panting. He tucked his hand behind his neck, pulling him down to capture his mouth in a kiss that made his head reel.

God, he’d been wanting to taste him for hours and the tiny taste he was getting as their mouths innocently roamed over one another, wasn’t enough. He put his hands around his waist as he licked at his top lip, making him moan.

On his moan, he swept his tongue inside, taking the kiss deeper almost immediately. Their tongues entwined, he growled, and he groaned. Their mouths mated, teeth and tongues crashing together. He deepened the kiss further. He tasted of cherries from his soda and something sinful he knew he could become addicted to. His mouth wandered from his, tracing the contours of his throat.

He moaned and tilted his head back against the wall. “Sam….” He fisted his fingers in his hair and held him there. He nipped the visible chord in his neck, his scent whirling around them and he yelped. “Sam!”

He laughed against his neck. “Sorry.”

He gasped, the feel of his breath against his neck was like him touching oversensitized skin. He laughed. “No, you’re not.” He could feel the slick pooling at his thighs and now going down his legs. He gripped his hair and pulled him back up. He recaptured his mouth. They ravished, bit, nipped and sucked at each other until they were both a panting mess.

As his fingers dropped to the button on his jeans, he stopped, realizing that he didn’t want their first time to be on the side of the building that they frequented. He reluctantly tore his mouth from his. “I can’t….” He took a breath and said, “I can't...have our first time together be on the side of a building.” He rested his head on Gabe's shoulder. “You deserve better than a quickie out in the cold.”

He slowly dropped his legs to the ground. He straightened his shirt and sighed. Sam took his face gently kissed him softly. “Let's get you inside,” Sam said softly.

“Okay, but I'm keeping the jacket.”

He laughed softly. “Okay.”

As they headed back in, Eva walked out, talking on her phone. “Yes, this is Evangeline Novak....”

Gabriel stopped and looked over his shoulder at his sister who was talking more passionately on the phone now. He looked up at Sam. “Something's wrong.”

“How can you tell?”

“She doesn't talk with her hands like that,” Gabriel answered.

Cas walked up and looked from Sam, to Gabe and then to Eva who looked distressed. “What's going on?”

“We don't know,” Sam answered as Dean and Griffin approached the threesome.

Eva walked back in looking like she was on the verge of tears. In the rarity that had happened in the last 10 years, instead of going to Griffin, she curled into her big brother and Gabriel wrapped his arms around the petite omega. “You okay?” he whispered.

She shook her head. “No,” she said, tears sliding down her face.

“What's wrong?” Cas asked gently.

“Um...remember that wet patch you found on the wall this morning?” she asked Castiel.

He nodded. “Right. Did the Super come check it out?”

She nodded. “Oh, yeah. He checked it out.”

“What's the problem?” Dean asked.

“Extensive water damage. It apparently goes from Cas' room, to parts of mine and it's the entire bathroom and kitchen too.”

“Oh, no...” Gabe sighed.

“So, what's the plan?” Cas asked.

“Well, Thomas told me to tell you that you need to find another place to stay and so do I but he wants our things out of our rooms, and anything that could get damaged during the repairs by tomorrow afternoon.”

Dean shouldn't have done it, but he found himself saying, “Cas, you can stay with me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the drama of the night, the group decides to finish out the game and call it a night. Dean and Cas go back to Eva's apartment to pack of Cas' clothes and stuff. And Griffin and Eva take a moment to pack up her stuff and they go to his apartment and talk. Griffin confesses something, will Eva admit the same thing?

They stared at him in shock. He looked at everyone. “What?”

Cas felt his heart pound hard in his chest. “You want me to stay with you?”

He shrugged trying to sound indifferent, “Yeah, well, Griffin's apartment is a one-bedroom.” He looked at Griff and Eva and said, “Now, I'm just assuming, but if Eva takes the bed and Griff takes the couch, what are you going to do take the floor?”

They gave him a look that said, 'well, yeah.' And he waved them off dismissively. “Why do that when I've got four extra bedrooms you could stay in?”

Sam shrugged. “He does have a point. If he has the room why not go?” Sam said to Cas.

He nodded and looked up at Dean. “Okay. But none of that guest crap your mom used to pull when I'd stay over.”

He nodded. “Agreed.” He then got a hopeful smile on his face, “But will you still make your famous pies?”

Cas laughed and started walking back to the group. They walked back to the game and Sam walked up to the computer that had the names of who was next and took Ruby's name off the board. Eva headed to the ball corral and picked up her ball. She started taking her turn, but didn't do well. She got a 6-7-10 Split.

“Where'd she go?”

Sam shrugged. “Don't know. Not really caring right now.”

Charlie looked at her friend and asked, “So, is this for good or...?”

“It is on my end,” he answered. “Griff, Eva needs you.”

He turned his head and looked over his shoulder. “What's up, Ange?”

“How did you say to do this one?”

His brow furrowed when he seen what she had done. “You have to hit the ten pin hard enough to hit this one,” he motioned to the one in front of the ten pin, “and the momentum has to hit that one.”

Dean smirked when he seen the confusion in her eyes. “G, you might want to do it for her.”

Griffin laughed, then looked at Eva. “Want me to do it?” She nodded and he took the ball from her. Knowing the holes weren't big enough he did it the way his mother always bowled, by holding on to the ball. He set it up and swung the ball, releasing with the perfect thud and they watched as the ball rolled hitting the 10 pin, then hitting the 7, then the 7 pin swiped across the floor to the 6 pin, knocking them all down. Cas watched as Benny put the points in and he realized that the blond haired southern man hadn't added correctly. “Did you just take points off for assistance?”

“Yeah,” Benny answered simply. “It's what we used to do for you when you couldn't make your shots and had Dean help you.”

Jo scoffed. “He could make his shots just fine.” She smirked sneakily at Dean. “He just wanted Dean touching him all the time.”

Gabriel laughed. “Sneaky bastard.”

Benny looked up at Dean. “Did you know?”

He nodded, smiling. “Which is why I never bitched and moaned about it.” He walked up behind Benny's chair and corrected the points, then tapped him on the shoulder. “Don't take points off. That shot's like a one in a thousand shot to get them all down.”

“Really?” Meg asked genuinely curious.

He nodded. “Uncle Elliott's a really good bowler. He told me.”

“Who's Elliott?” she asked.

“Griffin's dad,” Eva answered, holding her soda out to her tall dark haired best friend. “Sweetest Alpha I know.” She smiled. “Besides those three.”

“Sweet?” Brady asked. “Dean?”

She rolled her eyes. “Tonight must be a new moon or something.”

Ash laughed. “Why do you say that?”

“Because there's a lot of moody people around.”

Gabriel and Castiel started laughing, with the Winchesters. “What's so funny?” Charlie asked.

“Inside joke,” Dean said.

Cas laughed. “It's not a joke. It's a story dad used to tell us. It's a take on the legend of how we got Alpha, Beta and Omegas in existence. Basically, dad used to say that our wolf was showing when we would get mood changes with certain moons.”

“Okay, Sammy, you're the last one and then we can all go home.”

“Good,” Sam said, “I'm exhausted. And don't call me Sammy, Benny.”

Griffin and Eva got back to the apartment before Dean and Cas had. He pulled into his usual spot and they got out of the vehicle. She climbed the stairs with him and she unlocked her door. “When Dean and Cas leave I have a surprise for you.”

“Surprise?” he asked going through the door behind her.

“Yeah. Something I made today, since I took a day off,” she said putting her purse by the door. As she walked into the living room the door opened and Dean and Cas walked in. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey, Sweetheart,” Cas said. He looked at her. “You look tired.”

“I am tired. Traveling back ten years is exhausting,” she said and fell on the couch.

Dean laughed and kissed her head. “Sorry, honey. No more time travel, promise.”

“Good,” she said, closing her eyes. “Because you two were amazing together and I don't mean just romantic, but as friends.”

Cas smiled and kissed her forehead. “My room's back here if you wanna help,” he said to Dean before heading down the hall.

Dean followed him down the hall and walked into the room after Cas and immediately saw the watermark in the top of the wall and spanning part of the ceiling above the bed. “Oh, God...that's gonna collapse.”

“What?”

“The ceiling,” he said and pointed upward. “I hope the Super told the apartment above you to find somewhere to go or they'll have a lawsuit on their hands.”

Cas nodded as he grabbed his suitcases. He looked at Dean. “Closet or dresser?”

“Closet,” he said and pulled another suitcase up onto the bed. He started taking out some of the clothes that Cas had hung up. He smiled as a memory popped into his mind.

Cas looked up after packing his underwear and pajamas when he seen the smile on Dean's lips. His stomach fluttered as his heart thudded. “What's put that smile on your face?”

“Packing to leave Echo Mountain.”

Cas laughed, but blushed. “God. We were so late meeting my parents!”

A low seductive laugh escaped Dean. “In my defense, it was your fault.”

“My fault?!” he exclaimed in a hushed voice. “You were the one that kept restarting.”

He laughed, the memory running away with them. “Well, you could never say you were neglected.”

Cas softly laughed. “Neglect would never be a word I would describe us.”

He looked up and smiled. “What would you use?” he asked turning back to the closet.

“Um....good friendship, affectionate, kind, caring, extremely loving, romantic, sexual.”

Dean smirked at the last word. “There was definitely a lot of that.”

Cas laughed, grabbing his pillow and hitting him with it. “Jerk.”

He laughed. “I agree with you wholeheartedly.”

Dean watched Cas' eyes mist with sadness before he turned to the dresser to get more clothes out. Dean draped the clothes over the bed and walked around to Cas. Cas kept his back to Dean, hiding the fact that his eyes were teary and he felt like crying.

The dulled smell of cherries infused into him and he sighed softly, his heart twisting with sadness too. However, his inner Alpha wanted him to comfort, obeying it this time, he wrapped his arms around Cas' shoulders. “I miss us too,” he said softly.

He dropped the t-shirts he had in his hands back into the drawer and cupped his arms with his hands. He exhaled. “If I can regain your trust, do we have a chance again or was it ruined the day I got on the plane?”

He knew he should tell him that there was no chance, but he knew it wasn't true at all. He always knew if Cas came back and wanted to try again that he owed it to himself to try again. If he ever admitted that out loud everyone he knew would have probably thought he was insane, but even if he was insane at least he'd have a new beginning with the man that he'd never stop loving or he'd have closure and be able to move on. Either way both were good for him.

He gently pulled him closer and whispered, “There's always a chance, Cas.” He sighed. “I never stopped loving you. I've always known from that first kiss that you'd be in my life. So, there's definitely a chance.”

He sagged against Dean, sighing in relief as he whispered, “Thank God.”

Dean held him up and held him. “But we'll take our time and rediscover each other. We still got to get to know us as adults, okay?”

He nodded and then turned in his arms and hugged him. “Thank you, Dean.”

He smiled and took in the smell of cherry pie. “There it is.”

“What?” he said letting himself be held by his Alpha.

“Cherry pie,” he whispered. “I missed that smell.”

He laughed softly, blushing. He looked up at him. “Is that what you smell?”

He nodded. “Always have. Why?”

“Because my ex always told me I didn't have a smell.”

He scoffed. “He's a prick,” he said. “You're still the sweetest smelling omega I know.”

Cas hugged him, exhaling. “Let's pack my stuff and...”

He knew why his voice trailed off. “Say it, Cas.”

“Let's go home,” he said, smiling.

They quickly continued to pack up Cas' stuff and then walked out of the bedroom, Dean's arm looped around Cas' shoulders. They entered the living room to see Eva leaning on Griff, her head on his chest. “You two look comfy,” Dean said smiling.

“Either that or I'm more exhausted than I thought,” Eva teased.

Griffin laughed and poked her ticklish sides playfully. He looked up at the other couple. “All packed?”

“Yeah,” Dean answered. “We’ll pick up the rest of his stuff tomorrow. Although, you might want to hurry up and get her packed quickly.”

“Why?” he asked, concern in his eyes.

“That damage on the ceiling is bad. The apartment above her might fall in.”

He nodded as Eva sat up. She got off the couch and walked to her brother. She hugged him tightly. “Well, it was fun to have you even if my apartment is a safety hazard.”

He laughed softly. “Sweetie, we'll still be stuck like glue. You're my favorite sister.”

“And you're one of four of my favorite brothers.”

“Four?” Cas asked, “You and 2 of the others start getting along without someone knowing?”

She laughed. “No, Stupid. I meant Dean and Sam.”

He smiled and hugged her again. She moved to Dean. “See you later.”

“Bye, Sis. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

They left the apartment and Griffin looked at her. “Let's go pack up your bathroom and your clothes.”

“My bathroom?” she asked, turning to him.

He nodded. “Yeah. I want to see the water damage myself and if it’s as bad as Dean says, then you’re moving into my new house with me. Plus, I don't know what you're gonna need or anything, so we mind as well pack it all up. And then tomorrow we can pack up the rest of it. I'll call Charlie and tell her she's in charge tomorrow. I'm taking the day off.”

“Are you assuming that I’ll just go?” she asked.

He exhaled slowly. “Angie, baby, I don’t want to fight with you about it. I’m sorry that I just made the assumption, but it would make me feel better if you would let me do this, please?”

_ Are you nuts? The guy you’ve been in love with for...forever and he’s offering you safe haven and an opportunity to show him you can be his omega, and you’re gonna get all independent on him?  _ She sighed. “Sorry. Knee-jerk reaction.” She pushed her hand through her hair and blew out a breath. “I’m used to Jackson’s commands and all that.”

Jackson was her ex-boyfriend and in Griffin’s opinion a complete jackass. He walked to her, his stomach flip-flopping as his heart fluttered. “But, Angel, this is me. I would never take away your independence. Your independence is one of the things I love about you, but this building, in my opinion, isn’t safe.”

She nodded. “Okay. I’ll grab my carry-on and we’ll put the bathroom stuff in there. Then we’ll pack up my room.”

He nodded. “Sounds good. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For always being there,” she said. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her. “You’ll never have to figure that out.”

She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed, letting the sandalwood and cardamom calm her. He did the same, letting her chocolate and caramel smell calm him. Finally, after a few moments, she backed away. “I could seriously fall asleep on you with that smell.”

He laughed. “Me too.”

They separated and he went in the direction of her bathroom, while Eva went to her room. She grabbed her carry-on. They started in a companionable silence as they cleared out her bathroom. Griffin looked up at the ceiling and the wall and saw that it was bad even in the bathroom. “Shit.”

“What?”

“That’s really bad,” Griffin said. 

She nodded. “I’ve been telling him about it for months. The only reason he listened this time is because Cas felt water dripping on him last night.”

“Yeah, um, not trying to piss you off, but, um, you’re living with me until we figure something out. Your dad will kill me if I let you stay here.” He exhaled. “Next week I should know if the owners of that house you helped pick out with me have accepted my offer. So, would you move into the house with me too?”

She nodded. “I’d like that. I love that house.” When she was walking through the house with him it had her inner omega purring and decorating inspirations was popping up everywhere. It was an amazing house. It was the type of house she’d always picture living in...with Griffin too. Maybe she could show the Alpha that she could be the omega he was looking for this whole time.

About an hour later, Griffin and Eva walked across the hall, dragging 3 large suitcases and a carry-on behind them. She then walked back into the apartment and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out the square glass pan and walked back out. He smiled. “The surprise?”

She nodded. They walked into his apartment and he took the large suitcases and headed down the hall, calling over his shoulder, “Go ahead and set up all that in the bathroom and I’ll put these in the bedroom.”

It took her only a few minutes to set up her toiletries in the bathroom and then walked into the kitchen. She cut two pieces of the brownie from the tray and then put the tray into the fridge. She grabbed forks and started walking out of the kitchen when Griffin came down the hall. She turned to him. “Chocolate brownie with cheesecake topping.”

He groaned. “Oh, God...I love you.”

Her heart sputtered. How many times had she dreamed of him telling her that? More times than she cared to admit and here it was at the ready and it was actually toward the gesture of what she had done. She smiled and said nonchalantly, “You’re welcome.”

He smelled the dulled scent and knew something was up. “Angie, you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she said, trying to seem nonchalant about it. When in actuality she really wasn’t.

“Angie?”

She sighed as she slid down on the couch. “Really, Griff, I’m fine.”

He walked over to the other side of the couch and sat. He stabbed his fork into the sweet goodness and took a bite. He groaned and that’s the moment that Eva realized she was really horny. Hearing that groan made her wetter than she had been in a very long, actually maybe ever. He looked over at her and watched as she turned up her nose and knew what she was doing. He put his fork down and looked at his friend. “Evangeline.”

She turned her head. No one used her full name except Michael and her mother. So, if Griffin was using it then it was a big deal. “What?”

“We need to talk before we get this roommate situation underway.”

She turned into the cushions and said, “Okay.”

He cleared his throat and took a breath. “What do I smell like to you?”

“Wha...what?” Her muscles tightened almost immediately. She was on high alert. “What do you mean?”

He smiled. “Honey, answer the question. What do I smell like?”

She sighed, setting her fork on the plate. “Sandalwood and cardamom.”

He blinked at her. “Really?”

She nodded and then sighed heavily. “And yes, it calms me...it calms me more than any other smell. Sure, my brothers calm me and sure daddy does too, but yours…” she purposely let her voice trail off. 

“Yours does too,” he said softly.

She whipped her head around. “Really?”

He nodded. “Absolutely. You smell incredible, Angie. Like warm caramel and chocolate.”

Her heart hammered hard in her chest. She had no idea where this was headed, but she was enjoying it and nervous about it too. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. “I have very strong feelings for you. I’m not entirely sure what they all are, but I do know that I don’t want to be with anyone else and I don’t want you to be either.”

She smiled, her heart hammering hard in her chest as a warm feeling came over her and thighs tingled. Mentally she was nervously debating whether to act on what she’d been wanting to do. Finally deciding to throw caution to the wind and show him what she wanted, she put her plate on the coffee table, then took his and did the same. She took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. 

She slowly backed away, looking down at him. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. As brief as it was the kiss felt good. She slid her knees toward him. She pushed at his shoulders back against the decorative pillow and straddled him. "Kiss me," she demanded softly.

Needing no other motivation, he took her mouth in a ravaging kiss that made her whimper as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her to him and deepened the kiss. He wrapped one hand, fingers and all into the mass of curls as he pulled her closer. She sighed and he swept his tongue inside.

She moved her hands to his chest trying to feel his heat, she had to touch him. She just had to. She had to feel him. She moved to his waistband of his jeans and rolled his shirt up to touch his skin. She grunted when her fingertips brushed his abs and she felt his heat.

He reluctantly tore his mouth from hers and his cock hardened when he heard her whimper. He whipped the shirt over his head, letting it drop to the living room floor and then she leaned into him, pressing him further into the couch, deepening the kiss.

Her entire body was on fire!

“Okay, Baby…” she kissed his neck and he moaned, his head falling back against the pillow. “Angie.”

She looked down at him. He panted and looked up into her blue eyes. “Don’t be upset, but I...think we need to slow this down.”

She sat back and felt his erection straining against his jeans. Okay, she wasn’t used to a guy with restraint. “Wh-Wh-Why?”

“Because,” he took her face in his hands and said gently, “When we do this I want us to take our time.” He kissed her. “I don’t want to rush anything with you.”

She sighed, nodding. “Okay.” She dropped her hands. Then she realized what he said. “When we do this?”

He nodded. “Yes. When.” He kissed her lips slowly. “I want to make love to you, Evangeline Novak. I have since we were teenagers, but like I said I don’t want to rush anything with you. We’ll get there. I promise.”

She exhaled. She nodded. “Okay, but will you sleep next to me?”

He smiled. “I’d love nothing more, Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel moments in next chapter...in Cas' dream house. Got any ideas of what you wanna see?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean brings Cas home. Some light domesticity ensues....a long with a kiss....

Dean pulled out of the parking lot of the bowling alley and he glanced over at Cas. “Hungry?”

“Uh, yeah, I could eat,” he admitted.

He smiled and headed for the grocery store. Cas was totally resisting the urge to take the man’s hand, even though he so wanted to. He was debating with himself whether to do it. It was probably wrong anyway.

He pulled into the parking lot and quickly parked not far from the entrance. He put the car into park and then looked at Cas. “You okay?”

He nodded. “I’m fine.” He smiled at him confidently.

They stepped out of the vehicle and headed inside the store. Dean slid his eyes in Cas’ direction as they grabbed a small cart. He glanced down at the man’s hand and his inner alpha urge was to take his hand and walk through the store with him. He pushed the cart toward the refrigeration coolers and stopped at the biscuits section. He reached for the buttermilk flavored ones and then glanced at Cas. “Baby, can you go get a bag of mozzarella, please?”

He decided to not point out that he used one of two terms of endearment he always used. He nodded. “Absolutely. Anything else?”

Dean thought about it for a second and then smiled. “No. Just the cheese.”

He smiled and walked over to get the bag of cheese that Dean wanted. He turned and his heart literally dropped out of his chest as he watched the scene play out in front of him. The girl was a pretty blond and she seemed really determined. Cas tried to hide how it hurt to see him even talking to another girl. For Alphas it didn’t matter if you were a man or a woman omega, if your scent appealed to him then he’d go for it…at least that’s what Arthur told him.

He took breath and walked to him. He tossed the bag into the cart as Dean said, “That’s cool,” he said. “However, um…I’m not interested.”

She gaped at him in surprise. “Why not?”

He looked at Cas and then back at the girl. “Because you’re not my type.”

She scoffed. “Please, I’m an omega about to go into heat and you’re an alpha. What other type do you need?”

Okay, so this girl wasn’t going to take the hint. He wrinkled his nose when he smelled the smell of bitter cherries that were turning rancid. “Look, I’m sure you’re a great girl, really, but I discovered a long time ago that I’m into dick.”

She squeaked in surprised. “Well, you didn’t have to be so crude.”

He turned to Cas. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said.

He chuckled and took his hand as he pushed the cart through the store. Cas bit the inside of his cheek to suppress the purr that wanted to escape as their fingers intertwined. He tightened his grip as they got to where the pizza sauce was. As they finished gathering the ingredients for their late night mini-pizza binge, Dean stopped off in the bakery section and glanced down at the pies. Cas watched him as he frantically looked through the selections.

Knowing him all too well he said, “I could make a quick one.”

Dean’s head whipped up. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah. If I buy the crust and the cherry pie filling it should only take about forty minutes.” He lifted his blue eyes to his green and said, “That is if you have a double oven.”

“It’s actually a triple,” he said.

Cas looked at him and then smiled. He had always told him that he would make sure that they had enough room in their kitchen for a Thanksgiving feast to be made. “Well, then I guess you have enough room,” he laughed. “Do you want a semi-homemade cherry pie?”

“Please?”

He laughed softly. “Then come on.” He grabbed a ready made pie crust and then the cherry pie filling. He walked into the ice cream aisle and grabbed the vanilla ice cream.

Dean’s heart thudded. “You remembered.”

He laughed. “Of course I did.” He looked up at him. “At one time you were going to be my Alpha, Dean. It was my job to know what you liked and didn’t.”

“I’m still your Alpha, Castiel,” he whispered into his ear.

* * *

Dean pulled into the driveway in front of the detached garage and threw the impala into park. He turned off the ignition and watched Cas as his entire face lit up with adoration for the home that sat to his right. Cas couldn't believe it. He was going to get real look at it in the inside. He'd never gotten a look at the entire house from the inside. He saw the foyer and the living room and dining room, because of Halloween or helping the elderly woman who lived there.

“You okay?” Dean asked, smiling.

“Uh...yeah,” he said. He opened the door and got out of the car. “I just can't...believe I'm gonna finally be able to get a look at the inside without seeming like a creeper.”

He laughed softly. “Come on, Sweetheart. Let’s get you inside and introduced to Roscoe and Daisy.”

He nodded. He grabbed the 4 groceries bags from the backseat. “Is there anything I should do to help them get used to me?”

Dean smiled. “Let them smell you before doing anything. But I’ll be right there in case Roz gets scared or whatever.”

Cas nodded. Dean stopped beside him after grabbing the suitcases and walked with him up the stairs of the porch. He pulled the screen door open, he fumbled his keys until he found the key to the door. He unlocked the door and looked at Cas. “Let me go in first, okay?”

He nodded. He stopped the screen door with his elbow and let Dean enter the house first. He flipped the light on to the foyer, pulled the suitcases inside and then knelt down in front of his dogs. He looked at the door. “Come on in, Sweetheart.”

His heart stuttered at the term of endearment. He’d been doing that a lot in the last hour or so and Cas loved it. He walked into the house. Dean kept a hand on Roscoe as he stood, picking Daisy up with him, the pure black husky cautiously peered up at the strange man in his home. “Roz, Daze, this is Cas.” He smiled as Cas put the bags down, slightly impressed that the husky hadn’t growled at the smaller man yet.

Cas knelt in front of him and that’s when he saw the blue eyes that Sam had talked about. “Your eyes are pretty,” he said smiling. The husky approached him slowly and this time Cas stuck his hand out for him to smell it. Then he did something that even shocked Dean, he rubbed his head against his hand. Cas looked up at Dean curiously.

“He does that when he wants you to pet him. Go ahead, Sweetheart.”

He petted him and then stood just as a knock sounded on the screen door. Cas recognized the scent almost immediately as the dogs started barking at the intruder. Dean sighed, “Man, they __really__ don’t like him.”

“Who is that?” Cas asked taking Daisy from him. “Hey, Sweetheart,” He cooed, petting her.

“Old Man Crowley,” he said. “Remember him, right?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah.” He picked up the plastic bags and started heading into the kitchen.

“Dean, you have an omega in there,” Crowley muttered. “A sweet smelling one too.” He smiled. “Do you mind--”

Dean’s eyes narrowed fairly quickly as he growled. “He’s mine, Crowley. And I don’t share. Now, what do you want?”

“You really need to trim those hedges,” he told him. “They’re beginning to block the sidewalk.”

Dean rolled his eyes. The man was the hedge police he could swear. “I told you I’d get to them when I had a day off, Crowley. The shop’s been busy. I haven’t had a day off yet. I’ll have a three-day weekend for for my sister’s wedding. I’ll do it Sunday, probably.”

Cas froze when he heard what he had said. He considered Rachel his sister too? He expected it with Eva, because even while they were dating Dean and Eva were close, but Rachel was different. She acted like mother more than even Michael did sometimes.

After Crowley left and went back over to his house, across the street, Dean locked the screen, shut the door, locked it and then without realizing that Cas was behind him called out, “Cas?”

“I’m right here, Dean,” he said.

“Oh, sorry,” he said and waved him over. “I want you to see this.”

He nodded. “Okay,” he said. He walked over to Dean who was facing a buttoned panel. “Is that the house security system?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He flipped open the panel and showed him. “Okay, so the code to shut it off is seven-fourteen-zero-four, okay?”

He nodded and then smiled when he realized what the numbers meant. “Our first date.”

Dean laughed, but he started to blush. It was kinda embarrassing to have Cas know that he was never far from his mind.

Cas smiled. “That’s okay, I use your birth year for my bank card,” he admitted.

Dean set the alarm and followed him into the kitchen saying, “Really?”

He nodded. The kitchen looked amazing. Dark woods, lots of cabinet space. And instead of having three ovens, Dean actually had 4. The tanned marble looked beautiful over the dark wood of the cabinets. It was quite literally his dream kitchen. “Yeah. Can I let the dogs out?”

“Yeah,” he said. “But you shouldn’t have to let them out. The backyard’s fenced in and I never put the doggy door in unless I have to.”

Cas nodded. “Okay.” He smiled. “Shall we make the pie and the pizza?”

He nodded. He walked over to the CD player that was in the room and pressed play. Louis Armstrong’s __What A Wonderful World__ filled the silence. Dean walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a pie tin. He put it on the island where Cas stood. He watched Cas as he worked. It wasn’t hard to make the pie he knew, but he still liked to watch him. It’d always been something he liked to do. Because if anyone had asked him Cas was in his element when he was in the kitchen. He walked over to the oven and set the preheat and then headed for the sacks that sat on the back counter and pulled out the contents for the pizzas. “May I ask you if it’d be okay to talk about Arthur?”

He nodded. “Of course,” he said looking up as he continued to fit the bottom crust into the tin. “What do you wanna know?” he asked as he thanked him for the cutter and trimmed the edges.

“How long were you together? A long time?”

He shook his head. “No,” he said as Dean took the filling and walked it over to where the electric can opener was and opened it for him. “We were together for, um…two years…give or take.”

“Did you date anyone before him?” he asked as he walked back to the island.

Cas smirked and lifted his blue eyes to Dean. “Are you wondering if you have competition, Winchester?”

He shrugged and threw a smile in his direction. “Gotta know what I’m up against.”

He laughed as he poured the cherry filling into the bottom crust. He shook it gently to spread it out as he said, “When it comes to you and Arthur there is no competition. You would win every time.”

He shot him a roguish smile. “Really? Why is that?” He asked taking the pie tin from him and popping it into the oven for him. “You said forty, right?”

“Yeah,” he said smiling as he watched Dean. “For that if you want one reason,” he said.

“What?” Dean asked.

He exhaled. “Dean, I’ve always told you that even if we never worked out that no one would ever compare to the fact that you were the perfect Alpha.”

He scoffed. “I was barely perfect.”

“You were perfect for me,” he said, thankful that he had the island between them because he’d probably die of embarrassment right now. “I never felt like a partner with Arthur. That’s how I knew it wouldn’t work with him.”

He tensed. There was a way that Cas said that had his protective Alpha instincts kicking in. “Did he ever hit you?”

“Um…three times,” he said.

His jaw clenched in anger as he kept his arms folded. Cas wrinkled his nose at the burnt woodsy chestnut smell. “When?” Dean demanded to know.

“Um…once when he sprang a party on me and I wasn’t prepared. Then uh, one other time when got angry with me for not allowing him to mate me. I had decided to leave him after that. And then the last time was when he discovered the wiretaps in the apartment, but by that point it was too late.”

His stomach fell. “What do you mean?” he asked walking to cupboard to pull out backing sheets.

“The police arrested him that night. He’s in prison.”

“Good,” Dean muttered. “Hopefully he’s become someone else’s bitch.”

Cas laughed. “Probably.”

Dean popped the seal on the biscuits and walked over to a drawer and pulled out 2 wooden rolling pins. “You get four, I got four.” He handed him a rolling pin.

Cas nodded. “Sounds good.” He started rolling them out. “How small you want them, Babe?” he slipped up and prayed that Dean didn’t notice.

He had noticed, but he wasn’t going to tell him that. “Um…a little smaller than a DVD.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“How come you never let him mate you?”

He shrugged, keeping his eyes on the dough. Dean looked across the island at his friend and former lover. He reached over and stopped the pin from rolling over the dough. Dean smiled. “Cas, Babe, how come?”

He sighed. He promised himself he was going to try for another chance with Dean then he would do it honestly. “Because he wasn’t you. I wanted to be your mate…I still do. I could never picture myself being anyone else’s omega.” He took a breath and released it slowly. “It didn’t matter how much I tried you never were that far from my mind. So, whenever Arthur asked I kept telling him no. That I wasn’t ready, but in truth it had always been you…and only you.”

Dean’s lips slid into a perfect smile. __Oh, what the hell__. He walked to the counter where the CD player was and changed discs. He pressed play and then as Walker Hayes’ new song filled the air, he walked up to Cas and held out his hand.

Cas looked over his shoulder and saw Dean’s hand being held out to him and his heart did handsprings in his chest. He smiled and slowly licked his top lip. He put the rolling pin down and turned to him. He took his hand and Dean gently pulled him into his arms. Heat curled inside of him at the perfection it was to be in his arms again. The torture of wanting him was so great that he could hardly stand it.

Dean wanted nothing more than to indulge himself in the feel of everything Cas would offer him, but he had promised himself to take things slow. He just didn’t know if his body could handle it. That same urge wanted him underneath him. He sent the old familiar shiver go through him and it took all his self-control to keep control of his inner Alpha from taking what it so desperately wanted.

Cas smiled as he heard Dean’s gravelly voice start to sing the words to the song, changing gender to fit their situation.

__When that was__ __Do you love me? If you do, check yes, please__ __Boy__ _ _, you know you think my tractor's sexy__ __Got me spinning like a jukebox junkie__ __Making me feel like 90's country__

 _ _You make me feel like 90's country__ __Shake it, I dare you__ __King__ _ _of my double wide trailer__ __Million songs I could list__ __But I'm just gon' shut up and kiss__

 _ _You see that water tower?__ _ _Boy__ _ _, we can dream on it__ __I'ma paint your name in John Deere green on it__ __I, I cross my heart, I ain't no walk-away Joe__ __I'm gonna get you to the church on Cumberland Road__

 _ _And you get sweeter with time__ __Just like that bottle of wine__ __Might be a little dust on it but__ __Won't it taste so fine? (just like you)__

 _ _Do you love me? If you do, check yes, please__ __Boy__ _ _, you know you think my tractor's sexy__ __I'm sold to the__ _ _Guy__ _ _in the front seat__ __Making me feel like 90's country__

 _ _You make me feel like 90's country__ __Shake it, I dare you__ __King__ _ _of my double wide trailer__ __Million songs I could list__ __But I'm just gon' shut up and kiss__

__You make me feel like 90's country_ _

__You know you're beautiful, don't act like you don't__ __Ain't settling for no burger and no grape snow cone, not tonight__

 _ _Do you love me? If you do, check yes, please__ __Boy__ _ _, you know you think my tractor's sexy__ __I ain't in it for your daddy's money__ __You make me feel like 90's country__

 _ _Shake it, I dare you__ __King__ _ _of my double wide trailer__ __Million songs I could list__ __But I'm just gon' shut up and kiss__ __Baby, don't be stupid, you know I love you__ __Blame it all on my roots when I turned up at 90's country__

__

As the song faded, Cas heard him softly call his name and he looked up and Dean gently cupped his face in his hands. He lowered his mouth gently to his, taking his mouth slowly. The moment he felt his lips on his, had awakened long forgotten needs within him and he growled low in his throat, pulling him closer.

A rush of desire clawed at his insides as he allowed Dean access to anything. His tongue slid into his mouth and their tongues entwined. His entire body shuddered with the passionate kisses. His aroused Alpha scent ignited something wild within him and he purred deep in his throat.

Hearing that purr that he hadn’t heard in 10 years, and just like then it seemed to have snapped something within him and instead of holding back what he wanted to show him, the desire for the man became carnal. Cas moaned softly, tilting his head back allowing him access as Dean’s mouth went to his throat. “I want you,” he said against his neck, smelling warm sweetness of cherry pie.

“I want you too,” Cas panted. His heart was thundering in his chest as he tried to get himself under control. The sound of beeping pulled him out quickly. “The pie,” he said softly.

Dean pressed his forehead to his as he tried to even his breathing. “Wha..what?” he panted.

“The pie,” he said a little more loudly and firmly.

“Oh, shit,” Dean muttered and walked to the oven. He pulled down 2 oven mitts from a hook on the wall and pulled the pie out of the oven. Of course the smell didn’t help with his erection much considering it’s exactly how Cas smelled right now. He stifled a hungry groan.

Cas watched him as he seemed to hover the pie. That kiss was definitely more intense than he had expected their first kiss to be like. He was definitely slicker than he had been in a long time and way more turned on than he had been ever. He smiled when Dean turned.

“All right, let’s get these pizzas made and in the oven.”

“Right,” Cas said.

They worked in a companionable silence, and careful to not get too close. Getting close ran the risk of them losing control again and right now neither of them were there yet.

Soon though, Dean knew.

He knew that soon they’d both have everything they wanted. But he wanted to take his time with the beautiful omega, even if it killed him. This time he was going to do everything right.

* * *

This is what Roscoe looks like, but with dark blue eyes. (For those of you who read the first version...I changed him last minute and went back to make the changes)

This is Daisy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe talk...Gabriel opens up about one of his experiences with Asmodeus.

Gabriel sat down on the U-shaped couch and reached for the remote on the ottoman coffee table. “Sammy.”

“Yeah, babe?”

His heart fluttered at the endearment. In the few years he was with Asmodeus he never really bothered with an endearment unless it was to make himself look good. “Um…do you wanna watch the __The Great British Baking Show__ with me?”

“What’s that?” Sam asked walking into the living room carrying 2 bowls of different flavored ice cream.

“It’s a baking competition show,” he answered, smiling, as he curled up on the couch. He blinked up at him as Sam passed him the bowl with one of his favorite ice creams.

He smiled. “You still like mint chocolate chip, don’t you?” he asked sitting on the the chaise part of the couch.

He smiled. “Yes,” he answered, a little surprised by Sam remembering and the thoughtfulness as to get him some. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said. “I realized something.”

“What’s that?” He scooped some into his mouth.

“I keep telling you that I want to be your Alpha, but I’m not exactly showing you that I want to be.” He sighed. “Bringing Ruby was stupid. In fact not ending things with her was also stupid.” He exhaled. “I’m sorry.”

Gabriel smiled. “Yeah,” he said, generally shocked. He had never actually heard an Alpha apologize, except his father, but not even his brothers say they’re sorry. Mostly because most Alphas believed that they didn’t need to apologize for their actions at all. Nonetheless, here Sam was apologizing for his actions. A little thrown off by his apology, he just nodded for a few seconds and then finally spoke, “I’d like that.”

He scooped some more and let it melt in his mouth. Around the ice cream, which was still melting, he asked, “Do you wanna watch the competition show?”

He nodded. “I’ll try a couple of episodes.”

“Really?” he asked, his voice rising in surprise.

Outside, the faraway rumble had Gabe perking up. He hated thunderstorms. Sam smiled as the moose tracks flavored ice cream hit his tongue. “Yeah. I’ll always try something once, especially if…” his voice trailed off when he realized Gabriel wasn’t paying attention. “Baby?”

“Huh?” Gabe said coming back to reality.

“Where did you go?” he asked softly.

Instead of answering, Gabe said, “Did you know that thunderstorms can be as strong as atomic bombs?”

“Okay…” he said cautiously. Remembering what he read in one of his books he asked gently, “Did something happen during a thunderstorm, Sweetheart?”

He looked away from the window and looked at the handsome alpha. He remembered reading in his newest book that ‘ _ _being honest to your intended Alpha is the best way to foster bonding and continue your independence__ ’, so he said, “Yes,” almost to the point that Sam couldn’t hear him.

“What happened?” he asked gently. He sat his slightly empty bowl on the ottoman coffee table.

He looked into his hazel eyes and said, “Which time?”

Okay, so asking that question implied more than just one thing had happened. “Whichever time you wanna talk about.”

He exhaled slowly. Maybe his therapist was right. Maybe talking it over with someone who knew him before Asmodeus would help him rediscover that person again. “Um…well, one night, I had planned this romantic dinner for him and I.” He nervously scratched the back of his head. “Um…it was one of our stupid anniversaries as he called it. Anyway, um…dinner went…horrible. He complained the entire time that the steak wasn’t to his liking and he that he hated asparagus and when I had brought out the chocolate cake that I had made he…” he slowly released his breath as he felt his hands shaking. “He, uh…threw it on the floor.”

He sighed again. “Um…after forcefully having sex with me, he then informed me that he had to go back to the office and to not wait up. However, he wanted the apartment cleaned because it looked like shit. And before he left he shot at me that I was a poor excuse for an omega.” He sighed. “I cleaned as he had told me and went to bed.”

Sam watched the man as he rubbed his neck as if remembering a particular detail of this story. Gabe continued, “Later that night I was violently awakened by a pair of hands around my neck and Asmodeus screaming at me that I had fallen asleep and that I wasn’t ‘ready’ for when he came home.” He sighed. “I blacked out and woke up sometime early that morning to him getting dressed like he had always done.”

“Oh, God….” Sam muttered. “Gabe, I’m so sorry.”

He shook his head. “It’s no one’s fault but mine. I shouldn’t have--”

“If you tell me that you shouldn’t have done something to piss him off I may get pissed off myself, because baby, no one deserves what you went through. No __ONE__.” He gently took his hands and threaded their fingers. “No omega should have to go through what you did and hopefully you’ll let me show you the way you should be treated.”

Gabriel’s heart stuttered at how he so passionately said that. “Thank you for that, Kiddo, but that’s not what I was gonna say. What I was going to say was that I shouldn’t have stayed as long as I did. I could have gone to the police. I had enough markings and everything on me then that could have told my story for me.”

He tightened his grip on one hand and asked, “Lay back with me?”

He nodded, putting his bowl on the ottoman. He let the alpha gently pull him toward the chaise. “Ooh,” he whispered. “Is there a way to fire up the fireplace?”

He nodded. “It’s electric and a heater, so it should keep us warm.” He pointed at the little basket on the ottoman. “The remote’s in the basket. The smaller one.”

He smiled and leaned forward to grab it. He looked at it and double checked the names of the button, then pressed on, and warm. He put the remote back on the ottoman and then moved to curl into Sam’s side. Sam then wrapped the blanket around them and Gabriel shut the television off.

“I thought you wanted to watch that show?”

He shrugged. “It was actually just an attempt to distract us both,” he admitted.

“From what, Sweetheart?” Sam asked softly, running his fingers up and down Gabe’s arm intimately.

“Talking,” he said and began drawing figure 8’s on Sam’s chest through the t-shirt he wore as he tried to keep his stomach from doing somersaults and his heart from doing backflips…as he had thought it didn’t work. “I never know how to word things the way I mean them so I didn’t want you to be annoyed because I said something I shouldn’t have.”

“Gabriel.”

He looked up at him and he stiffened slightly when Sam’s lips gently pressed to his, his heart fluttering at the gentleness. He moaned softly and relaxed and falling into the softness of the kiss. He’d never been kissed like this before. It actually felt really nice.

He gently pulled back with a sigh. He caressed his cheek. “There’s nothing you could say that would upset me in any way the way Asmodeus had been mad at you, do you hear me?”

He nodded. “Even if it didn’t come out right?”

“Definitely.” He caressed his side.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” he said.

“Why do you want me? I mean, I never even got to ask you then before you took off to wherever you went, and why would you want me now?”

“Honestly…right after I had presented dad had sat me down and told me not to be like a lot of alphas that were seen--sleeping around and all--and he told me to really think about the type of mate that I would want. And after a few thoughts and everything…everything I wanted was what you had.”

Gabriel flipped and put his chin on on his hand, which laid on his chest. “Like what?”

“Well…” he hadn’t ever really verbalized any of this, but Gabriel wanted to know, so… “You’re amazing. You’re easy to talk to, I could tell you anything and not be afraid of you thinking of me as a kid…unless it was stating my intentions.” He cleared his throat. “Um…then, it was the fact that you made me laugh. That you seemed to enjoy hanging around me.” He sighed. “And something told me you were it.”

“But now?” Gabriel said. “You said you wanted to be. Why would you want to be?”

He smiled. “Come here,” he said and pulled him up. He insisted on him straddling him. “Look at me.”

Gabriel shifted his eyes to meet his hazel ones and his stomach flipped when he seen the look in his eyes. Then Sam spoke, “I had tried to move on from you. I dated Jessica for several years until she was killed by a drunk driver. I knew she was going to be my mate then, but there was always something that didn’t feel just not quite right with her.” He sighed. “However, in the last ten years I have figured out what I wanted and something tells me you have it.”

“How can you tell?”

“You’re strong,” he said and caressed his arms as he continued, “you’re beautiful, sexy and you’re confident--once we knock down the boulders that the asshole created that is hiding that confidence I remember falling in love with.” He smiled and brushed his fingers across his cheek to his chin and continued caressing his arms more intimately. “You’re amazingly smart and you have this sense of charisma that seems to draw people to you. And not only are you strong physically, but you’re strong emotionally too. You have this drive to show the world that you’re your own person and I hope that someday you’ll let me in your world to cherish you the way you should be.”

Sam sighed. “Why do you want me?” He rubbed his hands up Gabriel’s jean-clad legs. “It’s not because there isn’t a better option is it?”

He shook his head. “No.” Nervously he began caressing and plucking at Sam’s t-shirt. He opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it. That made him sound like a pedophile. Sam cupped his cheek and looked into his dark eyes. “Just say it, Baby.”

He exhaled. “Don’t judge me, whatever you do.”

He held up a hand. “Promise.”

“I’ve always thought you were cute,” he admitted. “First it started out as ‘an adorable child’ way and then I don’t know when it happened, but something shifted and I started seeing you as more than just a kid.” He sighed. “And just felt drawn to you.” He exhaled deeply. “God, that makes me sound like a creepy guy.”

Sam laughed. “It’ll be our little secret.” He tilted his head up and took his mouth. “No one needs to know, Okay?”

He nodded. He looked down at Sam’s abs, which were hidden behind his t-shirt. “Not to mention, you’re so hot,” he sighed as he twisted his hips and ground into Sam’s cock.

Sam’s breath hitched as he felt the friction.

“You’re sexy, you’re charming and you have this incredible presence about you that any omega would be incredibly happy to have you include them in on.” He exhaled. “I would find myself incredibly lucky to be that omega that you decide to mate and marry someday.”

He twisted his hips again and Sam gasped, his head falling back slightly.

Gabe slowly took his mouth in a kiss that was so slow, sensuous and so….Sam quickly found himself caught up in the kiss. He plunged his fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Gabe moaned and he swept his tongue inside, taking the kiss to a whole new level and he pulled him close.

Gabriel gasped as he twisted his hips and this time Sam bucked up. Their tongues tangled like he wanted their bodies to. He’d give anything to have that part of him, but he’d settle for this part. As the kiss came on deeper and his brain began to fog. He’d never had anyone kiss him like this before. He whimpered against his lips and smiled when he heard him growl into his mouth.

Sam broke the kiss and carefully rolled the omega onto his back and then laid half on him and half off of him. He looked into the cloudy brown eyes. “Will you let me court you?”

He nodded slowly as he said, “As long as you’re absolutely sure I’m the one you want because if we make the decision to mate I’d like the bite to be reciprocated.”

“You want to mate me?” he asked looking into his eyes again.

He nodded. “I always wanted that kind of bond with the mate that I chose.” He leaned up and kissed him. “And Sam you’re the mate I want. Even if it takes me forever to prove it.”

He pulled himself up, got off the couch, flipped the fireplace off and picked up the petite man. “Wrap your legs around me,” he commanded softly.

Doing as he asked, he locked himself on at the ankles. “Where are we going?”

“To bed,” he whispered.

They got upstairs to the master bedroom and after they walked in, the nightstand table lamp was on, casting a golden glow on the room. Sam left the door open and walked to the large California King Bed. He looked at Gabe. “Unlock your ankles, Sweetheart.”

Doing as the Alpha said he slid down Sam’s body. Sam glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost midnight. “May I ask you something? And you can say you’re not comfortable, it’s okay.”

He nodded slowly, a little unsure of the question. “Okay.”

“Will you sleep with me tonight? And if it’s okay you can change in here.”

 _ _That meant he’d see all the scars that Asmodeus left on him!__ “I don’t know, Sammy….”

He shook his head. “It’s all right, Baby.”

He exhaled slowly. “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just that…” He took a deep breath and looked at the handsome Alpha. Following instinct, he pulled the t-shirt up over his head. He dropped his arms and let Sam see.

Sam couldn’t believe what he was seeing. There were light pink scarred slashes over Gabriel’s chest. His stomach dropped and he suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. Not because the scars looked gross and disgusting, but because of what he had endured. He had felt what he thought was a scar the other night but he didn’t dare ask him about it.

He walked to the man and gingerly ran his fingers over one of the scars. “Oh, God, baby…”

“I know they’re gross,” he muttered and pushed the t-shirt up to cover the scars.

Sam stopped him and took the shirt. “No, baby.” He looked into the man’s eyes. “They’re a part of you now, which makes them beautiful…to me.”

Complete shock was etched on his face. “R-R-Really?”

He nodded. “Yes,” he said. He bent his head down and kissed him softly. “I will prove to you that I want every inch of you if you let me.”

Taking a chance, Gabriel held up a hand and walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later. “Compromise?”

“What?”

“Boxers,” he said.

Sam smiled against his lips before kissing him. “Deal.”

They got ready for bed and Gabriel pulled on his boxers quickly. Sam smiled as he watched Gabriel pull his boxers up so quickly trying to be quick enough that Sam didn’t see anything. He finished putting his own boxers on and walked to the man. He kissed him with a moan. “I can’t wait to get that in my mouth,” he murmured against his lips.

He whimpered, feeling the slick almost instantly. Sam took his hand and they walked to the bed. They both climbed onto the giant bed and both moved under the covers. Sam turned to him and kissed him deeply. “Good night, Baby.”

“Good night, Sammy,” he whisper. “Hold me?”

Sam smiled. “Planned on it.”

Sam awoke to the amazing smell of melted white chocolate topped with coconut. He tucked his nose into Gabe’s neck and growled low in his throat. He kissed his neck and whispered, “I’ll be back, Baby,” then rolled out of bed, walking downstairs to the kitchen. He started the coffee and then turned and walked back upstairs.

He walked into the room and his heart jackrabbited in his chest when he seen him laying on his back, the comforter moved to his waist. He felt his cock twitch and walked over to the bed. He moved to his side and smiled down at the beautiful omega. He bent his head down and whispered, “Gabe….wake up, baby,” then he gently tugged on his ear with his teeth.

Gabriel groaned. His eyes were still closed as he gasped at the feel of Sam’s lips against his neck. “Mmm…Sammy…”

“Wake up, Baby. Come on…”

A spike of heat caught him low in his gut as Sam licked up the cord in his neck and he felt his slick beginning to pool. He moaned again as Sam placed an open mouth kiss just above his scent gland. His own cock twitched at the heat from Sam’s mouth. “Oh, Sam…”

Sam smiled, and kissed from where he was on his neck, up his chin to his lips. Their mouths fused together in a fury of kisses so intense that Gabe felt his body shake and his slick build. Sam caged him in, pressing his long hard body more into him, deepening the kiss. Feeling the firmer pressure on his mouth, he moaned and Sam pushed his tongue inside. He moved his hands and pulled him closer as their tongues chased each other.

Sam broke the kiss and panted out, “Gabe…let me…show you….please?”

He nodded. “I should warn you though,” he whispered. “It’s not much to--” he quieted when Sam pressed his lips to his.

“I want you and I want to love you…let me show you.”

He nodded again and Sam pulled the comforter back and off Gabriel. He fused their mouths together again and he moaned, pulling at his hair to get him closer. He broke the kiss and looked down into Gabriel’s lusty dark eyes. “God…you’re so hot…”

He began kissing down his torso, swirling his tongue around Gabriel’s hardened nipples, causing the omega to arch off the bed, whimpering. He stopped at the waistband of his boxers and then moved back up. He looked at him. “If you want me to stop, say something, Sweetheart.”

Was he crazy?! “No!” he said almost to emphatically. “Sam, please…don’t…stop…”

The Alpha in him growled with appreciation. He tucked his fingers into the waistband of cotton fabric and moved them down, telling him to lift his hips and then pulling them from his body. His cock almost instantly hardened into granite at the sight of Gabriel’s wet, glistening thighs. He rubbed a hand between his thighs and Gabriel moaned deep in his throat, arching again.

Sam rocked back on his feet and looked down at his beautifully naked omega. “Gabriel.”

Gabe lifted his dark eyes to his and felt his blood turn to lava at the lust in Sam’s eyes. Sam caressed a hand up and down each of his legs and then asked, “Will it be okay with you if I remove my boxers too?”

God, he was serious about the courting stuff. In modern courting rituals, an Alpha kept with the ‘omega has to grant you permission’ part of the intimacy. “Yes,” he said softly, his voice stolen by lust.

Sam carefully pulled them off and then pushed the omegas legs apart. He looked at the slick that was starting to flow out of his body again. Sam bent his head and licked the inside of Gabriel’s thigh.

A bolt of fire lanced through and he cried, “Oh, God…”

Sam could taste the sweetness of white chocolate as it etched itself on his brain. It took ever bit of control to not just take him then and now. He smiled. “May I, my Sweet Omega?”

“Yes,” he said looking down his body at the handsome Alpha.

He gently took the Omega’s cock into his hand and he pumped him slowly. Gabriel went hot--hot for him, hot for this moment. His pulse raced as slick was surely soaking into the sheets. He took him into his hand and he began a kind of circular pumping action as he bent his head down and flicked his tongue over the tip. He smiled when he felt the muscles in his cock twitch a little. He groaned and he did it again. With each groan he did it again and again. He groaned long and hard when he finally took him in her mouth and deep-throated him.

He licked all the way down to his balls and took each bulge in his mouth and smiled against him when he felt him buck up a little bit. A very long groan came when he sucked him off like he would an ice cream cone. He tangled his fingers in the golden mass and guided his work.

He worked him until all there was was the sound of his panting and his own moans. He ran his tongue down the length of him like an ice cream cone.

Gabriel came on a hoarse scream of pleasure. Sam smiled, growling softly. He kissed him, then laid beside him. He whispered against his ear. “Sweeter than I imagined.”

Gabriel whimpered. “Mmm…Alpha.” He rolled and looked into Sam’s hazel eyes. “May I…?”

Sam smiled. He wrapped an arm around the Omega’s waist and rolled him with him off the bed. “In the shower.”

He groaned. “Are we going to fuck in the shower?”

He laughed. “No,” he said and kissed him again. “But you’re going to go down on me…” he looked into the Omega’s eyes. “If you want to that is.”

Gabriel smiled and took his hand. “I more than want to,” he said. He smiled. He was going to send him off to work a very happy Alpha.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe continue...with some water sports. 
> 
> Castiel dreams of Dean, then wakes up unable to take care of himself. Unfortunately his mother calls asking for help.
> 
> A secret is being revealed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. Finally figured out where the plot hole was. And I was struggling on whether to start revealing the big twist in this story now or later....

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjggo6jpsffAhULWK0KHVySDuwQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=%2Furl%3Fsa%3Di%26rct%3Dj%26q%3D%26esrc%3Ds%26source%3Dimages%26cd%3D%26ved%3D%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.wattpad.com%252F369034550-whip-me-good-boyxboy-chapter-5-unfinished-business%252Fpage%252F2%26psig%3DAOvVaw0JBUjwG9_EpaE_tLqqslNO%26ust%3D1546250494207200&psig=AOvVaw0JBUjwG9_EpaE_tLqqslNO&ust=1546250494207200)

They got into the shower and Gabriel let the large shower head beat down on his head and his back. He moved out of the way and let Sam get under the spray. Sam turned to face him in the shower and Gabriel watched as the water slicked down his body. Desire burned a hot spot in the pit of his belly. Feeling his slick begin again, he reached down and coated his fingers. He then closed the gap between them, he took him into his hand, firm, but gentle.

The Alpha growled deep in his throat which had heat flooding his insides, and he felt his thighs drench. “Mmm…” he moaned. “I can’t wait for that to be buried deep inside of me, Alpha.” He stifled a hungry moan. “God, Baby….that….feels…ahh…”

He went slow and tempting. He pumped the large man standing in front of him as he spoke. “I want you, Alpha. I want you buried deep inside me, making me scream…” He bent his head down, licking at the small pebbled nipple.

God, did he want that more than anything. He tilted his head back, the hot water splashing down on his face as he felt Gabriel’s tongue and lips tease his other nipple. He moaned, which was more of a whimper than anything.

Gabriel smiled when he heard the sensuous sounds coming from his Alpha. He continued to stroke him as he went to his knees. He held his cock steady in his hand and licked the slit as if he was testing the taste. The taste of the Alpha exploded on his tongue. It made a begging sound escape his lips that seem to have triggered his Alpha’s ejaculate. He seeped out a little. 

He giggled as he took him into his mouth and heard a long throaty moan from the man above him. He sucked him so hard he hollowed out his cheeks.

“Ahh….” Sam moaned. He tangled his fingers into Gabriel’s shaggy hair and watched him fuck him with his mouth. “Damn, baby.” He watched him. “God, you look beautiful fucking me like this, Gabe.”

He continued, until he felt Sam’s cum in the back of his throat. He pulled back a little keeping his lips on him, while he massaged the Alpha’s knot. He groaned when another round of cum shot into the back of his throat. After awhile, he was drenched from his slick and his mouth tasted like Sam. 

Sam had never felt anything that intense before. He couldn’t seem to move as Gabriel stood. “My God…Gabe….”

“Was that good?”

“Good?” Sam questioned. “You joking? I’ve never come that hard ever.”

To say he was satisfied with that declaration was an understatement. He was more than satisfied. He was damn proud. He’d been told that he wasn’t very good with the oral pleasure part of pleasing an Alpha. Yet, to hear Sam say what he had said was all the endorsement he needed. He smiled and leaned into him. “Wanna make me come this time?”

He nodded. “Then tonight I want to use my tongue like I’d use my dick and fuck you until you’re screaming.”

He felt something deep in him contract with the thought and Gabriel almost came right then and there. Without saying anything, he turned, his face in the glass enclosure of the shower. He pushed his ass out and looked over his shoulder at him. “Fuck me, Alpha.”

Sam’s growl rumbled deep in his chest as he pushed his hair out of his face and then walked up behind him. He dropped his hand between Gabriel legs. He began massaging between the Omega’s legs, but stopped when he heard Gabe gasp. “Sweetheart, you--”

“I’m fine,” he interjected. “I’m not used to gentleness during this part.”

Sam moved his hand with leisure, his fingers feathering as he moved. Gabe bit back a whimper. No Alpha he had ever known took this much care in pleasuring an Omega. Usually it was the opposite. They would get theirs in, because to most Alphas, they weren't anything but holes. To hell with the Omegas pleasure in the whole thing. As long as they got off they didn’t care if they did or not.

But here he was being pleasured by this amazingly handsome Alpha. And he seemed to be enjoying himself while doing it. He cried out, the feeling of gentleness turning him on almost as much as what Sam was doing.

Sam pushed the man’s ass cheeks apart and growled at the slick that was slipping out, and being washed away by the cascading water. He caressed his hand between his cheeks and covered his cheeks with the man’s slick and then licked it off of each cheek. He tasted the sweetness that exploded on his tongue. “Oh, yeah, I’m so tasting that later.”

Gabriel whimpered, “Alpha, please.”

Sam took his forefinger and pressed it against the puckered muscle. The gesture made an obscene squelching sound as he circled the tip of his finger into the hole.

Gabriel moans had Sam pushing in a little further.

“Oh, God, yes, Sammy, fuck me…. _ _please__.”

Sam then pushed the rest of the way in and then stopped, listening to Gabriel. Noting that he was panting with want and not pain, he worked him. The immense amounts of slick that covered his finger and his hand that it was hardening his own cock.

He thrust his fingers in and out of him, showing him how he wanted to fuck him when they got there. Gabriel breaths came in small pants as Sam worked his finger in and out of him.

“Fuck….” Gabriel muttered. “More, Alpha, give me more!”

He pushed in a second finger and he thought that his brain or his knot was going to explode at the way that Gabe clenched around his fingers, pulling him in. He reached his other hand up and began caressing his back. “You’re amazing, Gabe. Perfect,” he said and pressed a kiss into the Omega’s back.

Gabriel whimpered, “God…Alpha, I can’t wait until you’re inside of me.”

“Me too,” he agreed. “Soon, my Sweet, beautiful Omega. Very soon.”

Gabriel pressed his hands against the glass. He pushed into Sam's fingers at a frenzied pace. “Oh, God….Alpha, that feels so good! You make me feel…uh…amazing!”

Sam could feel his own cock tightening with need as he watched the Omega’s ass push back against his hand. “Damn, Gabriel, you look so beautiful…so hot as I fuck you with my fingers.”

“It feels so good, Alpha. So…good….” he reared up as he felt his orgasm climbing. “Sammy, come here, Baby.” Sam pressed his fingers into Gabriel the rest of the way as he wrapped his free arm around the man’s waist. He looked down at his Omega’s red and swollen cock. When he felt Gabe’s arms go around his neck, he stopped him. “Take your cock, Sweetheart.” He wrapped his arm around his waist again, holding him against him as his fingers fucked in and out of him.

Sam growled deep in his throat as he watched his Omega pull at his cock with such expertise. “Mmm….you’ve done that before.”

“All the time…” he panted. “Thought about you a few times too…Oh, God! Sammy, I’m gonna….” he came with a pleasured cry, his orgasm shaking him to the core. His come spilled and swirled down into the drain. “Fuck…” he breathed. “That was amazing.”

He kissed his shoulder, the blade and then kissed his mating gland. He pulled him back against him, wrapping his arms around him. There was an emotion that was waving through him that was a hell of a lot stronger than love. The strength of this emotion was the strongest he'd ever felt before. And it wasn’t anything he’d ever be able to explain to anyone else, ever. He knew it should have scared him to death, but he wasn’t scared. He was anything but. He was empowered by it. He felt the water getting cooler against his back. “Baby, I hate to break the moment but the water’s getting cold.”

Gabriel moved Sam’s arms up and kissed his forearms. He picked up the loofah sponge and dropped some soap into it. “May I…?” he asked.

Sam nodded. “Yes.”

He worked up a lather inside the sponge and then began to move it down his Alpha’s incredible body. He’d always wanted to share shower time with his Alpha and be able to take care of him as they shower. Not sexually, but in the way an Omega is supposed to take care of the Alpha.

After they finished their shower, they both dried themselves off. Sam walked up behind Gabriel and picked him up. He walked into the bedroom, Gabriel laughing. He laid him on the bed and gave him a heart-warming kiss. “I wanna ask you something and you can tell me no. Always remember that whatever I ask and you don’t feel like doing it or don’t want to it’s okay to say no.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“Will you move in here with me?”

Gabriel eyes shifted in confusion. “Samwich, I live here already.”

“I know that, Baby. I meant…will you move into my room with me. I want to share everything with you. I want to go to bed with you, wake up with you and even roll over and wrap my arms around you in the middle of the night.”

His chest swelled at the immense joy that he was feeling right now in this moment. He smiled and leaned up, taking Sam’s lips in a heated kiss. The force of it threw Sam off balance and he he toppled on top of him. He ended the kiss and looked up into the Alpha’s hazel eyes. “Yes,” he answered. “I’d love to.”

He smiled, giving him a velvety kiss and then gave him another that was hot and steamy. “As much as I hate to do this and trust me I do, I’ve got to get to work at least for a couple of hours.”

Gabriel sighed. “Are you coming home when the movers get here?”

“They’re coming here?”

He nodded. “Cas called the moving company and changed the location of the drop off. Cas and Dean will be both coming over here to get Cas’ stuff. I thought maybe I’d make lunch and we could…”

He smiled and kissed the man again. “That sounds great.” He stole a glance at him and his body, then groaned. “Okay. Gonna get dressed or we’ll never leave this room and I gotta get things done today at work.”

“Okay, if you must,” he teased.

Sam smiled. “Oh, trust me, Baby, I would love nothing more than to stay in this bed with you all day.”

* * *

Castiel stepped into the shower and let the water splash down on him. Moving in with Dean Winchester was a horrible idea. And not for the reasons one might be thinking would be it. Cas went to sleep after the most amazing kiss he had ever experienced with the man. He'd smelled Dean almost immediately when he walked into the house. He hadn't realized how bad it was going to be until he went to bed that night. With the faint smell of his Alpha in the room and on his bed it lulled him to sleep that night.

It gave him an amazing night sleep, but it was torture that morning. He had woken up from an staggering erotic and sensual dream that had caused him to soak the sheets with slick. He had woken up hornier than he had been for a long time. He knew while he was in the shower he’d have to ease the tension within him to be able to function better that day. But he hated it, especially when the thoughts were about Dean.

He had always liked it better when Dean could rid him of the tension. For him masturbating felt wrong when he was with Dean. Although, with Arthur that ‘this is wrong’ feeling was never there. He actually preferred masturbating to having Arthur ease it because he was so rough with sex. He finally knew what his father meant by ‘be careful how you choose your Alpha’. If an Omega chose the wrong one then they were more likely to be mistreated, like Gabriel and himself.

Arthur and Dean--the two men were so different.

Dean was the dream Alpha that every omega wanted to have. And he was so close to get what he wanted, what they had dreamed about. Which walking away was undeniably stupid and over a ludicrous rumor that his future mate had cheated. The more he had thought about that the more that Cas knew he wasn’t right for the Alpha and never was.

Who’d want an omega who was stupid enough--even at his young age at the time--to not appreciate the type of Alpha he had?

He had beaten himself up over what he had done to Dean, himself, their relationship and their future together for 10 years. Yes, even in the year or so that he was with Arthur, what had happened still haunted him. And now there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

He had always known he’d never actually get over Dean. It had taken 7 years to even attempt to move on from him. And another year before he didn’t feel immense guilt about dating again. But, it’s because of the fact that he knew he’d never get over Dean that he had refused to be mated by Arthur.

After traveling down memory lane he wasn’t really feeling like jerking off in the shower. Bright side of this traveling is that he was no longer just tense from the erotic dream, but because of the memories. Bad side, he was still horny and if anything Dean would smell it a mile away.

Finishing his shower with his hair being washed, he flicked the water off and then stepped out of the shower. He knew that Dean would be at work so he wrapped a towel around his middle and padded to his bedroom. He dried himself off and as he got dressed his cell phone rang. He walked over to his phone, which was still charging on his nightstand and looked at the caller ID. He groaned when he seen that it was his mother.

In just his jeans, Castiel snatched up his cell and answered, “Hello, mother.”

“Castiel,” she muttered. “Did that filthy Alpha claim you yet?”

Cas’ heart squeezed at the thought of being claimed…finally…by Dean Winchester. __You’re not any good for him, Castiel.__ He rolled his eyes. He’d been trying to figure out why his mother hated Dean so much. She seemed to hate him even more so than when they were in high school. “Not yet, mother,” he replied. “What do I owe the displeasure of your call?”

“Two things. One, I need you to do me a favor and two, I would like to have lunch with my children today.”

“I can’t today,” he told her. “The movers are coming from New York today. What’s the favor?” Castiel heard the woman’s long winded sigh of disapproval.

“I need my car fixed and as much as it pains me to say this according to my information, your ex-boyfriend is apparently the best in town, so would you meet me there and drive me back home?”

“I can’t do that. I haven’t got a car yet. I didn’t get a rental from the airport when we got here. I’m sure that Dean’ll have a lender he’ll let us have for the time being.”

She scoffed. “Fine, I’ll be there to pick you up in fifteen minutes. Be ready.”

* * *

Castiel looked up at the garage and was surprised by it’s obvious makeover from 10 years ago. According to what Dean had told him then, it was a point of contention between Bobby and his dad about rehabbing the exterior of the shop. __He must have relented__ , Castiel thought to himself as his mother pulled into a parking place.

He stepped out of the car and looked around. He wasn’t looking for anything or anyone, but he was taking in all that had changed in 10 years.

Meanwhile, inside, a few of the employees had taken notice of the blue-eyed omega and were taken their time to admire him. “Now that is one sweet looking Omega I’d love to sink my knot into,” the tall burly one had said.

The shorter, but tall skinny man laughed. “Oh, yeah. I’d take a piece of him.”

“Yo! Benny!”

Benny looked up from the Lincoln he was working on and looked at the 2 newer employees who were scoping someone outside out. “What?” he asked, his strong Cajun accent coming out.

“Please tell us that that Sweet Thing is not taken.”

He looked up to see Castiel waiting with his mother for someone to come to them. He put his wrench down and picked up his rag. Knowing what would make them back off he said, “That’s the Boss Man’s Omega.”

“He’s not claimed yet,” the tall blond haired one (the skinny one) simply said.

“Trust me, Castiel Novak belongs to Dean as much as your car belongs to you.” He walked toward Dean’s office and knocked on the door, then opened it, “Hey, Boss, Cas is here with __her__.”

Dean almost groaned outwardly. “Thanks, Benny,” he said. He stood from his desk and walked out the door. “What’s up with those two?”

“They got a whiff of Cas.”

He nodded. He looked at the 2 guys and said simply, “Mine.” He walked out to the main office area and slowed when he heard Cas telling his mother that she should have made an appointment before just dropping in on them like this expecting them to just do it.

“Oh, Please, Castiel, they’re a service shop. There’s no need for it,” Naomi told him her wealthy air coming out in her voice.

“Actually, Mrs. Novak, we prefer if our customers would make an appointment.” He let his eyes fall on the blue eyed Omega. “Hi, Sweetheart.”

Cas tried to hide the joy that radiated through him by hearing the the term of endearment, but by his mother’s reaction he had a feeling he was doing a horrible job of it. “Hello, Dean.”

The way the man had said that greeting had his dick twitching almost instantly.

Naomi looked at sandy haired Alpha. “That’s ridiculous. You’re a service station, Dean--”

“Who is extremely busy,” he reminded her. “If you hadn’t heard, Mrs. Novak, our service place is **_**_the_**_** place to bring your car.”

“So, I’ve heard,” she sad. “Your father didn’t do--”

“Mother, insulting Mr. Winchester will not make Dean anymore interested in working on your car than he already is.”

Dean smiled, winked at him and then said, “It’s okay, Sweetheart. We both know my father’s a dick.” He looked at the older Novak. “Ma’am. Fortunately for you my father no longer owns this company and lucky for you I’m feeling generous toward the woman who has hated me since I was five years old.” He cleared his throat. “I’ll have your car ready by closing,” he said. He looked at Cas. “Can you tell me what’s wrong with it?”

Naomi scoffed. “How would he know? He’s an omega--”

“Who was with me for almost five years, Mrs. Novak.”

“Five years?” she asked. “You told me it was only two years.”

Dean smirked and Cas blushed. They knew that not many knew that they considered the year that they presented as Alpha and Omega as the year that they started dating, but that was obviously a secret that was staying between them. Dean then asked, “Do you know what’s wrong with with it, Sweetheart?”

“Honestly?” Cas asked, sliding his eyes to his mother and then looking at Dean.

Dean nodded. “Please?”

“It sounds like to me it’s her starter and her battery, but it’s also the brakes and the alternator.”

Naomi stared at her son in shock. “How….How do you know that?”

Cas smiled. “Because, mother, Dean taught me about cars when he was fixing the Impala.” He remembered one of those days very clearly. It was the day he lost his virginity.

Dean was impressed that he remembered all that. He looked at the omega. “Wanna come to my office and I’ll pull up the invoice for you?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

Dean ushered him into the office and as Cas turned to say something to him, his words died before they even could leave his lips as the man pressed him against the desk, taking his mouth in an Earth-halting kiss. Cas moaned first in shock and then fisted Dean’s work shirt as the Alpha deepened the kiss.

Cas moaned into his mouth and Dean pushed his tongue inside, their tongues immediately tangling. Castiel’s body felt heavy and warm as he felt the edge of Dean’s desk against the back of his legs. When Dean deepened the kiss this time it seemed to have fired something off in him and he began to ravish at the Alpha’s mouth.

He was so hard it hurt. Remembering where they were and who was outside, Dean slowly pulled back, giving him lingering kisses. “Not here,” he gasped. “Not with your mother outside.”

Castiel nodded. “Right,” he said, trying to take a deep breath.

He kissed Cas’ lips, his cheek, his temple and then his forehead. “Trust me if your mother wasn’t out there we would have taken that further.”

He laughed softly, he sighed. “Um…we’re gonna need a lender. I don’t have a car yet and mother is figuring we’ll be keeping her car here so you can work on it.”

He nodded. “Right.” He walked over to his jacket and pulled out his keys. He placed his keys on the corner of the desk closest to Cas and then sat down. “Take Baby. You can come back and pick me up after you drop your mother off.”

He stood there, staring, amazed at what he had just heard. If anyone knew Dean Winchester they knew that his prized possession, the most precious thing in his life was his dad’s old ‘67 Impala. “Wha…what?”

He laughed softly as he clicked the keys on the keyboard to bring up the invoice program. “Take the Impala and go drop off your mother.”

Cas sat down in the chair and stared at the man he was still in love with. “You trust me…to drive Baby?”

He nodded. “Yes. I trust you with my life, even after ten years and the fact that you broke my heart.”

A pang of guilt shot through him and Castiel nodded. “Right.” He stood and started for the door.

Dean mentally slapped himself. “Cas, sorry. That wasn’t fair. I told you I forgave you I shouldn’t have--”

“No, Dean, you’re right. I did hurt you and I broke your heart. It was selfish of me to think that you could have given me a second chance.”

He opened the door and walked out, shutting the door behind him. He walked up to his mother and said, “Get in the Impala, Mother. I’ll drop you off.”

“In the Impala? Castiel, you know I hate that--”

“Too bad get in,” he told her forcefully. He pulled the door open and got into the passenger seat. He turned the key in the ignition and the impala roared to life. He quickly pulled out of the parking lot of the shop and pulled out into traffic.

Benny walked into Dean’s office and looked at his friend. “What happened?”

“My idiot mouth,” he told him. “I told him I forgave him and then I shot at him ‘I trust you with my heart even after ten years and a broken heart.”

Benny winced. “Ouch. Man, you can come back from that. Just answer one question, do you really forgive him?”

“Benny!”

“No,” he shut the door behind him, “I’m not talking about anything idiotic I did or trying to keep you apart. I’m asking you honestly, do you truly forgive him?”

He nodded.

“Then do whatever you have to do to make him see that and see that you want to try again. I know you did nothing wrong, but Cas can’t show you that he’s changed if you haven’t forgiven him for hurting you ten years ago. I mean, he’s apologized about it, you’ve just got to decide whether to move on from it.”

Dean pulled out his phone and quickly shot a text to Cas telling him he was sorry and that it wasn’t selfish of him to hope for a second chance. That he wanted to give it to him more than anything.

****[From Cas]: Then what do you wanna do? I can stay with mom and dad….** **

****[From Me]: NO! I love having you at my house. It’s your home as much as mine. Cas, I think what we need to do is hash everything out. I tell you everything I felt then through now and you tell me. Then we’ll decide where to go from there.** **

****[From Cas]: That sounds great, Dean. I agree. Hopefully at the end of it we’ll come to the conclusion that we both need.** **

****[From Me]: We can hope.** **

* * *

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjGktSNp8ffAhUQlawKHfU_CmAQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.adam4adam.com%2Fblog%2F2017%2F01%2Fgay-stuff-cuddle-sex%2F&psig=AOvVaw1uqFPG31SYzg71zMjp5uDH&ust=1546250755311473)

Chuck Novak sighed contentedly. He rolled onto his side and faced the heavily bearded man beside him. He pushed the graying dark hair from the man’s amazing blue eyes. “I miss you,”

He chuckled deeply, but softly. “Baby, I lay next to you every night.”

“I know, but I’m tired of hiding. We’ve been hiding what we are to each other for the last thirty-eight years, Cain. I can’t do it anymore.”

Cain caressed his mate’s cheek and then kissed him deeply. “Chuck, Sweetie, you know why we had to keep us a secret for so long. You deserved that company and you know what would have happened if Naomi had gotten her hands on it, Baby.” The man next to him whimpered and he kissed him. “I love you. Always remember that. I love you.”

He sighed. “I love you too.” His cell phone buzzed on the nightstand table and he rolled on his side. He read the message: ****[From Hank]: Just saw Castiel and Naomi. Chuck wrap things up!****

“CRAP!” Chuck exclaimed and sat up. “Naomi’s on the way home! With Castiel!”

Cain smiled at the mention of the boy. “You know out of all of the boys Gabriel and Castiel remind me of you.”

Chuck pulled his pants up and then leaned across the bed and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he said. He sighed. “You know what’s gonna suck?”

“What?” Chuck asked.

“That Rachel’s gonna be getting married and I can’t--”

“Baby, you’re invited. You’ll see it.”

“But--”

He kissed him. “Trust me, I’d love nothing more than to have you do that, Baby, but--”

“I know,” he said, nodding. “I have my regrets about going along with this plan too, Chuck. And those kids are one of them.”

“I know, Baby,” he said and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he said. “Put your masking lotion on your scent glands. You smell like me, Sweetheart.”

He nodded. He turned to his dresser and opened the lid on the lotion he used daily to mask his secret. He sighed as he rubbed the scent glands. He pushed his shirt aside and smiled when he seen the claim bite. He hated hiding them. He’d been wanting the whole world to know about them for years and now they were so far deep in this secret that he wasn’t even sure if coming clean to the 8 most important people in the universe would matter. “What if we come clean?” He turned to face a totally shocked Cain. “I’m serious. What if we come clean and tell the kids everything and then tell the world? Michael will be taking over the company soon. It really wouldn’t matter. It’d go to the next Alpha anyway, and that’s Michael.”

Cain couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You want to tell them **_**_everything_**_**?”

Chuck nodded. “I told you I couldn’t do it anymore and I was serious, Cain. I can’t. I love you too much.” He turned to get some of the lotion as he heard the muffled roar of a familiar car. “Ahh…Castiel is driving the Impala.”

Cain laughed. “How can you tell?”

“It’s the only car that has rumbled and roared like that coming up the drive.” His smile widened. “Besides you remember how Castiel would light up when he heard it.”

He nodded as they walked out of the bedroom. They walked downstairs, Cain slipped one more kiss in before they heard the car doors shut. Then they went into their usual fake conversation that covered why Cain was in the house, besides that they were friends. “So, I think we need to uproot the roses and replant them since that tree that Eva and Rachel planted several years ago has finally soaked up all of the bush’s sun,” Cain said as the door opened.

Castiel smiled when he walked into the house. “Hi, dad.” He smiled Cain. “Hi, Cain.” He had grown up with knowing that his father and the family’s groundskeeper were really good friends. On and off throughout the years Gabriel and himself had wondered if something else was going on between them, but they always pushed the thought out of their minds.”

“Hi, Castiel,” Cain said. “Is Lawrence beginning to feel like home again?”

Castiel nodded. “It is,” he said. “Oh, dad, you’ll have to go with mother to get her car back. It’s at Dean’s shop.”

“Okay. When?”

“Um…Monday,” he said glancing at his phone. “Give him a few more days because of Rachel’s wedding.”

He nodded. “Right.”

Naomi looked from Chuck, to Cain, then back. “Charles, may I speak with you?”

“Sure, dear,” he said.

Castiel sighed and tightened his grip on Dean’s keys. Cain looked at the boy standing in front of him and asked, “You okay, Castiel?”

Castiel smiled. “It’s nothing,” he said trying to sound reassuring.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded, then sighed when he peered into the older man’s blue eyes. He had thought when he was younger that he had the same shade of blue as Cain’s eyes were, but that usually happened when he prayed that Naomi wasn’t his mother. He had always thought that Cain would make an excellent father at some point but the man never married. He exhaled. “It’s me and Dean. He said he forgave me for what I did, then he said this comment that made me think differently. I walked out of his office and told mom to get it in the car. On our way here, Dean texted--”

“You really shouldn’t text and drive, Castiel.”

He nodded. “I know. Sorry, Cain. He wants to hash out everything tonight and hopes it’ll help us be able to move on.”

“Do you think it will?”

“God, I hope so,” Castiel said emphatically. “I would **_**_love_**_** nothing more than to be able to move on from what happened ten years ago and start over with Dean.”

“Then tonight when you’re having your pouring session, hold nothing back. He can’t fault you for being honest and you never know that honesty may help too.”

Castiel walked over to the double staircase as he heard his parents screaming at each other, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying to each other. He sat down on the stairs and ran his hands through his hair. “I haven’t talked about what happened with me and Arthur in a year, Cain. What if what I tell him makes him--”

Cain sighed. “Oh, hon, I don’t think that would happen. Cassie, take it from someone whose seen you both in those ten years. He may not have been abused and mistreated--which by the away I wanted to kill Arthur for--but Dean’s been miserable without you.” He tapped his knee in a very parental way. “I can tell you as a man who has experienced the kind of love you and Dean share it doesn’t just go away. If anything the absence makes it grow stronger.”

He turned and knelt in front of the boy. “I promise you if you are totally honest with your Alpha then only good things will come from it, okay?”

Castiel nodded and on a whim wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. That’s when the familiar smell of rain and sandalwood. That smell was familiar…but why? Cas lifted his head and looked at the man. “Why do you smell so…”

“Familiar?”

He nodded. Cain smiled and looked into Castiel’s blue eyes. “You’re probably remembering my smell from when you were a baby. I held you a lot then. Gave your parents…” God, he hated this… “….a few minutes to themselves.”

“Oh,” he said. He smiled at the older man. “Um…I’ve gotta go. We’ve got the movers coming to Sam and Gabriel’s house. I’ll see you later, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay, Castiel. Be careful going home.”

“I will.”

Chuck walked back into the foyer just as the front door closed and Castiel left. “Baby, you okay?”

Cain didn’t turn to face his mate, but he said, “We’re telling them.”

“What?”

“We’re telling them,” he said lowly. “Castiel recognized my scent, Chuck. It killed me to tell him what I did.”

“Okay. We’re gonna have to wait until after Rachel’s wedding. She’ll flip if we ‘ruin’ her wedding week for her. So, can you wait until then?”

Cain nodded and pulled him in for a hug. “I just hope they take it well after all these years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of the start of the big reveal?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movers from New York come, Cas finds where he put all the important memories from his relationship with Dean.
> 
> A revealing piece of evidence from when Cas left is shown to Dean that results in the Alpha getting hurt and Cas panicking for the man he loves.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/44757548350/in/dateposted-public/)

The movers had gotten to Sam and Gabe’s house about 5 minutes late, but neither couple minded. They had unloaded Gabriel’s stuff and moved Cas’ stuff to the U-Haul that Dean had rented. Sam had tipped the drivers and they left about an hour after they had arrived. 

Inside, Sam and Dean had read the boxes labels and put those boxes into their respective rooms. And Gabriel and Castiel prepared lunch. The 2 Alpha brothers walked in and had taken a whiff of the aroma wafting through the kitchen. “What is that amazing smell?”

Gabriel smiled up at Sam. “Cas’ Monterrey Chicken Pasta thing that he got weirdly enough from our groundskeeper, Cain.”

Dean nodded as Sam sat a carved wooden box on the counter. Cas’ blue eyes darted to the box and his heart thudded in his chest. “Where did you find that?” he asked the hazel eyed man.

“In a box marked bedroom,” Sam said as he sniffed at the batter Gabriel was mixing.

Cas put the potholders on the counter and slid over to look at the box. Cain had made it for him after he had presented at thirteen. He had told him it was to keep his ‘private treasures’ inside. He touched the top of it. He looked at Gabriel. “Why did you have it?”

“Because you told me to hang on to it when you and Arthur got into that huge fight almost on the front page of the  _ Times _ .”

“Huge fight?” Dean questioned as he dipped his forefinger into the bowl before Gabriel slapped his hand away. He slid it into his mouth and an obscene sound slipped from the Alpha’s mouth.

Gabriel smiled. “Let me guess, that’s what you sound like while having sex?”

He shrugged. “Ask your brother.”

“I’ve tried,” Gabriel said. “Ever since you two started getting intimate he’s refused to fuck and tell.”

“Because it’s none of your business what happens behind closed doors, Big Brother,” Castiel told him. He took a knife out of the drawer and started to try to pop the lid on the box.

“Whoa! Whoa!” Dean exclaimed. “Babe, you’re gonna hurt yourself. Where’s the key?”

“Um…probably somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean by now.”

Dean shook his head and took the knife from the Omega. “Let me do it, please?”

He nodded. He handed him the knife and Dean quickly popped the lid and then let Cas look inside. Sam peeked into the box. “What is all that stuff?”

“My treasures,” he muttered.

“You’re what?” Dean asked.

“My treasures,” he said and explained, “When I presented Cain gave this to me as a gift telling me that ‘Omegas nowadays have little privacy’ so to keep a level of privacy he gave me the box to put my treasures inside.” He picked up the pictures that laid on top and smiled.

Dean’s heart stuttered. It’d been 10 years since he saw a smile like that. “What?”

Cas handed him the photos. Dean flipped through them. 4 of them were of the 2 of them, and others were of Dean when they were in high school. “Oh, God…”

Cas laughed softly and took the photos back saying, “You may hate them but I like them.”

“Bury those deep somewhere,” Dean told him.

Castiel laughed. His laughter died though when seen the metal engraved plate in the box. He had almost forgotten about that. He picked up the plaque and read it to himself. Dean looked at the Omega, as the smell of dulled cherries permeated the air. “Cas, Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“I…” his voice was laden with emotion when the timer went off for the chicken. He picked up the potholders and took the food out. He looked at Gabriel and his older brother nodded, urging him to go ahead. He sighed and showed it to Dean. “I was going to give it to you at graduation.”

Dean looked at the plaque and smiled when he read the words:  **_I look at you and see the rest of my life in front of my eyes. I love you._ ** He sighed, sadly. “That’s cool.”

Cas’ heart stopped when he saw the silver band sitting inside the red velvet. He slowly picked it up and looked at it. He dropped the ring inside the box and slammed it shut. He took a deep breath and looked at the others. “Let’s eat.”

Before Cas had slapped the lid shut Gabriel had seen the white stationary folded inside the box and he immediately knew what it was.

* * *

Sam and Gabriel walked Dean and Cas out of the house about an hour later, and Gabriel hugged his brother as he held the box in his hands. He looked into his brother’s blue eyes. “Cassie, show him the letter.”

Cas’ heart stopped as it fell to his stomach. “Wha…wha…what?”

“Show him that stupid blackmail letter. You guys are going to talk tonight, so show him why you walked away that day. He needs to know that you being shown that stupid note was what pushed you into deciding to go to New York.”

Cas exhaled slowly. He knew he was right. They had promised to be totally honest about that day so long ago so he knew he’d show him that note. The stupid note John had given him. He nodded slowly. “I promise.”

“Good. I hope to see you guys tomorrow on a better road, okay?”

He nodded. “I hope so.”

* * *

Dean pulled the U-Haul into the front yard and turned in the bucket seat to look at him. “Promise me something.”

“Anything,” he said, probably a little more desperately than he needed to.

“If some of those boxes are too heavy for you that you’ll leave them for me to get.”

“I promise,” he pledged. He slid out of the truck.

Dean walked him to the back of the truck and looked at Castiel. “Baby.”

He looked up and Dean smiled. Cas went into his arms. Dean held him tightly. “I’m going to go to the shop for a few more hours, okay?”

He nodded into Dean’s chest. He rubbed his back and kissed his head. “I’ll pick up dinner on my way home, okay?”

Again he nodded. Then he stepped back and looked up into the Alpha’s green eyes. He then pressed his lips against his. He pulled back and said, “See you soon.”

Dean let him turn as if he was going to leave it at that, but then he stopped the man, turning him back around. He claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss. Cas moaned into his mouth half in surprise and half with pleasure. He relaxed into the kiss and let Dean run with it. Moments later the kiss ended with 2 more small kisses being dragged out. He took his hand and walked up the porch with him. He unlocked the door, kissed him one last time and then left.

Cas left the door open, while he grabbed a box from the back of the truck to start unloading when his phone buzzed with a text message. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the message:  **[From Dean]: If you start to unpack remember it’s your home too. See you tonight. <3 <3**

Cas smiled and texted back he would and then sat it on the table by the stairs.

* * *

At about 5:15 that night, Dean finally shut the lights off to the shop and began locking up. He got back into the Impala and headed into town. Besides getting dinner from Ellen’s he had a few errands to run before he got home to Cas.

He’d never been so nervous for something before in his life. Not even his first real date with Cas had set his nerves off like this. He knew tonight would set his entire future into focus--whether that be with the omega that had he’d been dreaming about since he was thirteen or finding another it would all be decided tonight.

After taking care of his errands, he pulled into the driveway at about 10 to 6 and got out of the car, carrying 2 take out bags and another paper bag. He started heading toward the front door when he heard the wild barking from Roscoe and Daisy. His heart hammering, he rushed up the porch and unlocked the door. “Cas!” The chaos of dogs barking drowned out his voice. His heart slowed when heard the music and the hammering of Cas hanging something on the wall.

He put his keys on the table by the stairs and dropped the bags on the coffee table as he watched Cas on the step stool hanging a picture over the fireplace. He smiled as he watched the dark haired man lean over to hang the picture. He walked closer and said, “Perfect.”

Cas jerked about 5 feet off the stool and stumbled. Dean caught him before he fell and helped him down. Cas looked up at him, in fright. Dean smiled. “Sorry, I scared you, Sweetheart.”

“It’s okay,” he said. “I forgot what time it was.” He walked over to the stereo and turned down the volume. “How was work?”

He nodded. “Pretty good.” He walked up to him and kissed him softly. “Got dinner. Since I didn’t come to lunch when you first got here, I got burgers and curly fries from Ellen.”

“Oh, yum!” he exclaimed.

“Why didn’t you come to me?”

Cas froze for a moment hovering over the takeout bags. He looked up, his blue eyes showing surprise and worry. “What?”

“How come you never came to me, confronted me on what you heard?”

He rubbed his forehead and sat down on the couch. He exhaled deeply. “I was hurt,” he told him. “Um… Lisa had basically accosted me and told me that she beat me to the punch.” He tilted his eyes to his Alpha. “That I was a defective Omega because my Alpha had gone to someone else. That she was going to have your baby. That you had claimed her.” He sighed. “There was other choice things that she said that hurt and made emotionally ripe for what happened next.”

Dean knew for an Omega hearing those things made them feel distraught and hurt. He walked to the couch and sat down next to him. “What happened next?”

“Your dad showed up at my Omega classes….the one I had at the end of the school day…the How to Please Your Alpha class that was held after school. You had just left for your camping trip with your grandpa Samuel.” He exhaled. “He had basically told me that Lisa was most definitely pregnant and that you had cheated on me with her.” He stood from the couch and walked over to grab his Treasures box. He opened it. He pulled out the letter. “He gave this to me telling me that you and he had received this after you had left for the lake.”

Dean opened the crinkled, worn stationary and read the scrawl on the page out loud:

_ Dean, if you want to keep that happy, apple life you’re making with that Novak Omega, Castiel you had better move quick and get me $20,000 dollars before May 30 or Cas is gonna find out about that ‘After School Club’ you lied to him about when we both know you were with Lisa. _

Cas tried to gauge him, but the only sign of his temper that the man showed was the twitch of his jaw.

Dean looked at the stationary again and flipped it over. There was nothing that said anyone’s name as to who wrote it, but he’d know that hand writing anywhere. Fury pounded and rippled in time to the beating of his heart and he felt the violence radiating off of him. His hands balled into fists, then he shot to his feet cursing. He looked at Cas and snarled, “Stay here.”

“Dean!” Cas said as he shot to his feet, chasing after the Alpha.

“Stay here!” he roared and then slammed the door behind him.

Cas’ heart hammered hard in his chest as he heard the squealing of the Impala’s tires. His gut clenched with one of his intuitions that never presaged anything good. He looked around for his phone and found it where he left it. He walked to it, his knees shaking and picked it up. His hand was shaking so badly that he dropped it onto the table again. He picked it up again and dialed.

Moments later he heard, “Hey, Cassie.”

“Where’s Sam?” Castiel asked, pacing.

“Here in the kitchen with me.” Something cold came over Gabriel. “Cassie, are you okay?”

“No,” his voice shook with fear. “Um…can you guys come over.”

“Yeah. We’ll be right there.”

Cas hung up and dialed Dean’s phone almost immediately. ‘ _ Hey, you’ve reached Dean. I’m unable to come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number I’ll call you as soon as I can.’ _

Cas sighed. “Baby, it’s me. Please, I’m begging you, don’t use that anger for anything stupid. Please, Alpha, come home.” He hung up.

* * *

Dean walked into the Roadhouse and ordered a bottle of whiskey. Jo put it in front of him and leaned on the counter. “Wanna tell me what’s up, Winchester?”

He poured and downed 3 shots before he answered, “My fucking life,” he muttered.

“What about it?”

“It sucks.” He tipped back another and told her, “My omega left me.”

“Again?” Jo asked, straightening.

“No. Cas left me because of my father and Lisa’s scheming.”

To say she was floored was an understatement. “Really?”

He nodded. “Made it seem convincing and it all happened while I wasn’t here. I had gone on that stupid camping trip,” he slammed the glass on the bar, shattering it. He looked at the blood that began coming out of his hand and realized he hadn’t even felt it. “He’s hated Cas and all due to Naomi’s family taking his dad’s store after he had died when dad was a kid.”

Jo tossed him a rag and swept up the glass off the table. “Dean, let me call Sam and have him take you--”

“No!” he yelled.

The entire bar fell silent and Dean growled and stormed out of the bar. He got back into his car and peeled out of the gravel drive. Driving usually cleared his head, but not this time. This time, thinking about what his father had done so many years ago, it just made him angrier and angrier. Until he was practically seeing red and was so full of rage and hate for the man.

* * *

Castiel sighed when he got Dean’s voicemail again, “Dean, Baby, come on, call me! I need to know you’re okay. Call me!”

Sam exhaled. His Alpha instincts kicked in and he took charge. He looked at Gabriel and handed him his keys. “Take the Mercedes go to the bars and see if Dean’s there. If he is, Cas, use your Omega persuasiveness and get him to get out.”

“Where are you going?” Gabriel asked.

“To mom and dad’s. If dad had written or conned someone into it, Dean will probably go full tilt.” He sighed and walked to Gabriel. “If you find him, call me.”

Gabriel nodded. “Promise.” He kissed him. “Be careful.”

“I promise.” He said and walked out the door. He started running down the street in the direction that would lead to mom and dad’s.

Seconds later, Cas and Gabriel walked out of the house and ran to the Mercedes. It’d been awhile since Gabriel or even Cas had driven, but Cas had driven their mother earlier. “Gabe, you okay?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel said. “It’s just been awhile.”

“Do you want me to take over?”

He shook his head. “No. I think I can do it.” He started up the SUV and carefully pulled out of the driveway. He headed for one of the bars downtown. As they drove they talked about the plan of which bars to hit.

*****************

It was now raining as Dean pulled up along the curb of his childhood home and saw his father’s old beat up pickup truck in the driveway. He got out of the car and stormed into the house. As always his father was in his barcalounger, drinking a beer.

“Dean?” Mary Winchester said looking at her son, then her husband. “What are you doing here?”

His eyes slid to his mother and he saw the ever present bruising he’d seen growing up. As quickly as the rage started too cool, it flared right up again. He stormed to his father. “You and me outside, now!”

“What the hell?” John bellowed. “What the hell is going on, Dean?”

The 2 Winchester men stepped out into the cold fall rain and without waiting for his father to get on the grass, Dean took a swing and connected with the side of John’s jaw. John stumbled back on the porch and he worked his jaw. “What the fuck, Dean?”

Dean swung again, again connecting, this time in his father’s beer belly. He ignored the satisfaction he felt with hearing the wind being knocked out of the old man. “That’s for all those times you fucking hit mom and we couldn’t do anything about it!” he screamed. He punched again. “That’s for that time that you made me lie to Jody and Uncle Bobby about how I got the broken arm!”

When Dean tried to swing this time, John got up, blocked the younger man’s fist and plowed his much larger one into Dean’s face.

“John! Oh, God!”

It wasn’t the first time that John Winchester had hit his oldest son, but tonight, Dean vowed it be the last. Dean stumbled back and tested his jaw this time. With the anger and the liquor still flowing through his system he charged his father and gave him an uppercut. “And that’s for destroying my life ten years ago!”

John laughed bitterly, ignoring the blooding pooling in his mouth. He spit. “Ahh…so that’s what this is about. That Omega slut of yours!”

He growled and grabbed his father by the shirt and slamming him hard into the porch pillar. “Asshole!” he screamed.

* * *

Sam came upon the fight a little too late. The older Winchester men were already in the thick of it and he knew with their tempers being the same there was no stopping it now. The 2 men went back and forth with punches, kicks, shoves and Sam realized this wasn’t just about Castiel Novak. This was for all the pain and suffering they had endured growing up and when Dean and himself had announced the oldest Novak Omegas were going to be Winchesters.

He heard his car pull up behind Dean’s car and he heard the frantic exclamations of the Omegas as they seen Dean and John fighting. He held them both back. He had Gabe by the hand and Cas by the waist. “No, Cas, don’t!”

“Sam, we have to stop it!” he screamed.

“No, look at my mother’s face!” he exclaimed.

Both omegas turned to see Mrs. Winchester standing in the lighted part of the yard and they saw the bruises and everything. “Oh, God!” Castiel exclaimed. “What happened? You and Dean always said your father cherished the ground she walked on.”

“That was before he was forced to retire before he was ready.”

They watched as Dean did an uppercut to the old man again and this time John landed flat out. When he stood back up, he had dirt and other things in his hand and tossed them into Dean’s face, instantly blinding him. With Dean blinded, the old man took advantage and began delivering punch after punch on him.

Cas watched in horror as his Alpha--the man he’d been in love with since he was thirteen years old--face had become like hamburger meat. He covered his face, unable to watch. Seeing his father playing dirty and the punches he landed on his brother was only a few seconds, but Sam knew to Cas and his mother it seemed much longer. Sam moved and he pulled John off of him. He stood over his brother and kept pushing his dad back. “Back off, dad. He’s done!” He glared at the man. “Congratulations, you beat him down yet again.”

Sam had no idea where it came from, but he moved and tapped his father on the shoulder. When the old man turned Sam swung and connected hard with the man’s face, knocking him flat. “That’s for everything you did to us from kids to now.” He punched again. “That’s for ruining Dean’s life ten years ago and forcing the only person he’s ever loved out of town because you have some sick feud going on with Mrs. Novak over something that has nothing to do with either of us!”

“Doesn’t have anything to do with either of us!” John screamed, stumbling, his head throbbing. “Her family stole your grandfather’s store!”

“Dad, they didn’t steal anything!” Sam screamed. “When grandpa died the store went up for sale because grandpa didn’t put your name or grandma’s on the deed. The Angells bought the store free and clear and , very legal.” He glared at his father. “Now, if you don’t want the charges to be worse than what I’m filing against you now, you will leave mom alone, am I clear?”

He didn’t say anything. Sam turned, bent down and helped his brother to his feet. He looked at Gabriel. “Baby, take the car and meet me at the hospital.” He looked at Cas. “Get in the back. We’re taking him to get checked out.”

He gently put Dean into the backseat of the Impala, letting him lay his head in Cas’ lap. He walked around the Impala and thanked the Gods for the fact that his brother was too angry to take the keys out of the ignition. He began to slide into the driver’s seat when he heard his mother’s voice. He looked over the car roof at her. “Yes?”

“Don’t press charges, Baby, please.”

“Mom, I have to,” he told her. He shut the door and came around to her. “I’m an officer of the court now and an advocate for omegas. I have to call Eileen and put her on your case because we’re family and I can’t…”

“Sam, no, please…” she pleaded.

“Mom, it’s out of my hands now,” he told her. “I’m sorry. I’m bound by law to do it.” He touched her bruised cheek gently. “Not to mention, you’re my mama. I have to do something.”

She sighed. She knew he was right and she knew as much as she didn’t want it to happen, she did actually. She has been wanting out of the marriage for a while now. “Okay. Let me come with you.”

“What?”

“Let me come with you to the hospital. I’ll get checked out while your brother gets checked out. Then you can tell Eileen to file whatever she needs to.”

He nodded. “Get in.” He went around to the driver’s side again and got in this time.

* * *

They’d been waiting for about an hour in the hospital as the doctor examined Dean. Within that time, Sam’s friend, Eileen showed up and took Mary’s statement as one of the nurses patched up her cheekbone with some butterfly closures. They even patched up Sam’s bruising hand. And their friends and family had shown up.

Cas nervously and anxiously waited for news on Dean. Not being able to sit anymore he paced up and down the hall waiting for anything. Cas turned and started going in the other direction when he stopped. His heart hammered in his chest.

It was Lisa!

And she was dressed from head to toe in a nurse’s uniform. Cas whipped around as Lisa walked past him, glaring at him and walked to Sam. She looked down at Sam. “How is Dean?”

Sam scoffed. “I was wondering when you’d figure out that he was here.”

She looked at the younger Winchester. “Sam, I just want to make sure he’s okay.”

“He’ll be fine,” Sam told her. “No thanks to you.”

“This isn’t my fault, Sam. This is his--”

Cas had no idea where the anger and the rage had come from. Maybe it was 10 years of regret and guilt. However, he rolled on her and stormed toward her saying, “Then whose fault is it, Lisa?” he growled.

Chuck Novak heard his son’s growl and turned his head, looking at Cain, who had insisted on coming to the hospital with them. Cain looked at Naomi who seemed to be too busy with her phone to see Castiel’s temper flaring.

“Yours,” she shot at him.

Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise. “Mine? Whose fault is it that told the entire town that she was having my Alpha’s baby? Whose fault is it that knew the history between my mother and his father and knew how to play John Winchester like a fucking fiddle?”

“Your Alpha?” she challenged. “Last I checked, Castiel, you left town--”

“Because of you and John Winchester.”

Sam looked over at Cain as he inched his way toward the seething Omega, he shook his head to the Alpha. He stood and looked at Castiel. “Cas, let me, okay?”

He nodded. “Go with me here. If my brother and yourself had sex then tell me something how in the hell would he have gotten it up or gotten a knot for you?”

“What do you mean?” she asked a little confused. “He’s an Alpha…”

“Spoken like a true Beta,” Sam laughed. “Despite our secondary genders, Lisa, we have our preferences.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Did you ever happen to ask my brother why he preferred the company of a male omega compared to any other sub-gendered person?”

“Well, no, I just assumed that--”

“Right. You assumed. The reason my brother prefers the company of men in general--and particularly a male omega is because he gets the best of both worlds. He gets dick and can have babies too.” God, it sounded crass to talk like that about his brother.

“Nicely put, Sammy.”

The entire waiting room turned in the direction of the deep gruff voice and saw Dean standing there looking battered and bruised. His face was patched up but swollen. His eyes were out of commission basically. His right eye was blackened, while his left one was swelled. His left arm was cast from 3 of his fingers to just about his elbow. And the left side of his torso was bandaged.

“Dean….” Cas breathed, relieved that his Alpha was okay.

Lisa rushed to him. “Oh, Dean, you look horrible!”

“Thanks, Lisa,” he said and wrenched (carefully) his arm free. He motioned to Cas. “Come here, Sweetheart.”

Cas walked up to him and gently hugged him. The Alpha hugged him around his shoulders and then scented him. Cas could actually feel the tension in both of them ease. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“For what?” he asked into Cas’ shoulder.

“I shouldn’t have shown you that--”

“No, Castiel, you did exactly what you were supposed to do. I now understand completely why you left, besides the fact you were only seventeen. If I had the evidence you did then I probably would have run too.”

Castiel looked up at him and smiled. “You’re flying high aren’t you?”

He nodded. “Oh, yeah.”

He laughed.

“Castiel Novak?”

Cas looked around Dean at the doctor. “Yes, ma’am?”

“Dr. Hightower. Mr. Winchester tells me you’re his Omega.”

Cas’ eyes lifted to Dean. Joy overwhelmed him. He looked back at the beautiful African-American Beta doctor. “Yes, ma’am.”

“As his omega you need these instructions. Here’s a prescription for paracetamol.”

“What’s that?” Sam asked.

“It’s like Tylenol,” Castiel answered. “Just a little stronger.”

The Beta smiled, while Lisa seemed surprised. “Very good, Mr. Novak.”

“Thanks. I learned about pain killers in college Omega classes.”

“Is Dean going to be okay, Doctor?” Mary asked softly.

She nodded. “Yes, ma’am. He’ll be perfectly fine. I’d say in eight weeks he’ll be back to normal and healed.”

“What are his injuries?” Gabriel asked.

“Who are you?”

“Um…”

“His brother-in-law,” Mary said quickly. “Sam and Gabriel are together.”

She nodded. “He’s got a deep cut from a whiskey glass, bruised knuckles, a boxer’s fracture, bruises--some doozies on the that one too. Um…black eye, swollen eye and three broken ribs.”

“Broken ribs?!” the entire room exclaimed.

Dean nodded. “Dad got a kick in before Sammy stopped him.”

“Dean, I’m sor--”

“Sammy, it’s okay. Honestly, I want to go home and go to bed.”

Doctor Hightower looked at Castiel. “As his Omega, you do need to be with him. If you remember, just like with you, being near you will help him heal faster.”

Cas nodded. He remembered. The comfort and the nursing from an Omega heals an Alpha faster. “I remember.” He knew what she was getting at, they had to be in the same bed. Dean needed to scent him when he woke up or went to bed.

Doctor Hightower smiled. “Now, no deep meaningful conversations while he’s flying, okay?”

He laughed. “Promise, ma’am.”

Sam stood and helped his brother to the car. He eased him into the passenger seat and then passed Castiel the keys. “Do you need me and Gabriel to come home with you?”

He shook his head. “No. I can handle your brother. Take care of your mom. I’ve got your brother.” He smiled at Mary. “Feel better, Mrs. Winchester.”

Mary smiled. “Mary.”

“Wha…what?”

“Call me Mary. You’ve known me all your life, Castiel. I think it’s time to call me by my name. Plus, if I know my boy he’ll be family before you know it.”

He smiled. “Feel better, Mary. I’ll call you tomorrow.” He got into the car and brought it to life.

The next few weeks were going to be interesting.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/45843006294/in/dateposted-public/)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel seal the deal. ;-)  
> Dean and Castiel finally have their talk and decide to start over. During the talk you learn what they've both been doing and Castiel endured with Arthur.

The next morning, Sam woke up exhausted. Not physically exhausted, but emotionally exhausted. He was dealing with Eileen and soothing his mother until about 2 that morning. Now it was 7 in the morning, and he was exhausted. He started tying his tie when his phone buzzed on the nightstand, and he quickly picked it up. He saw it was Michael. “Hey, Michael.”

“Hi, Sam. I wanted to let you know that I gave you the day off today. We both have the day off.”

Sam inwardly groaned. “Thanks, Michael.”

“Hey, we’re family, right?”

“Are we?”

“Well, if I remember correctly, you did announce to me and my other brothers that you’re gonna be Gabriel’s Alpha. Has that changed?”

“No,” he said almost immediately. “Um...again, thank you, Michael. I appreciate it.”

“If you feel up to it go ahead and work on the case at home.”

They hung up a couple of minutes later and Sam placed the phone on the nightstand. H stripped down and got in bed. Gabriel curled into him and whispered, “Why aren’t you at work?”

“Your brother gave me the day off because he’s taking the day off,” he said into his hair.

Gabriel sighed and wrapped the Alpha’s arms around him. “Sleep in, Alpha.”

“What if mom gets up?”

“I gave her a sleeping pill,” he admitted. He looked over his shoulder at the large man. “You both were going to be useless if you kept getting up, so I gave her a melatonin pill.”

Sam rolled him on his back. When did you get melatonin?”

“Um….before we left New York. I got them from my therapist. I’ve been taking them to stop the nightmares that I relive,” he admitted.

“Gabe, you should have told me you were still having nightmares, Baby.”

He rolled onto his other side and faced him. “Sammy, baby, what would you have done? They’re my nightmares. I have to get over them.”

Sam shook his head. “Don’t do that, Gabe. That’s not fair. I’m your Alpha, right?”

Gabriel smiled and took his face in his hands. “Yes. You’re my Alpha.”

“Then as your Alpha you have to let me know, okay?”

He nodded. He kissed him soundly. He looked up into the Alpha’s hazel eyes and he had never felt the urge to seduce someone before, but as he looked into the handsome features of the beautiful Alpha that seemed to be all he wanted to do. Feeling brave, he’d only done this one time before and it ended horribly, he pressed a hand to Sam’s shoulder and rolled him onto his back. He tucked his fingers into the waistband of Sam’s boxers and pulled them off. He pressed kisses against Sam’s beautiful skin, all along his chest and heard the rumbling moan from his Alpha. “G-G-Ga-Ga-Gabe, what are you doing?”

“Seducing my Alpha,” he said into the man’s skin. He straddled him. He dipped his mouth to his in a seductive meet of lips. He smiled down at him mischievously as he rocked back and forth on him as he said, “If you want me to stop--”

Was he crazy? He’d been wanting this moment for 10 years and now it was here. There was no way he wasn’t going to savor this. “No,” Sam said almost desperately. Gabe continued to rotate his hips, mimicking what he would do if Sam left him there. God, he couldn't think straight with him mimicking what he wanted to do to him. He felt himself get harder, which had to be a trick in itself because he was already hard enough to hammer nails. "Gabe...." he groaned.

He began grinding on him, pushing his hips into him. The friction was making his slick seeming to come out in gushes. He had never slicked this much before. What was it about this Alpha that turned him into a sexually needy omega?

"Oh, fuck...." he grunted as Gabe rolled his head back.

He smiled as he felt his extremely hard erection bob between them. He lifted up and pushed his own shorts off his hips and let them slide down his legs. He straddled him again and began the teasing, this time, a fire ignited in both of them at the feel of skin on skin as he rotated his hips. God, how he wanted him. He gasped when he felt his cock shift slightly against his butt cheeks as he sat up to take his shirt off. He looked up to watch him for a moment, his eyes already blurry with desire as he watched him flick his shirt off and threw it to the floor.

He bent his head and took his mouth in one hot, wanton moment. Sam rolled him onto his back and deepened the kiss. He pressed his body into his, he had to feel him against him....badly. It was almost as strong as breathing. Which he seemed to have stopped at some point during this little seductions.

Sam broke the kiss and almost came unglued when he whimpered. He began kissing down his chin, his neck. He had never wanted someone like he wanted him, like he needed him. He continued his blaze of hot kisses down his body and felt himself get harder and the need get stronger with each of his moans.

Gabe closed his eyes as he felt his lips everywhere on his body, the sweet sensations overtaking him. “Fuck, Sammy….”

Sam took Gabriel’s hand and intertwined their fingers as his tongue dipped into the dimple of Omega’s bellybutton. He gasped with need at the feel of his hot, wet tongue on his skin. "Shit...." He felt the warm heat between his legs as his slick drenched the sheets beneath him and almost sighed. He wasn't even inside of him and all they were doing was kissing and touching and he was almost there. He felt his tongue dip again and he almost lost it. He arched off the bed and exclaimed, “Sammy!”

Sam caressed him to soothe him. He pushed up on his knees and caressed his legs. “May I?”

Gabriel looked up at him. “Samsquatch, you never have to ask.” _Not when it feels this amazing._

Sam gently pushed Gabriel’s legs up and laid out flat before him. He pushed the Omega’s cheeks apart and moaned himself. The slick was practically pouring out of the man. “Baby….” he watched another round of slick coming from the man and this time he licked at it softly.

Gabriel felt the instant fire all through his body and he writhed with pleasure as he called his name. Sam spread him further apart and savored this moment. He had fantasized about this from the age of 12 to 14 then on and off throughout the last few years. There was no way that the writhing, panting and screaming omega was going to distract him from enjoying this.

Fire bolts of desire raging through Gabriel as white light shot through the back of his eyes. He couldn’t remember it ever feeling this way….ever. He had always remembered feeling fearful with Asmodeus. But with Sam, he felt needed, wanted and desirable. He could feel his orgasm beginning to build and build inside of him. “Oh, God... Sammy, I’m gonna….ahh!” he screamed as his cum shot all over his torso.

Sam moved from between his legs and to Gabriel’s surprise began cleaning him up using his tongue. “You okay?”

He nodded. “Amazing,” he said softly, panting. “It’s never….”

Sam smiled and leaned over him to kiss him. “Good. I’m glad.”

Gabriel knew what was coming and looked into Sam’s eyes. He took his face in his hands. “Knot me, please?”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

Sam smiled down at him, caressed his cheek and kissed him lovingly and deeply. “Then nothing would make me happier to have you one step closer to being mine.”

Out of habit, Gabriel flipped over to present, but Sam stopped him. He looked over at him. “What?”

“I want to look at you,” Sam said softly. “I want to watch every emotion in you come across your face as we make love.”

The Alpha’s words weren’t lost on him and he stopped him. “Make love?” No one had ever said that phrase to him before. He actually liked the sound of it. He liked knowing that for Sam it wasn’t just about putting his knot somewhere. It was about expressing their feelings, expressing their love for each other when it got to love anyway.

He nodded. “Gabriel, this isn’t going to be a one time thing.” He caressed his cheek again. “This is just the start of you being forever worshiped and cared for.” He looked down, feeling slightly self-conscious. “ If you’ll have me?”

Gabriel sat up and took the Alpha’s face in his hands again. “Make me yours, Alpha.” He kept his hands in place as he laid back against the pillows. “Make love to me.”

Sam kissed him passionately, then aligned himself up and looked into the Omega’s eyes as he used one of his hands to slick himself up with Gabriel’s slick. “Look at me,” he said roughly, his voice thick with need.

Gabriel looked up into his hazel eyes as the large man slid into him, gently spreading him apart. “Oh…” he moaned. He couldn't remember ever feeling something so right as the feel of him filling him, stretching him. He groaned with satisfaction. “Oh, God...yes, Sammy, fill me up, Baby!”

He waited only for a few minutes before he started moving, first slowly and then faster. "Damn," he whispered into his neck. He continued to pump in and out of him. “I had…” he said between thrusts, “...always fantasized about sinking into you…” another couple of thrusts, “...but it was nothing like this, Baby. This…” four more thrusts, “....is beyond….” another thrust, “...anything I’ve felt before with anyone.”

“God, Sammy, you feel amazing!” he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around him. “So, good…ugh!”

Sam leaned back and gripped Gabe’s hips. “Scream for me, baby,” he said and then began to wildly thrust into the Omega.

In that moment all that was heard was grunts, pants, the thumping of the bed hitting the wall and the erotic sound of their bodies coming together repeatedly. Feeling his orgasm clawing at him like a cat, deepened his thrusts until just as they were both cresting over the edge, his knot swelled, caught and the first blast of cum spilled into him.

“Oh! Fuck, yes!” Gabriel screamed as the sweet bliss that slipped around him exploded and he came with such sheer force that he saw white for a few seconds.

Sam waited a few seconds before he shifted carefully until he was laying behind the omega. He wrapped his arms around him. He sighed and nuzzled his scent gland on his neck. He kissed it and whispered, “I love you, Gabriel.”

Gabriel’s heart hammered in his chest with joy. Remembering they were connected, he pouted. “Damn it.”

“What?” he groaned softly as his knot pumped more cum into him.

“The only downside to a knot is I can’t face you to kiss you.”

He laughed softly. He kissed his shoulder, his neck and his mating gland. “Sorry, baby.”

Gabriel sighed and kissed Sam’s arm. “I love you too. I actually felt like saying it last night, but the drama last night happened.”

He smiled and kissed his shoulder again. “I’m glad I didn’t go into work today. We would have missed the window to do this.”

Gabriel laughed softly. “Well, don’t think we’re done yet, Sexy Giant. I think we could do one more round here, then another in the shower before making a public appearance.”

* * *

Cas awoke that morning to a weird sound of someone in pain. Remembering the events of last night, he rolled quickly on his other side and looked at his Alpha. “Baby?”

“Cas…” he slowly took a breath. “It hurts.”

“Where?” he asked.

“My ribs,” he said.

“Okay. Can you stand it for a few more minutes? You gotta take food with the meds, Baby.”

He nodded.

Cas quickly got out of bed and rushed downstairs.

He was gone for no longer than 10 minutes but to Dean with his pain it felt like an eternity. He came back into the room and handed him a small plate with toast on it. And a bottle of pills and a bottled water. “Eat a couple of bites of that and I’ll give you your pills, okay?”

He dutifully did as Cas asked and Cas gave him one pill and Dean quickly took it. Cas put the bottle, the pills and the pills on the nightstand table on his side. He climbed back into bed and curled into his Alpha. He tilted his neck for Dean to scent him. And Dean curled into him and scented him deeply.

The Alpha’s tenseness lessened and he began to soothe him as Dean relaxed into him. “I gotcha, Baby. It’s okay.”

Dean sighed and laid his head on Cas’ shoulder. “Sitting in the exam room last night I did a lot of thinking and most of that was about us.” Dean instantly smelt burnt cherries and rubbed a hand on Castiel’s chest. “Babe, just listen, okay?”

He nodded and then realized that he couldn’t hear his head shake. “Okay?”

“With everything that came out last night, I know why you left. Like I said to you I’m sure I probably would have ditched when all of that was coming out. But, I feel I should say this,” he said as he sat up slowly. He moaned as his ribs twinged and his bruises screamed. He looked at the man that he knew he still loved and said, “It hurt.” He pointed to the water and continued, taking the bottle from Castiel, “It hurt so badly to know you had skipped out as soon as we graduated. No hurt is the wrong way to put this.”

He exhaled slowly and winced. _Yeah, breathing wasn’t a good idea._ He rubbed his forehead in frustration. Why couldn’t he ever talk about his feelings? “It crushed me. Obliterated, really.” He took a drink of the water and said, “Here I was planning a life with you and suddenly you up and left without an explanation or any real clue as to why.” He cleared his throat. He raised his eyes to the beautiful blue eyed man. “I wanted a life with you, Cas,” he said, his voice trembling with emotion. “I wanted marriage, kids and to grow old with you.”

Cas swallowed the despair in his throat as the tears threatened. “Dean, I’m--”

“No, please, let me finish,” he said as Castiel’s scent dulled. “I wanted to live adventures with you. Go to Italy, Hawaii, and all those places we talked about. I wanted to plan family vacations, be harried during family portraits. Play Santa Claus as we shoved presents under the tree. Help you comfort nightmare scared children that has a uniquely shaded blue-green eyes. But when you hopped that plane to New York I thought that had died forever.” He exhaled. “When you didn’t return my notes I thought maybe it was me. I thought maybe I had done something wrong.”

“No!” Castiel blurted. He fell silent when Dean raised his hand.

“In the last ten years I tried to move on. I did, but I kept finding something wrong with every one of them, because they weren’t you. And I had some contenders. But I knew deep down they weren’t you, so I knew they weren’t going to last long.” He took another drink of the water as he looked at Cas. Tears were streaming down the guy’s face. It pained him to ignore them as he talked but if he comforted him they’d never get out what needed to be said. “I know when we were kids I should have stuck up to my father for you, about us, for us. For that I’m sorry.”

Castiel quickly wiped the tears away as he looked up at him, blinking in surprise. “Wha...what?”

“Baby, I’m sorry I didn’t do enough to let my father know that you were my forever mate. That you were my choice despite what my father thought, what your mother thought or your brothers. I’m sorry.”

Castiel nodded. “I forgive you,” he said. He exhaled.

Dean continued, “You destroyed me when you disappeared on me. And I thought it was because you thought I had cheated on you with Lisa. And I had become angry. Quite angry actually. I thought you had decided that I wasn’t your Alpha anymore and I wanted to hate you. Which I did for awhile--which is probably why the friends did what they did to you--but, I couldn’t hate you. I never could.” He sighed. “If the last few days has taught me anything my feelings for you haven’t completely disappeared.”

He took a breath and winced slightly, “So, what I am saying is, I forgive you. Now more than ever. After discovering what my father and Lisa did it’s made me come to realize some of what happened was a bigger force than what we were. Lisa wanted me and it didn’t matter to her how she got me and my father wanted to hurt your mother to get her family back for taking his grandfather’s company.” He scratched his head. He looked at Castiel and his heart squeezed as tears streamed down his face as he listened, “So, maybe we could have made it then and maybe we couldn’t. I surely wish we had the chance to try.”

Castiel sighed and wiped his tears from his face. “I’m so sorry!” he cried. He sighed. “When Lisa told me what she had told me and pointed out what your penis looked like and all that it destroyed me. I had thought that everything you had said to me. How you felt, what you wanted and what you hoped for for us was all a lie. That maybe my mother was right that you were just stringing me along to break my heart and destroy me because of our families’ feud.” He released a shaky breath. “Then I seen the note that your dad had and for my immature teenage brain it confirmed everything. The way I had thought was the person wouldn’t have blackmailed you if they didn’t have the proof. And that broke me, because my entire future was you.” He placed a hand over his heart as he said, “For me I wasn’t lying when I said you were my alpha. I honestly believed that….I-I-I-I still d-d-d-d-do,” his voice shook with unshed tears. “You were my entire world and you were the only one I could picture myself being the best omega that our Alpha-Omega studies teachers talked about and being the partner you wanted also.” He sighed. “Everything we had talked about was what I wanted.”

He ran a hand over his hair and sighed. “You were the only one I had ever seen myself being with, making babies with, carrying them and raising them with.” He exhaled. “You were the only one I ever wanted that life we dreamed about with.” He sighed deeply. “It took me a very long time to be able to move on from you. A very long time. And then it took forever for me to stop feeling guilty, to stop feeling like I had cheated on you. So, within that time of trying to get over the guilt I opened my bookstore. I never expected it to be as huge as it is now, but it did and it probably wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t realized that I really didn’t know what do with myself after you.”

“Then two years ago, I met Arthur Ketch.”He exhaled. “Billionaire financier who took an interest in me and seemed to be okay with the fact that I had dreams, that I had ambitions.”

“Until….?”

“Until about six or seven months in when there seemed to be this switch that flipped. He suddenly became possessive.” He looked at Dean. “And it wasn’t the way you were possessive of me. It was the way that Alphas tell their Alpha children to not treat their mates. Then it went from possessive to dictating what I did or what I wore.” He sighed. “That argument that almost made the front page of the paper was about the fact that I had kicked out one of his disgusting friends out of our bed who was fucking another Omega against her will. The asshole was mated to another woman I knew and we were friends.”

He sighed. “He told me that I needed to figure out my place. That I needed to figure out that I had…no say in who fucked in our bed. Who fucked anywhere in our house. That in fact if he had told me to that I would have to fuck said friend and if he wanted to then he’d knot me whether I wanted him or not.” He exhaled. “After hearing him say that I punched him--” he smirked in satisfaction as he said, “--exactly the way you had taught me.” He looked to his grass green eyes. “I blackened his eye.”

He laughed. “Good. I’m glad it worked.”

“I had actually forgotten about this one, but, he then back-handed me.” He placed his hand over Dean’s knee when he smelt the Alpha’s anger and felt it. He sighed. “Arthur wasn’t a very nice man. Not only to me but to others. He cheated on me repeatedly. And sometimes forced me to watch so that I could learn ‘how to please him properly’.”

Dean glared, but it hurt because of his swollen and blackened eyes. “That’s bullshit,” he said. “Trust me there is nothing wrong with your technique, Sweetheart.”

Castiel blushed a little and smiled, looking down into his lap. “Thank you.” He exhaled heavily. “Then towards the end of it all he started to totally change and not in good ways. I remember one time at a dinner party, I had mouthed off to his Alpha friend, business partner actually and he forced me out of my chair and forced me to eat my food on the floor.”

Dean gasped. “Oh, God...that’s disgusting and highly unnecessary.” He growled softly, “You’re a fucking grown ass man. You don’t eat off the floor like a fucking dog!”

Cas moved onto his knees and took Dean’s face gently in his hands. He placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips. “Baby, please, calm down before you pop a rib or something.” He kissed him again.

Dean pulled him to him and took a large whiff of his scent. He felt himself beginning to calm. He gently pushed him back so that he could continue. “Go ahead, Baby.”

“After that I began collecting information on Arthur. Information that could get him arrested for a **_very_ **long time. The police wasn’t going to believe that he was abusing his Omega, it didn’t matter that I had the proof of it on my body. Arthur donated to the City so they didn’t want to lose one of their largest donors so I had to get rid of him another way. So, I began collecting my evidence.”

“Then what happened?” he asked.

“Well, Arthur seemed to be more demanding of me letting him mate me then. I think it was to cover his ass, but don’t quote me on that.” He sighed. “The degrading things happened more then. Then, came the night that the FBI told me they were coming in to get him that my evidence and the wiretaps I let them put in the apartment was evidence enough. Not only of his financial dealings but of Omega abuse too. So, for the financial dealings he got ten years and for the Omega abuse he got another twelve. So there’s no way he’s getting out any time soon.”

“Good. He deserved it,” Dean said. He exhaled. “I want a do over.”

“What?” Cas asked.

“I want a do over. I know we said we’d do it before, but this time I want to really do it. Everything’s out in the open--well, except what we want for us now--but I figured we could talk about that after we promise to put it all behind us.”

He nodded. “I’d like that. A lot.” He smiled. “I have an idea. Do you have paper and pens in here?”

“Yeah,” he said and pointed to his bedside table. “Try in there.”

He got up off the bed, fired up the fireplace and then got the paper and pens. Luckily, Cas found 2 of them in there. “So, here’s what we’ll do. Gabriel told me about it after one of his therapy sessions. So, we’ll write down everything from the past...everything. The misunderstanding, everything. Then we throw them in the fireplace. Then we’ll write down what we wish for out of our futures. Then we’ll read them out loud.” He looked into Dean’s eyes. “Sound good?”

He nodded. He didn’t really like it, but hey if it was going to put good karma in their life then he’d do it. “Okay.”

They got down to writing everything that happened in their past then Cas stood and took both of them. He threw them in the fire. He looked at Dean. “Now, it’s like their gone. It’s a new start.” He walked back to the bed and sat down, legs folded and began writing what he wished to happen in the future. “Now write your wish for your future. Then we’ll read them out loud and discuss how to get there.”

Dean nodded. It sounded dumb, but Cas seemed to be excited by it. He began writing. Cas looked up at Dean and realized he wasn’t really into it. Cas put his pen and pad down. “How about you just tell me then? I’ll go first.” He sighed. “I want forever...with you. I want that family and that future we discussed so long ago. But instead of two kids I want four. 2 boys and 2 girls.” He exhaled. “I want to stop feeling guilty for walking away so long ago. I want to be able to forgive myself for what I did to you. I want a life with you….if you’ll have me.”

Dean smiled. “I want a life with you, Cas. I want to be able to forgive myself for what happened then too, for not sticking up for us and not going after you in New York like I should have. I want kids--four sounds fun--and you’re the only one I’ve ever pictured having my children. But I want to help you make your business bigger than it is and hopefully you won’t mind helping me with the garage. I want to be able to pass them both off to our kids. I want to move on from what had happened ten years ago. It’s ten years ago. I’m not that same stupid kid anymore. As you very well saw last night I have no qualms about kicking my father’s ass now for disrespecting you. So….you won’t have to worry about that anymore. I want a do over with you. I’ve wanted it for the past ten years. I want to see if we can have the life that we wanted then, but make it better than some naive teenage dreams.”

Cas smiled. “I want that too. All of it, but I want so much more. And I’d appreciate the help with the store, but I wasn’t aware you owned the garage.”

He nodded. “Only half of it. I bought dad out when he had to retire for health reasons. Which I probably should feel really bad for kicking his ass but I don’t. I’ve been trying to get Uncle Bobby to sell but he won’t. At least not yet. So, I’ll wait the Old Man out.”

Cas laughed. “I would love nothing more than to move from what happened ten years ago. And I’m not that same kid anymore either. And I would love nothing more than to have a do over myself. I want to see where we could go if we tried hard enough.”

Dean sighed. He actually felt a little lighter. “Kiss me.”

Castiel laughed softly and moved to him. He gently placed his lips onto his. He gently hugged him, holding on. “God, I missed you, Dean.”

“I missed you too, Sweetheart. I really enjoyed waking up next to you despite my ribs hurting. Which by the way the pain killer kicked in.”

Cas laughed. “Good. Wanna come downstairs with me and watch me make breakfast?”

He smiled. “I’d love to.”

They got off the bed and headed downstairs to make their breakfast. Feeling lighter from their new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter introduces the dilemma that our couples will find themselves in.**
> 
> A new law is passed that affects...everything.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffin & Eva and Dean & Cas focused Chapter.
> 
> Dean and Cas have sexy times of their own...Dean initiated it... ;-)
> 
> The law that they were all fearing has passed...leaving the Novak Omegas in quite the predicament.

Thursday morning, Eva moaned softly at the subtle fresh sandalwood and cardamom smell and the strong feel of her Alpha’s arms around her. She had always thought of Griffin Smith as her Alpha, of course then it was privately. She never verbalized that she had thought that, not even to Jackson when she was with him.

In the last few days she’d felt more connected to Griffin than she had in a very long time. Of course that wasn’t because they were having sex. She was quickly discovering that sex didn’t make you closer, it was something completely different. Something she really enjoyed. She enjoyed living with Griffin. They had always gotten along and hardly were ever seen without each other. 

She gently rolled out of his arms and sat on the edge of the bed. She got up, put her robe on and quietly walked out of the room. She and Griffin had moved her stuff out of her apartment and into his a couple of days ago and she actually felt settled finally. She walked down the hall toward the living room kitchen area, tying her robe. She picked up the television remote and turned on the television. 

As she did every morning, she turned it to the news and then went to make breakfast. As she pulled a pan from the pot rack and put it on the stove. She walked to the refrigerator and started walking back to the stove when the repetitive ding of a breaking news report popped up. She looked at the screen to see the quoted headline on the screen:

**Henderson: Omegas, you’re stronger than they believe and you deserve to follow your dreams too.**

**_BREAKING NEWS: NEW OMEGA LAW PASSED! IT’S NOW ILLEGAL FOR OMEGAS TO BE FINANCIALLY INDEPENDENT! Senator Gates’ championed new law has passed! Now as many of our viewers will remember Katherine Lawson who was the potential Omega mate for the senator was assaulted and brutally murdered by a group of Alphas 2 years ago next month. Senator Gates has made some huge changes that will change Omega status everywhere. The senator has now declared that all Omegas must be married legally or risk losing all of their financial holdings including bank accounts and privately owned businesses. Also in honor of Katherine he has granted all Omegas a month and on the anniversary of her brutal and tragic death to provide legal proof of marriage. We will continue to update you with any information as we continue covering this story._ **

Eva gasped, dropping the carton of eggs as her hands flew to her mouth. The shock ran through her like a wave as her heart raced in her chest. Her eyes filled with tears. “Oh, God...no, no, no….” She rushed out of the kitchen and back into the bedroom. She stopped when she seen Griffin pulling on his robe.

A weird scent of chocolate and caramel filled his nostrils. He turned to see a crying Eva standing in the doorway. He pushed his arm through the sleeve and turned to his best friend. “Angie?”

“I’m gonna lose everything,” she cried.

He walked to her and took her forearms. “Honey, what are you talking about?”

She shakily took his hand and pulled him out to the living room. She turned it to another new station and luckily they were reporting about it too. Griffin listened and knew what was at stake for her. He put an arm around her and held her tightly. “Babe, we’ll figure something out, I promise.”

“Yeah, but in a month?”

He nodded. “I promise.”

“I gotta call Cas and Gabe,” she said softly and walked to get her phone from their room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Castiel and Dean were in the kitchen and Cas was making pancakes for both of them. Castiel laughed as he flipped the pancake in the pan. He leaned on the counter and smiled at the green eyed Alpha. “I don’t exactly remember the trip like that.”

“Really?” He picked up his coffee and sipped. “I do.”

He laughed. “We never went skinny dipping, Winchester and you know it.”

“Yeah, we did,” he countered. “July, 2007. Meadowlark Lake.”

He thought about it for a moment and then blushed from his chest to his head. “Oh, God!” he exclaimed. “We did!”

He laughed. “Yeah. We did. I have to admit that summer had to be our most sexual summer ever.” He exhaled. “I was actually thinking of mating you then. I was going to talk to you about it, but Anna and Trisha told me not to. Not to talk to you and not to mate you yet.”

Cas looked up at him, shock evident in his eyes. He was going to mate him by then? It was the summer before their Senior year had started. Which meant that he would have graduated a Winchester and he wouldn’t have gone through what he had. “Wha...what?” There was just one thing he didn’t understand. Why would Anna and Trisha tell Dean not to do it? “You were?”

He nodded. “Very true. They told me that mating at only seventeen was a really bad idea. That we needed to experience life first. It didn’t matter that I told them that I wanted to experience all of that with you. So, I decided then and there to wait to talk to you. Now I wish I would have done it.”

Cas stood and flipped the pancakes over. “I wouldn’t have said no. In fact, I was going to bring it up to you, but I didn’t know how without freaking you out like your Aunt told me I would have.”

He sipped his coffee again an evil plan forming in his mind. He always did enjoy a good seduction...“You wouldn’t have freaked me out, Sweetheart. Maybe surprise me,” he stood and walked around the island. He wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. “If I remember correctly you liked to surprise me,” he said and kissed his shoulder, then the crook of his neck, then his mating gland and just below his chin. 

Cas put his head against Dean’s shoulder and moaned. He let out a dirty moan when the Alpha’s tongue licked from the mating gland to his chin and then back down. “God...Dean….”

“Turn off the stove,” he commanded roughly.

He shakily did as Dean had asked. Dean then turned him to the island and continued his seduction. He pushed his good hand up into Cas’ sleep shirt and caressed him everywhere. Desire sparked through Castiel like firecrackers and he began moaning and writhing against the big strong Alpha. “God, Dean, that feels so good.”

Remembering when they were younger what got him skyrocketing, he began fondling one of his nipples and then gently scraped his teeth across Cas’ mating gland. The omega practically came unglued then and there. Dean smiled into his neck. “Ahh...still gets you goin’,” he muttered.

“And according to my sisters-in-law it only gets more sensitive when you’re mated,” he mumbled.

“We’ll have to try that. He turned his face to Cas’ ear again and whispered, “May I?”

Cas realized that Dean’s good hand was at the waistband of his pajama bottoms. “Please….”

Dean quickly pushed his hand into the cotton, but instead of grabbing for his cock, he went around to Cas’ ass. He dipped his hand between his ass cheeks and felt the heavy slick there. “Ahh...ten years later and I can still make slick like Niagra Falls.”

“Always,” Cas said and then gasped when he felt Dean’s large cock pressing into him. He released a shuddery breath. “God, Dean, I want you…”

Dean turned him to face him and said into the azure depths. “You’ve got me, Beautiful. You always have.” He slowly went to his knees and looked up at the beautiful sexy Omega. “Pull your pants down, Baby.”

Cas moaned and did as the Alpha had said. There was something about Dean Winchester that made him a wanton submissive omega. He looked down at him as the Alpha growled and then took him in his hand. But instead of doing anything Dean stood. “Dean?”

“Get up on the counter,” he replied.

“What? Dean, we can’t! We eat in here and I’m already all slicked up--”

“I don’t care,” he said, his voice thick with lust. “I’m fulfilling a fantasy, so get up on the island and spread yourself open for me.”

Cas looked into the smoky green depths and knew he couldn’t say no, not with him looking at him like that. He slid up on the counter and sat back a little on the island, he spread his legs open and hearing his Alpha’s aroused growl and smelling his arousal made his slick gush out more and drip onto the counter. 

Dean pulled his legs out the pajama pants and then stepped between his legs. He looked down at the man, the pure perfection laid before me. “Perfect.” He bent his head and licked up the length of petite man. 

Cas threw his head back and moaned. He was the only Alpha he knew that enjoyed making him come as much Cas enjoyed doing it to him. He felt the heated wetness of Dean’s tongue lick up the underside of him now and he moaned even louder. “Oh, God...Dean…”

He knew how much he missed those very words coming out of his mouth that way until he heard them now. He knew he wanted to hear them again...and again…and again. He wrapped his hand around the man’s cock and began pumping him as he licked the head like an ice cream cone. “You gonna come for me, Baby?”

“Y-Y-Y-Yes…”

He looked at him. “Cas.”

He tilted his head and looked at the beautiful Alpha standing before him. Figuring out what he wanted he sat up and kissed him deep and dirty. “Finger fuck me, Alpha...please.”

He smirked into the smaller man’s mouth and said, “Ahh..my dirty Omega.” Without preamble, he slicked his finger up and then gently pushed it into him. Hearing the deep, long moan coming from the man almost made Dean come then and there. Remembering what Cas had been through that British Financier, he decided to only use one finger. “If I fuck you with my hand, Castiel, you have to be vocal.” He pulled his finger out and circled the puckered muscle with his fingertip. “Like you were every time we fucked in the lake.”

Cas moaned and slipped off his elbows as the desire for the man was too much. “Promise,” he choked out. It was the only thing that he could say. 

Using his casted up hand, he held up the man’s cock while he used his other hand and pumped his finger in and out of the man. As promised Castiel wasn’t quiet. Dean groaned and bent his head down to take the Omega into his mouth.

“Oh, Damn!” Cas moaned. “Yes, Alpha...that feels amazing…!”

Dean pushed a second finger into him and then began going up and down on his cock with his lips. And the Omega’s sexual screams blissfully filled the room. The louder he got the harder Dean got. And the longer he pumped his fingers in and out of him the closer he got to coming himself. 

For a few minutes the only sounds that could be heard is Dean slurping at the man’s cock, the indecent sounds of Dean’s slicked up fingers fucking in and out of the man he’d loved for 15 years. After a few minutes Dean felt Cas’ walls squeeze him and he looked down at the man. “Come, Baby. It’s okay. Scream for me.”

As if that was the push he needed Cas screamed out his release as his semen shot into the back of Dean’s throat. “Oh...God...Alpha…” he panted. “Dean….”

“Cas,” he said sharply gently pulling his fingers from him. When the man didn’t look at him he tried again. “Cas.”

Cas looked up at him. “What?” Then immense amount of heat enveloped him at the lusty look in Dean’s eyes. “Do you need to come, Alpha?” he asked seductively as he sat up.

“Yes,” he said. “Mouth.”

Cas slid off of the island and went to his knees. He untied the man’s pajama bottoms and pulled them all the way down. He smiled as he watched Dean’s large Alpha cock spring free, precum already beading through the slit. “Mmm…” he moaned and then licked the cum off the slit. He looked up at him. “Do you want me to take the lead or you wanna fuck it into my mouth, Dean?”

“You...do it,” he gasped out. 

Cas nodded and turned the Alpha so that he could lean against island. He took the man into his mouth and began making love to him. Remembering what turned him on, he began making obscene noises--moans, groans and grunts. He jerked when he felt the tip of his wet tongue touch his tip. He sucked in a breath and continued to watch him. He did it again and he bucked up a little. He smiled against his silky flesh as he felt him do it again. He smiled mischievously as he took his entire tip into his mouth. He groaned and watched him work him. He looked up over him and their eyes locked in the most erotic stare he had ever experienced. He licked him, sucked, kissed and rubbed. With each stroke of his tongue and his hand he slicked up faster as he listened to his erotic moans and grunts as he worked him.

Part of him wanted to push him back on the floor and slam into him so hard that they'd both scream, but the other part of him wanted to let him have his fun. Watching him had to be the most erotic thing in his life. He could feel himself getting close with each tug, lick and rub of his tongue on his pulsing cock. As he continued to work his erection, he could feel him moving with him, rising up when he sucked and he couldn't help the moan that escaped as he continued. He put his hands in his hair, wrapping the ebony strands in his fingers. He smiled as he heard him get louder and louder.

“Oh, God, Cas...I’m coming, Baby…”

He opened his mouth to warn him again, but before he could get it out, he came all over the back of his throat. And in seconds Cas was coming again and moaned on his Alpha’s cock. He looked at him. "Did you just come?" 

He nodded. He laughed and pulled him up to him. He kissed him passionately. He held him as his ribs twinged a little. He jerked and then groaned when the house phone rang. Cas looked at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Hardly anyone uses the house phone anymore,” he admitted. He hugged him and kissed his forehead. He picked up the cordless that sat the end of the island. He looked at the caller ID. “Hey, Evie, what’s up?” He listened and then his jaw fell open. He looked at Cas. “Go turn on the news.”

“What channel?” he asked.

“Fifty-five,” he said. 

Cas walked into the living room half naked and picked up the television remote. He turned the TV on and turned it to the channel Dean had told him. He gasped when he read the words on the screen.

**_BREAKING NEWS: NEW OMEGA LAW PASSED! IT’S NOW ILLEGAL FOR OMEGAS TO BE FINANCIALLY INDEPENDENT! SENATOR GATES’ OMEGA BILL IS PASSED!_ **

“No, no, no…” Cas muttered. He looked at Dean who was now wearing his pajama bottoms, looked just as stunned as Cas did. 

Realizing that Evie was talking to him, he said, “What, honey?”

“Tell him we have a month--give or take a few days or whatever--to find Alphas to marry and claim us.”

“So, that’s the first week in November, right?”

“Yeah,” she said. “God, Dean, we’re back where we started.”

“I know, honey,” he said. He looked at Cas and then said to Eva. “Evie, come to our place for dinner tonight. I’ll call Sam, Gabe and mom and tell them to come too. And we’ll talk about this.”

“Okay.” She sighed. “Love you, Dean.”

He smiled and said, “I love you too, Honey. I promise we’ll figure something out, Evie. I promise.”

“Yeah. Your cousin said the same thing to me.”

“Then trust us,” he said. “Have we ever let you down before?”

“No,” she admitted.

“And we won’t start now. I love you. Come over at five. We’ll have dinner at six or six-thirty.” He hung up and looked at his lover. He wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist. “We’ll figure this out, Baby. I promise.”

He sighed. “How, Dean?”

He sighed. “Evie said we have until early November to figure it all out. And you have to be claimed and married.”

Cas turned to him. “In a month?!” he asked. “Where am I going to find an Alpha in a month?”

“Well, considering you live with one right now I’d say it was going to be easy, Sweetheart.”

Cas gaped at him. “Wha...wha...what?” 

“You heard me,” he said. 

He shook his head. “No. As much as I would love to be yours in every sense of the word I can’t ask you to make that sacrifice.”

Dean walked to him, taking his face in his hands and kissed him. “I wouldn’t be sacrificing anything. I figured we both get what we wanted. I want you and you wanna keep your business.” He caressed his cheek. “And after what happened in the kitchen you can’t honestly think that I don’t have feelings for you still.”

He gently pushed Dean’s cast off of his face, turning his cheek into his other palm. “I know you’re still attracted, but Dean, we finally let go of the past. Do you think we could have this all figured out and sorted before the end of the month?”

“I’m pretty sure we could, Sweetheart.” 

He just hoped that Dean was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed.
> 
> **Soon Griffin and Eva's storyline will be coming to a close**
> 
> What kind of wedding do you think Dean and Cas and Gabriel and Sam should have?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi and chuck's relationship and subsequent marriage is explained a little more. 
> 
> Chuck and Cain make a decision regarding their secret.
> 
> Sam and Gabriel have a talk about their intimate future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER: Dean's dialogue about suspicions--He and Cas had grown up talking about Cain and Chuck and suspected they had a relationship.

Naomi Novak was a Beta, pretending to be an Omega in the Novak family.

Hiding her true secondary gender was never hard for Naomi Novak, partly because she had gotten monetary compensation for it, and she had gotten prestige with it too. All she had to do was 2 things in public. One, pretend to be the mother, the Omega mother, of all 8 of Chuck Novak’s children. She had never wanted to be a mother. It was never something she had put on her list of to-dos. And secondly, while in public, pretend to be the doting wife to ‘Alpha’ Chuck Novak.

She wasn’t their mother. It was biologically impossible for an Omega and a Beta to procreate. There were many theories as to why, but the one that her father always lived by is that it was definitely impossible for a Beta female and an Omega to procreate because they were both female in gender anyway. And her father hated male Omegas. Which was what made it curious for her when she was arranged to marry the secret Omega son of George Novak. But then on her wedding day to Chuck she was told as to why she was to marry him. Because her father owed him a lot of money and this was in a way to pay of his debt.

She hated even pretending to be their mother. She hated the little monsters. She hated the fact that Chuck had an open door policy with the kids, and they could come and go whenever. She thought she’d never have to see the little monsters once they were out of the house, but they kept coming back. Sunday dinners were the worst. That’s when she had to pretend she was the mother of the year. Of course if you had asked her children they would tell her she was a bad mother, and she really didn’t care.

Of course, because he had to pretend to be an Alpha he had tried to stop her from degrading his children, but after a few beatings from her behind closed doors and some mistreatment of the weakling omega, he had stopped doing that. Cowardly waiting in his room to swoop in and be the hero to his children, but he hardly ever spoke up to her, and he definitely didn’t speak up about the children and the way she treated or talked to them.

Michael and Rachel treated her the worst, but she expected that considering they saw her cheating on their father. That was about 12 years ago. They knew that their marriage was a fraud after that. But Rachel had confronted her about the fact that she didn’t look like her or anything. Trying to get them to hate their father she told them the truth, but it seemed to have backfired, and they hate her too. Over that time Michael seemed to be treating his father differently too. Which she didn’t know why, but he did.

She’d been asked several times over the last 39 years why she married Charles Novak II and the truth was it was for money and the position in the community. So, when George Novak and her father had offered her money to pretend to be the Omega mate to the richest man in the state of Kansas, she immediately jumped at it. Becoming a Novak brought her a position in society, and she was considered the Grande Dame of Lawrence. Which she loved.

People in this town feared her and she enjoyed that. They feared her and what she could do to them with just a phone call. Part of the reason why she hated the Winchester Boys was because of her family’s feud with the Winchesters, but also because she thought that Dean and Sam needed to come to her to ask for permission to mate her sons. And because they didn’t she felt disrespected by the cocky ass brothers.

She moaned when she felt the familiar lips of an older Beta on her neck. “Mmm…that’s nice.”

“Did you hear?” he asked between kisses on her neck.

“Hear what?”

“It’s now illegal for Omegas to have financial independence,” he licked her neck.

“Mmm. Ishim….” her head fell back. “Hmm...that could work for us.”

“How?”

She smiled and turned in his arms. “That’ll be our little surprise.”

* * *

Cain held up his hand and Chuck ran his fingers through his and enjoyed being in the Alpha’s arms. “I can’t wait until the children know,” Cain told him. “Then maybe I can sit at the family table with you and talk to them freely.”

Chuck exhaled. “Baby, I’m sorry. You know why she’s staying. It’s for the money. She gets a paycheck to stay with me.”

“I know. I just wish your dad would have accepted my proposition to be your Alpha, then we wouldn’t be here right now and I wouldn’t have to pretend that I’m a childless Alpha.”

Chuck sighed. He knew why he was upset, besides the kids never knowing that he was their father being a childless Alpha made the Alpha look like a failure to the rest of the Alphas. Plus, it also garnered them disrespect amongst their peers. “Cain, I--”

__RING-RING! RING-RING! RING-RING!_ _

Chuck sighed again and looked at the caller ID and smiled. “It’s Evie.” He answered. “Hey, Baby.”

“Hi, daddy.”

“Hi, Baby.” He heard her sniffle and asked, “You okay?”

“No!” she wailed. “Daddy, I’m gonna lose Eden’s Garden!”

“Wha...what are you talking about, Eva?”

“The news…. Senator Gates’ new law passed. If I don’t find an Alpha in a month then I have to give up my store to my familial Alpha.”

Chuck sighed. He was afraid that would happen. Her familial Alpha was actually Cain, but Chuck had everyone believing he was the family Alpha. “Okay, baby, you need to take a deep breath, please?”

She took a breath and then to Chuck’s horror she started sobbing. “Oh, baby.”

Cain waved his fingers asking him to hand him the phone. Chuck handed it to him. He put it to his ear. “Eva, honey.”

“Cain?”

“Yeah, baby, it’s me. What’s going on?”

She told him everything as she sobbed. And between sobs he got the gist of what the girl was telling him. “Okay, baby, what did your brothers say?”

“Well, I talked to Sam and Dean--”

He nodded. “I repeat, what did your brothers say?”

“That we’d figure something out. Dean wants us all to come over for dinner tonight. But Cain, I don’t even know if Griffin would do it.”

“Did you ask him?”

She gasped. “I couldn’t ask him that! I barely got out that I had feelings for him.”

He laughed. “What’s Dean’s number? Your daddy and I are coming to dinner too.”

“Daddy’s got Dean’s number in his phone, Cain.”

“Okay. We’ll all talk about it at dinner, okay?”

“Okay,” she said softly. “Cain?”

“Yeah, Baby?”

“Why couldn’t you have been my other dad?”

He smiled as his heart shattered. “A long time I ago I tried to marry your daddy, Sweetie. We know how that ended.”

“Yeah. He married the Wicked Witch and had us.”

He hung up and looked at his mate. “Babe, we’re telling Cas, Gabe and Eva tonight.”

He nodded. “I kinda figured that’s what you were doing by inviting us to dinner.” He kissed him deeply. “You better hope that Dean’s okay with it.” Chuck took his phone and searched for Dean’s number. Finding it he shot him a text and then straddled his Alpha and kissed up and down his neck.

His phone buzzed and Chuck looked at the message. ****[From Dean]: Cain wants to come to dinner? Why do I have a feeling that our suspicions about you 2 for the last 15 years will be confirmed? Never mind. Bring him on over. I just told Cas. He’ll throw extra steaks in the oven. The bitch isn’t coming, is she?****

He shot him another text telling him no, then asked what time dinner was and then let it drop onto the floor. He took Cain’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply as they heard Naomi obviously yell out her release. He smiled against his Alpha’s mouth. “Ishim must be here.”

“Don’t care about that asshole,” he said and moved him so that he fell back onto the pillows. He laid over top of him and kissed him senseless.

* * *

Mary sighed. It was weird to be on her own now. She’d been with John for 32 years, and she had never been alone really since then. Now, here she was on her own reconnecting with her children and watching them fall in love. Sam walked out of his office and smiled at his mom. “Ready to go?”

She nodded. “Thanks for driving me, Sammy.”

He smiled.” You’re welcome, mom. Let me go tell Gabe I’m gonna drop you off, okay?”

She nodded. He walked into the kitchen and smiled as he watched the small men try to reach for something in an upper cupboard. He walked up behind him and whispered, “What are you trying to reach for, Sweetheart?”

Warmth flooded his body and his breath hitched. “Uh...the distilled white vinegar, the cocoa, kosher salt, and the baking soda.”

Sam reached above him grabbed the ingredients for him. As Sam got the ingredients Gabriel looked around the kitchen and his heart stopped when he saw a picture of Sam and Ruby hanging on the fridge. They looked happy. His gut twisted. Sam looked in the direction of where Gabe’s eyes were looking, and he reached over, ripping the picture off the fridge. He kissed his temple, then his cheek and then his neck. “Don’t.”

“What?”

“I want you, Gabriel. Not Ruby Brimstone. You.” He licked at Gabriel’s mating gland and Gabriel moaned. “I’m gonna go drop off mom at Dean’s. I’ll be back in a few and then I want to fuck you,” he whispered in his ear. He scraped his top teeth across Gabe’s mating gland and Gabriel gasped. He smiled and kissed him. “Be back in ten. Be ready because we’ll be going to our brothers’ smelling like each other,” he said and rejoined his mother.

* * *

Sam drove into the driveway of Dean and Cas’ home and threw the car into park. He got out of the car with his mother and walked up the porch. He opened the door and hollered, “Dean?! Cas?!”

“Kitchen, Sammy!” Castiel hollered back. He looked over at Mary. “Hello, Mary.”

“Hi, Castiel. Where’s Dean?”

“In his office. He said something about making phone calls for the money that is missing from the company.”

Sam nodded. He knew that Dean was having issues getting the money returned to them. He kissed his mom’s cheek and walked to Dean’s office. He knocked on the door.

“Yeah, come on in.”

Sam slowly opened the door and looked at his brother. “Hey. I just dropped off mom. Her bruises are healing.” He looked his brother up and down. He looked like he was in pain though. “You look like you hurt.”

“Um…right now yes, but in about ten minutes I won’t be.”

He chuckled and closed the door. “Gotta love pain meds.”

“Yeah, they’re the best.”

“Good. Question for ya, Big Brother. What’s your solution to this omega problem?”

“I’m proposing to him,” he told him as if he was going to tell him sports scores. He sighed. “This is my second chance with him and I’m taking it.” He looked at Sam. “It may not seem rational right now, especially with everything, but Cas put his whole into that store I can’t watch him lose it. So,if I can I’m gonna help him. This is the only time you’ll ever hear me say this, but finally politics are working in my favor.”

Sam laughed.

“What about you?”

“I’m gonna propose too.” He exhaled. “I’ve never gotten over these feelings I’ve had for him. I still honestly believe we’re supposed to be together. I just don’t know how to show him that.”

Dean threw the stick and stood. “Let me ask you something.” He walked to his brother. “Have you ever made love to anyone? Actually felt the feelings while having sex?”

Sam shook his head. “And I would have no idea what to do first anyway.”

“It’s like regular sex, but you’re expressing your feelings for that person through non-verbal communication.” He turned to his brother. “If you love Gabriel the way I have always believed you have then you need to show him. He needs to know that there is one man out there who will cherish him and worship the ground he walks on.”

Sam looked at his brother. “Have you?” he asked.

“Made love to someone?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded. Dean smirked. “Yeah. Quite a few times actually, but then I didn’t know that’s what I was doing until Cas pointed it out.” He shrugged. “I actually very much prefer it to just fucking that’s for sure.”

Sam laughed. “Well, I’ll see you later, Big Brother.”

* * *

In the time that Sam was gone all he could think about was what he had said. He couldn’t get the thought of the tall, strong Alpha fucking him. He knew it wouldn’t be as horrible as ‘fucking’ was with Asmodeus, but he couldn’t help but wonder what Sam Winchester was like uninhibited.

Out of the two brothers Sam always seemed to be the more controlled brother. The image of the Alpha losing control sent a delicious shiver down his spine instead of frightening him. And with that shiver came the slick that began to build. And the more he thought about it the slicker he got.

Sam pulled into the driveway of the traditional silvery blue home and got out of the vehicle. He walked to the mailbox and then headed inside. He put the mail on the table by the door and dropped his keys. He locked the front door and walked through the house. “Hey, Baby…”

Even hearing the man’s voice made him wetter than he had ever been outside a heat. “In the kitchen, Samsquatch.”

Sam walked into the kitchen. There was 3 deep red plain, unfrosted cakes on the counter as the omega pulled out a larger one of the 4. “Mmm. It smells really good in here.”

Gabriel smiled at the Alpha. “Hey, Handsome.”

Sam smiled and walked to him as he put the pan on the counter. “Hello, Beautiful,” he murmured and kissed him thoroughly.

“Mmm…” he moaned and let the Alpha deepen the kiss. When he pulled away Gabriel looked up at him. “What was that for?”

“Because I love you,” he said.

He smiled at him, his heart racing. “I love you too, Alpha.” He put the pan on the cooling rack and then turned to Sam. “Babe, is there any way that the pantry can stay cool, unlike the rest of the house?”

“Um…yeah,” he said and walked into the living room. He showed Gabe the remote and hit a button. “Set the temperature.”

He did as Sam had asked and set the pantry at 50 degrees. Sam smiled. “Give it a few minutes. What’s it for?”

“Gonna put these in there until later,” he said as he picked up the baked cakes.

Sam helped the petite man move the cakes into the pantry. They walked out of the pantry and feeling brave and not entirely sure how he’d react, Gabriel took Sam’s hand and turned him to face him. He then took the man’s face in his hands and kissed him hard and deep.

Sam groaned and took hold of the omega’s hips trying to regain his balance. Gabe’s gut tightened and his heart raced. He buried his fingers into the Alpha’s hair and pulled him closer. Their scents swirled together in a wonderful smell.

Sam backed him into the fridge and this time took control of the kiss as his lips claimed Gabe’s this time. He clenched Gabriel’s side as the other hand took Gabe’s neck as he changed the angle. Gabe felt like he was burning from the inside out and he felt an arrow shoot through him to his groin. And he moaned as Sam dipped his head down and clamped his lips over a pulse point on the left side of his neck.

“Oh…God…baby…that feels…” he jerked when Sam’s teeth scraped across his mating gland. But it wasn’t a scared jerk, just a shocked jerk and then he released an obscene moan. That was amazing. Almost felt just as good as an orgasm. “Again.”

“Get upstairs,” he growled. “I want you on our bed.” Sam looked into his dark eyes seeing the lusty fog settle in the milk chocolate depths. “Go.”

Gabe tried to hide his giddiness at hearing ‘our bed’, but he had a feeling he was failing miserably. He was actually surprised he wasn’t scared by the man’s growling. He in fact enjoyed it a lot, especially if the immense amount of slick was any indication. He moved from the fridge and began heading for the stairs.

Sam followed. His heart was thudding out of his chest so hard. He had never been this excited and nervous at the same time. He climbed the stairs and caught up to the shorter man. He took his hand and let Gabriel lead him into the bedroom. Once they got inside, Sam pulled him to him and kissed him hard and passionate.

His kiss ignited a bone-melting fire that spread through his blood. Deep in the center of his being was a hungry throb that didn’t want to be denied. No Alpha had made him feel this desired and he didn’t know what to do first. How to act. He was the first Alpha that actually made him want to be submissive like omegas are supposed to be. He pulled his mouth from his and pulled the t-shirt up over his head. Sam followed with his flannel shirt.

Sam gripped his hips and turned him toward the bed, he backed him into it as they kissed, instinctively knowing how far to go. Gabe felt the bed frame on the back of his legs and broke the kiss long enough to lay back on it. He cupped his neck and deepened the kiss.

Sam brought up his hand as the omega beneath him deepened the kiss and gripped the older man’s hair, kissing him so deeply there was no way that Gabriel couldn’t tell that he wanted him. He slowed the kiss, untangling his fingers from his hair and bringing it to the back of the man’s neck.

He moved from his mouth to his neck and Gabriel gasped. “God Sammy…”

He kissed all the way down Gabriel’s torso. Gabriel closed his eyes on a moan when he caught his earlobe between his teeth. Gabriel purred and arched into him. “Sammy….”

He dropped a little lower from his ear to his mating gland and kissed it, then sucked. “God, I would love to make you mine in every way.”

Gabriel was pushed abruptly out of his sexy thoughts when he heard him say that. He took him by the neck, cupping it on each side. He looked into his smoky hazel eyes. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yes,” he said. Sam sat up moved to beside him. He sighed softly. “Gabe, honey, I’ve never wanted an omega as much as I’ve wanted you. Not even Jessica--”

“What about Ruby?”

He shook his head. “Nope. She’s a beta. There was never going to be a future with her. Partly because it’s illegal for us to marry or mate a beta. We’re supposed to stick with omegas and there are no exceptions to that.” He then straddled the omega at the waist. “But that’s not the only reason that I want you. I made you a promise ten years ago and I want to fulfill that more now than anything. And I would like to start fulfilling it whenever you’re ready for me to.”

He smiled up at him. He kissed him and moved his hands between them. He unbuttoned his pants. “Lets see how we feel after you fuck--”

He shook his head. Gabe blinked up at him. “No?”

“No. Don’t want to fuck you,” he said and caressed his fingers down his torso. He smiled when Gabe moaned. He bent down and whispered in his ear. “I want to make love to you.”

It took a lot of power for him to not let his jaw fall open. “Wha-wha-wha-what?” His heart thudded fiercely in his chest. He’d never been told that before. He’d been told repeatedly he wanted to be fucked so many times and most of the time in very crude ways, but never told that he wanted to be made love. Being made love to meant so much to an omega. It meant not being thought of as just a hole to their mate. And he knew if Sam said it he meant it.

Sam smiled. He knew then he was doing the right thing by what he requested, just by his reaction. With each word he kissed the omega. “I. Want. To. Make. Love. To. You.” He kissed him deeply this time. “I want everyone at dinner tonight and tomorrow night to know you’re mine.”

He looked up into the Alpha’s hazel eyes and smirked devilishly. He may be pretending to be brave right now, but what he wanted to say could halt the entire thing right here, right now. He took a breath and then said, “Mate me.”

This time it was the Alpha who was shocked. He’d never wanted to say yes more, but instead Sam asked, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he said. “This may sound strange, but I’m not afraid to be mated to you. I know you’ll get angry with me, just like I’ll get angry with you, but the fact that you actually want to make love to me shows me that you’re nothing like him. He was just interested in fucking more than being intimate with me. You’re not like that. You want intimacy with me and at the risk of killing the moment here, I’d say you crave the intimacy just as much as I do. I know we’ll probably hate each other at times, but Sammy, you’ve never treated me as a lesser person, a lesser man because of my secondary gender. And I’ve never been more grateful. You’ve--well, actually, you and your brother--have never looked at us as if we’re secondary to you.”

Sam smiled, his heart flipped-flopped at that compliment. He knew what to do now. He smiled and kissed him softly. “Well, Omega, would you hate me if I asked to wait to mate with you?”

He shook his head, his heart falling a little. “But why?”

“Because I think you deserve it to be special, Sweetheart. And I think that would be when you and I get married.”

The giant of a man stunned him into silence. Finally, he said, “We-we-we-we-we’re getting married?”

He nodded. “I was gonna wait until I proposed to reveal that secret, but…”

He couldn’t believe it! He was giving him everything he wanted! His heart thudded when a tiny voice entered his mind and reminded him of the monthly deadline. He sat up and looked at the man. “Oh, God…it’s not because you have any kind of feel--”

“Gabriel John Novak,” Sam said sternly.

Gabriel’s head snapped up. “Alpha?”

He took his face in his hands and said to him, while staring into his eyes. “Me proposing doesn’t have anything majorly to do with that damn law. It just pushed me to up my timeline.”

“Timeline?”

He nodded. “See,” he caressed his side and smiled softly when Gabriel’s breath hitched. “I was gonna romance you,” he kissed down his neck and further as he talked, “commit to you, remind you of the promises I made to you ten years ago, then propose to you.” He unhooked Gabriel’s pants and looked up at him. “May I…?”

Gabriel couldn’t believe this! He was getting his forever and it was from the boy that 10 years had so bravely announced to himself and his brothers that he would be his mate. His heart thudded hard in his chest and he looked into the younger man’s eyes, holding them. They stared at each other like that for awhile, neither of them saying anything for a long time.

Gabriel felt like crying he was both relieved and happy. This tall, sexy, handsome man wanted to give him the world and he realized in that moment that he wanted to be the one to give it right back. He looked into the Alpha’s hazel eyes and nodded.

Sam couldn’t believe how nervous he was himself. He reached out as the man on the bed lifted his hips and moved his jeans down off of them, to take hold of the pant legs and pulled, his hands shaking. He came to him on the bed and kissed him softly, sweetly. Sam pulled back and seconds later, Gabriel claimed his mouth like a hungry man. Their tongues tangled almost instantly and Sam moaned. Sam caressed his hands up and down his body and relished in the small gasps coming from him. “Get on your back, Sweetheart.”

Gabriel did as he asked and laid on his back. He just let his legs fall open, the slick on his thighs making them shine like satin. Sam laid over him, holding himself up. He bent his head down and took his mouth with a passion not even he didn’t even know he had. Sam moved between his thighs and settled himself between him. He lifted one of his legs and licked slowly, eliciting a obscene purr from the omega above him.

Remembering what he had learned in his after-school Alpha classes. He licked him repeatedly, lapping him up like a kitten lapping up milk. Gabriel moaned. “Oh, God…Alpha, that feels so…good.” He moved his fingers to wrap themselves into his Alpha’s hair and let his head fall back as he cried out, the sensations taking him further and further to the edge. “You make me feel so good.”

White spots shot through to the back of his eyes as Sam’s tongue pushed past his rim like Gabriel knew his cock would do. “Oh, damn….Alpha, that feels amazing. Don’t stop! God, your tongue feels so good, baby.”

Sam felt his balls tighten at Gabriel’s screams and his cock hardened even more than it had done before now. He closed his eyes as Gabriel came with a sharp, hard cry and his cock spurted with cum. Sam licked up the stiff member and smiled when he shuddered. He moved up him and licked the cum off his stomach. He looked down at him. “You okay, Baby?”

Gabriel wasn’t sure he had ever come that hard before in his life. He leaned up and kissed him deeply. “God, Sammy, that was…”

Sam smiled and put the omega’s legs on each side of his hips. He took his own erection and aligned it with the other man’s hole. He took his his hips into his hands and entered him swiftly. Gabriel cried out with passion, every cell in his body erupted with need. “God, Sam.”

Gabriel had never felt anything like this before. He moaned when the wonderful alpha himself deep inside of him, hitting his prostate. He grazed his fingertips over Sam’s hips and moaned, “Move, Alpha, please.”

Sam pumped, thrust into him. The sounds of their moans, groans and murmured responses the only thing that can be heard as the large bedpost slammed into the wall.

“Oh, God, Alpha, yes, fill me up! Fill me up good!”

Moments later, their bodies went rigid as Gabe came again against his stomach and Sam locked his knot into him, and began pumping cum into him. Gabriel moaned long and hard. “God, yes…”

Sam readjusted and laid beside the omega, wrapping his arms around him. “God, baby, that was amazing.”

Gabriel nodded. “Yeah. God…” He kissed his arm and sighed contently. “I love you, Sammy.”

“I love you, Gabe.” He caressed his side and kissed his mating gland. “More than you know.”

Gabriel smiled and waited for the Alpha’s knot to recede, feeling very content and amazingly happy. He couldn’t wait for their mating. Being his boyfriend was amazing, but when he became his husband and mate he knew that everything would finally fall into place for him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner--the secret is revealed and explained.
> 
> Dean and Cas talk and Cas opens up to Dean a little bit about his relationship with Arthur.
> 
> And Sam and Gabe get a phone call that will change everything.

Castiel always pictured his life with Dean just like this, especially when they had people over. Him putting the finishing touches on dinner with Mary’s help and Dean entertaining whomever they had over. Right now it was his sister and Dean’s cousin Griffin.

“Are you upset?”

Castiel turned to his hopeful mother-in-law and gave her a curious look. “Upset? About what?”

“Because Dean invited your dad, Cain, Charlie, her new girlfriend, Dorothy and Jo over.”

He shook his head. “Nope,” he said and then smiled at her. “I already knew about Dad and Cain and Charlie wanted to introduce us to Dorothy before game night that apparently they’ve kept going since high school. So, I don’t mind at all.” He smirked.

“Huh. It always irritated me when John would make sudden changes like that.”

“Oh, don’t doubt that, but Charlie had already said something about it so I knew it was coming. And true, if I’m fortunate enough to keep doing these evenings with Dean and he ever springs a gathering on me like this then I will be angry, but it’s only three more people, so it’s all good.”

The kitchen door swung open and Cas immediately smelt coconut with a new smell of smoky bonfires. “Hello, Gabriel.”

Mary looked over her shoulder and then at Cas. “How in the world did you know?”

He tapped the tip of his nose. “I’d know that smell anywhere, however, I have to say it’s a little bit of a surprise that you’d have Sam’s smell already attached to you.” He turned to his brother. “Have you two…?”

He shook his head, an uncharacteristic blush coming over his cheeks. “Not yet.” He walked to the fridge and pulled out 3 beers. “So, do you have any idea what dad and Caine want to talk to us about?”

Cas shook his head. “No. I would guess that he and Caine want to tell us what we’ve always speculated.”

“What do you mean?” Mary asked. She had lost contact with Chuck as her and John had hit their rough patches. They’d been friends as long as Cas and Dean had known each other and it hurt her that she allowed John to sever her relationship with Chuck because of his jealousy. He believed that she and Chuck were romantically involved. It didn’t seem to matter how many times that she had told him that there was no romantic feelings there at all.

“Dad and Caine are sleeping together,” Eva announced as she entered the kitchen.

Her jaw fell open. “Wha...wha...how do you know this?” Mary asked looking to each child.

“It’s obvious, mom,” Dean said and slipped a beer from Gabriel’s hands.

“We’ve always known,” Sam said taking the other beer. He twisted the top off the bottle and then put a hand on Gabe’s hip. “If you’ve ever been on the Novak property then you’ve seen the looks they give each other, the forlorned looks he gives the kids. And the vibes that come off of them when they’re in the same room.”

Throughout Sam’s description, Mary watched Gabriel, Eva, Cas and Dean nodding. Mary was a little surprised. “Huh. Wow. Okay.”

Dean laughed and kissed her hair. He tapped Cas’ arm with the neck of the bottle and Cas took the bottle from him. He twisted the top of it and handed it to him. He kissed his cheek. “Thanks, Babe.”

“You’re welcome. How are you feeling?” He looked at Mary. “Both of you?”

Dean shook his head. “I’m okay. My pain meds have pretty much worn off but I’m not in much pain.” He looked at his mother. “Mom?”

“My eye hurts, but I’m okay,” she answered.

“Oh! That reminds me!” she exclaimed. “Griff, honey?”

“Yeah, baby?” he called walking into the kitchen.

“Can you grab that cloth bag I brought, please?”

Griffin walked into the living room with the bag she had asked for and handed it to her. She opened it and handed a container to Dean that was white in color and then another container that was pinkish-white in color.

Dean looked at the container and then at Eva. “Eves, what is it?”

“It’s a lotion with a pain reliever additive in it. It should help with all of your bruises. Plus it has a healing agent that is designated just for Alphas to aid in the way that your body heals.” She looked at Mary. “And that one’s for the way that us Omegas heal. Our bodies are significantly different and we heal differently, so I designed the lotions to aid in the specific secondary gender’s healing process.”

Sam smiled. “Your brain has always impressed me, Eves.”

She smiled, blushing slightly. “Thanks, Sam.”

Castiel hugged her. “Don’t be embarrassed, Sweetie. You’re doing amazingly well. Be proud of that. Gabe and I are.”

“So am I,” Griffin said.

Mary smiled and kissed her cheek. “Me too. Thank you. I’ll put it on tonight before bed.”

The doorbell rang and Dean handed the lotion to Cas and left the room, Sam followed. Eva pulled out a long tube of something for both of her brothers. “Massage lotion.”

“Um...thanks?” Gabriel said a little surprised.

She laughed. “It’s an erotic lotion. Edible.”

Gabriel smiled. “Ooh, that could be fun!”

“What could be fun?”

Gabriel smiled and tossed the lotion at Caine. Caine caught it. “Eva just told us that’s edible and meant to be used erotically.”

Caine looked down at the lotion and smiled. “I know. I have the red velvet one at home.” He smiled at his boy. “And it tastes like red velvet cake too.”

Mary laughed. “Hi, Caine.”

“Hi, Miss Mary,” he said, kissing her cheek gently. He gingerly touched her eye. “Please tell me someone killed your Alpha?”

She smiled and took his hand, squeezing his fingers. “He didn’t kill him but he’s in jail now.”

Dean looked at his mom. “Dad’s in jail?”

Sam scoffed. “Fuck yes. I talked to Eileen and the district attorney. They’re going to charge dad with omega neglect, abuse and assault and battery and public intoxication.” He put his arms around Gabe’s shoulders. “He’s looking at several years and I mean over ten years for what he did to Dean. While he’ll be getting a much bigger punishment for all the omega abuse charges.”

Castiel’s eyes bulged slightly. “Wow. This state doesn’t mess around with omega laws do they?”

They shook their heads. “Nope.”

“Definitely not like New York,” Gabriel said evenly. “In New York we would have been punished for disobeying our Alpha. They actually have cell blocks for omegas that would actually torture us.”

“I never gave Asmodeus or Arthur permission to be your Alphas, guys. Your ‘guardianships’--God, I hate that word--has never changed. Dean’s still Castiel’s Alpha and has been for about eleven years, I think. Sam’s been yours Gabe for ten years maybe.” He laughed. “Just kidding. Um...almost a month. And Griffin’s been Eva’s for about five years.”

Gabriel looked up at Sam. “He must have given you the card pretty early, huh?”

He nodded. “When you started living with me. Dean’s had Cas’ since they were sixteen, seventeen.”

Dean nodded. “Seventeen. He gave it to me on Cas’ seventeenth birthday.”

“Huh, speaking of Alphas….” Eva said and eyed her father. “What’s the big secret that you and Cain wanted to tell us?”

Chuck looked up at his Alpha and smiled to his children. “Okay. When are everyone else supposed to be here?”

“At six o’clock,” Castiel told him. “Dad, you got time.”

“Okay, um….”

Gabriel could see his father struggling and decided to help. “Let me guess and if I’m right you can just say yes. Have you been cheating on mom?”

Castiel could have sworn he heard a undertoned growl come from the Alpha standing next to his father. Chuck answered, “Yes and no.”

Mary picked up her beer and took a swig. “How can you sorta be cheating, Chuck? You either are or you’re not.”

He nodded. “Right. But, uh…” he exhaled. “All right.” He looked at his 3 kids. Time to come clean. “Have a seat. We need to talk.”

The 3 Novak Omegas sat at the small kitchen table and Chuck sat down with them. “Okay, um...Cain and I have been seeing each other, but it’s been a lot longer than your mother and I have been married or even together at all.”

Castiel felt his stomach drop with anticipation. “Okay. How long is ‘a lot’.”

“Um….eight years,” he said slowly.

“ ** _ ** _Eight years!!_**_** ” the 3 children exclaimed.

Chuck nodded. “Cain and I have been together since I was thirteen and he was almost fifteen.”

Eva’s heartbeat pounded hard in her chest at the unexpected surprise. She did the math in her head. “Whoa! Wait a minute….time out. Are you trying to tell us that you and Cain have been together for forty-five years?”

He nodded. He exhaled slowly. He looked over his shoulder and Cain pulled out a wet wipe from a package that he kept in his pocket for this occasion. He wiped at his glands and scrubbed the foundation makeup off his neck.

For Cas the thing that hit him pretty quickly was the smell of fresh strawberries and chocolate. He gasped. “Oh, my God...Dad?”

Gabriel couldn’t believe this. Any of it. His father was happily with someone for the last 45 years? Just like his brother he smelt it too and stopped. “Dad...you’re an omega!?!”

The entire kitchen gasped in shock as an intense vibe hung in the air. Chuck nodded. “Yes. Your mother’s a Beta who’s been disguising her scent to be omega for the last thirty-nine years. While I’ve been doing it to smell like an Alpha.” He sighed. “I’m not an Alpha. Never have been. Your grandparents never were ‘lucky’ enough to have Alphas be born to them.”

Eva nodded. “Oh, that’s right. Aunt Amara’s an Omega too.”

He nodded. “Right. Which if you remember an omega can’t inherit a company from their Alpha father. Father wanted the company to stay in the family and he owed Naomi’s father money, so they struck a deal--she pretends to be an Omega and madly in love with me and Mr. Angelus wrote off the money Father owed him. Mr. Angelus agreed and that’s how it happened. For the last thirty-nine years Naomi has been paid to stay married to me. To pretend to love me and to….pretend to be…” he slid his eyes to Cain. “...to pretend to be your mother.”

Gabriel then realized what his father was saying. “Naomi Angelus isn’t our mother is she, not legally anyway?”

Chuck shook his head. “No. I am. I gave birth to every one of you. While Cain, um…”

Castiel and Eva both turned to look up at the tall older Alpha. “Dad….?” they said in unison, whispering.

Cain nodded. “I’m your father.”

Dean couldn’t believe what he just heard. “Oh, holy shit….”

“Chuck!” Mary exclaimed. “How come you never said anything?”

“I couldn’t,” he explained. “Dad never wanted anyone to know.” He exhaled slowly. “Your grandfather never approved of my relationship with your dad.” He smiled when he seen Cain’s eyes light up a little. “Um….Adam--your other grandfather--he um, he’s been working for our family for years. Cain was the landscaper’s son. I was the son of one of the wealthiest families in the state. Our paths were never supposed to cross and we sure as hell weren’t supposed to fall in love with each other.”

“With George’s death a couple of years ago and now Gabriel and Castiel’s relocation we knew we had to come clean.”

Eva’s entire body felt completely numb with shock. “So, hold up, um...was I an accident like she used to tell me?”

Cain shook his head and pulled up a barstool to the table. “No, Baby. Neither of you were a mistake. We hadn’t sat out to have eight children, but we didn’t regret either of you.” he soothed a hand down Eva’s ebony hair. “You were a delightful surprise, Evangeline, but not a mistake.” He looked down at Chuck. “Remind me to kill her when I see her again.”

“So, wait, if we’re all yours then how come Michael’s such a dick?” Gabriel asked, his mind going a mile a minute. It was the only coherent question he could think of.

“Well, dad and I thought about that and we think it’s because Michael caught Naomi with her lover and probably assumes that I didn’t know.”

“So, um...what are you going to do with all the legalities, Cain?” Sam asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, legally--and I’m totally making an assumption here, but you’re mated to one another right?”

Chuck nodded. “Um...forty years now.”

He nodded. “Well, legally, Cain’s your Alpha, which means he’s the family Alpha, which means that he has control over everything that is Novak property now.”

“Which means if we--I mean you--if you can prove any of this, which that bite on your neck looks about right age wise. So, if you can prove it then you’ll no longer have to hide who you are to the world and you can claim the fact that you’ve never been a childless Alpha. Not all of your children may stand behind you after they hear about this, but--”

“I will,” the younger Novaks said in unison.

“What will happen to Naomi?”

“Well, when you can prove it, it means that her status in the community is torn away. Your marriage is legally considered invalid--because it’s illegal for you as an omega to be with a Beta--any money she accumulated through the years in relation to the deal that your father and hers made needs to be returned to you because what they bargained the courts will consider omega selling and that’s as illegal as anything else related to abusing an omega. And anything she’s gained being a Novak will be revoked because of the invalidity of your marriage.”

“There is one person in a very high place that’s always known,” Cain told everyone.

“Who?” they all asked.

“Mayor Moseley.”

Chuck’s eyes widened in recognition. “Oh, crap...that’s right!”

“What?” Cas asked, finally speaking. His entire life seemed to not be very real.

Cain looked at his baby boy and smiled. “Cas, you okay?”

“Um...I...I...I d-d-don’t know. How does Mayor Moseley know?”

“Um...Michael got sick when he was three and they ran some tests and found out that Michael doesn’t have the blood type as your dad or Naomi. She found out and covered it all up for us because she knew what was at stake.”

“Would she be a witness?” Sam asked, kicking into lawyer mode.

Chuck nodded. “Probably. Cain and I went to school with her and she was a really good friend.” He sighed. “In fact she’s holding our actual registration certifications in her safe at the mansion with her, while I keep a set in my safe in Cain’s cabin.”

“You’re registered?” Gabriel asked. “As a real life mated couple?”

They nodded. “We did it on the down-low. Missouri notarized them. Only a few trusted officials know about it.”

“So, what’s our actual last name?” Eva asked.

“Farmer,” Cain answered.

Castiel tested the name in his head and then it hit him. “Farmer? As in the Eve Farmer Foundation for Omega Rights?”

He nodded. “That’s your grandmother. She’s a HUGE advocate for omega rights. Always has been. She started the foundation--”

“So...wait, wait, wait, whoa--time out...dad,” Gabriel said and then looked at his boyfriend and siblings. “Okay, that wasn’t as weird as I thought it would be.” He looked at Cain. “So, if grandma owned a foundation, how were you just a ‘lowly’ landscaper like grandpa said.”

“Because George never connected that Eve Farmer was my mother.”

Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean and said, “Well, I guess we have my newfound dad and grandmother to thank for the fact that I didn’t get pregnant that summer that we--”

“True,” Dean said interrupting him almost immediately. “So are you loaded?”

“Yes and no. Yes, I have money but no I’m not as loaded as the Novak family is. The reason why I am a landscaper is because I enjoy it. Just in case anyone was wondering.”

Gabriel smiled at his father. “Was that really the reason...dad?”

“Well, a quarter of it,” he said, smirking. “Seventy-five percent of it was to stay close to you kids and your dad.”

“What’s up, Bitches?!” they heard Charlie call from the entrance of the house.

“Where is everyone?” Jo called.

“KITCHEN!” Dean and Sam yelled in unison.

They walked into the kitchen and Charlie stopped. “Ooh, Cas, did you make something with strawberries?”

He shook his head. “No, ma’am.” He looked at his dads. It was weird right now, but it felt right too. He seen them nod and Chuck said, “If you trust them then tell them, Castiel.”

He nodded. He looked to Gabe and Eva, they both agreed with him. He looked at Charlie. “Um...I didn’t make anything with strawberries and no there isn’t a fire burning in the living room or anywhere else in the house.”

Jo looked at the 2 older men. She straightened when she seen Chuck. “Mr. Novak.”

Dorothy, an employee of Eva’s store straightened. “Sir.”

He shook his head. “No,” Chuck said. “Please. There’s no need for formality in my son’s home.”

Cas looked at Jo. “Do you remember when we we in high school and you had said you didn’t see how Naomi could have been mine or Eva’s mother because we looked nothing like her?”

She nodded slowly, a little leery as to what was going on. Cas smiled. “Well, it would seem there’s a very good reason why we don’t look like her…..she’s not our mother.”

“What?!” Jo, Dorothy and Charlie said in unison.

Gabriel smiled. “Chuck’s not just our dad...he’s--”

“An omega,” Dorothy said softly. “I was wondering why you kept ordering that Alpha masking lotion when you were supposed to be an Alpha to begin with.”

“That is a very long story for another time,” Chuck told them.

Jo looked from Castiel to the taller graying haired man. “Is that your dad?”

All 3 Novaks nodded. Charlie wrinkled her nose in disgust. She knew who Cain was to the Novak family. “Let me guess, George didn’t approve so you had to find a more ‘suitable’ mate?”

Chuck laughed. “Yep. To the T.”

She rolled her eyes. “Parentals bug me.”

Everyone laughed. He looked at Cas. “How much longer before dinner, Babe?”

“Um…” he glanced at his watch. “Twenty minutes, why?”

He smiled, Cas’ heart skipped a beat and then Dean winked and Cas’ knees literally wobbled. He watched as Dean ushered Gabriel out of the kitchen and everyone followed. Cain smiled and put an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. “Is this okay?”

Cas nodded. “Of course.” They entered the living room as Dean began to speak.

“Cas told me why you don’t play anymore,” Dean told Gabriel as he walked to the foyer closet. He faced him, wincing slightly as his ribs twinged. “And I’d like to say I am so very sorry you had to go through that, but I would really love to hear you play again, so I went back to mom and dad’s house and found this one.” He turned to the closet, opened the door and pulled out a slightly battered acoustic guitar.

Gabe felt the tears prick the back of his eyes as he looked at the well-worn guitar. It was still beautiful. He smiled and walked into Dean’s arms, wrapping his arms around him. He tilted his chin up and whispered, voice thick with tears, “Thank you.”

He held out the guitar to Sam and he leaned forward and took it. Dean wrapped his arms around the petite man. He smoothed his good hand down his hair. “Any time, man,” he whispered back. “I remember how much you loved to play especially at family get togethers, so….”

Gabriel wiped his tears and let Sam pull him into a hug.

They sat down to dinner and for Cain it was a little overwhelming. He’d been wanting to sit at the table with the man he loved and his children and he was sitting at a table with his mate and 3 of their children. He couldn’t believe it after almost 40 years he was finally getting what he wanted.

* * *

Dean finished locking up the house as Cas walked out of the bathroom. Ever since Cain and Chuck came clean and told everyone their secret, Cas had been uncharacteristically quiet. He knew what he was doing, over thinking whatever was gnawing at him. Remembering what had helped the beautiful blue eyed man to open up to him before he finished locking up the house, then set the alarm. He ascended the stairs, with Cas in front of him.

Neither of them said anything as Cas said goodnight and Dean went into the bathroom. Inside his room, Cas exhaled deeply and leaned against the door. He knew that everyone wondered if he was alright because he had been so quiet and quite truthfully he wasn’t sure if he could give them a good answer.

Not only was it his dads’ confession that had his mind reeling but the fact that sitting at the table with everyone Dean had actually admitted that he did want to marry him and he had always wanted to marry him and that hadn’t changed. It just got him thinking about how different his life would have been if he hadn’t been such a coward and actually stayed.

They might actually be married now, mated and maybe on their 2nd or 3rd child. He’d always pictured them filling up a home with kids. They had talked about it endlessly in high school. They had agreed on having 4 biological children and maybe adopting a couple. He had realized more than anything that he wanted that life still. He wanted to be married and mated to Dean Winchester.

However, with everyone’s reactions to his cowardice then and now he wondered if anyone would actually accept their relationship. Jo and Benny had made it abundantly clear that he had work to do in regaining their trust that he wouldn’t break Dean’s heart again. Even if their friends didn’t accept their relationship would Dean still go through with it?

__Probably not._ _

Dean’s friends were important to him. His friends were his family and he had learned this very early in his life with Dean--if his family didn’t accept you then he couldn’t be with you. As much as it would break Dean’s heart, it would shatter his because he had never stopped loving Dean.

“Hey, Baby.”

He heard Dean call to him and he opened the door. “Dean?”

“Master Bathroom, Baby,” he answered.

Cas walked across the hall through Dean’s room and he gasped when he saw it. The bathtub was aglow with candlelight and he turned in the room and saw Dean standing there. “What…what is this?”

“I was thinking we could take a bath together. I haven’t taken one in a very long time.” He walked to the omega and caressed his arms. “Not since the last time you and I had.”

“Me neither,” he admitted softly.

“Would you join me in the tub,” he closed the gap between them, “my beautiful Sweet Omega?” He gently took his lips in a soft kiss.

Castiel’s stomach fluttered, he looked up into his green eyes and his heart thudded hard in his chest. “Yes, Alpha.”

Dean smiled and took his lips again. He stepped back and began taking his jeans off, stepping out of them. He quickly pulled his boxers off and looked at Cas. The other man already had his shirt off and was taking his jeans off when he realized that Dean had stopped.

Cas saw the slightly erect penis and his own twitched. God, he’d forgotten how huge and perfect he looked. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Can you help me with my shirt please?”

Cas smiled and carefully helped him out of his shirt. “Maybe you should wear button-downs until your ribs heal, Sweetheart.” He kissed his lips softly. “Let me get in first. If I lean on you it’ll put pressure on your ribs and we don’t need you in anymore pain.”

He nodded. “Besides, you can help me since I can’t get my cast wet.”

He laughed softly. “Right.” He stripped completely naked and made sure that Dean was okay before he stepped into the almost too hot water. He sat down and and spread his legs.

Dean got into the tub and Cas helped him as he sat down between the V of his legs. They laid in the tub, the bubbles surrounding them, enjoying the silence for a few minutes. Then, Dean asked as he caressed his forearm. “Baby, can I ask you something without upsetting you?”

He nodded and answered, “Sure,” he said softly.

“Why were you so quiet?” he asked.

He sighed. “Are you absolutely sure you want to be my mate? I mean, here I am trying to prove to you that I won’t hurt you anymore when Benny and Jo have told me that I need to prove to them too that I won’t hurt you--”

“When the hell did they tell you that?” Dean asked tilting his head into Cas’ shoulder.

“Bowling night,” he said. “She had accosted me before I went into the bathroom and told me that if I can’t prove to her that I won’t hurt you then she sure as hell isn’t going to let you mate or marry me.”

“Sonofabitch,” he muttered. He slowly and carefully turned to face the man he had loved his entire life. “You don’t need to prove anything to any of them--”

“But you’ve always said that Jo and Benny are like family,” he protested.

He scooted forward and tucked his legs around Cas. He pushed himself closer and their cocks bobbed together. Cas gasped softly and he smiled, caressing the omega’s chin softly. “I don’t care,” he said between caresses. “You don’t need to prove anything to anyone, Cas. Not even to me anymore. Not really.”

He nodded. “I do, Dean. I have to regain your trust.”

“You’re already doing that, Sweetheart. The more we have conversations like this one the more we begin to trust each other more and more.” He leaned forward and took his mouth in a very quick and deep kiss, sucking on his bottom lip. He pressed his forehead to Cas’. “God, I can’t wait until we’re married.”

He gasped and looked into his fiery green eyes. “You were serious?”

Dean looked at him, a little confused. “Of course I was--”

He moaned when Cas’ mouth slammed into his. Dean took control of the kiss by taking his head in his hands and angled his own head to deepen the kiss. He cursed himself when his cast made it all seem awkward. After a few breathless moments, Cas pulled back to breathe and he looked up into the Alpha’s eyes. His heart thudded hard in his chest. “I can’t wait either,” he panted. “That was the other thing I was thinking about tonight.”

“What?”

“That if I wasn’t a coward and if I hadn’t let not only your father, but Lisa and my moth--Naomi in my head then we would have been married for about ten years now and maybe on our second or third kid. And now here we are wondering if we could ever be what we were to each other then.”

Dean shook his head. “I think we could be better. You have to let go of your guilt, Cas,” he caressed his cheek again, “or we can’t move on together and now that I have you back in my life I’m not letting you go for anything.”

He smiled and then exhaled deeply. “I know, but I just keep thinking about if I had just--”

“Cas, Sweetheart…” He caressed his cheek. “My sweet, beautiful omega, the love of my life…we all have regrets in our lives. True your actions caused bigger problems, but I’ve forgiven you for breaking us up. Now, you need to forgive yourself or this do-over will not work, Sweetheart.”

“I know…I know….it’s not just my guilt that’s stopped me from really pouring my everything into this.” He turned his eyes up to his. “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

To say he was stunned was an understatement. “Disappoint me?”

He nodded. “For a year and half I was told that I’m an awful omega and that you wouldn’t have wanted me if you had me anyway because I couldn’t satisfy you long term or take care of you the way that I was supposed to take care of an Alpha. I mean, from the day that we present we’re told our job is to make you happy and that’s all we’re there for, besides breeding.”

He released a soft growl as the anger rolled him like a ball. He took a deep breath and said, “Well, one, Cas we were together for almost five years and in that time I never had a complaint about how you took care of me or even how you made me feel when we made love.” He put a hand behind his neck and looked into his eyes. “Sexually, I was happier with you than I have ever been with anyone…ever. And emotionally and physically, you made me happy.”

“I know that,” he said softly. “I’ve always known that if you weren’t happy then you would have said something, but Dean at that point he was basically mentally beating it into me for months that I was an awful omega and after awhile I…I hate to admit this, but I started to believe him. I started to believe that I deserved the degrading things he did to me because of the way I had left things with you. I figured that this was my penance for being an awful mate to you.”

He sighed. With one arm, he pulled himself to his feet. He held out a hand to him and Cas hesitantly took it. He stepped carefully and cautiously out of the tub, still holding Cas’ hand. He helped Cas out of the tub. He asked Cas to pull the plug and he did as he asked. Dean grabbed one of the soft towels from the chair in the bathroom and walked into the bedroom. Dean used the towel and gently and carefully dried him off.

“Dean, you don’t have to do this,” Cas told him. “You’re the injured one.”

“Just be quiet,” he said softly. After he finished he looked into Cas’ blue eyes and whispered, “Lay down, Omega.”

Cas did as he asked and then Dean climbed into bed next to him. He looked at him. What he was about to do he had a feeling he hadn’t had in 10 years. TLC. Omegas needed tenderness. The only real time that omegas were ever ‘okay’ with roughness was when they were blinded by the peak of their heats. Not even then were Alphas supposed to be brutally rough with them, but during the heats the omegas allowed rougher than usual sex. And he had a feeling Arthur was a selfish lover and only got his end in and never took the time to connect with him. __Oh, well, it’s his loss.__

Ketch would never know the connection that he could have with an omega if he kept doing that. “Listen to me, please.” He began to caress his fingers up and down Cas’ legs. “I don’t care how badly you ended things between us what Arthur did to you wasn’t what you deserved at all.”

Cas moaned as Dean continued the caresses up and down his legs, to the sensitive skin on the inside of his legs. “Cas, you have to know you’re one of the best men that I know.” Testing the waters, he took the caresses up and brushed his fingers over the man’s now aroused cock.

Cas moaned louder and arched his back. “Oh, God, Dean….”

“I know, baby….you’re an amazing omega. If you weren’t even remotely the Omega of my dreams do you honestly think that I’d still be in love with you all these years?”

The incoherence stopped and his head whipped back to the Alpha sitting in front of him. “Wha…wha…what?”

He moved to sitting next to him and said, “I love you.” He dragged his fingertips up Cas’ body and laid stretched out beside him. “I mentioned in front of everyone at dinner tonight that I wanted to marry you to help you keep your business, but that’s not entirely true. I want to be your husband, Cas. I’ve wanted that since we promised ourselves to each other.”

He sighed. “When you left town everyone wanted me to just move on like what we were to each other and what we had promised didn’t matter, but I couldn’t just move on and live my life with another omega. So, I had tried to move, but only with Betas. Betas I didn’t have to worry about falling in love with. Betas didn’t make me want something, want someone I couldn’t have.” He exhaled deeply.

Cas sat up and despite being immensely aroused by the naked Alpha in front of him, he looked down into his green eyes. He shook his head. “You’ve always had me.” He carefully pushed him onto his back and straddled him just as gently. “You’re the only thing that got me out of what Arthur put me through. The thoughts of you, the fantasies of the life we could have had were the only things that pushed me through, Dean. You’re what got me through that.” He sighed. “Did Michael ever tell you last year that he came to see me?”

He shook his head as he put his hands on Cas’ thighs. Cas smiled and put his hands on Dean’s chest. “Well, he did. And he told me that if I ever wanted to make things right with you then I needed to get rid of Arthur. I didn’t exactly know how I was going to do that until I remembered all those times during pillow talk that he would tell me things. So, that’s when I decided that the only way to leave him, make a fresh break, to make things right with you was to get rid of him so he was never a problem for us.”

He smiled up at him. “And he won’t be, but Baby, but we can’t have any of it if you won’t forgive yourself.”

“So I put everything into motion to open another business here at home so I could be closer to you. I know and I’m definitely going to try harder. And if it doesn’t work then I’ll make an appointment to a shrink and see if that helps.”

“Good. Wanna go to bed?”

He shook his head, the sadness filling the room. Dean looked up at him. He knew what was going on. “You’re not getting out of this room, Cas. I want to share it with you. Share this bed with you.”

Cas bent himself forward and took the man’s mouth in a heart-melting kissing. “Absolutely. Will you be my date to Rachel and Joshua’s rehearsal and the wedding?”

“I wouldn’t want anything more.” He sighed softly. “Can you sleep over on this side? I wanna hold you as I sleep.”

He nodded. “Do you wanna get dressed?”

He shook his head. “No. No need, but two things?”

“What?” he asked.

“The candles and could you get me a pain med, please?”

Cas nodded and walked back into the bathroom. He blew out the candles, grabbed his meds and a glass of water and headed back out. He handed the water and a pill to Dean. The Alpha took it and Cas smiled. “Okay, my Handsome Alpha. Lay down. I’ll get the light and get into the bed.”

Dean did as he had requested. Cas shut the bedside lamp on the other side of the bed off and came around to the other side of the bed. He laid down and almost purred when Dean’s arms came around him. He smiled when he felt Dean’s lips close over his mating gland and whispered, “I love you, Castiel. Good night.”

He moaned. “Good night, Dean. I love you. More than you know.”

Dean found himself drifting off faster than he had in 10 years and he knew that as long as Cas was there then he’d get through anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, in New York City, Asmodeus Jones walked into Sinful Temptations and growled when he didn’t see Gabriel anywhere in sight. He stopped in front of the counter and looked at the girl at register. “Where is he?”

“Who?” she asked cautiously.

“Your boss. Where is the disobedient little slut?”

“Um…Justin?”

Justin Garrett, a blond haired, blue eyed Alpha walked out of the back and stopped when he seen Asmodeus Jones standing there. “What do you want, Jones?”

“He’s asking about the Boss.”

“He’s not here,” he told him firmly.

“I realize that. Where is he, Justin?”

“I’m not telling you that. His lawyer informed me that I wasn’t supposed to tell you anything.” He cleared his throat. “Now, unless you’re going to buy something, Mr. Jones, I suggest you go find someone else to harass. I have better things to do than to put up with your high and mighty Alpha ass. So, there’s the door, don’t let it hit you on the way out.”

Asmodeus growled and left the store with so much anger he slammed the door behind him. Justin exhaled. He had to call Gabriel. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the Omega’s familiar number.

Back in Lawrence, Sam heard Gabriel’s cell phone ringing and leaned over the quietly sleeping omega and answered, “Hello?”

“Hello? Who is this?”

“My name’s Samuel Winchester.”

“Oh, Mr. Novak’s Alpha.”

“Yes, Sam Winchester. What’s wrong?”

“Um…I wanted to warn Mr. Novak that I just saw Asmodeus in the store. He demanded to know where Gabriel was.”

Sam’s stomach dropped to his toes as his heart beat rapidly. “Okay. Thank you. May I ask you your name, please?”

“Justin. Justin Garrett. Please tell him I called.”

“I will, I promise.”

Sam hung up and curled up along his omega. “Who was that?”

“Justin from the store in New York.”

“What did he want?”

Sam exhaled. He knew that he needed to know. “Um…Gabe, Baby, look at me.”

Gabriel rolled on his side and Sam kissed him long and deeply. “Please, remember as I tell you this that I love you and there’s nothing that will ever happen to you again. I promise you.”

Gabriel nodded. Sam continued, “Asmodeus stopped in at the store and demanded to know where you were.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Destiel moment. Dean and Cas take a step into their soon-to-be marriage. 
> 
> Cas has a small confrontation with Lisa.
> 
> After, Gabriel's ex's call, Sam, Dean and Cain have lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Warning: The Pic below is graphic

Castiel slowly awoke on a long purr as he felt his Alpha’s arms wrapped around him and he knew he wanted nothing more than to stay right here, wrapped in his arms, but mother nature had other plans. He carefully got out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

He did what he needed to and then came back out. Dean was now laying on his back, the blankets bunched at his waist. An evil plan forming in his mind and before he could talk himself out of it, he crawled back onto the bed. He pulled the blankets back and he smiled at it all. "Perfect," he whispered.

He took him into his hand and he began a kind of circular pumping action as he bent his head down and flicked his tongue over his tip. he smiled when he felt the muscles in his cock twitch a little. It was like riding a bike, he thought to himself.

He took the tip of his tongue from his tip, swirling it around to the base of his cock and then back again. He smiled again when he felt the familiar twitch of the muscles against his lips. He heard his light moan as he continued to wet the entire length of him. He took him in his mouth, taking him deeper and deeper with each stroke of his mouth.

Dean awoke to the most incredible sensation that any man could wake up to. He turned his eyes down his body to see Cas, his head bobbing at a slow steady pace. “Baby....”

He hummed and he arched. “Oh, good God!” he exclaimed quietly.

He sucked him off and then replaced his lips with his hand as he looked at him. “Good morning.”

He began kissing up his torso and then came back down to take him into his mouth again. He worked him until all there was was the sound of his panting and his own moans, the slick building into a dripping mess.

“Oh, God, Cas! I’m gonna come, baby.” Dean looked down his body at the beautiful omega and he almost came when Cas hummed on him. “Baby…” He wrapped his fingers in his hair and let his head fall back.

Cas felt him stiffen and felt the salty release in the back of his throat.

Dean looked down when he heard the omega moan loudly over his own orgasm screams. Like he knew Dean liked, he swallowed. “Did you just come?”

Cas nodded. “Considering I haven’t come in about two years I’d say you still got it on me, Alpha.”

Dean took him around the waist and flipped him onto his back, Cas squealed in surprise. Dean looked down into his beautiful blue eyes. “My turn.”

“No, Dean,” he said softly. “You don’t have to I was--”

Ignoring Cas’ protests and his protesting ribs, he settled between Cas’ legs. He spread the omega wide and then looked into his beautiful face. “Let me ask you something.” The look Cas gave him was his way of saying, ‘what’ and he smiled. “Do you remember the summer of our senior year….how many times in one session of just pleasing you that I got you to come?”

Remember it? Was he kidding? A lot of times when he was in heat he would pleasure himself to the memories of that summer. “Y-Y-Yes.”

He began caressing up and down the beautiful omega’s legs, ignoring the soft moans coming from him. “When was the last time you came like that, Beautiful?”

Cas felt his brain misfire as Dean’s caresses got more seductive. “Only with you.”

Dean took his middle finger and loving stroked between his cheeks and the omega came off the bed. “I’m sorry, Cas, I didn’t catch that.”

“Only you!” he exclaimed as fire in his thighs moved to his stomach. “God, Dean…that feels really good. Don’t stop….”

Ignoring the fact that his ribs were broken and blinded by the pleasure of his mate, he bent down and took Cas in his mouth while taking his middle finger and slowly and gently breaching the omega’s rim. He felt himself twitch and harden at the sound of the omega’s obscene moan. “Cassie, baby, hold your legs up for me. I wanna watch you.”

His entire body was on fire! How in the hell did he do it? How did he heat him from the inside out like this? He gasped as he felt his fingertips touch his already sensitive flesh of his inner thighs. He gasped again when Dean pulled him closer and helped hold his legs up with one hand, while the other hand, circled Cas’ rim again and the omega whimpered, “Oh, Dean….”

“God, Cas, you’re gorgeous.”

He moaned and felt his body explode with need and he groaned obscenely again. Dean moved his hand from his legs to his stomach and held him as he pushed his finger into the omega further. He smiled as he watched Cas’ legs dropped to beside him, his hands fiercely grasp for the sheet on the bed, hold on and the arched off the bed screaming. “That’s it, Baby. Tell me how much you like it as I finger fuck you.”

Hearing the screams sent him completely over the edge though and he tried to hold on to every ounce of control he had, to watch the beautiful omega come undone. “God…Dean, don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop. Give me more, Alpha! More!” he screamed as the sensations overtook him.

He pushed a second finger into him and groaned himself as he watched the slick pour out of him. After a few seconds for Cas to readjust, he began moving his fingers quickly, curling them slightly, hitting the bundle of nerves.

Castiel bucked off the bed and screamed Dean’s name. Dean firmly held Castiel down as he worked the omega until he was a writhing mess and about to come. “Oh, Dean, I’m so…so…close!”

“Let go, My Sweet Omega. Let it go.”

Castiel felt his fingers caress the bundle of nerves again and this time nothing could hold it back as he moaned, arched off the bed, screaming Dean’s name. He panted as he came down from his orgasm. “Oh…God…Dean….”

Dean leaned forward and kissed him. “You are very welcome, Sweetheart.” He moved to beside him and wrapped his arms around him, holding him. “So, can I ask you something?”

Cas turned and faced him. “You can ask me anything.”

“Our wedding….how big do you want this thing? Because I have to admit I’m not really into a huge wedding or anything. I just want to finally have you in every official way possible.”

Cas smiled and leaned up, kissing him. “I was thinking….close friends, your mom, Sam, Bobby, Ellen, Jo…maybe--”

“I’ll talk to both Benny and Jo later and tell them to back off, okay?”

He nodded. “And my family, not Naomi, but my dads and siblings. And Mayor Moseley.”

He nodded. “Okay. I could live with that many people. That’s what…at least twenty-five people?”

“Give or take, at the most thirty-five or forty people. Counting my nieces and nephews too.”

Dean nodded. “Right.” He kissed him again. “Wanna get in the shower with me?”

Castiel smiled and kissed him back, then sat up. He started heading for the shower. Dean smiled and laid back and watched the omega walk into the bathroom.

* * *

Dean walked into the main office of the auto shop about a half an hour late, but he didn’t really care. He greeted Pamela as he picked up the mail and headed for his office. “What happened, Honey?” Pamela asked.

He turned to her. “What do you mean?”

“You’re battered and bruised. And by the looks of the cast you’ve got a broken arm.”

“Hand,” he corrected. “I fractured my middle and ring finger bones.”

“How?”

“My father and I got into a fight. And he broke my hand, busted my ribs and bruised everything.”

On his way in he had called both Jo and Benny to meet him. So, when Jo walked into the main reception area it hadn’t surprised him. Benny walked into reception and Dean waved them both into his office.

Both Benny and Jo felt the tension the moment that they walked into the office and the tension rose when Dean didn’t say anything to them as he put the mail on the desktop and sat down. Benny and Jo exchanged a look and Dean looked at both of them. “So, answer a question for me.”

“Hmm?” Jo hummed.

“How long were you gonna give Cas before he had appropriately proved to you that he wasn’t going to hurt me again?”

Their eyes widened at his question and then Benny said nonchalantly. “What do you mean?”

He rubbed his forehead and sighed. “Guys, Cas told me that you told him that the only way you were going to let him be with me is if he can prove to you that he won’t hurt me again. So, I’m curious, how long were you gonna give him before he showed you that he wasn’t gonna hurt me?”

Jo sighed. “I hadn’t really thought that far ahead. I was just thinking of what he had done to you before and I didn’t want--”

“Enough!” he roared. “I’m done. Leave it alone, both of you. If you ruin anything between me and Cas I will never forgive you.” He looked at both of them and said, “Never.”

“Dean, we were just trying to protect you. We didn’t--”

“Well, don’t,” Dean told them. He sighed. “Look, guys, I appreciate the gesture, really I do, but Cas and I are going to be getting married--”

“What?!” they exclaimed. Jo looked at the man that was practically like a brother to him. “You’re gonna marry him?”

He nodded. “For two reasons. “One, if I don’t he’ll lose his company and two--and this is the important one--I love him. I know you two don’t want to hear that but it’s true. I love him. I always have and if you two can’t back off and leave me and Cas to figure this all out on our own then…” he let his voice trail off on purpose.

“You’ll end our friendship if we don’t agree with you marrying Cas?”

He nodded. He winced slightly as he leaned forward. “Look, guys, I know you don’t like it, but it’s happening and I couldn’t be happier. However, you make Cas feel even more guilty than he already does and I don’t care how broken and bruised I am I will kick both your asses. Now, leave him alone. He’s been through enough.”

“Like what?” Jo snapped back.

He leaned forward and glared at them. “None of your business. He was with a real asshole of an Alpha. Not as bad as Gabriel’s ex but pretty damn close.”

Benny nodded. “All right. Look, Brother, I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “It’s okay. I understand why you did it, but stop. I’m already trying to help him from feeling guilty for it. I don’t need you guys making my job worse. So, please stop.” His cell phone rang and he glanced at the caller ID. “You can both leave.” He answered, “Hey, Sammy.”

“Hey, you alone?”

“Will be in about two minutes,” he waved them off. When they left he said, “What’s up?”

“Gabriel’s ex is looking for him.”

Dean froze. “H-H-How do you know?”

“Because Gabriel’s New York manager called us last night to tell us as such. Can you meet me and Cain at lunch?”

“I’ll be there. Say one o’clock?”

“Sounds good. Thanks, man.”

“Don’t mention it. Gabriel’s family. You know me, I’ll do anything for family.”

Sam sighed. “I can’t lose him, Dean, I can’t…”

“And you won’t. I promise. I’ll see you at lunch.”

* * *

At about 12:30, there was a knock on his office door and he looked up. “Yeah?”

The door opened and Dean smiled. It was Cas. “Hi, Sweetheart.” He stood and walked to him. He kissed him. “What’s up?”

“Well, I was going to ask you this when you got home but then I started having an Arthur panic attack and I knew I had to set myself at ease.”

“What’s wrong?” he asked easing himself on the corner of the desk.

“How much of a relationship-partnership are we going to have? Is it the way we discussed it in high school? Because I’m going to be honest with you I hated and I mean, I hated the fact that Arthur was in control of even __my__ money. If it wasn’t for dad’s idea of sending him money so I’d have a savings when I got here to open this store then I probably would have lost a lot more money than I did.” He sighed. “I’ve always liked the thought of sharing everything with you. From cars to our finances, but--”

Dean smirked and pulled him into the V of his legs. He put hands on his hips and kissed him on the lips. “First, there’s one thing I want you to do for me.”

He looked into his eyes. “What?”

“Breathe,” he said gently. Cas did as he had said. Dean smiled. “Now, you know I would never control your money that way. If you don’t feel comfortable sharing everything with me then I completely understand, but I’ve always enjoyed the thought of you not only having my last name but us sharing everything too. My thoughts on us sharing everything has never changed, but you’re the only one I’ve ever wanted any of that with.”

Cas smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. He pressed his lips to his. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart. So, what do you wanna do?”

Castiel smiled. “Do you have time to go with me to the bank?”

He laughed softly. “Yeah. Just a second. I gotta tell Bobby I’m going.” He pulled his keys out of his top desk drawer and then walked out with him. “BOBBY!”

“Back here behind the Taurus, Dean,” he answered.

He took Cas’ hand, intertwining their fingers and walked to where Bobby’s voice came behind the tan colored sedan. “I’m gonna head out to lunch.”

“All right, Boy.” He looked up at Castiel. “Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Bobby. How are you?”

“I’m good,” he said. “So, I see you two have finally made up, huh?”

Dean smirked. “Yeah. We’re gonna head out for lunch. Sam wanted to meet up and discuss something with Gabe, so…”

“Go. Isn’t tonight Rachel’s rehearsal dinner?”

Castiel nodded. “Yeah. Which with things that came to light recently I definitely am not looking forward to it.”

Bobby looked at both of them and said, “Get the hell outta here.”

They walked to the car and slipped into their respective spots. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Cas moved across the seat the way he had always done and put his head on his shoulder. He sighed, contented.

The smell of sweet warm cherry pie filled the Impala and Dean smiled. He kissed the top of his head. He exhaled. “Can I ask you something now?”

“Absolutely,” he said and faced him.

“Every week I take half of what I make and put into a savings account. You remember how things were when we were younger. I always knew if dad would have not spent so much money going to the bar every night after work then we would have had more money. How would you feel about doing something like that with your money?”

Cas nodded. “That’s actually what I did before I met Arthur. Which when he started getting possessive and all of that is when I transferred money to an account Da--Papa had sat up for me.”

“So, that’s a yes?” he asked pulling into the bank.

He nodded again. “Absolutely.” He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and out of habit handed it to him. Dean shook his head. “No, hang on to it and when the teller asks for it go ahead and give it to me.”

* * *

Lisa looked up and her heart thudded hard in her chest when she seen Dean walk in…and then she seen Castiel. “What the hell is he doing here with __him__?”

Andrea looked at her best friend. “You didn’t hear?”

“Hear what?”

“They’re back together,” she told her.

Lisa folded her arms over her chest and glared at the duo. “Really? Huh. We’ll see about that.”

Andrea rolled her eyes. “Oh, my God! Lisa, give it up. You’ve been after him since __before__ he presented and just like then, you lost him before you had him. And despite your conniving you lost him ten years ago too. When are you going to realize that you do not have the right equipment to satisfy him?”

Dean avoided Lisa’s counter and walked to Andrea. “Hey, And, how are you?”

“I’m really good, Dean.” She smiled at Castiel. “Hello, Castiel. How are you?”

“A lot better than I have been. Thank you. How are you?”

She smiled. “I’m great. So are Benny and I also. And both the kids are.”

“Oh! You had kids?” Castiel asked, smiling.

She nodded. “Seven and four,” she said, smiling. “Dean’s their Godfather.”

Cas smiled. “Of course he is.”

Andrea smiled. “So, what can I do for you two?”

“Well, we’d like to get a joint bank account with both our names on it, please?”

“What….?” Lisa asked. “You’re gonna combine bank accounts with him?”

Dean didn’t say anything, he just kept his eyes trained on Andrea. Andrea smiled at him. “Do you have your account cards?”

Both men put their cards on the counter and she typed everything into the computer. About 5 minutes later, everything was set up and Dean glanced at his watch as they finished up. Andrea looked at Dean. “Do you still have your Alpha card?”

He nodded and handed the card to her. She looked at it and smiled. “You’ve had this thing for eleven years?” she asked a little surprised.

He nodded. “Yeah. Since I was seventeen.” He smiled. “You have to remember that Cas and I have been together technically since we were thirteen….so….”

“Until about ten years ago when he left town,” Lisa shot back bitterly.

Dean took Cas’ hand as he smelled dull cherries. Despite the smell, Cas piped up and said, “Who’s fault is that, Lisa? It sure as hell isn’t my fault totally. You and John did a lot of plotting to get me out of Dean’s life.”

“A lot of good that did us,” she muttered. She smiled at Dean. “How is your father?”

“In jail,” he answered simply.

Lisa gasped. “Your father’s in jail?! Why?”

“Because he hit my mother one too many times,” he answered and then signed the paper Andrea pushed toward him. He looked at Andrea. “Is there something I have to sign for Cas to have a card?”

“You’re gonna let the Omega have a card?” Lisa asked. “Omegas can’t have financial independence anymore.”

“Not unless their Alphas allow it and Cas has had financial independence for awhile now. I’m not going to prevent that. He’s going to have full access to the account as much as I will.”

A few minutes later, with the bank account set up and their information in hand, they walked back out to the car. They slid into their seats and Dean turned to him. “Do you wanna come to lunch with me, Sam and your dad?”

“Um…I would love to, but I can’t. I’m getting more books today and I need to shelf them.”

He nodded. “Okay. Then, I’ll take you back to the shop and--wait, how did you get to the shop?”

“I walked,” he told him simply. He heard the soft growl of disapproval from Dean and smirked. “It’s not that big of a deal. I used to walk everywhere in New York, honey.”

He shook his head. “Next on the list is to get you a car. Which will be Monday,” he told him.

“Dean--”

“No, Cas, please, baby, let me take care of you, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.” He knew it was always important to Dean to be a better Alpha than his father, so as much as he would love to show his independence and tell him no he couldn’t.

A few minutes later, Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of the new bookstore that Cas would be opening very soon. He turned a little to say goodbye when Cas climbed the seat and straddled Dean. He took Dean’s mouth in a mind-blowing kiss and the Alpha moaned. Cas slowly pulled away, placing lingering kisses on his lips. “I love you. And I’m not just saying that because of everything. I’ve always loved you and it’s never stopped, not even with him.”

Dean moved him back and looked into his eyes. “I love you, Baby. I always have.” This time Dean kissed him and after a couple of minutes, Cas climbed out of the seat. Cas leaned into the window and kissed him. “I’ll pick you up after work, okay?”

“Okay.” He kissed him again and then smiled. “Sorry. Can’t help it.”

Dean chuckled. “I’m not complaining. Try to be done by five-thirty, okay?”

He nodded. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Baby.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam walked into Michael’s large office suite and smiled at the tall dark haired man. “Hi, Michael.”

“Hey, Sam.” He slapped a stack of files in front of him. “There’s Gabriel’s case.”

“Really?” he asked a little surprised. “I thought it’d take a lot longer than this to get the files.”

Michael shook his head. “No. Dad pulled some strings. The DA in New York went to college with him or some shit.” He sat back in his chair and said, “Just so you know those pictures aren’t for the faint of heart. So, be prepared.”

He nodded. “Right.” He sighed.

“Now a question from me. What are you going to do with it?”

“Well, um…Gabe’s New York Manager called and informed us that Asmodeus is looking for him. I wanna see what I’m dealing with before he surprises us both and shows up on our doorstep.”

Michael exhaled and rubbed his forehead. “Why didn’t he fucking listen to me ten years ago?!”

“What do you mean?”

“I told him to wait for you. That even if he didn’t believe you that you were going to prove it to him, because you Winchesters are stubborn that way. But instead he jumped on a plane to New York City saying it was the only way to get you to move on.”

“Why would you do that when you seemed--”

“Sam, it wasn’t that you made the announcement to us or your age. Honestly I thought it was cute. You seemed so determined and you tried to make your voice sound authoritative and to us it really didn’t.”

He chuckled. “My voice had just changed. What did you expect.”

Michael laughed. “I know Naomi doesn’t agree, but I think you Winchesters are perfect for my brothers.”

Sam smiled. “Thanks, Michael.”

“Your welcome.” He watched as the Alpha walked toward the door. “Did you have a nice dinner with my dads?”

Sam froze and his stomach twisted as he turned. He closed the door. “You knew?”

He nodded. “I’ve known for about twelve years I think.”

“Papa hadn’t put on his Alpha masker yet and I had walked into his room to ask him if I could have the keys to the car. I scented dad on him almost immediately.”

“Huh. Yeah, we had a good time. Chuck is very happy.”

He nodded. “I know.”

“He wants to tell everyone after Rachel’s wedding.”

He shook his head. “He doesn’t have to wait that long. “Rach knows. She found out awhile ago too. Apparently dad and papa exchanged bites and Rachel smelt papa on dad, so she came to me to talk to me about it.”

Sam glanced at his watch. “I gotta go. I’m gonna be late for lunch with your dad and Dean.”

He nodded. “Okay. See you soon.”

* * *

Sam rushed into the restaurant and searched the place for the 2 Alphas. He watched as the patrons flinched at his smell. His scent was wafting with pissed off Alpha and it’d be true. He was pissed. On his way to the restaurant he had flipped through the photos of Gabriel’s ordeal with Asmodeus. He came to a stop at the table and he growled to his brother. “That asshole is never touching him again!” Slapped the folder with the pictures inside of it on the table.

“What?” Dean asked a little confused. He picked up the folder and opened it and groaned in horror at the bloodiness, and the awfulness that Gabriel had endured. “Oh, God.”

Sam nodded. “He’s had a broken jaw, a two inch gash over his right eye. He’s more than likely lost a little bit of his sight in his left eye. He’s got scars all over.” He looked at his brother and said. “He whipped him, Dean. And I don’t mean playfully. He actually whipped him.”

Cain growled. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He sighed. He looked at both men. “I just got him back I can’t lose him, guys.”

Cain smiled. “And you won’t, I promise.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small hiatus with this story, but I wanted to make sure that everything I've got planned for the story would flow the way I believed it would. There was some things I needed to sort out, but now I'm good so there will be regular updates.

Gabriel used the fondant smoother and gently pushed the air bubbles and wrinkles from the sweetness. He had finished the cake for tomorrow after Sam had left for work. Now he was working on the groom’s cake. Rachel had told him that Josh didn’t need one but Gabriel didn’t think it was fair that she got the say in the cake and Josh didn’t. So he was making him one whether she liked it or not.

He looked up and saw the time. He remembered that Sam said he usually took his lunch at 1PM. Deciding to hang it up until after lunch, he put the tools on the counter and put the cake in the pantry. He opened the cupcake container full of cupcakes he had made earlier that day. They were Sam’s favorite kind that he made. He put 3 inside a Tupperware container and walked out. He grabbed his wallet and the keys to the car that Sam gave him. He walked out the door and got into the car.

He drove to a local deli and parked the car. He got out and headed into the store. He smiled at the woman behind the counter and said, “Could I get that ham, turkey and cheese with the sprouts?”

She nodded and put on a clear plastic glove. She grabbed the sandwich and wrapped it up. “Anything else?”

“Um…a philly cheesesteak on a sesame seed bun. And a pound and half of pasta salad.”

She nodded and got what he asked for. She put it on the checkout counter. “Anything else? Drinks?”

“Um….2 large coffees, please?”

She smiled and rang up the food and drinks. She bagged up the food and put the coffees in a cupholder. “That’ll be thirty-four, seventy-five, please?”

“Gabriel?”

He turned and his stomach dropped when he seen him. His heart pounded hard in his chest. “Ethan?” It didn’t look like the guy that he had seen in high school. This guy was getting a beer gut and starting to bald, which was really beginning to make him look ugly.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he smiled. “Hey, you look great.”

He smiled politely. If growing up with Naomi Novak taught him anything. “Thank you.” He took the bag and the cupholder and turned to leave.

Ethan stopped him. “Hey, Gabe, I’m not--”

“Let go of me,” he said firmly.

“Hey, Gabe.”

Gabriel turned to see one of his brothers walking toward him. This one was Lucifer. “Hey, Luce. What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” he said. “Trish wanted me to pick up some stuff for dinner tonight.” He looked down at the bags and then at the man who had a hold of him. He looked at Gabriel. “You meeting Sam?”

“Well, I was trying to,” Gabriel answered.

“Aren’t you the guy that attempted to rape my brother when he was fifteen?”

“Uh…Well, I wouldn’t exactly call it rape,” Ethan hedged.

“Well, last I checked that’s the definition that one uses when another person forces themselves on someone. However, if you don’t want a very pissed off Alpha on your hands I’d let him go.”

“You mean you?” Ethan asked.

“No, Sam Winchester. He’s my brother’s boyfriend and future mate. So, let him go or I’ll be sure to inform him to file charges against you for mishandling of his intended omega.”

The man let go of him and Lucifer looked at his brother. “Get out of here. I’ll pay for your stuff.”

Gabriel nodded and quickly left the store. He got into the car, put his stuff in the seat next to him and got the hell out of the parking lot. He pulled into the parking lot of Novak & Associates. He parked up front and got out of the car with the bags and the cup holder. He walked into the building and smiled at the receptionist at the desk. “Hi, Sarah. How are you?”

Sarah Blake had been working with the firm since she was 18. She smiled brightly at him. “Hey, Gabriel. How are you?”

He nodded. “Good. Um…I’m here to see Sam.”

She nodded. “Okay. Sam put you at the top of his ‘visitors to let automatically through’ list. So, I’ll just call Becky and tell her you’re on your way, okay?”

He nodded. “Where’s his office?”

“Up on the twenty-first floor. It’s way in the back. It’s got his name on the door.”

He nodded and headed to the elevator. He pressed the call button and waited. As he waited another person joined him waiting for the elevator. It was a woman. “Good afternoon,” he said.

“Good afternoon.” She looked at his laden hands. “Going to see your wife?”

He shook his head. “No. Fiance,” he answered.

They both stepped into the car and she hit the 19th floor and then he slapped the 21st floor. She looked at him curiously. “Are you sure that’s the right floor? That’s where the high-powered attorneys have their offices.”

He couldn’t help but beam with pride when she said that. Sammy had made it big. He nodded. “That’s what Sarah told me.”

“Hmm…she may have been wrong.”

He smiled as the doors opened to the 19th floor. “Sarah’s never wrong.”

But instead of getting off the elevator the woman stayed on. He looked at her curiously. “Isn’t this your floor?”

“I think that Beta may have told you the wrong floor, Mr….”

“Novak. Gabriel Novak. My father owns the company and oldest brother has been running it for awhile. I’m pretty positive that Sarah didn’t tell me the wrong floor of where my fiance’s office, but thank you.” The doors closed and the car began to climb again.

“You’re a Novak?”

He nodded. “I am.” The doors opened again on the 21st floor. “Would you like to find out?”

With a stubborn gait she walked off the elevator with him and he walked toward Sam’s office. The woman that had accused him of being wrong was surprised when lawyers on the floor greeted him as either ‘Gabe’ or ‘Mr. Novak’. He stopped in front of Becky’s desk. “Hey, Becky.”

“Hi, Gabriel. Go on in. He’ll be happy to see you.” She smiled at the other woman. “Mrs. Moore, how are you?”

“Samuel Winchester is your fiance?” Mrs. Moore asked.

Sam’s office door open and he stepped out saying, “Hey, Becky, could you schedule another depo--” he smiled when he seen Gabriel. “Hey, Baby. How are you?”

“I was doing fine until Mrs. Moore assumed that Sarah downstairs wasn’t doing her job.”

Sam’s eyes turned to the other woman. “Hello, Mrs. Moore. I see you met my fiance.”

“Yes. He claims to be a Novak.”

“It’s not a claim,” Sam and Michael said in unison.

Gabriel turned. “Hey, Mike.”

“Hey, Little Brother. How are you?”

“I’m good,” he said as Mrs. Moore stormed away. He looked at the 2 men. “Can we talk for a second?”

They nodded. They all walked into Sam’s office and Gabriel said, “Ran into Ethan at the deli when I was picking up lunch.”

“Ethan?” Michael asked and then realization hit him. “You mean that guy that Sam saved you from when he was like nine?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Lucifer was there and informed him or future mating,” Gabriel told him. He smiled at his brother. “Can I steal my fiance for an hour or so?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He signed something in the folder that he held and handed it to Sam. “I signed off on your strategy.”

Sam smiled. “Thanks, Mike. I appreciate it.” He turned to Gabriel. “Whatcha thinkin’, Sweetheart?”

“Lunch,” he said holding up the bags. He looked at the stacks of files. “Unless you’re too busy?”

He shook his head. “Never for you.”

Michael smiled. “I’ll leave you two alone. Don’t make too much noise.”

Gabriel smiled. “Not making too many promises, Big brother.”

Michael walked out laughing. He stopped before shutting the door and called to Gabriel. He lifted a brow to his oldest brother. The older man smiled. “It’s good to see you smile again and know it’s not forced.”

Gabriel smiled. “Thanks, Mike.”

The door closed and Gabriel walked over to the couch and sat the bag on the coffee table that was in the office. Sam sat down next to him. “I gotta say. I’m impressed by the fact that my boyfriend has a suite office.”

He laughed. “Your brother did it after I passed the bar and he gave me the job. If you asked some I didn’t earn it.”

Gabriel shrugged. “Depends on who you ask. Michael wouldn’t have given you the office if he didn’t want you to have it. Plus, when we get married you’ll own an eighth of it anyway.”

“Wha…wha…what?”

He nodded. “I own an eighth of the firm. Papa gets an allowance from the trust that grandpa sat up, but papa divided the company eight ways and I’ve owned it since I was fifteen I think.”

“That’s cool. What did you get me?”

He opened the bag and pulled out Sam’s sandwich. “Um…ham, turkey, cheese and sprouts.” He pulled out the container of salad. “Pasta salad and large coffee.”

He smiled. “Thanks, Baby.” He leaned forward and kissed him. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Kiddo. However, if getting you lunch will warrant a kiss, what would these get me?” He opened the container.

Sam smiled. He turned his eyes to the omega. “How about a blowjob?”

“Ooh, Sammy.”

He laughed. “However, as fun as that sounds and it does, I can’t. My client, Michelle Richardson’s coming in and I don’t want to scare her with the smell of Alpha arousal pheromones.”

Gabriel nodded. “Right. How’s that going?”

“What the case or getting Michelle to talk?”

“Either one. But mostly Michelle. If you need help I could try to talk to her. Omegas will usually open up better with another omega. That’s what the detective that had my case had done…brought in his wife to help make me feel safe.”

They fell quiet long enough to divvy up the salad and get the sandwiches. Sam sighed. “I should probably tell you something.”

“What?”

“Your father, my brother and I are coming up with a plan to keep you safe from Asmodeus if he shows up here that is.”

He nodded, a little anxious. “Okay.”

“I also pulled your file,” he admitted quickly.

Gabriel could tell the man was nervous as hell. He smiled. “Did it have everything there?”

He nodded. “Baby, I had no idea you went through all that.”

“Not many did. Castiel knew, but that was only because Asmodeus loved to embarrass me in front of guests. He’d even, as punishments, allow his friends and colleagues to have sex with me.”

“Oh, my God, Gabe….”

He shrugged. “I thought I was pregnant from one of the sick bastards, but come to find out I had the flu.”

“Thank God for small favors, Sweetheart.” He smiled and kissed him. “Not that I would love you any less if you did have some random guy’s kid with you when you came home.”

His heart fluttered. “Speaking of kids, do you want any?” he asked casually before taking the forkful of salad from the fork. “And would you want them with me?” __You’re lucky I’m here, Gabriel. No other Alpha’s ever truly going to want you and that dream of children of your own? Yeah, you may as well think that’s a done dream.__ Asmodeus’ words echoed in his brain when he seen Sam concerned hazel eyes. “What?”

“Where did you go?”

“Um….New York City about a year ago.” He sighed. “Sometimes certain things or words trigger the memories. It hasn’t happened in a few days, but…”

“But since you found out he’s looking for you it’s going to happen more?”

He nodded. “Right. He used to tell me that I’m too old to have babies. Or that no other alpha’s going to really want me or want to have children with me.”

Sam smiled. He leaned forward and whispered, “Then he hasn’t met me. I would love to have kids with you. And for some reason if we can’t have children then we’ll adopt. I know enough children since I became an Omega advocate that need homes.”

Gabriel leaned up and kissed him, passionately, firmly and lovingly. “You’re amazing you know that?”

He smiled and caressed his cheek softly. “I always wanted you to notice.”

“I’ve always known, Sammy. I didn’t leave because I didn’t want you to be my alpha. I left because of our age difference afforded me more experience than you. I was going to come back when you were seventeen, after I had finished pastry school, but then I heard from Lucifer that you were getting serious with Jessica Moore--a girl that was your age and according to Luce--she was beautiful and amazing.” He sighed heavily. “I was devastated. Cas told me I should have come back anyway and fought for you. That just because he couldn’t have the Alpha of his dreams didn’t mean I couldn’t have mine.”

Sam smiled and leaned forward, kissed him. “I love you. I always have. I’ve wanted to be with you since I was thirteen. When you left I wasn’t sure if you’d come back, so I moved on…or tried to. Jess made me happy, but she didn’t make me happy the way you did and have. I want you. Not Jessica or Ruby. YOU.”

Gabriel smiled and kissed him. “I know. Thank you for the reassurance.”

“You’re welcome. Get used to them, because by this time next month you’ll be hearing them for the rest of your life.”

* * *

Gabriel looked up at the digital display on the microwave and knew Sam would be home soon and decided to clean up. Both cakes were finished and he was actually very proud of his work. They looked perfect and he was very happy with them. He started picking up the bowls and turned and knocked over the tub of flour onto the floor.

That single mishap seemed to have triggered a memory, a horrible memory. He quickly grabbed a towel and turned to start cleaning it up when he seemed to have gotten sucked into the memory…..

__The flour container crashed to the floor, scattering the white powder everywhere. Gabriel quickly picked up a towel when Asmodeus walked into the room. “You disgusting Omega! Can’t you do anything right?!” he yelled and backhanded him._ _

__Gabriel felt the sting almost immediately and landed hard on his hip from the force of the hit. He winced. “I’m sorry, Asmodeus! I’m so sorry.”_ _

__“I’ll show you how sorry you will be!” he yelled._ _

That beating was one of his worst that he had ever gotten. He had broken facial bone in the left side of his face and even severely bruised his thighs because Asmodeus’ beat downs didn’t just end with the beatings. Apparently it got the Alpha off to watch him get his ass beat because he raped Gabriel every time during the beatings.

Sam walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He gently put his hands on his hips when he jumped. “You okay?” he asked softly.

Gabriel nodded. “I let my mind wander and didn’t hear you come in.” He leaned into him as he felt Sam’s hands caressing his stomach and chest. “Mmm…that feels nice.”

“Good,” he said and kissed shoulder. “What were you thinking about?” Almost immediately he smelt burnt coconut. “Baby, it’s okay. Just talk to me.”

Gabriel sighed. “I dropped the remainder of the flour on the floor and for a split second I thought of Asmodeus being angry because he’d have to go out and buy more and it flashed me back to one of my beatings.”

Sam gently turned him to face him. He took his face in his hands and kissed his lips gently. “Baby, is there anything I can do for you?”

Gabriel looked up into his hazel eyes. “Make me forget?”

Sam smiled and caressed his cheek gently. “Absolutely.” He caressed the subtle curves of the older man’s torso and took his mouth took his gently. First with small pecks and then deepened the kiss. Then, bunched the t-shirt up, pulling it over his head. He kissed his lips again, moving down his neck to his scent and mating gland. “God, Baby, I wanted to take you in my office earlier.”

“I…oh…I wish you would have,” he told him. He pushed Sam’s jacket off his shoulders and pulled the dress shirt from the waistband of his pants. He dropped his hands to Sam’s pants button and zipper as the Alpha scrapped his teeth across Gabe’s mating gland. “Oh, baby…that feels….oh!”

He felt his body burning with lusty and needy for his Alpha’s possession. Sam dropped his hands to Gabriel’s pants and undid them. He broke the kissing and teasing long enough to push his pants down and Gabe’s too. He dropped his hand between Gabriel’s butt cheeks and felt the wetness. “Ahh…I will never get tired of that.”

“Please, Sammy, take me.”

Sam kissed him. “Put your back to me, Sweetheart. I’m going to fuck you.”

“Oh, God, yes, please.” He laid across the counter and braced himself.

Testing his omega’s readiness, he gently pushed his middle finger into his ass. Gabriel let out an obscene moan that made Sam harder than ever. Sam kept a gentle hand on his back as he worked his finger in and out of the omega. A few minutes all that was heard was Gabriel’s moans and screams as Sam finger fucked him. He pushed another inside of him, this time his ring finger and pumped them both in and out of him.

“God! Sam, baby, don’t stop, please, don’t stop!”

He needed to be inside of the man, desperately. “I need to be in you…now!”

“Yes!” Gabriel said just as eagerly.

Sam slowly slid into him and let out an obscene moan. “Oh, God….that is one feeling that will never get old.” He gripped him at the hips. Gabriel repositioned, putting his hands on the edge of the counter and Sam began hammering inside of him, non stop.

All that was heard for about 5 minutes was the sound of skin slapping skin, grunts, groans and moans and then about 3 minutes in, Gabriel screamed out his climax, as he released all over the floor of their kitchen. Despite wanting him to, Sam didn’t knot him, but he did come inside of him.

Sam helped Gabriel stand as he pulled out of him. He turned him to face him. He kissed him gently. “I’ll knot you twice tonight, I promise.”

Gabriel panted as he said, “We’re doing it again tonight?”

“Baby, I’d have you naked and in a sexual stupor if I could.”

Gabriel laughed. “I’d love nothing more.” He glanced at the digital display on the microwave. “Take a shower with me?”

“Absolutely. Then I’ll help you clean up.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some Destiel smut, guys.

Chapter 22

Dean pulled the impala into the parking lot of the River City Hotel and threw it into park toward the entrance. He and Cas got out of the car on their sides, Cas was adjusting his navy blazer and stopped when Dean did. He lifted a curious brow up at him.

Dean chuckled and took the other man’s hand in his. Cas smiled and tucked his other hand at Dean’s elbow as they headed inside. Rachel and Joshua’s wedding ceremony was beautiful. However, about 10 minutes in, Cas had stopped listening as his mind wandered to what their ceremony would be like in a month. Cas sighed contently. He couldn’t wait to officially be Dean’s mate and his husband.

It wasn’t necessary to do both. The Mating Registration was enough in the eyes of the government, but some couples usually went the extra mile with it and married. He and Dean had talked about it while in high school to do both and with the conversation the other night he knew that Dean wanted to do the same thing.

They walked into the hotel and headed to the ballroom that was in the place, which actually no one was from the area all they had to do was follow the party music coming from the room. They walked into the ballroom.

“Oh, Cassie’s here!” Chuck exclaimed. “Cain, honey.”

“Got ‘em,” he said and kissed the top of the man’s head. He walked over to the couple. “Hey, guys. Glad you could make it.”

Dean laughed. “We just came from the church. Sorry we’re late. Um…Mrs. Christensen’s car wouldn’t start.”

“Oh….did you get it started?”

He nodded. “Yeah. It’s the fuel filters. The woman’s got five-hundred thousand miles on that car.”

Chuck laughed. “Yeah. She should probably get a new one, but Hank is too busy drinking them broke.” He waved them over. “Come on. We’re over here.”

They approached the table and heard Balthazar shake his head as he said, “No. Definitely not the best song to fuck someone too. Especially not an omega.”

Gabriel shook his head. “I’ll have you know, Big Brother, omegas like to fuck just as much as Alphas do.” He slid his eyes down the table to his papa. “Right, Papa.”

Chuck smiled. With others around he knew they couldn’t really talk about his status until he came out about it. “That’s what I hear.”

Mary leaned forward, her whiskey in her hand. “Gabe’s got a point, Balthazar. Just because you’re an Alpha doesn’t mean that it’s just your gender that likes to….” she looked at her boys.

Sam laughed. “Oh, mom, you opened it, mind as well let it all out.”

She laughed and threw a mint at him. “Shut up.” She looked at Balthazar. “If you really want to know some good music to fuck an omega to try um…Journey or Foreigner.” She winked at Dean and he laughed.

Castiel laughed. “Do I want to know what started the conversation of which gender prefers to be fucked more?”

“Gabe brought up the best song to fuck to,” Anna answered without flinching. She smiled at the newly joined omega. “Hi, Castiel. How are you?”

He nodded. “Good.” He stood and looked at Dean. “Beer or whiskey?”

“Whiskey,” he said, smiling. “Please. And get yourself something.”

He smiled and kissed his lips. Michael looked up at his future brother-in-law. “Holy Hell, man. Sam told me you went one last round with your dad, but he didn’t….”

He nodded. “Yeah. Boxer’s fracture--”

“What’s that?” Trisha asked.

“Um…”

Sam smiled and looked at Trisha. “Make a fist, Trish.” She did and he rubbed a finger across her middle and ring finger. “It means…in Dean’s case, that he broke these fingers here.”

“And broke my ribs,” he said. “Dad kicked me. And my vision’s still not right in my eye.”

“You too?” Gabriel asked smiling.

“Yeah.” He sat across from the funny omega.

“What happened with you anyway?” Hannah asked. She was married to Gadreel.

Gabriel picked up his whiskey and looked at her. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to start a fight with him. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’ve heard several stories about your beatings and I’m just curious what injuries did you get?”

“Um….” he cleared his throat. He felt Sam’s hand go on his shoulder. Gabriel took his hand and kissed it. He knew what the omega was getting at. “I’ve got about sixty percent of my vision in my left eye from being hit in the head with my wooden rolling pin. I lost my appendix and my spleen from being kicked and thrown around like a ragdoll. Um…” the more he talked about this the angrier he got. It actually pissed him off that no one seemed to believe him because he decided to use humor to get himself through it. He continued, “I have a metal plate in my jaw from my jaw being broken so many times. Um…my hips probably forever going to give me pain because he thought it was fun to throw me around…yet again like a damn rag doll.” He glared at Hannah. “They’re not stories, Hannah. I could actually account for you every detail of the moments when he would beat me so bad that I couldn’t fight him off when he got a knot to fuck me while I was in so much pain.” He glared at his brother. “Grow a pair and control your wife, Gad before she does or says something stupid again.”

Cas came back with just a whiskey. He looked at Dean. “The stupid bartender won’t let me get one for me. Says he wants to speak to my Alpha.”

“Oh, Jesus fuck,” Dean muttered. “Archaic assholes.” He kissed Cas on the lips and said, “Take mine. I’ll be back.” He looked at Castiel. “Distract your brother before him and Hannah come to blows.”

Castiel nodded and looked at Hannah. “You speaking without thinking again, Han?”

She shrugged. Cas rolled his eyes. Dean came back to the table and placed a whiskey in front of Gabriel. Gabe looked up at him. “What’s this for?”

“You need it,” Dean told him. He looked at Sam. “Tell him, Sammy.”

“I’m not going to encourage my boyfriend to drink because his sister-in-law went too far and tried to piss him off.” He looked at Gabriel. “Baby, you don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to.”

He shrugged. “It’s been awhile since I had liquor.”

“How long?” Balthazar asked.

“Um…about four years,” he said. He looked at Sam.

Sam shook his head. “Honey, you don’t need to ask me for permission, do whatever you want.”

He smiled cheekily at his Alpha and then took the whiskey from Dean saying, “Then I’m getting drunk.”

The Alpha laughed and loving caressed Gabriel. “Okay, then.”

“Okay, Little Brother,” Balthazar said to Gabriel. “Got one for you.”

He waved his fingers. “Bring it, Balt.

“Weirdest place in public you’ve had sex?”

Gabriel thought about it. “Um…not weirdest, but the most public and most embarrassing…Parson’s grocery store, cereal aisle.”

Seeing the omega’s discomfort, Dean spoke up, “Cas and I had sex in Bobby’s office once.”

“Dean!” Mary exclaimed.

Cas laughed. “It’s okay, Mary.” He gave Mary a sly smirk. “Besides, I initiated it.” He smiled at Mary. “Something about grease and the smell of oil…..”

Dean laughed. “Thanks, Babe.”

The beginning of chords of Starship’s Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now began and Cas tilted his head up to Dean and the Alpha smiled down at him. Cas knew that dancing wasn’t what Alphas did, but he remembered when they were in high school and Dean would dance with him--

“Dance with me,” Dean said, putting their drinks down. He gently pulled Cas to his feet.

“What?” Cas asked blinking at him.

Mary watched as her eldest son pulled Cas into his arm and they began swaying to the song. She looked at Sam, Gabriel, Griffin and Eva. “Am I missing something?”

Gabriel shook his head. “No, Miss Mary. It’s their song.”

“It is?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. I remember when Dean had decided that it was their song, I think he was fourteen and he came into my room and announced it to me and then told me to listen to it.”

“Yeah, Aunt Mary, if you listen to the lyrics you can tell why he picked it.”

__Looking in your eyes I see a paradise_ _

__This world that I've found is too good to be true_ _

__Standing here beside you, want so much to give you_ _

__This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you_ _

Dean kept his hands at Cas’ waist as they swayed in time to the semi-soft beat. He remembered 14 years ago telling basically the entire world, but Cas specifically that this song was theirs.

“Thank you, Alpha.”

Dean pushed himself out of his thoughts. “For what, Sweetheart?”

“For dancing with me. I know that most Alphas don’t and--”

“Stop,” he said gently. “I’ve told you before and I’m gonna tell you again, you’re the only person in the world that I will dance with, Castiel Novak.”

Castiel smiled and wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck. He put his head on Dean’s shoulder as they did a fast sway to the song. He had no idea what came over him, but he did the one thing he hadn’t done in a long time….sang…..

__Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that_ _

__Put your hand in my hand baby don't ever look back_ _

__Let the world around us just fall apart_ _

__Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart_ _

Andrea and Benny walked to the family table and Benny looked at Sam. “Never thought I’d see that again.”

“What, your best friend desperately in love?”

Andrea gasped. “Do you think he’s still in love with him?”

Sam laughed and took Gabriel’s hand. He kissed the top of his hand and then said, “Oh, yeah.”

Gabriel smiled as the song faded and another began. This one was an old country song by Gary Allan. “Ooh, this should be interesting.”

“What?” Sam asked.

Gabriel looked at his lover. “You’ve never heard about this song?”

He shook his head. “Should I have?”

He shook his head. “No, baby. It’s their song.”

“I thought the last song was?” Mary asked.

He shook his head. “No, it’s **_**_their_**_** song,” Gabriel insisted. He saw the confused expressions and he sighed. “Just listen to the lyrics.”

Dean slowed down the dance and began gently moving him across the dance floor. There were other couples around dancing, but he didn’t care about that. All he cared about was the omega in his arms. The one he’d been desperately in love with since he was 13 years old. The man may have broken his heart 10 years ago, but he didn’t want to think about that. He promised Cas a do over and the man was going to get it.

He wanted a second chance, Dean was going to make sure that this time his omega didn’t go anywhere. He tucked his face near Castiel’s ear and began singing softly just as Gary had in the song:

I can't stop your heart from breaking,

Can't make right mistakes we've made,

Castiel felt the familiar shiver down his spine at the feel of Dean’s voice on his ear and hearing that sexy as sin voice of his. He whimpered softly as Dean continued,

Can't dry your crying eyes,

For my little angel’s sake,

I can't make the sun keep smiling,

Or blow away the clouds,

There's some things in this old world boy,

I can't do nothing bout,

But I can love you,

Like I've always done,

And when the hard times come a knocking,

Honey you won't ever see me run,

I won't leave you,

When you need a friend,

Can't make the bad days that much better,

Baby than they've ever been,

But I can love you,

Heat curled inside Cas at the sound of the deep, raspy voice in his ear. He had felt his slick by the third sentence of the first verse and thanked the heavens for the dark pants he was wearing. His body throbbed in areas he thought didn’t have any more feeling left, but his cock ached as Dean continued,

Can't hold back the ocean waves,

Or stop a sinking ship,

Can't make a mountain move,

Or tell you how to live,

But I can love you,

Like I've always done,

And when the hard times come a knocking,

Honey you won't ever see me run,

I won't leave you,

When you need a friend,

Can't make the bad days that much better,

Baby than they've ever been,

But I can love you,

And I won't leave you,

When you need a friend,

Can't make the bad days that much better,

Baby than they've ever been,

But I can love you,

But I can love you.

Cas lifted his head and looked into the Alpha’s green eyes and saw the red specks that went into every Alpha’s eyes when they were aroused. Without thinking, he went into him more and whimpered, “Alpha…kiss me.”

Instead of ravishing them where they stood, Dean took his face in his hands and gently placed his lips on his.

Back at the table, Sam’s heart leapt. It’d been about 10 years since he last seen a kiss like that. The tenderness, the gentleness, the passion that was behind…he knew that it was what every Omega dreamed to have.

Trisha looked up and her heart skipped a beat. You could actually see through the gesture right there across the room how much the green-eyed Alpha was in love with her brother-in-law. She slapped her husband’s arm. “How come you never kiss me like that?”

Lucifer looked up, “Kiss you like….holy shit….Mike, look!”

Michael looked out onto the dance floor and his heart shattered. Not for his own sadness for emotion that was in that kiss. His eyes widened slightly.

“Because not even I know how to kiss someone like that,” Lucifer told his wife, his eyes never leaving the couple who were kissing.

Mary turned her head and she gasped. She had always heard her son tell her that he loved him but that kiss took it to a whole new level. “I don’t even think I’ve ever been kissed that way.”

Gabriel looked and smiled. “I haven’t seen that kiss in a very long time.”

“You’ve seen them kiss like that before?” Mary asked.

He nodded. “The night that Dean promised to exchange mating bites with Castiel after they graduated from high school.”

Castiel ended the kiss and looked up at Dean. Dean saw the blue of his eyes mix with the yellow that came into them when he was aroused. Cas turned and walked out of the room, but not before Dean saw the tear clinging to the omega’s eyelashes. He followed him out of the ballroom and watched as he walked into the bathroom.

He followed him and walked into the bathroom. He immediately smelt distressed and aroused omega and he felt his cock twitch. Knowing what stall Cas would be in he looked under each of the others and then flicked the lock on the bathroom door. He heard the Omega sniffle in the handicapped stall and his heart almost shattered. “Cas, Baby?”

Cas could smell the protective and loving Alpha almost from the moment he walked in. He felt himself slick more when he smelt Dean’s arousal. “Dean?”

He walked to the stall door and said, “Yeah, baby, can I come in?”

There was no movement for a few seconds and then echoing click of the lock unlatching. Dean opened the door and locked it again. He looked at his best friend and lover as the other man wiped his tears. He knelt down in front of him. “Baby…” he wiped away a tear. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t deserve you,” he said between sniffles and crying.

“What? Why?”

“You’re too good to me,” he said. “I left, I broke your heart and yet, you’re treating me….” his voice trailed off. “I don’t deserve it.”

“Oh, yes, you do, baby,” he said, giving him a soft smile. “You deserve that and so much more, Baby.” He intimately and affectionately rubbed the omega’s legs. “You deserve so much love, baby. And I want to be the one to give it to you.”

“And I would love nothing more….”

“Then take it,” Dean told him. He caressed his cheek softly. “Take it, Baby.You’re the only one whose had it,” Dean said, speaking of his heart.

Cas looked into his soft red-green eyes and knew the Alpha was very aroused. He felt his stomach flutter at the look in his eyes. He had the predatory look that he had the night that they had promised to give each other mating bites. Something seemed to have come over him in that moment and he captured Dean’s mouth in a very hungry kiss.

Dean caught himself before the force of the kiss toppled them both over. His entire body seemed to heat from the outside in. He deepened the kiss and poured everything he was feeling into it so that the omega would finally know everything. He dropped his hands to his belt buckle and with deft fingers undid his belt. He broke the kiss, heard Cas whimper and Dean said, “Stand up.”

Without question, Cas went to his feet and pressed his back against the bathroom stall. “What are you going to do?”

Dean went to his knees and looked up at him. He just smiled as he pulled the omega free from his boxers. Cas moaned. “No, Dean…we can’t…”

Dean put his hands around Cas’ wrists and looked up at him. “We can. The door’s locked. No one will interrupt us.”

Cas didn’t say anything more, but he didn’t remove his hands either. He looked down at the man that had stolen his heart so many years before and knew if Cas actually wanted him to stop he would. But he didn’t. He dropped his hands and Dean pulled the boxers down to his ankles.

Just like he remembered, he positioned himself basically half underneath Castiel and took him gently into his mouth. The man above him moaned loudly. He slowly began to work him with his mouth. Cas’ breathing began coming out in pants, hitches and panting hitches.

Dean could smell the honeyed scent of his slick going down Cas’ legs and looked up at him. Dean stopped along enough to tell him, “Spread your legs, Baby,” then went back to making love to him with his mouth. He stopped sucking on the omega and moved to the man’s inner thighs. He pressed his tongue against the slippery heated flesh and Cas cried out, tangling his fingers in his hair.

“Dean!” he moaned.

Dean licked up his legs, then pressed a wet dirty kiss on his upper thigh. “You taste so good, Baby.” He licked again at the heated flesh and then nipped him with his teeth.

“Oh…fuck…!” Cas jerked, overcome by desire and a little surprised.

He moved to the other thigh and did the same thing. It’d been awhile since Cas was repeatedly loved like this in one day. He should have known that Dean wouldn’t have stopped the repeated touches, kisses and endless intimate encounters. It’s who the Alpha was.

Dean watched as more slick came from the Omega and he felt his cock harden again. He moaned against Cas’ flesh and he cried out again. He caressed his fingers on his the slick drenched thighs then used one finger to test him.

When Cas felt his finger enter him, he pushed back against the wall of the stall and tilted his head back. “Oh, God….Dean….please….”

Knowing he could take with how drenched the man was, he inserted 2 fingers and Cas let out an obscene moan. “Yes, Alpha. Please…”

“If I finger fuck you, Castiel, I want you to tell me when you’re about to come, okay?” As Dean spoke he slowly moved his fingers in and out of the man.

“Yes!” he cried as his stomach tightened. Coherent thought wasn’t going to happen. It just wasn’t and he couldn’t stop if he wanted them to. “Why, Alpha?”

“Because I want you to come in my mouth, can you do that?”

“Yes,” he moaned.

“That’s my boy. You are such a good omega.” He moved his fingers in and out of the man, first slow and then at a steady pace.

He felt dizzy from the need and desire swirling around inside of him. “Oh, God…Dean, that feels **_**_so_**_** good.”

After that all that could be heard was the obscene squelching of Cas’ desire accepting Dean’s fingers over and over again. Also there was a slurping sound from Dean’s mouth as he loved Cas’ cock. And the soft groans from Dean, the loud moans and calling out various statements and encouragement from Cas.

“Dean….” he panted. “Dean, I’m gonna come, Baby.”

Dean hummed and that seemed to have pushed Castiel over the edge as his orgasm overtook him and he screamed Dean’s name as he came in the back of the Alpha’s throat and his slick gushed out. Dean pulled back, swallowed the salty liquid and sighed.

Cas pulled him to his feet and kissed him senseless. Tasting himself on Dean’s lips only upped the eroticism of the moment. “That….that….that was incredible.”

Dean kissed him again. “Always has been, Baby.” He sighed. He looked into the man’s blue eyes. “I love you. Always have and I always will.”

Cas wrapped his arms around the man and kissed him. “I love you.” He pressed his forehead into Dean and sighed. “We should probably get out of here.”

He nodded. “Let’s get cleaned up and then we’ll go out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Sabriel and Destiel drunk smut. :-D


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about some family bonding?
> 
> And as promised here's your couple(s) smut.

Dean and Castiel walked back into the ballroom. They weren’t in there for a minute when Rachel came up to him and looked at Dean. “May I borrow him?”

Dean nodded. “Of course. It’s your night, honey.” He walked up to the beautiful blond and kissed her hair. “Save a dance for me, okay?”

“Always.” She caught his hand before he walked away. “Dean,” she said. “I love you.”

He smiled and kissed her again. “Love you too, Blondie.” He walked back to the table and sat down on the other side of Gabriel. 

“Did you lose something, Dean-O?” Gabriel asked. 

He shook his head. “He’s been commandeered by the bride.”

“Well, if you’re going to lose him to anyone it mind as well be her,” Gabriel smiled.

His laughter died when he heard the intro piano chords from Annie Lennox’s  _ Walking on Broken Glass _ . “Oh, no shit.”

Lucifer and Balthazar laughed. Michael picked up his whiskey. Gadreel looked across the table to Gabriel. “Hey, Gabe.”

Gabe turned his eyes to the quietly shy Alpha. “Yeah, Gad?”

He tilted his head in invitation and Gabriel smiled. Both brothers’ faces split into huge smiles and the next thing they were on the dance floor joining Rachel and Castiel. Balthazar wasn’t far behind and Lucifer sighed. “Hey, Mike--”

“Let’s do it,” the oldest Novak child said. He downed the rest of his whiskey and jogged out to the dance floor to join his family.

“Wow,” Hannah said. “In the years I’ve been in this family I don’t think I’ve ever seen Michael dance ever.”

Anna smiled and slid her eyes to her in-laws. “Recent events have lifted a lot of stuff from his shoulders.”

Chuck laughed. “He used to when the younger kids were little.”

Dean watched all 8 of the Novak as they danced like they used to, laughing through most of it. It was so nice to see that smile on Cas’ face again, when he’s not putting it there that is. He looked over his shoulder to Hannah, then the rest of them. “That’s the way I remember the Novaks, right there.”

Sam nodded. “Despite being raised in the house with Naomi, they always seemed to be able to find something to laugh about.”

Anna smiled. “Michael made it that way. With the way Naomi used to degrade Castiel and Gabriel, he thought it to be his mission in life to make sure that neither he, nor the rest of the siblings picked up her views of their brothers.”

“Which is why he and Lucifer have always been so protective of Gabe and Cas,” Trisha commented. 

“Well, now they don’t need to do that,” Gail, Balthazar’s wife said. “They have Dean and Sam.”

Sam scoffed. “You wanna be the one to tell him that?” He shook his head as he said, “Cuz I don’t.”

“Me neither,” Dean and the Novak women conceded. 

* * *

A couple hours later and all 4 Novak omegas were drunk and enjoying themselves a little more. Gabriel stumbled over to his sister and laughed when he almost fell into her. Feeling tipsy herself, she laughed. “Whoa, careful!” she laughed. 

“You’re the most beautiful bride, Rach,” he slurred to her. He clumsily pointed to himself. “Me, I won’t be. Tooweirdlooking,” he rambled.

She gasped in shock. “Gabe! You’re not weird looking! You’re handsome. And I’m sure if you ask tall dark and handsome over there he’ll tell you you’re beautiful just like he’s always did.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “He loves you, Gabriel. Go ask him what he thinks.”

He smiled slyly, “Samsquatch.” He looked across the room to the handsome, tipsy Alpha. He attempted to make his drunken limbs move ‘cool’ as he stumbled, but it didn’t work and he stumbled into Sam. 

Sam caught him around the waist and and said, “Whoa.” He took Gabriel’s liquor from him and handed it to Michael. “No more for you, Sweetheart.”

Gabriel rose up on his tiptoes and whispered, or he hoped it was a whisper, “I want you naked…. _ now. _ Room 1204. Elevator in five minutes, Big Guy.”

He walked away, but he more like staggered out of the ballroom. Sam looked at Michael and another employee at the law firm and said, “I should probably make sure he…”

Michael smiled. “Just go, Sam.”

He took off out of the ballroom too. He walked carefully and deliberately to the awaiting omega. He took his face desperately in his hands and looked into his brown eyes. He lowered his his mouth to his. The kiss began softly, then built in intensity. 

Gabriel opened his mouth on a moan and Sam swept his tongue inside. Gabriel moaned louder as the Alpha’s tongue dominated inside of his mouth. When Sam kissed him it was always amazing, but there was something about this kiss that seemed to have shot all other kisses out of the water. 

Sam pulled back, lingering on the man’s lips. “I want you,” he growled.

Gabriel pulled the card from his pocket and showed Sam. “Let’s go, Adonis.”

Sam took the card from him and they walked onto the elevator. When the doors closed, he put Gabriel against the wall, holding his hands above his his head, ravishing his mouth. Their tongues tangled and lust burned in his brain as the Alpha’s tongue explored the insides of his mouth. He moaned and whimpered against his lips because he couldn’t touch. Pleasure pulsed through his veins and the slick ran more fluidly down his thighs.

Sam’s mouth was on his neck, breathy and hot. He nipped softly at the mating gland that was calling to him and Gabe’s knees almost gave out. Sam moved away from the gland and nipped along the man’s neck. The omega groaned and his cock twitched. Raw, wild need passed between them. He wanted him like he’d never wanted anyone else before. “God….Sammy…”

“Feel good?” he growled softly in his ear.

Gabriel almost came then and there, hearing that growly, breathy whisper against his ear like that was the hottest thing he’d heard. Sam cascaded his hand down to Gabriel’s bulge, and began rubbing him inside the fabric. Sam could smell his arousal as it swirled around his own smell. The elevator beeped to alert them to their floor and Sam pulled his hand way, leaving the omega panting, begging. 

Sam took his hand and pulled him swiftly out of the elevator. They stumbled down the corridor, laughing and kissing. He turned Gabriel into the door and took his mouth again and the Omega groaned obscenely into the Alpha’s mouth. When Sam pulled away, they were both panting and breathless with need. He reached around Gabe to unlock the door when the omega clumsily took Sam in his hand through the fabric and began teasing him. Sam groaned and tried to focus on the door, but his need and the one too many whiskeys he had weren’t helping. 

“Baby, I love you, but you have to stop that unless you want what’s about to happen to be very public.” Sam laughed softly and pushed the omega’s hands away. Finally, Sam unlocked the door and looked into the Omega’s golden-brown eyes. “Get inside,” he commanded.

Gabriel turned and stepped inside. He pulled his jacket off, then began to unbutton his dress shirt. He drunkenly forgot a button at the bottom of the shirt and tried to take it off, but it wasn’t working. By the time he gave up attempts, he looked up at Sam, who was almost practically naked standing in front of him. “God damn. How’d I get so lucky to end up with someone like you?””

“I ask myself that same thing, Sweetheart.” Instead of assisting with the shirt, he pulled hard and the shirt flew open. 

Gabriel let out a hiccuping laugh. “I could have done that, Casanova.” He attempted to toe out of his shoes, but almost fell over. He staggered to the bench that sat at the foot of the large king sized bed and sloppily pulled them off. He stood, unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his legs. However, the attempt to walk out of them, had him almost falling on his face.

Sam laughed as he jerked his boxers off and pulled his feet out of them. Once Gabe was naked, Sam backed him up to the bed and laying him down. He took his mouth swiftly and pushed Gabe further on the bed, and then pulling him toward him again, their lips never disconnecting. 

Sam broke the kiss and aligned himself with Gabriel’s dripping hole and gently pushed inside. Gabriel arched off the bed. “Oh, God...Alpha!”

Not much was said between them except dirty talk and encouragements as they bodies came together in a frenzy. Sam had never taken anyone this roughly before but it was like he needed to claim him in some way. He leaned down and continued the thrusting, but this time deeper, hitting Gabriel’s prostate with abandon.

Gabriel felt his orgasm rolling to the surface and as he began to come he pulled Sam closer and bit Sam’s shoulder hard to keep the scream between them. Sam hissed in pain, but continued until he came inside the man. “I love you,” Sam said repeatedly as he peppered the omega with kisses.

But instead of getting an answer, he got a soft snore. 

* * *

Neither Dean or Cas could remember how they got to the room that Cas had the presence of mind to get when he was sober. They both were drunk and horny they had been all over each other in between sets at the reception and the blow job Dean had given Cas was more of just a tease. Now, they were riding the elevator to the 12th floor, eagerly anticipating what was about to happen. 

“I want you,” Dean growled roughly into Cas’ ear. “To fuck me.”

He smiled. “Then I guess it’s a good thing that the room I got has a mirror above the bed.”

Dean looked up at Cas his blue eyes blown almost black and felt his knees become weak. They had learned years ago that alcohol made Cas a bit more assertive and Dean a bit more docile. They stumble out of the elevator and Cas swipes his card key letting them both in. The room was your typical hotel room red bed sheets and beige colored walls. Cas had his mouth all over Dean and he had his hands all over Cas.

Cas managed to kick the door closed before he and Dean crash land onto the bed, Dean letting out a drunken laugh followed by hiccups. Cas rubbed his body along Dean's pulling a groan from the man. Cas yanked them both up “Strip now,” he commands.

Dean hurriedly strips himself and Cas of their tuxedos. Cas captured Dean’s mouth, then commanded, “Bed now on your stomach,”

Dean pulled back looking at Cas through his long lashes before laying down on all fours he looks behind him at Cas and gives his ass a wiggle “Come on Cas, come claim this ass”.

Cas let out a growl as he dipped between Dean’s cheeks swiping his tongue down and across his hole tasting him. Dean moaned and pushed back, Cas then proceeded to lick and suck, dipping his tongue into Dean’s hole. Cas could feel Dean start to shake and come undone.

"Please Cas" he whined.

Cas could barely control himself as he rolled and pulled Dean on top of him lining his hard cock with Dean’s tight entrance. Dean braced his hands on Cas’ shoulders and slowly lowered himself down hissing at the slight pain.Once seated he gave himself a moment before he began moving up and down, moaning Cas’ name. “God, I missed this,” he admitted. “So much.”

Cas couldn't believe how sexy Dean looked riding him, he could see him in the mirror his cock sliding in and out of Dean. Cas grasped Dean's cock pumping in time with Dean’s movements “That's right, baby, ride my cock.....feel that cock stuff you " Cas said feeling Dean's ass clench with each word.

Soon they both felt their pooled desire start to peak Cas was now thrusting upwards hitting Dean’s sweet spot with every movement. Suddenly Dean saw white as his cock shot hot streams of Cum onto Cas chest. Cas thrusted 1..2...3 more times before shooting his load deep inside Dean. Their sweaty foreheads rested on each other’s as their breathing slowed.

Dean pulled off of Cas, landing beside him “Shower in the morning.....” but was answered with Cas’ snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next...Destiel morning after smut
> 
> And...Sam and Gabriel find a present on their doorstep. ;-)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas....the morning after.
> 
> After a playful, romantic afternoon stroll, Sam and Gabriel find 2 small presents on their doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I'm sorry. However, this is where things will pick up in the plot, so hold onto your seats. Things will be getting intense.

Dean woke to warm rays on his face as he let out a groan and swore softly at the sledgehammer in his brain. It had been 10yrs, 1 week, and 10...no, 11 hours since he had been that level of drunk he had been last night. He remembered so clearly as that was the night things between him and a certain dark-haired Omega had ended, but now thanks to the new law he and Cas had been reunited not only as friends but also lovers and soon as Alpha and Omega.

Sure Dean had tried to move on to find another Omega that lit his soul and body on fire but all he found was vanilla and boring encounters. Dean laid in bed so lost in his memories he didn't realize that he was being quietly watched by the man that was next to him.

Cas couldn't help but stare through blurry half asleep eyes at Dean. Cas had studied Dean's features so; his strong jawline, eyes as green as a forest and muscles of steel he could feel his cock twitch, feelings of love and desire for the Alpha pumped through him. “Penny for your thoughts?” he asked kissing Dean’s shoulder, then settled beside the man.

Dean hummed. “Just taking a stroll down memory lane.....remembering the last time I was that drunk and this hungover,” he replied as he pulled the Omega closer resting his head on his chest.

Cas let out a heavy sigh. “That was so long ago, Dean.....and we're together again, soon to be till death,” Cas said pushing back the painful memories his head hurt enough due to the mild hangover he had.

Dean smiled and kissed the top of his head. “You're right. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." 

Cas barely had time to register Dean's words before he found himself flipped onto his back and Dean attacking his mouth. Their tongues danced as their bodies slowly rubbed along one another. Cas's fingers lightly scratched down Dean's back. Dean moves from Cas's mouth down his neck biting his earlobe and down his chest. Dean rolled and teased each of Cas's nipples making him rise off the bed with a gasp of pleasure his hips bucking upwards. Dean continued peppering Cas's body following his trail downwards carefully avoiding Cas's center he nipped and licked the inside of each thigh.

“Dean....please baby.”

Dean grinned against his thigh as he made his way back up stopping to blow air along Cas's hard leaking cock. “Fuck Dean!” Cas exclaimed.

Dean blew on it again making it twitch before licking him from balls to tip. By now Cas was starting to whimper with need. Using Cas’ slick he lubed up his fingers. Dean spreads Cas's legs bending them at the knee, and as he sinks one finger inside him he captures his mouth.

Cas's body rises off the bed again, breaking the kiss as he screamed. “Yes! Please, I need more.”

Dean chuckled against his neck. “Soon, Little Omega,” he whispers in his ear as he adds a second finger scissoring him open. Once Dean was satisfied that Cas was ready for him he withdrew his fingers and sat back on his knees his cock lining up perfectly with his puckered entrance.

Cas's ice blue eyes found and locked with Dean’s emerald eyes and he gave a slight nod. Dean grabbed each thigh and slowly entered Cas his muscles protesting but only for a moment, it was as if they were made for each other, like 2 puzzle pieces connecting.

Dean began to slowly thrust into Cas but soon the man under him began to wiggle trying to drive him deeper inside. Dean pulled Cas up as he sat back on his heels changing the angle, driving himself deeper and deeper and with every thrust caused Cas to see stars. Dean reached between them and started pumping Cas's cock “You are so tight, my Little Omega, so perfectly tight. I'm going to love using your body, filling it with my seed,” he growled.

Cas' ass clenched in pleasure at Dean's words he could feel himself getting light headed when Dean’s knot finally hooked. Dean felt his knot hook inside Cas and felt his control snap as he began to pound into Cas at a hard and almost Brutal pace. Dean pressed Cas hard against his chest as he leaned in and bit Cas's neck nearly drawing blood.

All the stimulation and the connection of Dean’s knot inside of him sent Cas screaming over the edge. “My Alpha!”

Hearing Cas call him his Alpha sent Dean over his own edge, he slammed into Cas a few times before exploding. The pair stayed connected gently rocking back and forth making out lazily as they waited for the Alpha’s knot to deflate. As Dean finally slipped out he laid Cas back onto the bed and with a kiss to the forehead. “I love you Cas, my Little Omega.”

“I love you too, Dean, my Alpha,” he responded.

They drifted off, languidly in each other’s arms.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sam and Gabriel to pack up and check out of the hotel the next morning and since they only lived a few blocks from the hotel they decided to enjoy the crisp fall air and walk. Sam was in an extremely good and playful mood as he kept bumping Gabriel off the curb but only to catch him before he fell. Gabriel who caught on to the game quickly would act dramatically as he 'fell' off the curb. The happy couple had not a care in the world.

Sam tucked Gabriel under one arm watching him twirl an orange and pink leaf between his thumb and index finger “So we still haven't told our brothers if we are attending the Halloween ball with them…” Gabriel said with a slight hint.

“I know. It's just Halloween has always been my least favorite holiday. But if you really want to go we will go together,” Sam replied.

“Well duh, we would both have to go. Thanks to those stupid new laws about Omegas not going to any town function unattended by an Alpha of marriage or blood,” Gabriel whined.

“Well then it's a blessing you are in such 'good favor' with a tall good looking single Alpha,” Sam teased as he captured Gabriel's lips

“That I am.” Gabriel sighed happily. 

They continued to walk hand in hand when Sam happened to look up at the sky. “Well, I hope you are picking out warm costumes.”

“Huh?” Gabriel said looking up at him and then the sky. “Oh wow, yeah. Looks like a serious storm is headed our ways and with these temperatures, it will be snow.”

They picked up the pace hoping to beat the storm home, they were about a block away from home and the wind picked up and with it a new scent however only Sam seemed to notice. As they got closer the scent grew stronger.

Gabriel babbled on about things at the bakery when he noticed Sam was no longer listening. With a jab to the ribs, he said, “Hey, earth to Sam.…” He noticed the neighbor on the corner was out and remembering he was to do an order for him for the holiday. “Go on inside. I need to check with John about his order for Halloween,” Gabriel said, kissing his cheek and walking towards the house on the corner of their street.

Sam nodded. He felt bad about tuning Gabriel out but that scent...it was so strong and distracting and it seemed to be centered around their home. At this distance he could make out some sort of package on the porch step, he slowly approached the housekeeping all of his senses on high alert and was able to pinpoint that the new scent was coming from a basket.

Suddenly Sam could hear small whimpers coming from the basket, he quickly opened the basket and inside laid two tiny humans one male, one female they were each swaddled in a single blanket. The male child was whimpering softly while the female child appeared to be asleep “What the hell is this? You poor babies. Let's get us all inside.” Sam quietly told them as he picked up the basket looking around one last time before going inside.

Gabriel opened the door a short time later “Honey, I'm home.” he called out cheerfully

"In here Gabe,” Sam replied, his voice tense.

"Hey what's wrong?" Gabriel asked as he climbed the stairs and entered their bedroom. Sam had each child unwrapped laying on their blankets looking them over. "Whoa! What or more appropriately who are these two?" Gabriel asked slowly approaching the bed.

"Hell if I know, they were in that basket just laying on our doorstep. And they appear to be in poor health." Sam looked grim as he continued, "They appear to be roughly a month old but the size of newborns and very weak. They are dirty, dehydrated, I'd guess. I barely heard them. Who would just drop two babies off on a random doorstep? Had I had not found them they wouldn't make it through the night. We need to get them to a hospital ASAP." Sam was pacing the floor visibly upset.

Gabriel looked through the basket and found a large brown envelope and inside there was a letter:

_Dear Mr. Winchester,_

_I know you probably don't remember me, but I was the fifteen-year-old Omega who was raped by her stepbrother that you met at the Omega Emergency Shelter. Well, um...Sir, these 2 beautiful babies are the product of that._

_Please, Sir, raise them as if they are your own and never tell them how they came to be. I can't raise them myself and I'm not sure if I'd want to._

_So, inside this basket is everything you're ever going to need. My maternal rights have been taken, my stepbrother has never been acknowledged as their father. So, please sir take care of them._

_Thank you so much, Aria._

“Uh, babe, this wasn't some random mistake. There's paperwork and even cash in here.” Gabriel showed Sam what he had found.

Sam read the letter and with angry tears balled it up and threw it against the wall. He closed his eyes along took along deep breath trying to calm down. Looking at the clock “Okay, first thing first, let's get these two to a hospital to get checked out. It's almost three now. We should make it before shift change.”

Gabriel helped Sam bundle the babies, and they quickly took off for the nearest hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update later today.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer, promise. I wanted to leave the funny shopping to basically it's own chapter.
> 
> Next chapter: Dean and Sam's shopping trip for baby supplies (Can anyone say Two and Half Men episode scene?) and a Destiel sexy moment in Baby. (You know you were waiting for it to happen)

Castiel watched as the love of his life winced at the pain in his hand. He sighed softly, “Dean, I knew we shouldn’t have gone that last round before we came home.”

He smiled and kissed him, long and very deep. “You kidding? I wouldn’t have passed up another round with you for nothing.” He kissed him again. “Let me ask you something.”

“Okay,” Cas said and put their overnight bags and the garment bags their suits were in at the stairs.

“Are you still regular for when your heats are?”

Cas smiled and feeling a little frisky, he said, “Why, Alpha, going to fill me up with pups already?”

He smirked and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. “You know it, but that’s not why I’m asking.”

“Then why?”

“Would you want to be mated...legally before being married?”

Cas stepped back slightly and looked up into the man’s grass green eyes. He’d been waiting 15 years to hear that question. He smiled and pressed his lips to his. “Mated first…” he said huskily, moving his lips to Dean’s neck. “In every sense of the word.” He scaped his teeth over the mating gland.

Dean felt his knees buckle as the Omega’s teeth scraped over his gland. He growled low in his throat. The growl wasn’t a marking territory growl it was a being seduced by his omega growl. He felt himself go instantly hard and he moaned again. “Baby….”

The sound of his phone ringing pulled them both out of their stupor and Dean pulled out his phone. “Hello?” he growled into the phone.

“Rough day?”

It was Sam. “Hey, little brother. What’s up?”

That seemed to have broken the dam that was keeping Sam’s words in because he informed him what had happened all at once. “Whoa, whoa,” he said, attempting to calm him. “Sam!” he said above the young man’s worried ramble. “Take a breath, Little Brother.” He nodded. “Good boy. Now, try to slowly tell me what you said. What about babies? Did you get Gabriel pregnant already?”

Cas stepped back, the sensual moment was broken. He watched his Alpha intently as he spoke to his brother. He then heard him say, “We’ll be right there.” He hung up the phone and Cas said, “What’s going on?”

“Sam and Gabe found babies, twins, on their doorstep. Sam’s suspecting they’ve been there since last night.” He sighed. “I gotta feed Roscoe and Daisy and then we’ll leave.”

Cas nodded and kissed him. “I love you.”

Dean smiled and kissed him back. “And I love you, Baby.” He quickly put more food and water in the dog dishes and they were out the door in moments. 

* * *

Gabriel watched him pace up and down the waiting room. He looked more worried than he had ever seen the Alpha before. “Sammy.”

Sam didn’t respond or even look up, he just kept pacing, worry emanating off of him. Gabriel sighed. “Sam.”

Sam finally looked over at him and sighed. “I’m sorry, Baby.”

Gabriel shook his head. “Don’t. There’s no reason to be sorry, Sweetheart.” He held out a hand to him. 

Sam walked over and sat down next to him. He immediately pulled Gabriel into a hug, scenting him almost immediately. “You’re being amazing about this.”

He smiled and held on to him. “It’s my job, Samshine.”

“I thought you’d be the worrywort with them.”

“I am worried, but I figured since you knew this girl and you worried from the moment that I showed you the letter, that I had to be the strong one for you.”

Sam smiled, kissed him. “I love you.”

His smile widened. “And I love you.” He cupped Sam’s cheek and said softly, “I trust Gadreel. That’s why he became a pediatrician, Sammy. He loves kids. Always has. He’ll find out what’s wrong with them if there is anything wrong and when he does he’ll tell us accordingly.”

Sam sighed and rested his head on the Omega’s shoulder. He calmed as Gabriel comforted him. “Why don’t you tell me about Aria?”

“Um...she’s was about fourteen, going on fifteen when I met her. I was called in because of my Omega Advocate status with the firm and the government.”

Gabriel smiled, proud. Being an Omega Advocate was a big deal. It meant that the Alpha was patient and kind even in the worst of situations and it told him that Sam was held in high regard within the community for his advocacy. “Okay. What had happened to her?”

“Um...she had just presented at thirteen when her stepbrother, Hayden began sniffing around her. She tried to tell her dad, but by that point, he was too busy knotting her stepmother all the time--according to Aria, it wasn’t always when her stepmother wanted it. When she was fourteen Hayden had taken the sniffing to touching without her permission. When she attempted to stand up for herself, he slapped her and forced her down on the old smelly couch in her father’s garage….” he sighed. “That’s when it…”

Gabriel soothed him, scented him to calm him. “It’s okay, Alpha. And she got pregnant from it?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I was called in, but instead of allowing us to press charges she stayed at the shelter and I never knew she had gone back….”

“Sammy.”

Sam looked up and smiled at his older brother. He lifted his head and gave Gabriel a soft kiss. He stood and went to Dean. They hugged. Castiel went to his brother and hugged him. “Any news?” Cas asked.

Gabriel shook his head. “He was just telling me how he met Aria.”

“Aria?” Cas asked. 

Dean looked at his brother. “They’re Aria’s babies?”

Sam nodded. He handed him the note. “She gave them to me.”

“Us,” Gabriel corrected softly.

Sam turned to him. “Sorry, Baby. Yes, us.”

“Who’s Aria?” Cas asked.

“Um...an Omega teen that I met when I went to the Emergency Omega Shelter in town.” He sighed. “She had just figured out she was pregnant when I met her.”

“Sam.”

He turned to Gadreel and walked to him. “How are they?”

“They’re doing well. We’re hydrating them. Your assumption was correct. They are three weeks old. They were dehydrated and malnourished. We’re trying to figure out where she had given birth.”

“She probably didn’t do it in a hospital, Gad,” Cas told him. “Usually if Omegas have been abused or raped they won’t go where they can be found. So, she probably found somewhere and gave birth to them.”

“Can we take them home?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes. When Hael from CPS gets here.”

“Oh, yay,” Sam muttered.

“What?” Gabriel asked.

“Hael had a crush on Griff in school,” Dean answered. “He wasn’t interested, but it hasn’t stopped her from forcing or attempting to force us to tell her about him.”

“Dean, Sam.”

Sam groaned. “Look, Hael, I’m really not in the mood. Okay, but before you ask. Griff is fine. He’s mated now.”

“Oh, to who?”

“My sister,” Cas told her.

“Rachel? I thought she just--”

“Not Rachel. My other sister. My little sister, Eva.”

“Oh.” She looked at Sam. “When did you find the babies?”

“Today when we got home from the hotel,” he answered.

“We?” she asked. “You still with Ruby?”

He shook his head. “No. Gabriel and I are together.”

“Oh,” she smirked. “Didn’t you like a have a puppy dog crush on the guy when you were younger, Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes. He really hated this woman. “Can we get on with this? I’ve got a headache,” he told her. 

“Right. So, you said you and your….”

“Fiance,” Sam supplied. “My fiance and I were at the hotel. My sister-in-law got married to Josh Edlund. So, we were celebrating. And no I had no idea that Aria was going to drop off her children to me, but,” he took the envelope from Gabriel, “as you can see from all of that she’s done all she was supposed to do so that I could take full custody and adopt them.”

“Did you discuss this with her?”

“Well, as an Omega Advocate it’s my job to inform any omega--male or female--of their options when there is an unwanted pregnancy. So, yes, I discussed with her what her options were. She chose to give them to me.”

“Do you want them?”

“What kind of question is that?” Gabriel asked. “Of course we want--”

“We’re not speaking to you, Omega. Wait until you’re spoken--”

“Don’t speak to him like that!” Sam growled. “Just like you, he has every right to speak what is on his mind.” He squeezed Gabriel’s hand. “Go ahead, Sweetheart.”

“As I was about to say, of course, we want them. If Aria trusted us with her children, I’m not going to disappoint her now.”

Hael looked at Sam. “Fine. Sign these papers and I hope for your sake you have an Omega ownership card for  _ him _ .”

“I do,” he answered. He really hated that the card that was in his wallet was considered to be an ownership card. He didn’t own Gabriel anymore than he owned him. He signed the papers and wrote down the information from Gabriel’s omega card. He handed her the clipboard back. “Now, may I take them home?”

“If you’d like to,” she muttered. “But I don’t understand why you’d want to.”

Gabriel shot her a glare but didn’t say anything. She nodded to Gadreel and then turned on her heel to leave. Gadreel nodded to the nurses who handed each man a whimpering infant. Almost instantly they both quieted in Sam and Gabe’s arms. 

“I stopped off at my dad’s house,” Cas told them. “Luckily for you, my dad insists on keeping the baby stuff for just such an occasion. So, Dean and I put them in your car, Sam.”

“Thank you, Cas.” He sighed. He looked at Dean. “Go shopping with me?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He looked at Cas. “Baby, go with Gabe please and when I get back we’ll go home.” He gave him a suggestive wink that made Cas blush.

Cas nodded. “Come on, Gabe.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean go shopping for baby supplies.
> 
> As Sam and Gabe take a walk with the babies...someone's waiting in the shadows...who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait.

After Castiel and Dean went down to the SUV to put the car seat in, they both came back up to help them bring the kids’ home. Castiel and Gabriel walked the twins out with Sam and Dean following behind them. They carefully put the kids into the infant car seat and after Cas checked Gabriel’s car seat, they said goodbye to Dean and Sam.

Dean and Sam watched Cas and Gabriel leave before getting into the Impala and heading to the store where they could get baby supplies for the twins. Dean parked the car and they both got out and walked into the department store. They headed to the baby section.

Sam sighed, feeling a little overwhelmed. “Where do we start?”

“We need….” he looked up and down the aisle and walked over to the cribs. “One of these,” he said. “We can just get one for now. They’re small enough that they can both sleep in this one. Then, when it’s for sure that you and Gabriel want to keep the babies, then we’ll come back and make another purchase for the other. Plus, if they share a crib it can help build that bond that twins are supposed to have.”

Sam nodded and they put the box into Sam’s cart. While Dean pushed his to another part of the store. He sighed. “Okay, there’s some paste or jelly stuff that goes on their butts.”

Sam looked at something that was talking about a diaper rash or something. “You mean this?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Get a couple of those.” Dean grabbed a couple of boxes of diapers and dropped them into the cart. 

He grabbed a bunch of other stuff and then seen the perplexed look on his brother’s face. “What?”

“How do you know about this stuff?”

“I…” he sighed. Mind as well tell him the truth. “Cas and I were having kids as soon as we had made everything legal, so we started taking childcare classes to be prepared.”

“That’s cool,” Sam replied, smiling. “Then you can help me.”

“That was the plan, Sammy. Cas and I will be there totally to help you both.” He checked his watch. “We better get moving. We still gotta pick up formula and shit.”

Sam nodded. They got to the part of the aisle where the formula was and Dean scanned the tins for the one that Sam and Gabe would need. He dropped an entire case of the stuff into the cart. Then turned to grab a case of the liquid formula. 

Dean ran through the list of stuf that he remembered from the classes and as thoughts popped into his head of other stuff, they headed off into the baby clothes aisle. He picked up a bunch of onesies and feetie pajamas. Along with about 10 outfits each and socks. He got a pair of shoes for both, these were the soft flexible kind. “They’ll grow out of them before they hit 6 months, but it’s best to be prepared. Next up is the strollers.”

Sam’s head felt like it was going to explode. Why did kids need so much stuff? They walked to the strollers and Dean quickly shot a text to Cas.

**[To Cas/4:35pm]: Baby, safest stroller for twins. Do you remember?**

**[From Cas/4:40pm]: Snap N Go are really good. Also don’t forget a diaper bag, sweetheart.**

**[To Cas/4:42pm]: I promise. Love you.**

**[From Cas/4:43pm]: Love you. Hurry back.**

Dean looked at the strollers and saw the ones that Cas mentioned. “Grab the Snap N Go one. Double frame one. We’ll grab the right carseats for it and everything. Then we need to get a diaper bag. 

Sam did as he said and then they finished the trip and pushed the purchases to the Impala. They loaded everything up into the car. They got into the car and headed to Sam and Gabe’s house. 

* * *

About 3 hours later, they had put the crib together. Had gotten the stroller ready and even packed a diaper bag for the sudden errands or whatever. They put the liquid formula in the kitchen with the powdered. Gabriel and Castiel made dinner and the 2 couples ate together, talking about futures and whatnot.

Dean and Castiel left the house and the kids were awake. Gabriel looked at Sam. “Wanna go for a walk?”

“Sure,” he said, closing the gap between them. “What’s with the sudden need for nature?”

Gabriel shrugged. “I just feel like I wanna show off you and babies.” He sighed. “I know we haven’t decided if we’re keeping them yet, but I just wanna know what--”

Sam’s lips lightly took his, then pulled back. “If you wanna show me off then we can go for a walk.”

They got the kids ready and walked out together. They headed in the direction of the park. As they strolled, not really caring about schedules or what not, they talked about mundane things for about a block or so and then Gabriel asked, “Are you still stuck on mating me until after we’re married?”

“What do you mean?”

“You had said that it was a good idea to wait until after we were married.” He looped his arm through Sam’s and threaded their fingers together. “I love you, Sammy. You’re my entire world and if we decide to keep the babies, then the three of you will be my world, but you’re the reason why my world turns, Sam. I want to be yours in every sense of the world.” 

Sam stopped pushing the stroller and stopped Gabriel. He took the man’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. The whimpering from the little girl facing them had them pulling apart. Sam smiled down at her. His heart leapt with joy, then they dropped to the beautiful Omega in front of him. “I was saying that so that you didn’t feel pressured or uncomfortable. If you’re absolutely sure then nothing would make me more proud than to be your mate, My Omega. And I mean that truthfully. I’ve been wanting to be your Alpha for ten years Gabe. That hasn’t changed at all.”

Gabriel smiled, his scent warming with joy at the Alpha’s words. “Let’s do it.”

Sam laughed softly and kissed his lips again and then the man’s temple. “I love you, my Omega.”

“I Love you too.” Gabriel couldn’t remember a time he was this happy.

_________________________________

In the distance, a tall dark haired man with a graying beard and dark eyes watched the loving couple pushing the double stroller along the sidewalk. So, the Omega was pregnant when he left him to go on the run. The man’s eyes narrowed as he watched the tall man lovingly touch his omega.  _ So, you thought you could hide, Omega. You thought you could hide our children, You Stupid Slut. Well, I promise you, you’ll get what’s coming to you and I will raise the brats the way they should be raised.  _

In due time...in due time...


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi's plan is coming out.
> 
> Eva and Griffin mate...
> 
> Dean and Cas have a relaxing bath together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will put day and date from here forward so it goes right with my timeline.
> 
> Next Up: Dean and Cas go car shopping. Any ideas on what Cas will buy?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** After some careful thought and consideration, I have decided to not make this a series. It just isn't working for me. I am **SO** sorry. Please stay with me. 

* * *

In the distance, a tall dark haired man with a graying beard and dark eyes watched the loving couple pushing the double stroller along the sidewalk. So, the Omega was pregnant when he left him to go on the run. The mans eyes narrowed as he watched the tall man lovingly touch his omega. _So, you thought you could hide, Omega. You thought you could hide our children, You Stupid Slut. Well, I promise you, you_ _’_ _ll get whats coming to you and I will raise the brats the way they should be raised._

In due time...in due time…

He turned and headed to the Lincoln Town car that awaited him. He slipped into the car and looked at the woman seated next to him. “So, you’re absolutely sure those are my babies?”

The woman with dark hair nodded. “They are. He never put your name on the birth certificate and he wants that younger Alpha to raise them.”

He growled. “I want him back. I think he needs to know I wont tolerate the disrespect.”

Naomi smiled. “Good. Then this is what well do….”

* * *

Griffin and Eva got back home to their apartment at about 3:45. Like their family members, they had also had drunken sex the night before. However, as much as Eva had tried, Griffin didn’t seem to want to talk about it. She pulled her jacket off after walking into the apartment and put it on the upholstered chair. She walked to the wine fridge he had installed, pulled a bottle of white out and sat it on the counter. She automatically went to the drawer that had the corkscrew and walked back to the wine.

Griffin watched as she moved around his kitchen and popped the cork on the wine. “Evie, its not even five o'clock.”

She didn't answer as she slammed the corkscrew back into the drawer and slammed it shut. She opened the cupboard where she knew the wine glasses were and pulled down a white wine goblet. “What do you care?” she muttered and poured herself some. “You haven’t spoken to me except to give me simple Alpha commands.”

“Hold it right there,” Griffin asserted. He walked around the small island and took a hold of her wrist. “I have never commanded you to do anything or even attempted to use my Alpha voice on you, Eves.”

She slapped the wine glass down. “Then fucking talk to me!” she screamed. “I mean, I know I’m unforgettable in bed, but serious--”

Griffin covered her mouth gently with his hand. He looked into her blue eyes and said firmly, “Listen to me. I have not gone all silent on you because I don’t remember a damn thing about last night.” He removed his hand. “I’ve gone silent because I remember too damn much and I have no idea where to go from here with us.” He dropped his eyes to the counter and sighed. “I’ve wanted for so long for last night to happen and now…” he sighed.

Eva sighed herself. He'd been feeling the same as her the whole time. She sighed again. “I'm sorry.” She put the glass on the counter. She bowed her head and turned to him, leaning on the counter. “Why is this so hard for us? I mean my brother went from best friends to lovers with your cousin, why can’t…”

Griffin shrugged. “I don’t know maybe it’s because we don’t want to ruin our life long friendship or maybe it’s because we have no idea where to go after last night.”

She exhaled. “I want to be with you, Griff. It’s always something I’ve wanted.”

“Me too,” he admitted.

She felt her heart hammered with love for the man standing in front of her, while everything began to come alive with desire for him. She looked up at him. “How come you freaked out then? If we both wanted it then there was no reason for you to freak out.”

He nodded. “You’re right. However, it’s not why you think.” He sighed. “I had always promised myself if I acted on my feelings for you then it would be doing the whole courting thing you deserve, not a drunken sex-filled night.”

She smiled. She walked to him and put her hands on his chest. She had to touch him. She had to have that intimacy. She'd been holding off since his morning freak out when he realized that they were in bed together. "Kiss me," she said breathless, her throat dry and scratchy with need.

He took her mouth in a ravaging kiss that made her whimper as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her to him and deepened the kiss. He wrapped one hand, fingers and all into the mass of curls as he pulled her closer. He brushed his tongue across her bottom lip to get her to open her mouth. She sighed and he swept his tongue inside. God, this girl was going to be the death of him.

She moved her hands to his chest again as she tried to feel his heat, and whimpered when she just felt his t-shirt. She had to touch him. She just had to. She had to feel him. She moved to his waist band of his jeans and rolled his shirt up to touch his skin. She grunted when her fingertips brushed his abs and she felt his heat.

Feeling her touching him sent him to the brink. The girl had a dangerous touch, a touch that could send him to the edge of no return. He reluctantly tore his mouth from hers and his cock hardened when he heard her whimper. He whipped the shirt over his head, letting it drop to the kitchen floor and then pulled her to him again.

She put her lips to his and he began that seedy exploration again. Wanting to feel the skin against her. Her entire body was on fire! he watched her take her sweater in her fingers and pull it up over her head and toss it to the floor to join his t-shirt. "God, you're perfect."

She smiled and came back to him. He turned her to the island and began to prop her on it, as he whispered back more gruffly, "Here or bedroom, Sweetheart?” He then dipped his head down to take her neck in a savage exploration of nips, love bites and kisses.

“Oh, God…” she whispered. “Here, please, Alpha…”

He growled into her neck at her calling him ‘Alpha’. “New rule,” he said, licking and nipping her neck.

“What’s…what’s…what’s that?”

“During sex call me ‘Alpha’. It’s really hot.”

She laughed and nipped at the cord in his neck. He licked along her collarbone, “Oh, God...." he nipped at her throat.

He could smell her slick, the honeyed chocolate pooling at her center. He flicked the button on her jeans, without missing a beat and unzipped her. "Let's just see how wet you are for me, shall we?"

She gasped as she felt his fingertips touch her already sensitive flesh. She felt his hand dip past her panties and begin moving down her mound until he found...."Oh, Sweet God...." she murmured as he dipped a finger into her drenched center.

He felt himself go hard again. If that was possible. He had to be as hard as granite by now. Just being near her was making him hard and hungry with need. But hearing her pant as he fingered her had to be the sexiest thing he had ever heard and it was taking him past sanity. "God, Evie, you're so hot.....and wet...."

She gasped again as he slipped his finger in a little bit further. "Griff...."

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he kissed her neck.

A knock on the door overpowered her rants and she moaned. “Griff, don’t stop. Please…let me take my jeans off, please?"

He couldn’t stop even if the building was on fire. He began pulling his hand out when all of sudden she grasped his arm and screamed with a release that shocked them both. She panted as coherent thought became difficult. "Oh, God...." she muttered. "Griff."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Sorry, I can honestly say that wasn't my intention...yet."

She laughed. "Well," she looked at him seductively, "as your punishment you can me to the bedroom."

He swept her into his arms, leaving their clothes on the floor as he carried her to the bedroom. He gently laid her on to the bed and he laid down next to her. She flipped him on to his back and she straddled him. She stood up over him and tugged her jeans off her legs, flicking them off her foot and straddled him again. She smiled down at him and he sat up to wrap an arm around her waist, but she pushed him back down. She then flicked the clasps on her bra and let it fall away, tossing it to the floor.

He smiled as he watched her perfect breast flop gently with the movement. He had never seen two things that were so perfect in all his life. He grunted and sat up to kiss them. She let her head fall back as he continued to kiss her breast, leaving her nipples completely untouched. She brought her head back and then fell back until she was almost laying on his knees as he kissed down her torso and then back up again.

She sat up and looked down at him as he did the one thing she wasn't expecting at that moment, he took one of her nipples into his mouth and she cried out. She felt the fire that he generate within her pool between her legs. He smiled as he began working her nipple until it was a thin peak and then he went to the other one. Trailing his tongue along her breast, between the valley of her breasts to the mound that led to the untouched nipple, which was waiting for his mouth as it was already hard and perky.

He took it into his mouth and smiled against it as she cried out again. He flipped her on to her back and worked her breasts until she was writhing beneath him. Finding strength somewhere, she flipped him back on to his back and she rubbed his chest seductively. He moaned when he felt her nails scrape across his abs. She pushed at him a little as she moved down to between his legs.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he watched her.

"Take your jeans and underwear off," she commanded as she slipped out of her panties.

Seriously, she wanted him to be doing something with her naked above him? He couldn't even seem to find the strength to move with the view in front of him. He tried to unbutton his jeans, but he fumbled as he kept watching her.

She sighed frustratingly. She was horny and he was taking his time. "What the hell, Smith? What is wrong with you?" she asked on a laugh as she flicked the button and unzipped his jeans.

"You're naked in front of me."

She laughed. "You're acting like a nervous teenager," she said seductively as she trailed the slight hair of the trail that led to the most incredible part of his anatomy with her finger. "Come on, Baby..."

He groaned as he felt himself go harder. "You're not helping," he said as he tugged them off his hips, jeans and underwear. He pushed them past his ass and let her tug them the rest of the way.

She smiled as she looked down at him and his very full erection. She smiled mischievously as she took that same finger that trailed a line down his abs and continued the descent to the tip of him. She took her thumb and brushed the pad against his tip. She smiled when he jerked slightly. "You've got an incredible body."

He laughed. "Yours isn't so bad either, baby." He tried desperately to flip them, but she stopped him.

"Uh-uh," she said as she pushed him back down. "Stay put," she ordered. "You had your turn last night."

He shivered slightly with the anticipation of what she was going to do to him. He smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

"You know I've always fantasized about touching your skin, your chest like this," she said, running her fingertips lightly over his skin.

She continued to touch him. Rubbing, brushing her fingers and scraping her nails across heated flesh. When she finished that he was practically coming off the bed. She smiled as she put her lips to the spot between his chest muscles and he grunted.

Her lips flicked over his heated skin with hot desire of her own, licking and nipping at his chest and stomach. His skin felt like it was on fire as she began the quest again. He groaned as he felt her tongue circle around each of his nipples. He watched the smile and the blush across her face at the sight of his now his very erect penis. He jerked when he felt the tip of her wet tongue touch his tip. He sucked in a breath and continued to watch her.

She did it again and he bucked up a little. She smiled against his silky flesh as she felt him do it again. She smiled mischievously as she took his entire tip into her mouth. He groaned and watched her work him. She looked up over him and their eyes locked in the most erotic stare she had ever experienced.

She licked him, sucked, kissed and rubbed. With each stroke of her tongue and her hand she could even feel herself getting wet as she listened to his erotic moans and grunts as she worked him.

Part of him wanted to flip her on to her back and slam into her so hard that they'd both scream, but the other part of him wanted to let her have her fun. Watching her had to be the most erotic thing in his life. He could feel himself getting close with each tug, lick and rub of her tongue on his pulsing cock.

As she continued to work his erection, she could feel him moving with her, rising up when she sucked and he couldn't help the moan that escaped as she continued. He put his hands in her hair, wrapping the curly tendrils around his fingers. She smiled as she heard him get louder and louder.

"Evie, baby, stop. I'm going to---" but before he could get it out, he came all over the back of her throat.

She let out a little cough. Feeling it gagging her, she swallowed. He looked at her. "Did you just swallow that?"

She nodded. He laughed and pulled her up to him. He had her straddle him and then he flipped her on to her back. She lay beneath him, laughing. He smiled down at her, the devil in his smile and his eyes. "My turn.”

She giggled and asked, "What if I'm not finished yet?"

He laughed and kept her pinned. "Too bad. It's my turn to make you cum now, baby."

She smiled, touching his sweaty chest. "If you think you can."

He smiled. She laughed and watched as he trailed kisses from the cords of her neck to her shoulder, then her breast and then to her stomach. She moaned as he continued his kisses to between her legs. He spread her wide apart and smiled when he seen her glistening. He kissed the insides of her thighs and then came back up, leaving her pussy untouched.

She groaned in frustration. He smiled and ran a hand slowly down her body. He watched as she arched her back as he slid even further and further down. He kissed the inside of her thigh and she moaned. He did the other leg and she moaned again.

He pulled her closer and dipped his tongue inside of her. He heard the loud gasp, then squeal and he smiled against her heated flesh. He did it again and again until he could hear her panting, making him even harder than when she gave him his blowjob. He dipped his tongue further in and he heard the glorious sound of her screams. Hearing the screams sent him completely over the edge though and he tried to hold on to every ounce of control he had. He wanted to please her, body and soul.

"Oh, God....Griff...." she groaned. She bucked away from his lips, her moans turning into screams as he teased her sensitive folds. Her body was engulfed in flames and the only one who could put it out was enjoying himself. She could feel herself cresting, closer and closer to that proverbial desirous edge and she felt like she was going to implode on herself.

He could feel her body tightening, could feel her wetness becoming more pronounced now and he knew her orgasm was close. She arched her back off of the bed, to push her center closer to his mouth so that he could deeper as she was so close. Obliging her, he pushed his tongue further until he began to feel first beginnings of the wave and then began to suck.

She felt the orgasm come over her like a wave of earth-shattering ecstasy and she screamed loudly, letting herself go. She felt everything go numb in the most glorious way. He was the most incredible lover and she had a feeling he knew it. She opened her heavy lids and looked at him, the smile of pleasure on her lips. She watched as he sat up, wiped his mouth, but stayed between her legs.

He raised himself up and this time plunges two of his fingers into her depths and worked her until another orgasm began to build. He worked her until she was crying out his name and convulsing achingly as another orgasm over took her and she came into his hand. He smiled and began to soothe her, to calm her. "You okay, baby?"

"That was incredible," she said barely above a whisper. "I don't think I've ever had that many orgasms....ever."

He laughed and kissed her lips softly as he positioned himself above her. "Happy to oblige you." He slowly, ever so gently slid into her and smiled when she gasped. "One more?"

She smirked seductively. "If you must."

He smiled. "I must." He buried himself deeper and she gasped breathlessly.

"Griff...." she whispered. "Go slow."

He smiled and kissed her passionately. "Planned on it, baby."

She looked up into his eyes and her heart burst with love for him. She felt him drift, measured as they looked adoringly into each others' eyes, touching, kissing tenderly. The flames of passion smoldered between them as they kept meeting each other slowly, seductively with each thrust. He looked down into her eyes and he could see the look of love he had always thought was directed toward him shining in her eyes and he smiled. He kissed her lips. “Mate me,” she said as he shoved back in.

He slowed. “Are you sure?”

“I have never been surer of anything in my life,” Eva told him. “Please, Griff, make me yours.”

He looked into her eyes. “I will if you do,” he told her.

She nodded. He began to pound into her and she met him thrust for thrust. The sounds of their mating filled the room. When his knot locked inside of her and they both climaxed together. His fangs descended and he sank his teeth into her mating gland and she cried out in pain and ecstasy. As he pulled his teeth from her neck, she sank hers into his shoulder and he roared.

He was finally hers…

* * *

Dean and Castiel got home about 8:45 that night and Cas felt exhausted. With the hangover, staying at the hospital and helping Gabe with the babies while Dean and Sam went shopping he was just mentally and physically exhausted. Dean knelt in front of the dogs and showed them affection before walking into the living room.

He plopped down on the couch and Cas walked into the living room with too. He collapsed on the couch and curled into Dean. “I’m so tired.”

“I think it’s the hangover,” he murmured, his eyes never opening, but he did caress Cas’ back. “Plus, today was kinda emotionally exhausting.” He sighed. “And definitely not how I wanted to spend my Sunday.”

He rested his chin on Dean’s chest and looked into his eyes. “How did you want to spend it?”

“With you…” he said and pulled him down with him. “…and only you.” He stretched out on the couch and pulled Cas to his side. “Doing this.”

Cas smiled and laid his head on his chest. “We’d be more comfortable in our bed.”

He smiled and looked down at him. “You’re right.” His eyes met the blue-eyed Omega’s. “Are you too tired to take a bath with me?”

He shook his head. “No.” Cas stood and took Dean’s hand, helping him to his feet. “If you promise me something.”

“Anything,” he told him.

“Hold me all night.”

Dean pulled him into him and kissed him deeply. “Oh, Baby, I was going to do that anyway.”

He smiled. They walked upstairs after locking down the house and Cas started the bath. Knowing how they both liked it. “Dean.”

“Yeah, Babe?” he asked turning the radio on to a mix of soft rock songs.

He smiled. “Do you want bubbles?”

He nodded. “Yeah, and you may want to lay towels out too.”

He tilted his head curiously. “Why…?”

“You remember the last time we decided to have a relaxing bath?”

He thought about it for a second and his eyes lit up. “Oh! Right.” He nodded. “Good thinking, Alpha.”

He smiled. “I do it sometimes.”

He laughed. He put some of the bubbles he had packed away. He stirred the water, laid out the extra towels and peeked out at Dean. “Ready?”

“Absolutely.” He undressed quickly and walked into the bathroom.

Cas pulled his t-shirt off and watched as the Alpha walked toward him. He smiled. “Mmm…” He kissed him. “I have to admit your body has definitely gotten better in ten years.”

He laughed, kissed him and got into the tub, careful to not get his cast wet. Cas quickly got naked and stepped into the hot water. He sat down and laid against Dean. He sighed. “I always loved doing this with you.”

“Me too,” Dean whispered. They fell silent as they enjoyed the hot bath, the bubbles and each other. “So, I was thinking,” Dean said finally breaking the silence.

“About what?”

“If we mate before we get married and register the mating with the government then we can take our time and plan our wedding.”

Cas took his non-cast hand and wrapped it around him. He smiled. “That sounds fun.”

“Being mated to me or planning our wedding?”

“Both,” he answered. “But, I like that idea. I wouldn’t want to rush something that was so important to us.”

Dean smiled and kissed his shoulder. He was telling the truth on that. Being married for them was more important to them then mating, even though they would have done both and they still would. He tucked his head into Cas’ neck. “God, I missed your scent so much.”

“Me too,” Cas admitted. “I missed yours more than anything. Especially when Arthur got…”

“Tell me, Baby.”

He sighed. “When I was with Arthur we’d have really good days where it would seem I did nothing wrong and we didn’t argue. However, those days seemed to be the ones that had him going on Jekyll and Hyde on me and the next thing I knew he was degrading me and screaming at me.”

He held him tighter. He kissed his shoulder. “Well, you’re no longer together and you’re with me. And Arthur’s in prison and by the time he gets out we’ll be almost thirty years married and mated so he wouldn’t even touch you by then.”

Cas smiled. He’d always imagined their life that far ahead and he pictured Dean never being able to keep his hands off him. It was the best image though. They’d have lots of kids and enjoying being together and being grandparents.

He could finally see his future again.


	28. Note from the Author

I have decided to rewrite this story, because I not only have grown as a writer, but I unfortunately lost my original outline. Plus, I don't like how I wrote Cas and Dean's backstory.

Some elements of the story will be the same, but others will change. One thing that will change is Griffin and Eva will be taken out. Plus the name of the story will change. This one will stay up, but I will take down eventually.

If you want to see something else happen, rewritten or written then drop me a comment and I'll see if I can put it in the new story. The only thing that will not change is Destiel and Sabriel.

\---SPNWinchester---


End file.
